Harry Potter and Secrets Unraveled
by dauhly
Summary: What if there was a way to go back in to the past and change the future without a paradox, what if then everything we know is wrong and it was made right, what if there was something darker to our beloved characters...
1. Chapter 1: Book 1-A Playful Thought

Disclaimer: All items, including the loophole, except for the following belong to JKR; the Mexican Federation of Witches and Wizards.

Arriving back home from visiting Albus and his other children at Hogwarts and setting the past as it was meant to be, Harry takes his coat off and sat on a chair next to the window where he could see the front side of the house and lawn, Ginny went upstairs for a quick bath before she started dinner. She took a moment to stop by Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek, putting what words cannot describe of pride and love into it.

Harry closed his eyes, it had been years since he had an adventure, to be honest, life had become as normal as possible for him. He opened his eyes, he was tired, but there was a thought that was lingering in the back of his mind, a dark yet playful thought he was afraid to put in to words. He walked to his study and as he went around to the bookshelves, he saw the books on Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and so many more. He had realized too late after Hogwarts that his education was below the requirements for an Auror and had hired private tutors to get caught up as quickly as possible.

And then the thought took an unexpected turn, he remembered back to before Hogwarts how he looked forward to learning magic, actual magic and not what he would see on the telly when Dudley would watch his shows. How did that change for his third year when he took the easy classes? The thought stayed still for a moment as he mulled over the revelation. He shook his head and decided to help Ginny and start dinner himself, as he started to walk out of the study, he saw the study, quills, parchment, candles, and all things magical littered the study. Magical items, the thought dropped down and he could see the large picture, there was nothing Muggle about his life anymore, he had removed himself except for the holiday visits he had with Dudley.

He took a sharp breath as he remembered his mother, she was Muggle born and from what he knew, she never hid it, she held her head proud of it. He was raised with Muggles, yes the ones he had to call family were awful, but there were some strangers who took pity on him and offered him a kind smile or word, and he simply turned his back on it. Hermione forced Ron to acknowledge her Muggle background, while he followed Ginny. He took a calming breath and closed the door to his study as he walked out. He tried to block the thought, which was slowing growing bigger and more active, when he walked to the kitchen and flicked his wand muttering a few spells to get the dinner started he saw through the window the broom shack in the back and he thought of the brooms that were inside, they weren't racing brooms, but they were top of the line training brooms, he never thought about the cost, but now the thought did a run and a leap and he turned around in the kitchen, everything he had wasn't the most expensive item in the store but nor was it the cheapest.

He shook his head once more and checking to make sure everything was going well with dinner, he went upstairs to surprise Ginny with the news. When he started to climb the stairs he looked at the wall which was filled with pictures, he made sure to have pictures everywhere, of his kids, his in-laws, his family, there were even a few of Dudley and his children. He had a hard stare at them, he could see how his kids were better dressed than their cousins, not a lot but a slight difference, only noticeable if you looked hard enough, he looked at one that had him, Hermione, and Ron, the day Hermione graduated Hogwarts, why didn't he go back with her? The thought forced the question out. While he thought of an answer Ginny had finished with her bath and had come to the standing, she saw Harry nearly in the middle of the stairs staring at the pictures and similar to Harry a thought ran past her mind, too quick to grasp, but it made her worry. She wasn't sure why, but she very softly in a whisper with fear she called out,

"Harry?"


	2. Chapter 2 Wards Down

Harry looked up at the stairs and saw his mother, he blinked and he saw Ginny, vile rose up and he fought it hard, he forced a smile and replied to her,

"I started dinner Gin…"

And then that was it, he could feel it, there wasn't more he wanted to say. Ginny knew about his past, but that was it, the thought ran in circles around that revelation. Ginny only knew. He looked at the picture of Hermione's graduation and the thought jumped up and down trying to get him to vocalize his feelings. He then turned around and walked back to the kitchen where he continued dinner. Ginny stood there with goosebumps covering her arms, something wasn't right and it brought fear to her heart. She went back to their room to change out of her rob, whilst walking down the hallway she peeked in to the rooms of her three children, all of whom were at Hogwarts and sighed as she had hoped that these adventures had stayed behind and they could live a peaceful life.

At dinner they chatted about mundane things, fences to be fixed, a garden to be cleared, and brooms to be mended, but no looks of love were exchanged between the two. After dinner Harry said he would clean up and for Ginny to relax, with a flick of his wand and more spells the kitchen was left clean and ready for a new day. He waved his wand to turn off the lights, but just before there was a soft knock on the back door. The thought slammed in to his heart and caused it to beat fast, his hands started to sweat with nervousness and he walked to it and opened it without asking for the identity for he already knew who it was, the words to form the thought were still not there, but the feelings were.

There standing in the soft glow of the kitchen lights with a dark night behind her, was Hermione, her cheeks were flushed red as candy apples, her lips parted in surprise, but her deep brown eyes were filled with turmoil. Said eyes met with green and Harry took a step forward and wrapped Hermione in a tight embrace, he smelled the flowery scent from Slughorn's class from all those years ago, he pulled away just a bit and held her face in his palms and gave her a small yet soft kiss on the lips, as they did they both felt it, just like wards going down. A small gust of wind that rushed over them. The thought finally emerged through and they didn't say a single word, for their eyes spoke volumes. They pressed their foreheads to each other and separated, as they did Hermione looked behind Harry's shoulder and Ginny was standing at the archway of the kitchen. There was no anger on her face, but true fear, Hermione stepped around Harry her wand raised, Ginny turned to run, but it was too late, the spell hit her in the back of her head.

Harry watched as Hermione obliviated the recent memory of them kissing, once she finished, Harry picked Ginny up in bride style and carried her to their bedroom. He tucked a blanket around her and moved the hair from her face, he kissed her forehead gently and whispered before he moved away.

"I will always love you, for what you've done, but I don't know if I can forgive you."

He walked back to the stairs, but backtracked to his bedroom and set a charm to be notified if Ginny came out. Once back in the kitchen he found Hermione with two cups set and a pot of tea in the middle, he set up some privacy and repelling wards around the table, he looked at the clock unsure of how much time they had. Time. The thought jumped for joy as it was finally revealed in full and he turned to Hermione who had the same look on her face. He poured them tea as she was busy wringing her hands and she was the one to speak first.

"When do you think they did this to us? I remember Molly talking about them to Ginny and me…..Harry is that why I couldn't see past Ron's flaws? We are married to them now and our children, this would be so unfair to them!"

She spoke in a whisper for the last part, she wasn't so much afraid of being unheard but more of fear of what it would mean. Harry gave a nod more of reassurance than confirmation.

"We can find out Hermione, we can trace runes and see if anything was done around our homes, but what just happened is the result of a love potion, I've seen enough of it now to know it's effects. I don't think it was a strong one either, I do love Ginny as you still love Ron, because they have been our friends and done many great things for us, this was how it was meant to be, they changed it."

He tried to calm her, especially as it seemed she knew what he wanted to ask. He poured them another cup and reheated them with and took hold of her hands in his.

"Hermione we're going to have act quick, can you get in to the Department of Mysteries? I could go to Draco, but that's a risk he may want to come too…"

Hermione shook her head, them two knowing was enough of a danger.

"I could talk to Professor Croaker...I will ask him, I will have to tell him the truth though otherwise he won't trust me."

Harry nodded and summoned some writing materials.

"We need to make a list, what changes would be made? Would this make Voldemort stronger? How far are we going to go back? Would we remember everything? What about our information?"

He rambled on and Hermione smiled as if she was watching him for the first time, the changes that he had gone through after the War, he became as he first did in their first year at Hogwarts, she took a quill and parchment for herself and made notes while Harry went on.

"We physically go back that means that we're going to be with our young selves, Harry that will be extremely dangerous, it would be too much of risk to go out right to ourselves, we cannot be seen by our families. This would mean that we would have to work from afar in secrecy, that would be difficult Harry."

Harry wrote down a few notes from what Hermione said,

"What does this mean about the Horcruxes, would they still affect me? How would we prevent the things that happened inside of Hogwarts from happening? Would we come back to the future? How do we prevent a paradox?"

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall and put her hand on his,

"We have to stop for now Harry."

She quickly put a charm on the parchments which made them blank and rolled them up in to her pocket.

"I'll take these, Ron doesn't go through my study, the books overwhelm him, he believes that , that stuff belongs to Hogwarts."

They brought down the protective charms, he walked her to the door and they shared a tender kiss, after they said goodbye and Hermione apparated. He cleaned up the left over tea and before he knew it he started to go around the bottom part of the house trying to find traces to charms and wards that affected his relationship with Hermione and Ginny. He found only one, an Entrancing Charm. He found the runes carved over the door, he reviewed them carefully and he found out that they were about him and they activated every afternoon when he came home. He believed Ginny would cast the spell in the morning after he left, now with the love spell broken they wouldn't work. He went to check on Ginny who was soundly asleep, after which he like Ginny did earlier he went into his children's rooms and looked at their things.

He was proud to be their father, even though recently he had not been the best, in his heart he tried, at times he wished he never dropped the stone so that he could talk to his dad and ask for advice, but those moment were few and Hermione would be the one to remind him he had done fine so far, though Ginny would have been sympathetic, Hermione understood from the time she hid her own parents. When he got to Lily's room he looked at the drawings she made smiling at them until he saw an odd one, one where he could tell it was him, Hermione, and Ron, she drew little hearts between Hermione and him. His heart pounded in his ears, he always believed Lily was more intuitive like Luna, he picked up the picture and folded it placing it into his slowly made his way out of the room and softly closed the door. He went to Ginny's study and again performed the detecting spells he found a hidden compartment and stored in there were some old empty vials and some random ingredients, but he could tell from them they were the basic items for a love potion but it seemed they were old and from a long time ago. He took some of the vials that had residue to be analyzed at work. He decided that it was enough for now, he wanted to be able to talk to Hermione the next day so he decided he would go to bed and get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Flowery Scent

Once he laid down next to Ginny, he thought why didn't he realize that she looked like his mother, even though they weren't similar in skills or personality, he wondered how he never took stock of that, true he never really seen his mom but in pictures, but still, he wondered how strong was the potion was he originally given to overlook all that. To fall in love to repeat history, or was it even history, Molly did not get a chance to meet her parents, her brothers yes, but her no, Harry thought long and hard Molly must have been married and pregnant with Charlie or Bill. He fluffed his pillow as he turned on his side, and moved away from Ginny. Though he loved her for she was the mother of his children, he was hurt by her betrayal, he was upset that she could not have trusted him to love her on his own. Did Molly egg her on? Who else knew, did Arthur? Ron? For how long? He turned again to look at Ginny, he stared long and hard at her, taking her in, he watched her sleep and took in deep breaths to calm himself. While doing so he caught the flowery smell that Hermione had, and what he next realized forced him to move from the bed.

Hermione had always used the same shampoo, she had made a comment about it a while back when using Sleakeazy's Hair potion, that it removed the smell from her shampoo, and here was Ginny with the same shampoo smell. He knew he should give the benefit of doubt, that he should let her defend herself, but he had the feeling Ginny knew that Hermione liked Harry or that at least Harry liked Hermione, even if they didn't know it. That means the love potion was used before his sixth year, he focused hard, he only smelled the shampoo when he was at the Burrow and of course it was easy to assume it belonged to Ginny, but Hermione was there too. He ran his hands through his messy hair and went to his study. He hands shook as he closed the door and paced around the room. Did she do it on her own? He wanted to say no, but Ginny was a pure witch, she grew up with potions left and right, due to the twins experiments and of the older Weasleys homework. Just because she couldn't actually do it, does not mean she didn't watch and learn. He groaned as he slumped in to the comfortable chair and took off his glasses. Fatigue won him over and before long he fell asleep on the chair, as the stars started to slowly fade.

It was just after eight that Ginny woke up, she felt groggy and her head felt very heavy, she looked down at herself and saw that she was fully dressed under the blanket, but more importantly Harry was not in bed with her. She thought it odd, but did not panic and she got herself ready for the day, as she saw it was closer to 9 and Harry had still not come in to the room, she went in search for him. She checked the study first, it would have not been the first time he fell asleep at the desk working, she knocked gently and saw him asleep on the chair. She stepped quietly over to him and knelt by his feet, his head was at an odd angle facing down and she reached up to his cheek and gently caressed it.

"Come on sleepyhead, you have to wake up or you'll be late."

Harry felt the touch and heard the voice, he opened his eyes and pulled out his wand as he quickly stood up from the chair, pushing Ginny completely to the floor. She had a surprised look on her face which changed to understanding, she assumed he had had another nightmare and he felt himself in danger. But what she didn't know was that Harry reacted to her as the danger from last night revelations.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't hear you come in."

He put the wand down, but didn't put it away.

"I'll hurry to go, don't worry about breakfast for me, I'll grab something on the way, and I might be late for dinner. I didn't finish some reports."

He side stepped her as she was still on the floor, this surprised her for every time this happened, he was apologetic and always helped her up, even skipping work. Her eyebrows furrowed maybe it was a horrible nightmare, but even the worst ones with Snape he'd never reacted this way. She pushed it away in the back of her mind, she walked behind him so they could say goodbye at the door, but he was faster and by the time she reached halfway down the stairs, she heard the door closed and a faint pop, more confusion clouded her face as Harry had left without saying goodbye for the first time in 15 years, the first couple of years they had fought as they tried to get used to each other and she learned to understand that sometimes Harry did not share. She wasn't sure why but she remembered how he always went to Ron's and talked to him and Hermione more than he spoke with her, even now it wasn't as often but still for major things he went to them or Hermione since they worked together at the Ministry.

She sighed it's been many years since she used the potion but maybe just a small amount wouldn't hurt, just to get him to open up to her. She knew after everything that happened, it must be tormenting him, she just wanted to help. She set that idea aside as she went about her day cleaning and some light shopping, enjoying the attention of being an ex-Harpie player and wife to Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4 Seven

At the Ministry Hermione sat in the Minister's office waiting for Harry, she had completed her work for the week, she couldn't sleep last night after the visit so she pushed herself to complete all her tasks to leave the rest of the week open for the challenge Harry and her were to embark on. She looked around her face seeing the awards and newspaper clippings of the changes she had made after she took office. It was a tough war to change the mind of the purebloods but after the war many saw the old ways were wrong and were what led to the rise of Voldemort and previously the rise of Grindelwald. She picked up the picture of where she, Ron, and Harry received the Merlin awards, she smiled as she remembered how Harry didn't want to go, but in the end relented because of Ginny's persuasion just as she gave in because of Ron. She looked at the other pictures and it dawned on her how she didn't have a picture of just her and Harry someone was always by either of their sides and usually a Weasley. She took a deep breath to calm herself, at which moment there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!"

She quickly put the picture back in place and stepped to her desk and chair as Harry walked in, she then changed course and walked over to him as he set up privacy charms on the door and office. Once she reached him she wrapped her arms around his waist and her around her lower back. They hold each other for a few moments and they shared a gentle kiss, just relishing in the stolen moment they had. Harry pulled away first and led Hermione to one of the chairs opposite hers and had her sit opposite him but held her hand tightly.

"Hermione, I found Ginny's secret lab and love potion stash, the ingredients were old and I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's been a good couple of years since she actually used it on me."

She moved her chair closer to his and was able to lean her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and spoke in one breath.

"Harry I've been doing some thinking and research, if we go back we can't be seen, so that means we cannot talk to our younger selves. We wouldn't be able to change anything."

She pulled away her eyes opened and tears were streaming down her face, years, they lost years of being together, and with children now, it would be impossible to be together, their children were cousins to each other. It would kill Arthur and Molly, and who knows what Ron or Ginny would do.

Harry shook his head and cupped her face before kissing her fiercely.

"Hermione we will change it all, everything, I promise you."

She choked back a sob.

"But how Harry? There are no time turners left, the one Lucius made was destroyed and to create one Croaker was the only one who knew and I don't think he will tell me how to make one, only what not to do with it if one was created. And there are so many things we need to change, we're only children then!"

Harry stood up, like he did in the tent and pulled her to him and hugged her tighter than ever. He could feel her trembling.

"Hermione, we did it already, we changed the course for the better, yes our lives were changed by others not us. Remember whenever I got in to trouble you were there to help me and together we came out of it, this is no different."

He wiped the tears from her face and smiled at her.

"I believe in you Hermione, you are still the smartest witch I've ever known, and I still have a knack for trouble finding me. So we can do it, this is just another adventure."

She laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder. She gave a nod and took out their list of things to do, she took a clean piece of parchment and began to write as soon as she sat in her chair.

"I'm writing to Croaker, to ask for a report on how the Malfoy's turner was used to go back so far and how this affect the 'other' timelines and the original. I got the reports from Scorpius and Albus so here, this is what happened on what they saw."

Harry took them so he could read over what happened, then he remembered his baby blanket.

"Hermione, the blanket! Do you think we could do something similar?"

Hermione stopped writing and looked up and it dawned on her what Harry implied.

"Like Hansel and Gretel! Dropping crumbs, or in this case clues of what is now or what happened and how to change it. Harry that would be insane! We would have to go back at least 7 times, I don't think we could do it…."

Harry repressed a shiver, seven times back to the past, seven the most magical number in the world. He remembered as if it was yesterday, the conversation with Dumbledore about the Horcruxes, that lead him to think about the diary, the locket, and the others, he sat up straight as there was something in them he noticed he finally brought up.

"Hermione, do you remember the Horcruxes?"

Hermione stopped in her writing and looked at him like he was crazy. He gave her a weak smile as he thought about the question he just asked.

"What I mean to say is that do you remember the things they could do, how they reacted to everything and everyone around them?"

She gave a nod unsure of where he was going with it, but there was a knock at the door and she quickly waved her wand to hide her parchments and Harry stuffed his away in pocket and removed the privacy spells. The door was opened and you could hear a gentle voice before you saw the person.

"Are you having a secret meeting Hermione or have the nargles gotten ahold of you?"

They both smiled and relaxed a bit as Luna walked in and made herself comfortable in the chair opposite side of Harry. They took her appearance in, motherhood completely agreed with her, though they were both shocked she did not marry Neville, but Rolf Scamander, but they both attended her wedding nevertheless.

"How have you been Luna?"

Harry asked, Luna placed her wand behind her ear and tucked a long strand of her hair along with it to hold it securely in place, with her it looked like time stopped and she blossomed. She grew a bit taller than before, though she was still thin, but more rounded, her eyes were still dreamy, but with a hint of sadness in them. From the bag that she carried she pulled out a report and handed it over to Hermione.

"Here is the report on the creature sightings in Mexico, it turns out it was 'nagual' a wizard who shapeshifts, similar to Mexican Federation of Witches and Wizards has a copy I thought you might like one too, turns out Mexican wizards and wizards are very open of what they do, they live in complete harmony with Muggles. Even after fights."

Harry remembered one of his missions led to that part of the country and he remembered how they treated a Muggle who was taught to be a wizard. And offered a counter point, the earlier conversation momentarily forgotten.

"But Luna, they are a bit barbaric, they treat suspected Muggles of witchcraft and stone them or worse."

Luna nodded in agreement.

"But only if they were cheated, actually wizards and witches are respected and left alone unless needed, and they are paid for their services, mostly potions. Only the crockpots are being victimized."

Hermione watched as it was Harry in this rare occasion who could not believe Luna and she smiled as they debated back and forth, whether a life in Mexico would be better. Harry decided to review the report himself and reached for it across the desk as he did so the piece of parchment he had tucked away fell out and drifted to Luna's feet. She bent down to pick up, Harry and Hermione's smiles wiped away from their faces and held still not sure of what to do. Luna read over the words and looked at both of them, the gentle light she had when she was younger shone bright and she was quick with her wand and set up spells. It took both Harry and Hermione by surprise and both clutched their wands. Luna turned to them and raised her hands in a sign of surrender.

"Wait….please let me explain. I know what's going on."

They both raised their eyebrows at her and exchanged looks. The knew Luna for a long time, surely she wouldn't hurt them, even though the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors were a different story. Harry pointed his wand at her and Hermione put hers away.

"Don't mind if I do this then, just to be safe."

Luna nodded and re-tucked her wand behind her ear; this time she lifted her hair away from her ears and they could finally see the radish earrings she wore while at Hogwarts. They looked at her confused.

"I know what you are attempting, for some reason this has taken longer and it's only the first try."

Harry and Hermione both looked at her as if she really was crazy all along. Luna sighed softly and removed the earrings and placed both in her right hand and brought them to her lips and said;

"I am ready to listen."

She placed them on the desk and a scratchy recorded voice came from them;

"Luna it's me, we only got one more try, this is it, please, please be careful. Place the items to where they belong, I know you know. I don't have much time. Place the items where they belong. I hope it's better."

Harry dropped his wand and Hermione had stepped to the desk fear in her eyes, the recorded voice was hers. She looked at Luna then at Harry and spoke first.

"Luna what does this mean, what items, what does it mean only one more try?"

Harry went over to the earrings and felt a sense of deja vu, and looked at Luna as well. Luna looked at both her old dreamy look and said.

"You've done this six times, this is the seventh, the final one. We should get some lunch first, a full stomach can accept the truth better."

She stood up and removed the spells she placed and opened the door and looked behind her at the couple.

"Are you coming? I feel in the mood for some pudding."


	5. Chapter 5 It Starts Again

They stared at each other and put their wands away, if Luna was trying to pull one over it would have happened by now, and also, it was Luna, they had become close with her after the war. They shrugged and followed her careful not to be to close and act as normal as possible. They didn't chat much and Luna hummed a song softly as they made their way out of the Ministry unto the Muggle world from their Luna had them follow her to an empty alley and held out her hand for them to hold on to, as they did she apparated them close to the Leaky Cauldron. Without another word she lead them inside and picked a table in the far corner.

"Hannah, some beef sandwiches and 3 butterbeers, and maybe three sherries as well, we're going to need it."

She sat down between the two and looked at them brightly, once the food arrived she gave them a nod for them to start eating, they reluctantly began, but knew better Luna would talk when she was ready. After each ate 2 sandwiches each, Luna handed out the sherries glasses and after a quick salut they downed them all.

"You probably have felt, a sense of deja vu, that some things you've done before, but can't remember when or where."

Harry and Hermione were both quiet and raised their glasses for another round of sherries. When it arrived they encouraged Luna to continue.

"You've done this before, six times to be exact. It's the same process, you go back in time and leave behind clues, but for some reason the clues kept getting removed, you figured this out on the third try, on the fourth and fifth you decided to leave the objects with people you trust. But both times didn't work, the sixth try was the worst someone beat you to the beginning and destroyed everything."

Luna munched on sandwich as Harry and Hermione looked at her and then at each other. Hermione looks around the pub and whispers,

"Shouldn't we keep this quiet?"

Luna shakes her head no.

"You're about to go back, since you decided that, none of this matters anymore."

Harry leaned over and whispered as Hermione had done so,

"How do you know it's been six times? Do you know the people we trusted? How can we trust you on this? Who beat us last time?"

Luna sighed and with her sadden eyes replied back,

"I don't know the whole story and most of it I already forgotten."

Harry gripped his wand under the table and pointed it towards Luna his eyes narrowing,

"How convenient."

Luna leaned back to be able to look at both.

"Harry, do you remember of when I told you when my mother died?"

Harry's eyebrows raised in confusion, but gave a nod.

"The backfire was horrendous, but I did research on what happened, mum experiments were not of curiosity but more of attempts of preparations."

Hermione's own eyebrows furrowed at this.

"Preparations of what?"

"I don't believe my mother's spell killed her, even though the evidence suggests it."

Hermione looked at Harry and then at Luna, she spoke softly as if trying to soften a hard blow,

"But Luna it was the spell…"

"No."

Luna interjected forcefully.

"Mum had always done spells, I never understood why until I found these radishes, she had left a note with them."

She stood up at that point.

"Come, we're going back to my parent's house, the note is there. And we'll be able to talk some more."

Harry and Hermione both exchanged looks unsure if to follow, it could be a trap like last time or it would be the only path for them for answers. They called for Hannah and requested she sent owls for them to the Ministry saying they'd be gone for the rest of the day. Hannah obliged and invited them over for dinner before the kids returned home for the summer. They agreed and would tell Ron and Ginny. Once they stepped to the back to the entrance of Diagon Alley, Luna had them hold on and apparated them to her old home.

Once they arrived, Luna led them up the path and she unlocked the door, the house was still messy as her father now resided in a small cottage near her home, being in Azkaban weakened him but he still managed to write to a couple of articles for the Quibbler. She had them wait down in the kitchen while she went up to her room, when she came back she had a box in her hands, she placed it on the table opening it and taking out items.

"This was what survived the explosion of mum's spell. At first I wasn't sure what they were, probably just mum's memento's or part of the spell she was trying to do, whatever they were it was the reason she died."

Harry and Hermione gingerly picked up the items, looking them over, they all looked rather simple, one was a burned booked of Hogwarts, A History, another was a hard melted lump but the leather was that of keeper gloves, there was also a tea cozy with a pattern of a house elf, and in the box a letter. Harry picked it up and unfolded it to read, Hermione looked over his shoulder and her eyes widen in awe.

"Dear Luna,

What you are about to learn will be difficult to understand, what we will ask you to do will be even more difficult. But we need your help, Harry and I are stuck in a 'world' that is not our own, we cannot explain all the details on paper if it was to fall in the wrong hands, but we have placed several items around your home that hold clues to what happened to us. Please help us set things right, this is our last opportunity to do so. Believe me when I say this you are one of our dearest and greatest friends, a unique witch like no other. 'Listen' carefully to each item, 'watch' the words among us, and we hope to see you soon once things have been set right.

Hermione Potter"

Harry placed the paper back in the box and looked at Luna picked up the book and flipped to the part of the ceiling and said;

"It's enchanted to look like the outside."

From the book there was a broken memory that came forth.

"...Halloween…..Snape…..trolls…..stone...Harry"

She put it down and picked up the gloves, the message from this one was worse than the other. Once she said the words;

"Keep us safe"

"...bludgerelf...gate….tourn…..fire...Black."

And finally the tea cozy;

"Dobby"

"...Souls, go back"

Hermione rubbed her eyes as tears were threatening to leak out, the first and last message were from her and the second was from Harry. She looked at Luna with greater respect than before,

"How did you figure it out?"

Harry nodded wondering the same. Luna placed the items back in the box and closed the lid.

"The day mum died was foggy I kept thinking it was probably because of the spell backfiring, but one day Rolf was looking over the Swooping Evil his grandfather had, he was milking him to make a more potent dreamless potion. I took some as part of the test and it unlocked the memory somehow, we don't know if I was obliviated or if my unconscious blocked it on it's own."

She conjured a chair and sat down.

"But I remember now, mum was working on unlocking these things, she found them and figured out what they were, someone came over to stop her, I don't know who just that they believed they were doing the right thing to let events play out as they are, they knew better and for her to trust him, mum said no and tried to close the door, I run over to her and she got me out of the way when the door was blasted with a spell and she was pushed away."

She blinked her eyes as her lips trembled.

"Who would think it was someone? My mind detached itself and everyone knew mum and dad experimented and explored, so it was only a matter of time something like this happened."

Hermione took Luna's hand,

"How sure are you of this Luna? Just like you could have been obliviated someone could have given you new memories."

Luna nodded,

"I've thought of that too but it made sense, I was nine, two years just before Hogwarts and more three of these items missing already. It made me think if it wasn't planned for me to be so alone and bullied. I found these when dad was let out of Azkaban, I came to get a few things for him and fix the place back up, I found the box among mum's things, when I read the note I knew something wasn't right but I couldn't tell anyone not even Rolf, so I looked at everything that was mine and then I remembered my dad gave me the radish earrings, he said, that my mum made them for me when I was younger, as a way to keep me entertained I guess. He didn't know what mum knew. I don't even know how mum found them."

Harry took Luna's other hand.

"Thank you Luna, for everything, for all these years."

Luna smiled and gave the box to Hermione.

"If you manage to put it all right, please save mum, that's all I ask for, I do miss her."

They both gave her a nod and Harry squeezed her hand once more before they stood up to go, as soon as they did several spells flew past them and hit the walls, Harry cursed under his breath and pulled Hermione down. Luna yelled as she was hit with a stinging hex on her left arm and crawled over to them.

"I'll deal with them, leave now, hurry."

"Luna no we won't leave you."

Hermione yelled at her as other spells hit the house even more breaking more things and cracking the walls, it reminded Harry of the last time they were there.

"Hermione we have to go!"

Hermione held Luna down and covered her.

"No Harry, I can't!"

Luna removed her radish earrings and gave them to Hermione, she took the box from her hands.

"Whoever this is knows, go these are ruined already, more spells will erase them."

With that she opened the box and levitated the items up and blasted them towards the unknown attackers, sure enough the items were blasted apart, Hermione had tears flowing down her cheeks as she let Harry pull her away to a corner and both apparated away.

They apparated to Surrey where Harry used to live, it was the first place to came to his mind where no witch or wizard would look for them. He glanced around and pulled Hermione down to an alley he would go hide when Dudley would chase him.

"Hermione please, please pull yourself together."

"But Luna we have to go back!"

"We can't Hermione, they know we know, whoever it is, they know we're on track why else would they attack Luna's old house? Please Hermione think!"

Hermione pressed herself against Harry as she sobbed, he was right, she clutched the earrings tightly until they cut her palms, after a few minutes the crying subsided and she managed to control herself.

"We need a good lie...she went home to get a horn that belonged crumple snorkack horn, she was supposed to meet us in Knockturn Alley to report the smuggler, but we knew it was an erumpent and we trusted her to deliver it safely."

Harry nodded and held her hand as she apparated them to Knockturn Alley to wait to be found, Hermione put the earrings in her pocket, she would study them later, she wanted to know what spell was used, she would not Luna's bravery be in vain.

While they walked around and waited to be contacted which did not take long, the news they received was not the one they hoped for at best. Luna was dead.


	6. Chapter 6 Hermione

The tears that Hermione shed were not forced, she freely cried for Luna, a Ravenclaw who had the soul of a Gryffindor, they both went home separately, no one questioned them after they gave their story about waiting for her. They knew of Luna's travels and of her assistance to the ministry regarding house elves.

When Harry arrived home, Ginny was waiting for him with tears in her eyes, she went to Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried,

"Oh Harry I heard about Luna, that silly girl, how could she still believe in the crumple snorkack! She had two children, it's like her mum and her."

Harry hugged Ginny as a friend does to another, he did kiss the top of her head, he knew what waited for him next, but he needed someone's comfort at this time. And despite everything Ginny offered the comfort now as when he had trouble with Albus. She pulled away first wiping her eyes,

"Do you want some tea Harry dear?"

The words rang familiar in his ears, of course Molly, he didn't want to think that she was capable of using potions on him to marry Ginny, he moved away from Ginny and made his way to his study.

"Not now maybe later."

Ginny frowned but nodded, she believed he was overcome with grief, though Luna had become a good friend of them later in life, it seemed odd for him to be so distraught. She put it out of her mind and decided to save the tea for later as it already had the love potion in it. She thought about the first time she used the love potion on Harry, the summer of before her fifth year, she was more relaxed around him then, her mother told her to be more natural and the potion would guide him to her.

Whilst Harry was upstairs sitting in his chair with the same thoughts, he was thinking of when he met Luna, fourth year, how odd she was the only one who understood him and wanted nothing more than friendship from him at the time. While the first conversation came to his mind, he wondered how odd it was for him to not have met Luna earlier. He vaguely remembers during the Quidditch Final that Mr. Weasley said the Lovegoods had been at the campsite for a week. They didn't live far, even Ron acknowledge that, so why did he never meet her before hand? And Ginny got along quite well with her despite being in a different house, they were the same year. He stood up from the chair and hurried down the stairs before he left he called out to Ginny.

"I'll be back later Gin, urgent matter!"

And he left before she could stop him as she came from the kitchen,

"Harry wait!" She called out to him, it's been a long time he ignored her, maybe he went to Ron. She hoped that was it, she decided not to dwell on it too much, as she remembered her mother's words, he would come around when his eyes were opened to what true love was

Meanwhile at the Granger-Weasley house, Hermione leaned against the door of her house, thankfully Ron was still at work, the joke shop had really taken off and it kept him away for a long time, sometimes it was doing inventory, other times it was create new merchandise. She walked through the house, it was quite large, Ron wanted as much space as possible, even though it was just the 4 of them. Her parents didn't live that far so she could visit any time now, she thought back on when she found them and restored their memories. Healers from St. Mungo's came to ask her about how she had done it, she told them she didn't erase anything only modified current memories, she pretty much hid herself. It left more questions than answers, but it was the best explanation for it, until much later when she managed to show them by demonstrating on a traumatized child from the war.

She sighed, the idea of memories being modified was not something that she condoned, it was a matter of desperation. She was truly upset if that is what happened to Luna, someone went as far as to delete memories and create new ones in a child. She hugged herself as she walked further in to the house, her furniture was comfortable, she remembered when she argued with Ron on what to get, he wanted the most expensive looking one and she wanted something useful. They compromised, although a lot good it did, the carpets had stains from food that Ron would spill as he ate and walked around the house. Of all the things that have changed, Ron's eating habits remained the same.

She went up to her personal library, Ron did not think it would 'fun' to have a library in the house, he could still not understand how some people received joy from reading, though she tried to explain it in broom terms, she failed. Scattered about the room she looked at the pictures both Muggle and wizard alike of family and friends, she thought about the living room and how there were more articles about the fall of You-Know-Who and anything that had Ron's name in it plastered everywhere. Sometimes the same article would be in a different part of the house, she tried to think if Ron even truly loved her, she was not blind nor deaf, she heard of the rumors of Ron visiting Madam Rosmerta during their marriage, she believed it was the reason why he came up with the name Rose, despite that it was a pretty name and it fit perfectly as she felt her daughter was a perfect red rose.

She set up some wards around the house all to alert her of anyone's arrival, though Ron barely bothered her when she was in her room. She pulled out the radish earrings and set them on her desk, she wiped her eyes when a few more tears leaked out, and levitated the earrings so she could get a good look at them.

"Engorgio!"

She said as they became large enough for her to inspect properly, she could see etchings in them that were easily mistaken for root markings, but were in fact runes, she wrote them down, they didn't make much sense as they could both be used as ward runes and arithmancy runes. If she created them in a different 'world' could they hold a double meaning? She got her quick notes quill and parchment and dictated the rune she found. She also dictated what she heard from the other items and what the radish had recorded.

"Recorded!"

She thought to herself, of course, the items acted as a muggle recorder. She went to her bookshelf and pulled out a book on pensieves,

"They hold memories, can they hold past memories? Is there an expiration date for them?"

She flipped through the pages reading as fast as she could, as it turns out, pensieves were not available just anywhere and not easy to make as they hold memories and can store them for long periods of time. She remembered Dumbledore's pensieve as Harry described it and wondered if that was the first attempt to go back they had made, why else would he be so secretive about it. She made another note about going to Hogwarts and searching for that pensieve.

She looked over her notes and from what she could tell they tried to force as much information in the recordings as possible, but it got jumbled from the first attack and many had been made. From what she understood it was like each one covered a year. Which caused her to ask, how much information can be sent back at a time? Did they do a year because it was easier? The items were already made, she concluded they created as many recorders as they could and left them for Luna to find and for her to help.

"That means not all can hold everything….the diary!" She remembered the diary from Voldemort.

"Could we do the same? No, that would mean we would have to kill someone."

She was so frustrated she slammed her book back in to it's shelf, it rattled the bookcase causing several books to fall from the top shelf. She grunted and started to pick them up by hand, a muggle habit she had not gotten over, as she picked them up she found a thin book, very old and worn. She smiled sadly at it, 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' she flipped through it, remembering how it helped during the horcrux hunt, she stopped when she came across the 'The Warlock's Hairy Heart' story she sighs heavily. Even in children's tale the warning is clear, parting with something pure is Dark and will have no good end.

She puts the book away and picked up another, this time it was her old Divination book, she snorted and flipped through it as well. As she flipped through it she remembered a muggle belief, 'astral projection.' She wondered if they could do this instead, send their 'spirit body' to the past to guide them.

"No because it would cause a paradox, if the old us change that means the current us wouldn't be in this situation which could lead the old us to continue as now."

She said out loud and slumped in her chair, the only thing she could see as working were the recordings, there was no way around it. Without being seen, without affecting the major timeline, the recordings were the only way.

There was one thought that was nagging at her, in one of the timelines from when the boys went back, she didn't marry Ron but she became bitter and held a grudge against it. She wondered why, if she truly love Harry. As if destiny itself was helping to set things right, she heard a door closed and Ron calling out for her.

She stood up and walked out of the study, looking at the clock on the wall and seeing how late it was, she hurried to the kitchen and flicked her wand to start a quick simple dinner.

"Hello 'mione how was your day?"

She cringed at the pet name, mione, like saying mine only. Ron saw the cringe and mistook it for the bad news of the day.

"I heard about Luna, after all those years of traveling you would think she knew how to handle an erumpent's horn, blimey."

He sat down at the table and removed his boots.

"Is dinner ready yet? I'm starved."

Hermione got some plates and silverware and had the table set in a jiffy. She poured out some of the onion soup she had made and started cutting a loaf of bread. She also poured out some pumpkin juice and sat down.

"Ron?"

"Yes mione?"

The barely hidden wince again.

"I was thinking about us before at Hogwarts, if I wouldn't have gone to the ball with Krum and you still went with Padma. Do you think you would have ended up with her?"

Ron chewed slowly, the only time when his food didn't fly out of his mouth.

"'Mione, what is this about? That's in the past, is this about what the boys did? You know what it's probably best we keep Hugo and Rose away from Albus and Scorpius for a bit. We've been through dangerous stuff and what they did was way worse."

Hermione was shocked at the turn of the conversation, regardless if she and Harry change the past in the here and now her children would still be with their cousins.

"Ron that is insane! They are family."

"Not Scorpius"

Ron said as he slurped the onion soup.

"I think he's like Draco, just wanting to be the best without any effort. And Albus, well he is in Slytherin."

"He's your nephew! If Harry heard this.."

Ron slammed his hand on the table.

"I don't care what Harry thinks, this isn't Hogwarts anymore, there's no Dark Lord, you are MY wife and will do as I say. It's been known for years that Slytherin's are dark and I will do what I have to, to protect my family and that family is you, Hugo, and Rose."

Hermione pushes her chair back as she stands up and glares at Ron.

"If it wouldn't have been for Harry making us friends there would be no Hugo or Rose Ronald."

Ron stood up at that point and glared back at her.

"Yeah that's right, just remember you would have been a bitter angry hag teaching at Hogwarts."

Hermione held her anger in check and strode to the door, Ron didn't say anything else but sat back down to eat.

Hermione made it outside in to the yard and apparated to the first she could think of, and that was the little forest in the middle of nowhere, where Harry had once danced with her in the night. The thoughts of the recordings forgotten for the moment.


	7. Chapter 7 Should've, Could've, Would've

Back to Harry; when he left the house.

Harry apparated to the front yard of the Burrow, as he did he could see Molly with the wash being hung to dry, since all her kids have left she had little chores to do, the house stood as tall as ever, all the rooms kept clean and ready for guests as often they are filled with all the grandchildren.

"Harry dear how are you? I heard about Luna, what a sweet dear she was, it was hard to believe when I heard the news, you and Gin stayed in touch with her after the war didn't you?"

Harry offered a small smile, one that was filled with disappointment but Molly mistook as sadness.

"Come, come. Let me get you something to eat."

"Actually, Molly, I wanted to talk to Arthur is he here?"

Molly was surprised, she knew it was about super time and if he was here wanting to talk to Arthur, she surmised, it could be problems between the two. She put on a smile and gave a nod to the shed in the back.

"He's in there messing with a muggle toy called a heli-coptcher, dunno what he plans to do with it, honestly we got brooms and owls. Anywho, go on over and when you're done chatting come in for some food, I can send word to Ginny to come eat with us too."

Harry raised his hands up to her.

"No thank you Molly, Ginny was getting dinner ready when I left I won't be long, I promise, just work stuff I came across and maybe Arthur can help."

The lie slipped off his tongue so easily, but it was enough for Molly to stop pressuring and let him be on his way. She did go inside to send off a letter to Ginny letting her know where Harry was and sending a little something extra for later that evening. The last thing they needed was Harry to stray or worse to question his marriage.

Harry knocked on the shed's door and he heard some quick shuffling before a voice rang out.

"Come in!"

Harry opened the door and was no longer surprised as the shed was larger than what it looked like outside, there were work tables with all kinds of muggle items, some were electronics; others were simple toys. But all had one thing in common, they produced a reaction without magic, and as always Arthur wanted to understand how. He know had no hair at the top of his head and he wore gold wired round glasses while he worked, he was still tall as ever and had added a bit more weight around the middle. He smiled as he saw Harry walk in and wrapped him in a hug.

"Harry good you're here just in time, this helio-copter, is magnificent, it flies with this apparatus, do you know how they communicate?"

Harry gave a genuine smile he always felt comfortable around Arthur and shook his head to his question.

"Unfortunately no, I didn't get many toys growing up, if anything Dudley may know, I could ask him the next time I see him.

"Oh well, I guess I can wait a bit, I have waited this long!"

Arthur went about to safely store his new toy.

"Tell me my boy, what can I do for you?"

He waved his wand and conjured up two butterbeers from the house, he gave one to Harry and opened his own, sipping it slowly.

"I heard about Luna, if that's what it's about, I am sorry for your lost, I know she was a good of yours and Ginny's."

Harry nodded and looked around the shop, he held his wand under his sleeve and with the pretense of drinking his butterbeer, quickly casted privacy charms and waited to see if anything was casted on the shed to spy. After setting down the butterbeer and seeing it was secure he looked at Arthur dead in the eye.

"If Luna was such good friend of Ginny, why didn't we meet her here, why did we meet her at Hogwarts?"

Arthur choked on his butterbeer and set it down with a shaking hand.

"I'm sure it be better if you talk to Molly...she knows more about Ginny then I, maybe Ginny thought you would fall for Luna?"

Harry folded his arms and stared at Arthur.

"Are you afraid of Molly, what does she have on you Arthur?"

Arthur sighed and finished off the butterbeer in one gulp and looked at his items around the shed.

"I'm not afraid of her, I just….well I just accepted things as they are."

"What do you mean?"

Asked Harry.

Arthur looked down at his hands and with great sadness in his voice started to tell his story.

"You are the first to question this Harry, don't think I haven't heard the whispers, the jokes, that Molly is in charge. Truth be told I let her take be in charge because...well I ruined her life."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this and waited for Arthur to go on.

"We were in Hogwarts I was a year older than Molly, she was also my cousin, distant but cousin. In all honesty I didn't fancy her, I fancied….someone else…..but the year after I graduated Hogwarts the first war against you-know-who had picked up force. This other person had plans to fight back and couldn't be burden with marriage so young, I was in Hogsmeade visiting her and when she ended it with me, Molly came over to offer her comfort. There was a weak love potion in the drink, so weak I knew it was there but I was heartbroken and Molly was there….you can guess what happened. Molly kept owling me after that, we became good friends for a year after she graduated Hogwarts, I knew I had to be responsible and do the honourable thing, so after I made sure my family was as safe as possible, Molly and I eloped early in the year that Bill was born, we had found out she was pregnant and I wasn't going to abandon her."

Harry sat in shock at the revelation, just like that Arthur spilled his truths. As if thinking the same; he continued.

"I never told anyone this Harry, I wanted you to know because, you're the only one who asked for the truth. Don't get me wrong either, I love Molly now, I truly do. She's been a wonderful wife and mother to my children."

Harry asked the million dollar question.

"Who was the other woman?"

Arthur gave a sad smile.

"Amelia Bones."

Shock could be felt coming from Harry, never in his life would he dreamt Arthur fancied Amelia. He remembered the short haired monocle lady who was fair at his trial and smiled warmly at Arthur.

"She was a fair woman."

Arthur nodded in agreement.

"She was indeed..."

Before they both became uncomfortable, Harry asked his original question.

"Why didn't we meet Luna sooner?"

Arthur shrugged,

"I really don't know Harry, she would come around when Ginny was much younger and she would go over to their house too. I never really thought about it that much when she came around, I assumed like most kids Ginny and Luna fell out of touch. I was surprised that they held the fort down at Hogwarts before the final battle."

Harry mulled things over in his mind, he was hoping for a better answer but if this was there was, there was nothing else he could do. And with Luna gone, he sure couldn't ask Ginny, he wouldn't dare use Vertiserum either he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

He stood up and banished the empty butterbeer bottles.

"Arthur if you don't mind keep this between us, I think something happened to Luna and I don't want anyone to know. Not even Molly ok."

Arthur nodded he'd known of secret missions and wasn't surprised that Harry had one at home.

"No worries, not a word."

He walked Harry to the garden and watched him apparate, he went in to the house to wash up and called out to Molly that he would be down in a minute. He decided to remove his coat as he placed it over a chair he saw the desk him and Molly used. He wasn't sure if it was the talk he had with Harry or if his mind registered something that he couldn't grasp, but he rummaged through the bin and found a piece of parchment that was a letter to Ginny, he read a few lines about the love potion that was for Harry, how for her not to give up as it helped with her dad, and that another baby would help.

Arthur's pale skin clashed violently with the remaining red hair, he felt like history just repeated itself.

"It was a plot!"

Arthur ran his hand over his bald spot, he kept repeating to himself Molly was a good mother and wife. He wasn't sure what he was thinking but he walked down the stairs as quickly as he could and entered the kitchen, Molly was just finishing pouring out the soup with the roast already centered with the mash.

"I hope Harry and Gin are all right, did he talk to you about Luna? It can be easy for either of them, remember how Ginny and Luna used to play all the time?"

She looked up from her task and her face took on a worried look as she looked at Arthur.

"Arthur, what's wrong?"

Arthur looked at Molly and took her full weight in, she was there when they lost Fred, both relied on each other, she had stood there when he had nothing, when he got the promotion, she was there when Ron friended Harry and the trouble that came with it. She made a good home and a good wife, she gave him lots of children who now gave him his wonderful grandchildren.

"You knew about Amelia being the next one Minister? You were the only one I told and you told Dumbledore!? I was yours Molly even after I knew about the love potion I was yours!"

He was not aware that he held onto the discarded letter and was using it to point it at Molly, she understood what it was and stepped slowly towards him.

"You don't understand Arthur, I didn't do it because I was afraid of her, only because Dumbledore needed someone he could trust, she had other priorities. It was to help Harry."

Arthur stepped back from her tears in his eyes.

"You don't even deny it Molly, her priorities were to help Harry, to train Aurors better, to offer more protection at Hogwarts…"

"She's a martyr…"

"SHE WAS SACRIFICED FOR DUMBLEDORE'S GREATER GOOD!"

Arthur was shaking, he couldn't believe his wife was part of a murder plot, and not just any murder, but to a murder of a good woman who had stolen and kept his heart.

Molly tried again to persuade him.

"How do you think I felt for so many years Arthur, knowing she was around you every day, you worked under her department. I know you've turned down promotions to stay with her! Because of that we suffered so much with the children, thanks to Harry now we don't have to worry about it at all!"

Arthur stopped his backtracking and rushed to her.

"You sold, no trained our daughter to be a prize for the hero, so that we can be comfortable!? Molly I was happy, happy with the way things were, I was happy with you!"

Molly glared and put down the spoon that she was holding rather harshly on the table.

"We are purebloods who were branded traitors! I had a nice life before I was with you and you promised to give me everything I wanted, how was that life everything!? We had to give our children second hand clothing…"

"But we never suffered for love as Harry did! And you tricked him, mothering him for years when you had your own agenda! Harry would have done anything for us if we would have asked him, we were already a family to him!"

Molly forgetting to keep her lies in check spilled out,

"Dumbledore wanted to make sure he always saw us as that, that's why he had me wait for him at King's Cross and he gave us plenty, how do you think I managed to stretch every Galleon in this house!"

Arthur held her by the shoulders.

"You fooled Harry from the beginning?! All I'm here Molly is Dumbledore this, Dumbledore that, well you know what he made a mistake, we are no light family, after this we are one of the darkest ones out there."

He stepped away from her and went to the foyer where we grabbed his evening coat and turned to look at her.

"Congratulations Molly, you're just like a pureblood."

He stepped out apparating with Molly running behind him yelling,

"Arthur, wait, Arthur, ARTHUR!"

As Harry apparated back to his home, the early stars had come out, he was exhausted and wanted nothing more but to sleep. As he entered the house Ginny comes over and hugs him tight, the flowery smell was coming strongly off of her, so he assumed she had taken a bath while he was gone.

"Harry you have me worried, come let's have dinner and an early night."

She held his hand and tried to direct him to the kitchen, he felt lightheaded and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses, he figured that the wards were trying to take hold of him and that the flowery smell could be tied to a love potion she wore as a perfume. He fought against it and pulled his hand away.

"Gin, I'm just tired, I'm going to take a bath and then bed."

"I'll come with you then."

Ginny started to follow him and he held her at arm's length.

"No Ginny, please stop, I just want to be alone right now."

Ginny pouted slightly but gave a nod, she knew that if she pushed any harder it would lead to a fight, she remembered the ones they had earlier on, when she tried to get him to talk. She watched him walk up to the bathroom and she made her way to the kitchen, she looked at the meal she made and banished it, everything had been laced with the love potion her mother sent her, she wanted to make sure Harry remembered who he was married to.

Later that night she waited until Harry was asleep and quietly left the house, if she wasn't going to get love from her husband she was going to get from someone else. But what she wasn't aware of was that Harry had woken up when he heard the gate squeak and he saw her apparate. He was unsure of where she would go, but he did wonder how many time she had done it before.

He changed his clothes and left as well, apparating from just the front door after making sure it was locked, he needed to clear his head and one of the best places he could do that was at the small forest Hermione took him to, when he could have told her what he felt but couldn't. When he arrived he was surprised to say the least, that Hermione was there, shivering from the cold and crying.

This time Harry didn't hesitate as she whipped around with her wand pointed at him, he did what he should have done long ago.

"Harry.."

She whispered sadly.

He marched up to her and gently head her face as he kissed her, no matter what they would have to do, Harry would do the impossible to go back and live his life as he should have, with Hermione by his side.


	8. Chapter 8 Notes

After the kiss they found a dry spot under a tree where they sat down holding each other, Harry conjured a jar and Hermione her famous blue flames. They kept each other warm and talked about the events of their day. Harry was furious about Ron wanting to keep the kids away and Hermione was not all that surprised that Arthur may have been in love with someone else. This caused her to question some of the events during the war.

"Harry, you don't think Amelia was given up to Voldemort by one of the Order do you?"

Harry ran his fingers through her hair thinking over what she asked, he was quiet for a few moments and finally answered.

"It might be possible, I'm starting to question everything...Hermione I have a lot of sick days saved up and I know you do as well."

He smiled as he knew she would never miss a day at work.

"How about we take a vacation, that way we're not messing things up at the office and we can explore these questions and their answers."

Hermione was impressed with Harry's insight and nodded.

"Do you think it's that bad?"

Harry gave a shrug.

"I don't know for sure, but I know it's not what we'll be expecting."

Hermione nodded and watched as Harry took out his watch, the one gifted to him from the Weasleys and sighed as she knew what was coming next.

"Let's go home, or they'll come looking for us, ok?"

Hermione reluctantly let go and stood up, they banished the flame and jar and after a brief kiss they apparated back to their lives. When Hermione got home she was received with darkness, Ron had left to who knows where and left the house go cold. Something he did to emphasize a point, she knew he was probably at the joke shop, she actually didn't mind that he would be gone and she set about to turning on fires and some low lights to make the house warm again. Once she also had the house clean she went to her office, she let out a sigh of relief as she saw nothing was messed with, she did fear for a moment that Ron would come snooping in, but thankfully he's dislike of extra hard work kept him away, she cleaned up her mess and had sent an owl, though it was very late now, she knew her secretary would take care of all matters and would assist the undersecretary, Percy Weasley, after the work he did with Kingsley, Hermione thought he was the perfect candidate and had done extremely well to prove himself worthy. She also sent an owl to Percy letting him know of her intentions, and only then did she go to bed knowing tomorrow she could have a lie in.

Once Harry got home, he went upstairs to his room and sure enough Ginny was not in bed, and from the looks of it she had still not come back. He shrugged and went to take a quick shower, after which he sent owls to his office about the vacation, he wanted to wait for the morning but figured Ginny might try to stop them. Once he climbed into bed he heard a faint pop and a door opening and closing slowly, Ginny had come back. He turned his back to the door, he was exhausted, and he fell to an easy sleep, when Ginny made it to the room expecting a worried or at least angry Harry was greatly disappointed when she heard his snores. She sniffed and raised her nose in the air and got ready for bed. For the rest of the night, two people were dreaming of each other, two more were thinking of their spouses and how to get them back under their control, one was dreaming of heartache, and the final one was not asleep but sending letters to a dark source of the days events.

The next morning Harry informed Ginny of his intentions, she jumped with joy and ran over to hug Harry.

"Does this mean we're going on a trip before the children come back?"

Harry shook his head and removed her arms which she draped around his neck for the hug.

"No Ginny, it means that I will be at home doing some research, for a book of defense. We can go on a trip during the summer when the kids are here."

Ginny pouted and moved away to clean up the breakfast dishes.

"I'll be going out today, I ran into some out Hogwarts and we want to get together to remember Luna, and maybe visit Rolf to offer help."

Harry nodded as he drank some of his tea.

"Ok, if you find out when is the memorial service let me know."

He read the newspaper as well, he watched Ginny under his eyelashes and could see she was upset of the lack of reaction from his part. But he needed her to get away from the house, and the angrier she became the longer she stayed away. She got herself ready wearing new robes and some light makeup. She said her goodbyes and once Harry was sure she was gone, he sent an owl to Hermione letting her know the cost was clear. Meanwhile in Hermione's house, she got herself ready for the day, Ron still had not come back and probably wouldn't until the evening.

When she arrived Harry picked her up and spun her around she squealed with mirth,

"Harry put me down, you're making me dizzy and my bag is slipping!"

Harry laughed and placed her down gently.

"Fine, Hermione, let's not stay here."

He ran upstairs to grab a bag of his own and stuffing it with his research items, he smirked at the lie he told Ginny, well not so much as a lie but as a half-truth, there was research to be done, just not defense. Hermione was confused and followed him up the stairs but stopped as he came back down fairly quickly.

"Let's leave the wizard world for a moment, let's go to London! Let's see what's new, get a change from this place."

Hermione was all smiles, it had been a while since she visited her parents as well, and told him so.

"Can we visit my parents as well? I would love to see them and we can have lunch at my favorite cafe."

Harry nodded and held her hand in the yard, after locking up the house, he gave her a brief kiss which caused her to blush and soon were both apparating to an alley on Tottenham Court Road, Hermione held on to his hand and pulled him another direction.

"Come, the Ninth is located this way!"

"The Ninth?"

Harry asked confused.

"It's a French restaurant, one of my and my parents favorites."

When they got there they requested a table for 2 and placed their food and drink orders fairly quickly due to Hermione's expertise. They started to eat first, just enjoying each other's presence, believing they had all the time in the world. Halfway through the meal Hermione looked around and quickly set up some privacy charms around their table.

"Harry, before it gets any later, we need to talk about what we're going to do, because everything I know leads down a dark path."

Harry put down his fork and held her hand and rubbed the back of it.

"I know Hermione, have you heard from Croaker yet?"

She shook her head no.

"Ok well, it's not like we can pull out our parchment and quills here, let's go to a stationary store and pick up muggle pens and paper, we'll go the park and sit there for a minute."

After that they finished their meal fairly quickly and left for the quick impromptu shopping and picked a table at the park nearby. Hermione flipped open the notebook and uncapped a pen and poised it ready for recording.

"Ok so how do we start?"

Harry looked at her and then around the area, the privacy spells were cast but he wanted to look around to gather inspiration.

"Let's start with the easiest and the more we remember the more we write."

Hermione nodded and wrote the first question.

'Why love potions?'

Hermione: "We need to know the why."

'What's the aim?'

Harry: "Who knew?"

Hermione flips a page and writes people of interest at the top.

'Who can be trusted?'

'The Weasleys'

'Hogwarts classmates'

'DA Members'

'Coworkers'

'Dumbledore'

'Professors'

'The Order'

She flipped to another page.

'People we've lost'

'Luna Lovegood'

'Dobby'

'Lavender Brown'

'Amelia Bones'

'Sirius Black'

'Remus Lupin'

'Tonks'

'Cedric Diggory'

'Fred Weasley'

'Severus Snape'

'Bathilda Bagshot'

'Colin Creevey'

'Hedwig'

'Mad-eye Moody'

'Dumbledore'

When she finished she wiped her eyes free from tears, as did Harry, they both held hands for a moment remembering their loved ones.

Harry: "We should write down what they have in common, besides me…"

Hermione gave his hand a squeeze, she understood how he blamed himself. She looked at the list and checking it a couple times wrote the final tally.

'Loyal-Colin and Dobby'

'Loyal and Family-Sirius, Hedwig, Remus'

'Family and Resourceful-Tonks'

'Resourceful- Amelia, Bathilda, Moody'

'All Dumbledore'

'Unknown-Fred, Snape, Cedric, and Lavender'

Harry pointed to a couple names.

Harry: "Colin, Lavender, and Fred died in the battle, Amelia and Bathilda were murdered and Moody died early on, do you think they need to be on here?"

Hermione: "Yes, here's why, it became clearer as I reorganized the list."

"Colin and Dobby were loyal to you, it's not the loyalty that Ron and I had, this is they would give up their lives for you and did. This made me think of Dobby, he was sent to help us at Malfoy manor, we figured it out later it was Aberforth who sent him, we know house elves would do anything their master asked, so why didn't they send someone else why did it have to be Dobby? Because Dobby would have told you anything suspicious or warned you about any known danger, like he did in our second year. And Colin snuck back in during the battle, someone let him slip, they sealed the door so that no one would come back. He started your fan club, if he would have lived he would have generated support for you."

"Hedwig, Remus, and Sirius are self explanatory, but I also noticed, if Remus would have lived, you would have gone to live with him and learned to grieve properly for Sirius and you would have known more about your parents. Without him, you were forced to turn to the Weasleys because that's the only real family you've ever known. And Sirius, well if he was free sooner, it would have been something much different then."

"Family and resourceful is Tonks, I don't know for sure her loyalty rested with you, she was an Auror and was recruited by Dumbledore to spy on the Ministry. Maybe because he was the leader of the light or because of her parents, but she knew secrets that Dumbledore only knew and allowed whatever he felt necessary to be exposed at the Order meetings."

"Resourceful were Amelia, Bathilda, and Moody, they may not have been loyal as Colin or Dobby, but they would have been willing to train you and prepare you against Voldemort. This is what made me really worry right now, Amelia was going to be the next minister but Voldemort himself killed her, why? How did he know? That means there was a snitch and someone willingly gave her up, who? Bathilda, she's the historian! And there was no one available to protect her, or have her in hiding? She was a high target since she knew your parents and Dumbledore's family. She was old too, Dumbledore knew she couldn't protect herself, yet he let her live alone. And Moody was well Moody, he could have given you such amazing training but he died in a skirmish against Voldemort it was odd how he died that's all."

"Fred and Lavender died during the battle, this gives some loyalty to you, were they really casualties or were they planned? George has not been the same since then and Ron is a full partner of the shop. Lavender was the gossip of the school she knew everything of everyone, what if she knew something she wasn't supposed to, whether knowingly or not? Cedric, I always believed that it could have been prevented, the tournament had been cancelled for so long and then it happened to be reinstated while you're at Hogwarts? And Snape, well he's something else, I think he was acting in his own belief, yes he gave you his memories, but I feel he was set up to fall, and I don't think he was all bad, I think there's more. From what you told me, he just wanted a chance and when your mum died, he did what he only knew; stiff upper lip. So in a way I think he was preparing us for the war."

Harry was looking at her with his mouth wide open, he sometimes forgets how brilliant she is,

"Hermione have I told you, you are brilliant, if it was just me I never would have seen all this! But you skipped Dumbledore.?"

Hermione put the notebook down and looked at Harry.

"It worried me Harry, Dumbledore was in all categories, you could say because of that he was a good person, but if I make a list of the dark people and organize them like I did with this one, Voldemort would be in all categories, I think Dumbledore...I think Dumbledore was not who he said was. Remember what I said Tonks spied in the Ministry, so did Kingsley, but Tonks talked a lot and she could have told Dumbledore about Amelia, and Snape was a double agent…..I think Dumbledore told Snape about Amelia so that he could prove himself to Voldemort."

Harry took the notebook and looked over the lists and what Hermione had said. He was furious at the new perspective, he didn't want to believe it, but he remembered how Dumbledore always believed in the greater good, how it had cost his sister's life.

"But why take them away from me?"

Hermione swallowed hard and said softly,

"Harry, when you went to the forest to face Voldemort….you had acceptance, Snape showed you the last part, but deep down I know you did for justice for those already lost. What if Dumbledore planned it that way?"

She wrote down that question as well. Harry sat in quiet thought about this new take of past events, if they managed to get to the past he would change it as much as he could to save these lives, as hard as he tried he blamed himself for their deaths.

"Hermione, write down the prophecy and put Neville's name there, Dumbledore told me Neville could have been the 'chosen one' remember? If Snape gave away the prophecy, he loved my mum and he went to Dumbledore to get her protected, why did Voldemort choose me? Dumbledore said because we're alike half bloods, but how did he know it was 'me' like our names."

Hermione wrote that down, and glanced at the first page of unanswered questions, she felt calm, in control, though deep down she was scared of how it was connected and what it implied, but she smiled and felt safe with Harry next to her.

"Ok and Harry one thing I thought about, why did you not know about your role in the Voldemort's first fall? Why didn't anyone reach out to you before?"

Harry became thoughtful as he tried to recollect his old memories.

"Because Dumbledore wanted to protect me, he said, he wasn't sure I was ready to handle the truth."

Hermione paused briefly.

"You weren't ready to handle the truth, yet Voldemort found you in our first year, and in the 'safest' place to be?"

Harry eyes narrowed and what Hermione implied and nodded at her to write it down. He looked at his watch and saw they've been there for 3 hours already.

"Hermione it's getting late, I think we better head off to see your parents and then back home before someone gets suspicious of us."

Hermione nodded, they both stood up packing their things and walked to a deserted alley of which they apparated close to Hermione's parents' home. They knocked the door after a short walk and were welcomed with hugs and exclamations of joy from doctors Dan and Emma Granger. The women settled in the living to catch up while the men went in to the kitchen to start dinner. After years of the Dursley's treatment, Harry did have a fond for cooking, it was one of the times they left him in peace, and Dan just loved to cook.

Hermione and Emma were gossiping like school girls over their neighbors, news of the wizarding and muggle world, and just plain gossip of their own lives. After they all settled down for a meal the talk turned to a more serious tone.

"So what brings you two here?"

Dan asked after he started to cut his steak. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance and both smiled.

"We had the day off so we decided to come visit before the kids come back."

Hermione fibbed hoping it would be enough for her parent's curiosity, but she should have known better.

"You want to say why you came with Harry and not Ron? Ow!"

Emma had kicked Dan under the table, she knew deep down that Hermione had feelings for Harry and had been a tad disappointed when Hermione told her she was going to marry Ron. Through all years at Hogwarts Hermione spoke more of Harry and his accomplishments than about the times Ron had been nice to her, though she did speak of Ron's vile treatment of her quite often. But as any good mother, she accepted and respected her daughter's decision and so far things had worked out well. She just didn't want Dan to embarrass them at this moment.

Hermione blushed red and Harry snickered in to his drink, Hermione cleared her throat and responded with another fib.

"Ron has a lot of work at the shop right now, and well Harry and I decided it's best if we take a vacation from work after what happened with the kids, it's nothing serious but maybe we need to spend some family time together, we just took advantage of this day."

Emma and Dan glanced at each other, the kids wouldn't be coming back from school for 2 more months, they decided not to say anything but enjoyed the company while they had it. Harry and Hermione were quite happy with the visit and after the early supper they played some charades with the doctors and then walked back to the alley to head back home.

"Thank you Harry, for today."

Hermione started to say, Harry was taken by surprised and reached over to take her hand.

"You don't have to thank me Hermione, I had fun, really. We better head back before Ron comes home or Ginny is probably already waiting for me. Can you hide this stuff at your place? I'm getting the feeling Ginny will be going through my things."

Hermione nodded and they placed the notebook in her bag, they exchanged a short kiss and both apparated alone to their homes. Sure enough as Harry went down the path, Ginny stepped out her hands on her hips, Harry couldn't help but smile and grimace as he was reminded of Molly. Ginny mistook it as smile and put her hands down, she walked up to Harry and purred.

"Harry I've missed you, let's go upstairs shall we? I know this week has been rough, but I promise to make it up to you."

Harry shook his head and pushed her away.

"Ginny please, I'm not in the mood right now, like I told you, I'm writing a book and don't have time to relax, I have a lot of research to do."

Ginny was furious and she started to stomp through their garden and left through the opposite fence, Harry could see she was making her way to the Burrow which was alright with him, he sighed and made his way to his study.

Hermione arrived home and it was empty, she sighed with relief and went to hide her things before Ron arrived, she went about to set the table, just as she finished the roast Ron came in, he looked at the table and his stomach growled, it look like he was debating with taking a seat or speaking first. He decided on doing both at the same time.

"Hermione, I came back because I believe you are sorry. You just don't understand my side just yet, but with time you will. I mean you did cook for me after all, so I know you're not that mad."

Hermione closed her eyes as Ron started to eat and she counted to ten, she opened them and took in the full measure of Ron.

It had been a couple of years, although under the love potion influence she probably didn't care, but Ron was not charming, he was good looking and sweet when it suited him, but for the most part he always looked after himself, on how he looked to others, what others thought of him, how he could outshine everyone. One would say he was ambitious, a Slytherin quality, but yet, he did not want to put the work in to it, he started as an Auror after Hogwarts and he quit and went to the joke shop with George. Just like in school; he took the easy classes, he knew the material but didn't bother with it, he grew up in the wizarding world, yet he still struggled with the theory. She knew it was because he just knew, like people who knew more than one language, in their second language, they just knew and understood.

Hermione hated putting anyone under the influence of spells, after what happened with Neville, she felt it corrupts a person, but now she thought she was justified, she was taken advantage of by someone she thought she loved. She took her wand under the table and pointed it towards Ron, and without speaking she worked her memory charm on Ron. He smiled, his eyes glassy for a moment, and ate more, his spirits lifted.

"Right Hermione, I think I'll spend some time at the shop, to help out and for you to do your research, if you need me you'll know where to find me."

He piled up another plate to take with him, he summoned some clothes and walked out the door with a skip and apparated to the shop. In his mind the conversation was Hermione agreed with him and she offered him space since she was going to be working and didn't want to bother him.

Hermione put her elbows on the table and held her head, this was going to be harder than she expected. How are she and Harry to keep up appearances? She looked at the leftover food and with her wand put it away and had her plates cleaned in a minute. She took her bag out of her study and laid out all her notes on the table, whatever plan they had, they were going to finish it before the kids came back from Hogwarts. She started on the list of who can be trusted.

Harry groaned as he watched Ginny leave and ran inside to his study, the frustration was building, if he kept pushing Ginny away, who knows what would happen. He pulled out the few hidden notes he had and laid them on the floor. He had to get this fixed, no they, they had to set things right. He didn't have the lists like Hermione, but he thought of what he knew best. Himself. So he made of a list of what he knew.

'The horcruxes'

'I faced Voldemort 5 times while at Hogwarts'

'The people who could have been my family were taken from me in some way'

'The Dursleys were horrible to me'

'Fawkes came to my aid only once'

He wasn't so sure why he wrote the last one down but it seemed important. It was a short list but he decided to expand on them, he couldn't see these as Harry, he had to see them as Auror Potter.

"Look for the crumbs Potter."

He told himself, he took a few calming breaths and his vision became tunneled, he took his wand and fired protection charms around the room so that he would not be disturbed and if he was he was alerted fairly early. He looked at the first item.

'Horcruxes- 7 including myself were created, each one had a part of Voldemort's soul, how much of each soul? They took over a person and made them do evil things, Ginny was exposed the most, yet nothing dark was in her? If a person was weak willed they messed with their heads-Ron.'

He looked further down the list and with a start he realized while he was stuck with the Dursleys for so long.

'The Dursleys are Muggles, a Horcrux made them very angry, they made me starve and locked me up, but Uncle Vernon never hit me, he never liked me but it was hate like Aunt Petunia, she hated me to the point she ignored me. And Dudley did beat me up, he was already spoiled and entitled so beating me up was a sport for him. If I was with wizards this could have pushed many to the edge and with magic worse things could happen.'

He gulped at the next paragraph he would write.

'Walburga became crazier in the her last years, after Regulus died they said. Regulus left the locket in the house, Walburga could have seen Kreacher with it and took it from him for a while. She was already twisted and with time she became more insane. Hence the portrait, it acts just like owner did in the final days.'

Harry did something he hadn't done in ages.

"Kreacher!"

And with a small pop the house elf appeared. He watch him bow, after the war Harry had him live at Hogwarts' kitchens so that he could watch over Winky, she had taken a turn for the worst when she was informed of Dobby's death. Kreacher had been strict with her but caring and she had become much better, though she did drink butterbeer it wasn't as often as before.

"What can Kreacher do for Master?"

And Kreacher had changed as well, ever since he was given Regulus locket he had become more amicable towards Harry over the years; Harry wanted to demolish or sale Black House but after a fit from Kreacher he kept it but had him keep it clean with Winky's help.

"I wanted to ask, your old Mistress Walburga, how did she change after the locket? Did you tell her who it belong to before?"

Kreacher's eyes narrowed not with suspicion but with surprise, he nodded his ears flopping around.

"She loved the Dark Lord, she sent him Galleons and Sickles by the barrel. Master Regulus told me not to tell anyone about the locket, I kept his secret until you asked."

His voice was gruffier than before, old age finally caught up to him. Harry nodded and a moment of realization dawned on him. He had a witness!

"Kreacher, did you ever make a vow to Dumbledore?"

He shook his head.

"Dumbledore tried, but I never had permission."

Harry nodded and continued with the interrogation, summoning a chair for Kreacher.

"Sit Kreacher, and answer everything with the truth."

Kreacher sighed and nodded, he was unlike Dobby in every way.

"Did Sirius ever voice any suspicion of Dumbledore or anyone else in the order?"

Kreacher nodded.

"He was mad that he locked up, he said many times, he should be with you."

Harry swallowed hard.

"Did you overhear any of Dumbledore's conversations?"

Kreacher nodded.

"What did he say?"

Harry's voice was almost a childlike whisper. Kreacher looked at Harry with a sinister look.

"He said, money is never a problem, the prophecy must be protected from the Dark Lord, and that you Master must never know what goes on in the meetings."

Harry closed his eyes, though it was little information, it explained a lot, the money, he knew the Black vaults were not touched since he became heir, but he could bet all his savings that it's less than what Sirius had left for him,how else Hagrid and Remus travelled and gave gifts, why Sirius wanted him to know about the prophecy, and how he was kept in the dark for so long. This is what he blamed himself for in Sirius' death, if he demanded for answers he wouldn't have gone for the prophecy, he would have let the order do whatever it was they were doing.

He opened his eyes and gave a nod to Kreacher.

"Kreacher, I will need your help soon there is one thing you must do and follow it to the letter. For now go back to Hogwarts and not a word of this anyone ever."

Kreacher nodded and popped back out, the idea just came to him, elves magic was different than wizards and wizard rules didn't apply to them, he now knew who would be going back the only thing left was to push through these notes and find the way to leave the message. Dumbledore will be alive and he will be watching. He looked at his planner and flipped ahead, plans and meetings coming up and the day the kids would return. He knew he had to do it soon, before they came back. Two weeks, that's all he had two weeks.


	9. Chapter 9 Running

The night went uneventful Ginny did not return home she had decided to stay with Molly for a while, letting Harry do his work in peace she said, in truth she didn't want her mother to interfere any more than she already has, she believes Harry is getting suspicious and didn't want to alert him. She sent him an owl letting him know of her plans and if he needed her, she would come straight away. Harry crumpled the letter and after an early morning cup of tea he sent an owl to Hermione, who soon enough came over, they both hugged each other tightly and kissed.

It had been a while for both, and the kiss light up some hidden passion, but both stopped short of anything happening. They wanted to do this right, in case it didn't work.

"Hermione we can send Kreacher back…"

"Croaker replied back!"

Harry had Hermione go first.

"He says the same thing as always, you must not be seen, wizards who meddle with the past tend to kill themselves either by hurting their past selves or their present selves which causes a paradox, so therefore a wizard going back in time to help themselves is impossible. He also says a time turner is not easy to create for the sands are 'the' sands of time. As he took a vow of silence he cannot elaborate."

She sat down in dismay, Harry knelt in front of her with a smile.

"Why are you smiling Harry, don't you see this is impossible!"

Harry laughed.

"Hermione we have magic everything but bringing back the dead is possible!"

He quoted Dumbledore believing the old man to finally have told the truth.

"Even Dumbledore said so, those are his words in a way. And Hermione read again, Croaker said 'wizards' Hermione what if send a non-wizard, what if it's a house elf? They can blend in with others, they aren't notice back then, and they have superb magic they can protect themselves."

Hermione looked at him in shock and frowned.

"Harry we can't risk a house elf!"

Harry's smile faltered.

"What if it's someone who already reached their end?"

Hermione wanted to find an argument, but instead asked.

"Who Harry?"

"Kreacher."

Hermione looked back at him in awe, Kreacher was getting in his years, he wasn't doing much since Winky had been around to help him. Hermione shook her head afraid that she was thinking such dark thoughts.

"I know Hermione, I thought the same things, what we can do is ask Kreacher, like Regulus did, we can just ask."

Hermione nodded.

"Ok so we got two down, now we need the time turner."

Harry gave Hermione a questioning look this time, to which she smiled with a mischievous grin.

"We were going at this as wizards, what if send back a Muggle notebook one to you and one for me? No traces of magic, so it'll be overlooked by everyone, and if found by Muggles, they'll assume it's fantasy."

Harry's heart started beating quickly, they were almost there. He could feel it, he couldn't hold back and kissed Hermione hard. What he didn't know was that Ginny had come back and she was looking through the window when she heard voices inside. She saw the kiss and turned to run just as a little girl. Tears were flowing down her eyes, no matter how it happened she loved Harry and was happy to be married to him. Even after being with Dean a couple of nights ago her thoughts were with Harry.

She went back to her parent's home, though her dad was quiet last night she thought he was having trouble with work since it's so rare that something goes on between her parents. She looked around for her mom, thankful her dad was in the shed.

Molly was in the living room, folding laundry, after the fight with Arthur the air between them was chilly to say it nicely. He was not around her at all and slept in Ron's old room. She heard the door slam and looked up to see Ginny come in, crying and borderline hysteria. She sets the laundry aside and stands up.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny paces the floor wringing her hands, and through her tears in a choked voice.

"Harry mum….Harry is with Hermione!"

Molly frowns and tries to calm Ginny down, reaching out to brush her hair with her hands, like she used to do when Ginny was a child.

"No mum! I saw them just now! You told me Harry was going to love only me, you told me the spells were enough! Now look at where we are! He hasn't been with me since we came back from Hogwarts, he's fallen out of love with me!"

Ginny collapsed and started to bang her fist on the floor.

"I trusted you mum! You told me Harry and I were always meant to be! That we were just like Lily and James!"

Molly lifted Ginny up and slapped her across the face.

"Ginerva, you will not talk back to me and you will listen. I have a stronger love potion, one that George...and Fred, created a long time ago, it's enough to get him to forget Hermione and to never be interested, but you have to make him drink it. I'll take care of Hermione."

Ginny whimpered and held her cheek, she moved away from Molly and frowned at her.

"Even if Harry forgets, Hermione will remember and will tell him it's a love potion or something worse. How can I trust you after this?"

Molly sighed and grabbed Ginny by the wrist and pulled her up on to the couch.

"Because I promised you, Harry will be yours. I already did so much for you and you can't see it. Now go upstairs and take a bath, I'll get the potion ready for you to take back."

She watched Ginny go back to her old room and she finished the laundry and had it go up the stairs, she mumbled under breath in doing so.

"Ungrateful child, I helped Dumbledore didn't I? I got Hermione to notice and follow Ron? Didn't I tell Ron about the love potion? I got rid of Luna too! I gave her the idea to use the potion on Harry as well! All those summers...I'm not about to lose my pension over this!"

She got some ink, parchment and a quill and wrote a quick letter, she had to use a second sheet to blot the ink for a quick dry and threw it away as she started to climb the stairs. Little did she know that just around the corner hiding in the kitchen stood Arthur who heard everything.

As soon as she was out of sight, Arthur hurried into the living room and retrieved the paper Molly threw away, he went back to his shed and using a mirror held the paper to it and read the note.

'Delphini,

What you said has come true, Harry and Hermione are together now, if you tell me the plans they had in the other 'times' I will help you get out of Azkaban.'

Arthur stared in horror at the letter, how was she able to write to this evil person? Much less get it into Azkaban? Arthur lost feelings in his legs, Molly had people in the Ministry? He thought to himself. Then he remembered her words "I got rid of Luna too!". Arthur dropped gripped the letter tighter and aparated out of the shed.

He got to Harry and Ginny's house and ran to the front door, banging on it and yelling.

"Harry! Hermione!"

Both were still in an embrace and kissing each other passionately when they heard the yelling and jumped apart in panic. Hermione was getting her things to run and apparate once outside but before she could Arthur came in holding his hands up at her.

"Stop I know! Ginny knows, now Molly!"

He held up the letter and clutched his chest where his heart was.

"Ahhh!"

Harry and Hermione rush over to him both yelling.

"Arthur!"

Arthur's breathing is labored and he dropped to his knees.

"Whatever….you're doing….please me...Amelia…..go be happy."

He takes one last breath and smiles at them and whispers out.

"Run."

His eyes closed and his body slumps forward, Harry catches him before he falls down and lays him on his back. He looks at the note in his hands and easily recognizes Molly's handwriting.

"Hermione we have to go, we're out of time. We need to get to Hogwarts."

Hermione packed the rest of her things and grabbed the tablecloth from the table, she transfigured it into a large sheet and placed it over Arthur's body, using Dumbledore's old spell she sent a message to the Ministry and St. Mungo's about Arthur's passing. She looked out the window and caught sight of Ginny and Molly apparating at the edge of the yard.

"Harry we have to go, Molly and Ginny are here!"

Harry turns to his study and points his wand to it.

"Accio bag!"

The bag zooms through the air and in to his arms, as he caught it the back door opens and Molly and Ginny are caught off guard and all four stare at each other, it was Molly who reacted first and shot off a stunning spell at Hermione, who dropped to the floor and rolled and Harry casted a blasting curse at the ceiling causing the second floor to cave in.

Ginny reacts at that point and casted a protection shield on herself and Molly, Hermione crawls to Harry, but cannot make as Molly starts to fire repetitive cutting spells causing Hermione to crawl back, and cover herself, not being able to defend, she clutches her bag to her chest.

Harry on the other hand is trying his hardest to fend off Ginny and not harm her.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE HARRY!"

Ginny sent two stunning spells at him.

"GINNY STOP!"

He casted protego which had the spells bounce off.

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW YOU LIKE I DO!"

She sent three cutting hexes at him.

"No Ginny it's YOU! Who doesn't know me!"

He used expelliarmus on her and her wand flew into the air and landed behind her. He turned to Molly and used depulso causing her to fall on her back. He runs over to Hermione and grabs her hand, Hermione looked at Harry thankful, with a momentary flashback to Bathilda's house and it was she who saved him.

Ginny screamed like a banshee and rushed at Harry and Hermione, Harry quickly undid the wards to stop apparating and got himself and Hermione away to a random alley he once passed by. Hermione was shaking terribly and clung to Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, I forgot, I froze, it was Molly and Ginny! Do you think they told Ron?"

Harry held her tighter.

"I understand Hermione, but now we need to get to Hogwarts, we have no more time."

Hermione nodded and they apparated to Hogsmeade and made the trek outside of the village to avoid people and walked quickly towards the castle, before they even go halfway through the village, a stunning spell flew past Harry's head, barely missing him.

This time Hermione was ready she casted protego around them and there opposite of them stood Ron to his full height and death on his face.

"I KNEW IT!"

"No Ron you don't understand!"

"MY BEST MATE AND MY WIFE!"

Hermione snapped and stepped forward using defensive spells to push him back.

"YOU USED A LOVE POTION ON ME! WHAT YOU DID IS NOT JUST BAD IT'S ILLEGAL!"

Ron cursed and set fire to one of the trees near them causing it to burn quickly and branches to fall sealing Harry and Hermione from the castle. Harry turned to put it out as Hermione continued to battle on Ron.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY!? DUMBLEDORE KNEW OF YOUR BETRAYAL!"

He threw the put-outer at Hermione, she saw it and blasted it away. Harry was given silent thanks that Ginny was not there, but it was cut short as he saw three Aurors appear.

"Harry stop! You are under arrest for suspicion in Arthur's murder you need to come in!"

Harry groans and ends up fighting all three, Hermione casted a spell of fire at this point, using it as a whip to push Ron back, in doing so she caught several of the houses on fire, causing panic to ensue in the village.

She stopped and lowered her wand to and turned to the nearest house to put it out, Ron saw his opening but before he managed to utter a word he dropped cold on the floor. Behind him stood Aberforth, older in years but his blue eyes still clear as ever.

"Go I'll hold them off for you!"

Hermione shook her head and stood back to back with Harry as the Auror's now faced all three of them; Aberforth stood next to them.

"I don't know what's going on, but it looks bad, whatever it is, you have to leave now."

Hermione tried to explain.

"This is wrong, we think Dumbledore did something to change things for us…"

Aberforth cut her off before she continued.

"What did I say before! He gives half orders, cryptic messages, just go now!"

With that Aberforth used an unknown spell which caused the Aurors to be blinded for a few minutes and Harry and Hermione took off running towards the castle, Harry yelled back his thanks.

A feeling of dejavu comes over Harry and he uses his wand with a wicked grin,

"Accio Rosmerta's brooms!"

The brooms coming flying to them and they jump on them, Hermione a bit green with worry, it was faster, as they got closer to Hogwarts the brooms start to shake and stop working as they got to the gates, they softened their fall and come up to the gates.

Hagrid had been walking to them to check what had set off some wards, when he sees them out of breath and dirty he becomes worried.

"Blimey Harry, Hermione, what's wrong!?"

"Hagrid open the gates quickly! We need to get to McGonagall's office!"

Hagrid opened the gates and let them pass.

"But Harry you didn't tell me, is it dangerous, one of the small ones?"

"No Hagrid, just please keep our presence secret for as long as you can."

Hagrid nods and goes with them.

"You'll need me then, you can hide behind me."

They sigh with relief and this time Hagrid has to walk quickly to keep up with their running.

They are lucky to not encounter many people in the hallways, at the gargoyle, Hagrid says the password.

"Gryffindor!"

They race up the stairs and surprise a tired McGonagall.

"What's the meaning of this Mr. Potter!"

Hermione starts to go through the items on the shelves.

"Headmistress, we have reason to believe that Dumbledore held onto the time turner from Hermione's third year."

"That's absurd Mr. Potter, he told me he gave it back."

"When has anything that Dumbledore said been true!?"

McGonagall is shocked into silence from Harry's response as is Hagrid who tried to intervene.

"He told you to leave me with the Dursleys! Did you know what they did to me!? Your name was on my letters, you knew I was in a cupboard!"

McGonagall, sat down, Hermione was still looking, she knew this was something Harry had to address on his own, but she kept an eye on McGonagall's wand hand.

"No Harry...I didn't Dumbledore told me he would take care of yours…."

"He lied to you then, as he did to many others, I'm sure."

Hagrid shook his head.

"No he was a good man!"

Harry turned on Hagrid.

"He let you stay because he knew Tom Riddle was responsible for the death of Myrtle, yet he did not present his evidence except he fought for you to stay, he could have saved your education!"

Hagrid opened his mouth to argue back, but the new perspective caused him to have his first doubt. As did McGonagall, she looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore who was smiling serenely at the chaos before him.

"What do you know?"

Dumbledore's portrait puts his hands together and his finger lightly touch.

"I knew with my faults, I was not the leader needed for the greater good, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were it, I did what was necessary."

McGonagall gasped and pulls her wand faster than Hermione could react and blasted away the portrait, behind it was a hidden alcove and in it several items. Before anyone could ask she looked at them.

"That response, gave me my years worth of questions, Harry whatever you have planned I will do my best to help."

Harry nodded, he knew she held on to many secrets and would wait for her to say them, she was one of the few who didn't lead him astray or tried to hide things from him. They pull out the items, which included Dumbledore's journal and a box, they opened it and there glittering in bright gold, a globe that looked like a mini universe was the modified time turner. Hermione took to the journal and Harry the time turner.

Hermione tried to copy it but it was protected, alarms starting going off in the office and Hagrid was sent to check the gates, they knew they didn't have much time. She read a couple of things and handed it to McGonagall instead.

"We're trying to prevent all this in here from happening."

McGonagall looked at a few things and she started to tear up and nodded.

"You have to hurry then."

Harry looked at both and Hermione answered his unasked question.

"Your parents death could have been prevented, if Dumbledore would have stopped Snape from leaving, and dismissed the prophecy, your parents wouldn't have been targeted. And Sirius...he needed you broken Harry...I'm so sorry."

Harry nodded and fought back tears, he held the time turner tighter.

"We're going to stop as much as we can…that's all we can do…"

They heard shouts and they run outside, the Aurors had made it in and were fighting against Hagrid. McGonagall tells them to run, and tells the portraits that the students must stay in the classrooms; they leave to pass on the messages to the teachers.

Several spells are shot at Harry and Hermione, it was Molly and Ginny, they turn and go down a hidden hallway, they caught a break on the 4th floor and were catching their breaths when they James appeared before them.

"Dad, Auntie, what's going on! The map said you were here!"

Harry takes the map and hugs James tight.

"James I want you to know, I never been prouder of you, Albus, and Lily, you three mean the world to me and I will do everything I can to protect you, now go back to your dorm and stay there. Please."

James wanted to argue but he agreed in the end, especially after he heard shouts coming from the staircase and his father and auntie running. He didn't know what happened, but he figured it had something to do with how his father and auntie held hands.


	10. Chapter 10 Time's Out

They kept going higher and higher in the castle, the Aurors one step behind, they made it to the roof of the Astronomy tower and looked over the ramparts to the ground below.

"Harry it's over, it's over!"

Hermione was sobbing and Harry could feel despair coming over him.

"No Hermione, I refuse to believe it so!"

He took her bag and opened the muggle book, he pointed to the spot they stopped at.

"Hermione I know you can do this, fill this book with everything, I know you can!"

Hermione looked at the book and she couldn't write anything but she did know one way it could happen, she took all her memories and muttering words to her new spell she placed them in the notebook and she did the same for Harry, then she cast a copy spell and a second notebook was created, she casted several wards and spells to make them untraceable, undetectable, and indestructible. She was getting tired, she was almost there.

"Harry, they're done,and so am I, I can't lift my arms any more."

Harry called for Kreacher who appeared a few seconds later.

"Kreacher, you are to go back in time, go back as far you can go, find me at Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging cupboard under the stairs.."

Hermione struggled to stand.

"Harry your parents!"

Harry shook his head.

"Dumbledore found a way then, he'll keep doing it, he believed in the prophecy, there's no way to save them…"

He let the tears fall, for his parents for what should have been, but he knew crazy very well and knew that they would stop at nothing.

"And then find Hermione, Number Ten Heathgate, Hampstead, leave one of these to both of us, no one must see you, and you cannot talk to anyone in any do you understand"

Kreacher looked at Harry and his old eyes started misting he understood and flapped his head back and forth, his ears flapping. There was banging on the door to the roof and Harry gave the time turner to Kreacher.

"Go back 28 years, this is the only time we get to do this Kreacher, please be careful."

Kreacher held the orb in his hand and looked deep into its depths, and he turned it five full times and three quick ones, the orb started to shine brightly and the door was forced open. Everyone got blinded by the bright light and once it faded away Kreacher was gone, the only thing left was a dark mark on the floor of where he stood, and Harry and Hermione were on the edge of the ramparts, the Aurors attempted to bring them down, but they hold each other tightly.

Harry and Hermione looked deep in each other's eyes, the voices around them fading, they knew there was no going back at this point, whether they failed or succeeded it was over for them. They locked lips and kiss, Ron, Ginny, and Molly yelling in the background, they both slowly tilt and let themselves fall over, still holding on to each other, screams fill the air, but not their ears. Everyone ran out of the tower and to the grounds, students had come out of their classrooms to see the commotion.

Then word start to spread that Harry and Hermione jumped off the tower together, their children run ahead of the group to see if it's true, when everyone made it to the bottom of the tower there's nothing there except a couple of bags, they look through everything but they're empty, in fact everything is new. Molly looked around frightened, for the children, but they are not found. She huffed over to the owlery and sent off a note to Delphini, the owl traveled as fast as it could go and when it got to Azkaban a guard read the name on the letter and put it in to his pocket to sneak it in later.

When the letter finally reached Delphini, she opened it and started to laugh, guards said it was a laughter filled with joy. When they go to see where it was coming from, they found an empty cell and a piece of paper, nothing was written on it.


	11. Chapter 11 Book 2-Kreacher

Surrounding Kreacher were misshapen forms, sounds, and a loud ringing, he could see the lights in the orb spinning faster and faster, the metal enclosing it became hot against his skin, he fought against closing his eyes and lost, thus letting this unknown world take him, he could feel the notebooks start to slip, he remembered Harry's plea and his grip became tighter around them.

Just as he thought he wouldn't be able to stand it any longer, it stopped, he felt suspended in air, he could tell his feet were not on solid ground. He took in a breath of relief and what a good thing too, because at that moment he felt like he was being squeezed through a tube and was spinning faster than last time. He knew he was going to be sick soon, this was not the way he was used to traveling. He knew wizards had a similar sensation when they apparated, but before- he could become sick, he felt himself become normal and the ringing, which had picked up again, stopped. He blinked a couple of times, it was dark and he was unsure of where he was, he walked down the street careful to disillusion himself, he saw the first house on his right and noticed the number on it; eight. He picked up the pace and went to the next house.

He let himself inside with a snap of his fingers, and he made his way up the stairs, he goes for the first door at the top of the stars on his left and was met with success, there sleeping on an individual bed with bushy hair and books all around the room, was Hermione. He set one of the notebooks right next to her, it didn't take her long to reach for it; as she is a light sleeper, and felt the weight of the notebook, her hand fell on top of the notebook and she brought it closer to her, hugging it tightly. He gave a rueful smile and apparated out, his next step was to find Harry.

Luckily for him, the magical signature was clear as day, Dumbledore's, he followed it and was at Harry's house, he was extra careful to not let his presence be sensed by the grand Headmaster; he wasn't too sure he understood what was going on, but he knew he had an order to fulfill. He found Harry in his cupboard asleep and set the notebook at the foot of his cot. It had been a long time since he felt any sort of sentimental feelings, but Kreacher's heart swelled with sadness as he watched Harry sleep.

At that moment he was reminded of when Regulus was a child, small with a look of longing on his face as he slept, with a regretful snap of his fingers, he apparated back to the House of Black, the only place he knew, since was told not to be seen. Once he did, at the picture of Lady Black, there stood with rag in hand, cleaning it and having a conversation, he saw his younger self. The younger Kreacher gave one look at his older self and determined it was a threat and snapped his fingers; the older Kreacher's head joined the ones that lined the wall. Lady Black in the background yelling about intruders and the younger Kreacher doing his best to calm her down. And the time turner that was used had worn turned black and lay cold on the floor, useless. The younger Kreacher picked up, unsure of what do with it, he held it in his room and when he looked around for the body of the old house elf it was gone, he looked up to the wall and the head was gone as well; he looked back at the time turner and sensing no threat from it, he took it to the boiler room where he slept and placed it at the bottom of his things. Mumbling about how intruders tried to pass themselves off as house elves.

As the younger Kreacher settled to sleep, the sun started to rise on Privet Drive and Heathgate, the date was January 18th 1991.


	12. Chapter 12 Dear Hermione

Hermione woke up when she heard something fall, she groaned wondering if she had fallen asleep reading again and hoped the book wasn't damaged, she vaguely remembered reading so late into the night and putting the books away, maybe she missed one. She looked at the floor and squinted as the sun hit her eyes. She was surprised that the noise wasn't from a book, but from a notebook. She gingerly picked it up, it wasn't one of hers she was sure of it, maybe her parents bought it for her? She got out of bed and picked it up, she got back under the covers as it was still relatively early for her to get up, so she decided to look through the notebook; maybe there was a note as to why it was on her bed.

She propped up the pillows behind her so she sat up and opened the notebook, when she read the first line she frowned, and gasped shortly after, sleep left her completely and she held the notebook closer as she continued to read.

"Dear Hermione,

If you are reading this, than it means it worked, that means you are about to start a grand adventure, an adventure that holds much love, friendship, yet so much danger and betrayal. I am hoping this arrives after Professor McGonagalls visit. If not, then it's ok, I will prove to you, you can trust me.

Right now I know you feel lonely, like you don't belong, weird things happen around you, one of those is how the books that have been too high to reach always end up on the floor next to you or the ice cream you love keeps refilling on its own. I want you to know, you 'are' perfectly normal and very special too. You are a witch.

There are two people you can show this notebook, the first will be your new and best friend Harry Potter who lives in Little Whining, Surrey and the second an adult who needs your help Pandora Lovegood.

This notebook has travelled back in time,it is not impossible, you will learn much later about time traveling, for now let's put to rest the questions that are going through your mind. The point of this notebook is to stop as much danger and betrayal that I have already witnessed, please read and copy everything because once you've read this, the knowledge of knowing the future, it changes the 'known' future and creates a paradox of me and Harry not sending these back…"

She ran to her desk and pulled out an empty notebook and pencil, she grabbed the notebook from the future and sat at her desk and wrote furiously the letter.

"Who's Harry? He's the best friend you've ever known and someone very special and dear. It will fall on you to help him and it will fall on him to protect you. You may not believe it now, but it's true, and with the years it'll be hard to believe, but remain true.

Harry has a notebook of these events but through his own eyes, and here is how it started for me, or is it us? You see the person writing this to you is yourself, I am Hermione Granger. And the first thing you must do is save Pandora Lovegood. "

Hermione stopped reading,

"Save someone? I'm only 10! What is the meaning of this!" She wailed internally, maybe her parents could help she thought. How else was it possible, but if they knew someone was in danger in the magical world, they may not let her go on to Hogwarts, and she did not plan to go to regular school any time soon.

But she continued reading and copying everything word for word, when she finished, she realized she wrote her first year at Hogwarts and titled the notebook so, when she got to the end though she was confused.

"Huh, that's odd, it stops after one year." She whispered softly to herself and pulled her chair closer to the desk to examine the notebook closer.

She flipped the pages again and still only the first year events, she closed the notebook completely and reopened it, and this time, as she read it began with the second year. She smiled at how clever she was to figure it out and kept writing, her mom knocked on the door and announced breakfast, she groaned not knowing if this could affect the future so she hurried downstairs and quickly ate and left to continue writing, her parents exchanged worried looks but said nothing.

"I think we should stop her."

Said Dan Granger, looking after Hermione as she climbed the stairs, worried that she was isolating herself already. His wife, Emma Granger, on the other hand shook her head.

"No let her, if whatever she is doing is helping her cope with this new identity, this is her time to start over and fit in love." She reached over and took his hand, he gave her a nod and continued eating his breakfast as did she.

Although,they subtly looked up the stairs, their only child was finding a place to belong, they smiled and continued to keep a normal day as possible, letting their child be who she was. Even though they knew they would not be able to be a big part of it as they like, they understood to succeed in life you must use every opportunity given to you. That's how they came to understand and accept Hermione being a witch.

Hermione became increasingly worried as she read the about her future, some things made no sense and she wondered why she never questioned some of the events and actions of those around her, she did it now, her parents never stopped her, but she was proud of her progressive thoughts in the later years and would read up on house elves, if she could convince her parents to take her back to Diagon Alley.

She looked at her clock and realized she was going to be late for school, she thought about Harry and would have her dad drive her over the weekend to see if she could find him, could he have more answers?

Her dad yelled for her it was time to go, all through school she found it difficult to concentrate and was looking forward to the weekend.


	13. Chapter 13 Dear Harry

An hour away by car was Harry who had been awoken by his Aunt Petunia's knock,the morning went on as expected, him having to cook breakfast and get ready for school. Dudley managed to pinch him a few times during the ride and when they were dropped off he ran inside as fast as he could. He looked around as other students pointed at him some laughed, others had pity in their eyes, yet none came forward to offer help.

Class went on as usual, Harry answering questions as best as he could, Dudley was in his class and would continue picking on him, and if he couldn't his friends would. When lunch came around Harry went to hide in a small closet he found at the back of the buildings, it appeared to be an old custodian closet and he ate his lunch there while Dudley searched for him. After the day was over he was lucky that Dudley left to go to his friend's house while he went back home.

Aunt Petunia was waiting for him, tapping her foot on the floor and a scowl on her face.

"About time you got here, here's the list of chores for tomorrow, now hurry up I need to drop you off at Mrs. Figg's I got a hair appointment that I cannot miss today."

Harry hurried in to his cupboard and took some books to catch up for homework, when shifting the blankets at the foot of the bed he found another notebook, he grabbed it and stuffed it in his bag with the others, he hoped it wasn't full of old homework he needed to turn in. He hadn't seen it yesterday and since he owned very little things he couldn't remember where this one came from, but took it for granted it belonged to him.

The drive was pretty quiet and he was dumped unceremoniously, Mrs. Figg smiled at him and directed him inside, she thought he looked small for his age, but figured all boys grew up one day when they got older. She noticed he was also so polite and quiet more so than other boys his age, but she ignored it knowing only urgent or life threatening situations could only be reported.

Harry worked on his homework and she offered him some dinner halfway through. After Harry finished eating, he opened the notebook from the bed, he'd gotten through most of the work already and was feeling hopeful for an easy weekend after his chores were done. He could hide at the park or walk around the neighborhood to hide from Dudley. He was expecting some math problems, but instead was greeted with a letter.

"Dear Harry,

You must not tell anyone about this, I need you to trust these words, as hard as it is right now, I need you to believe. I know about the cupboard and the sweater that kept shrinking, as odd as it may sound this is normal for you, because Harry, you are a Wizard."

Harry was shocked to say the least and read the rest of the page, he was a wizard! How, what, why, and many more questions ran through his head, he read that he had to save this information some how. He looked for an empty notebook and wrote in it, his aunt and uncle hardly bought him anything so he wrote as small as possible on the pages, who knew how much there was to write.

He made it to the second paragraph and read the following words.

"Save Pandora Lovegood."

He read it again, he frowned, this had to be a joke, how was he supposed to save anyone, he was only ten years old. But his heart wished it wasn't a joke, even after a while that some of these things that happened were horrible, but others were good, maybe he would find a way to save Pandora, so he kept writing. Mrs. Figg came and tried to look over his shoulder and offer help, believing he was having trouble on a question.

"It's ok I'm just copying some assignments from a classmate." He lied to her as he pulled the notebook closer, blocking most of her view on it.

She gave him a nod and left him alone, he read through the rest copying everything down diligently, he wondered about who Hermione was and how could he meet Sirius, if he was his godfather, shouldn't he be with him, he would ask himself these simple questions. As he went through the years and read the seventh and the others after, he was furious with himself.

"Why didn't I ask questions? Why did Dumbledore keep so much from me? Mrs. Figg is a spy for him! Why didn't she tell Dumbledore about my life?" He was fuming inside; he never felt so betrayed, not even the Dursleys have been this horrible and they were the worst of the lot! There was someone who could have saved him, but he was left behind because of some spell!

And when he re-read the last battle and what he had to do in the forest, he felt his heart crumble and his breathing became harder, he had forced himself to write it down, but now seeing it his handwriting it scared him. He knew how was going to die. All according to this Dumbledore's plan. Like the man Severus said, he was going to be a pig for slaughter; all for the greater good.

A few tears came out of the corners of his eyes and he wiped them away. Mrs. Figg came back in at that moment with some tea and stood by.

"Harry are you alright?" She asked curiously, she caught sight of the tears and made a mental note to pass on the information.

He looked at her and his reply was going to be one of anger, but he remembered that the 'other Harry' had done that most of his life and gotten into trouble or reacted in a way that caused more problems, so he decided to play his card of being an orphan, and distract her from any other questions.

"I just wish that my mum was around to watch after me." He said, there was more truth to that lie than he wanted to admit and he blinked fast to keep the tears from spilling over.

It was enough for Mrs. Figg to stop asking questions and let him do his work in peace,on her return to the kitchen she sent an owl to Dumbledore, giving him an update about Harry and again asking if she could tell him the truth about who he was. To offer him some kind of comfort that was missing from the Dursleys. She didn't have much hope, but all she could do was ask.

After Harry calmed down a little and he finished the rest of his homework, though he wasn't sure why if it wasn't going to matter in a year, he decided to make a plan of what he had to do next; the first would be to look for Hermione, the 'other Harry' said she was brilliant, so maybe she would have some answers, the second to find Remus and Sirius, and the third to get out of his aunt and uncle's house.

While he was hard at work on the list and later that evening Aunt Petunia stopped by and took him back home, they all had supper together prepared by Harry and after cleaning up he went in to his cupboard, after the shock started to wear off and he was becoming used to the idea of magic and his future, though some fear remained, he started to become excited, he was going to learn magic and one day be free!

That's what gave him courage, that he was going to get away from the Dursleys and learn about his parents; how stupid was he that he never asked in the other 'time'. He also wondered how he would be able to do magic, he read something about a wand, but he didn't have one, maybe a regular stick would work, instead he decided to use his hands, like some of his classmates said a magician once did. He pointed at his toy soldiers trying to make them move, it was after his sixth attempt that night that one levitated and in his excitement he caused it to shoot straight up and lodge in the steps above his head. He went to sleep that night with a warm feeling in his chest, what he read was real, there was a way out for him, but only if he followed the advice from the notebook and was extremely careful to not let anyone know he knew.


	14. Chapter 14 First Meeting

The next morning, Hermione was glad that it was the weekend after getting ready and sat down for breakfast, she asked her dad for a lift to Little Whining.

"Why on earth do you want to go there?" He was curious; they never been to that area before.

"A friend of mine lives there." She tried to sound nonchalant and not get caught lying.

"Really? It's an hour away?" Her mom interjected, interested now in the conversation.

"Yes." Hermione answered back and took a few bites from her plate.

"But you never mentioned a friend before…" Her dad said, he and Hermione were quite close and she never really talked about a close friend.

"He's someone I met earlier this week and then he had to move quickly."She explained and then had a couple more bites of food to avoid answering more questions, but it didn't work.

"It's a boy!?" Her dad exclaimed sitting straighter and moving his chair closer to her side of the table.

"Yes dad, boys can be friends." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Hmmmph." He replied back to her eye roll.

"Can you take me?" She asked again, her mom silently laughing over a cup of tea, enjoying the father-daughter exchange.

"After you help your mum around the house." He said hoping it would be enough to put her off.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed gleefully.

She finished her breakfast quickly after that and helped her mother around the house, it was a little after lunch that they drove over to Little Whining. Hermione wondered how she was supposed to find Harry, she never met him and the notes only said he lived on Privet Drive. She thought it odd that she didn't know the number, perhaps safety? But she was in luck; she spied Harry running out of the house, she recognized him due to the detailed description in the book, and he headed down the street in the same direction of them driving.

"That's him dad!" She pointed excitedly

Dan pulled over to the curb and Hermione got out of the car, whilst excitedly yelling.

"Harry!"

Harry stopped running when he heard his name, it wasn't that he was being called out, that itself was a surprise, but that the voice belonged to a girl. He turned around and stared in awe at the girl who ran over to him, she carried a bag that she pulled out from the car, when she stopped and quickly reached in to it pulling out a notebook. His eyes widen and he understood, this had to be Hermione. She gave a slight nod to the car behind her and she said in a loud voice.

"I told you I'd come visit you if you moved!" She got closer to him as he whispered.

"Hermione!?" He was shocked that this happened so quickly, he thought it was going to take days.

"Yes, come on my dad's here and he can take us out for lunch." She said hoping he would understand to follow along

She held her hand out for Harry to take, he stepped back from habit and his shoulders tensed, but he reminded himself.

"Don't be like the other Harry, you have to trust."

So he took her hand and let himself be guided, when Dan saw him he was surprised at how young Harry looked, he couldn't believe that he was the same age as Hermione, and the clothes he wore were much too big for him. He didn't say anything about it to avoid embarrassing Harry, but he was polite.

"Hi Harry, you hungry?" He asked softly, he could see why Hermione took an interest in Harry, and his heart swelled with pride with Hermione's caring.

"Yes, sir, thank you for this." Harry said softly and smiled politely.

"No problem, do you have any requests?" He looked at them both and pulled away from the curb and headed to the nearest pizza place.

Harry became very shy and looked at Hermione for help, no one had ever asked him what he would like to eat.

"How about pizza dad?" Hermione piped up as they buckled up.

"Pizza it is then." Dan agreed, he wanted to ask about getting permission for Harry to go with them, but seeing the state of the boy was in and Harry not mentioning it, he decided to ask more questions once they started eating.

Harry and Hermione chatted about unimportant things, they realized they had a bit in common being only children and not watching much TV, though Hermione read way more than Harry did. Dan tried to ignore them, but he heard Harry was a wizard and understood even more of why Hermione wanted to stay in touch with him,it gave him hope that Hermione was on a path towards a good future and good company. He did want to know more about the new life Hermione was going to start.

"Are your parents like us Harry?" Dan asked as they pulled in the parking lot of the pizzaria he found.

"No, sir. They were a witch and wizard like Hermione and me." Harry replied as they got out of the car and started walking to the door.

"Will they be dropping you off on September 1st?" He continued to ask.

"No sir…..they're dead." Harry replied walking with his face forward, not wanting to see the sadness in his eyes.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry for asking, do you want us to pick you up that day?" Dan quickly offered as a form of apology for prying.

Harry perked up when asked about a lift.

"That would be brilliant! My uncle and aunt wouldn't have to worry." His smile was sincere and he felt relieved.

"Dad, Harry will need to get his things too, have you got your letter yet Harry?" Hermione asked thinking about school.

"Not yet, I'll be 11 at the end of July." Harry replied back remembering when he read how he received his letter.

"Ok we'll take you shopping I've already gotten my things and am halfway through reading the books again. But I can teach you some stuff that I already know." Hermione offered happily thinking of making a study schedule for both of them.

"Brilliant Hermione!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, he wasn't too happy about doing extra homework before school started, but this was magic so he let it pass. And if the other Harry needed tutors much later in life, this could help avoid that embarrassment.

"We're going to be the best, just you wait!" Hermione squealed excitedly and started chatting about what she already read and what she could do.

When they were seated and ready to eat, Dan stepped away to get the drinks, Harry and Hermione were given a brief moment of privacy they managed to talk about the first mission they had to do.

"Did yours say anything about Pandora Lovegood?" Harry whispered urgently and quietly.

"That she was the mum of Luna Lovegood who lived somewhere near Ottery St. Catchpole." Hermione nodded and took out her notebook, she had brought her bag inside for this purpose.

"Ok, how would we get there?" Harry read over the part she pointed to.

"I dunno...we've been to Diagon Alley, so I guess we could go there and get a guide?" Hermione offered.

"Ok I'll need a disguise, my notebook said I can't let anyone know about this." Harry agreed readily, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but he sure didn't want anyone to die.

"Me too. Look here comes my dad I'll ask him about a lift to Diagon Alley." Hermione put the notebook away quickly and smiled to her dad.

"Dad can you drop Harry and me at Diagon Alley tomorrow? I want to show him around." Hermione asked and started to serve herself some pizza as it was delivered at that moment.

"Of course, we can make it a day and go exploring." Dan was thinking it would nice to show Harry the way, even though he didn't know much.

"Can it just be me and Harry? We're going to have to do this on our own one day, so why not start now?" Dan raised an eyebrow, he knew Hermione was mature and reasonable, but this was more than that.

Though Dan was hesitant he agreed, Diagon Alley looked to be very friendly and relatively safe, though he got some odd looks here and there Hermione seemed to fit right in, maybe because he was non-magical, he had thought briefly, but didn't give it a second glance. Harry and Hermione made plans for the next day, Harry asked to be picked up at the corner of the street after breakfast. After the meal and spending the rest of the afternoon wandering up and down the street window shopping.

Just before evening, they dropped Harry off and headed home. Hermione and Dan were both lost in their own thoughts, making the drive home quiet. Hermione was happy that the journal had said the truth, she was afraid it was a mean trick of some kind and was quite happy that Harry was a nice person. Dan was thinking of spending more time with Harry, since he found out he was orphaned and being cared for by his aunt and uncle who were not the best people around, though Harry didn't have to say it, he vowed to give Harry a sense of belonging somewhere, even if it was for a few hours every weekend.

Harry walked in to the house with Aunt Petunia yelling at him.

"Where have you been? Dinner was supposed to have been started ages ago, we ate out and have brought nothing for you so you can go straight to bed!." She screeched at him, one hand on her hip, the other pointing at the cupboard.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry replied and ducked under her to avoid a smack around his head and hurried to his cupboard.

Once he was inside he heard the lock turn on his cupboard door, he sighed, happy that it wasn't anything worse and he avoided Dudley completely. He removed the journal from its hidden place he written in and went over the notes again. There wasn't much information on Pandora, except that she had died from a spell she misused, early in the current year, hopefully tomorrow would have better answers and hid the journal back in its place and got ready for bed and went to sleep with a smile on his everything, he made a friend, Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15 Smile More Harry

**AN:** _Hello everyone! I sincerely want to thank everyone for their time, to read, like, follow, and favorite this story. I honestly did not believe even one person would like it, this is just a pet project of mine that has been in my mind for years, to see it come to __fruition and seeing how welcomed it was received, it brings a tear to my eye. I wanted to take this time to also, let you know the story is on a very brief hiatus two weeks after today, I am currently doing some editing and some minor rewrites (I hate repetition). So please hang in there, more is along the way._

The next morning, Aunt Petunia let him out and had him help her with the breakfast.

"I want to relax in the house today, best for you to be out all day. I don't want to deal with any stress from you." She spoke to him for the first time since they started preparing breakfast, now it was over and he was helping her clean up.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." He said in a normal as possible tone he could give.

Once he was released from his chores he was allowed to leave, Harry tried not to look too happy to avoid being held back from going out. He went to his cupboard and packed his regular knapsack with the notebook and a jacket.

"I'll be back this evening Aunt Petunia!" He shouted up the stairs, Uncle Vernon had left for a golf meeting with one of his bosses, and Dudley was in the parlor watching the morning she didn't reply, he heard her slam the door to her bedroom and he bolted out of the house and down the street to the corner of Privet Drive.

As soon as he arrived Hermione and Dan drove up and greeted him enthusiastically, he grinned and waved at them. The drive to Diagon Alley was a highlight of Harry's day, it had been a while before he was taken to London and he didn't know when he would be back, he took in as much as he could.

When they were dropped off outside of the Leaky Cauldron, he saw how Muggles gazes went from one side to another over the pub completely missing it, he wondered if he could see it because he was a wizard, and wondered how was that even possible. He was brought out of his musings when Hermione took a hat out from her bag, one of her old dad's and handed it to him.

"Here your disguise for the day." She said as she motioned for him to put it on before going in.

Harry laughed and Hermione took his hand; he didn't blanch like before, though he did try to pull away and she held tightly and lead him through, Harry's eyes were wide as he looked around, in all of the odd group in there, each one looking like they didn't belong, yet it made perfect sense; this was the magical world a chaotic order.

When Hermione took him to the back alley he was even more in awe as she pulled out a wand and tapped the bricks on the wall in a certain order, he was impressed she had a wand already and was using it with ease and familiarity.

"Welcome Harry to Diagon Alley." She said excitedly, glad to be in a position of mentorship.


	16. Chapter 16 1st Mission

**AN:** _I know, the story is slow, but you have to build a base, this is Harry and Hermione being 10-11, they don't know stuff yet, but oh boy, the other things I got planned! I'm excited, so excited to rock your world! Ok no spoilers!_

Harry's mouth dropped open as his eyes popped out and looked everywhere, Hermione on the other hand glanced up and down the alley. Late last night she had an idea to send a letter to someone who could help, even though she was afraid of causing a mistake, she could not find any other solution. And sure enough there she was standing by the bookstore Flourish and Blotts, Professor Minerva McGonagall wearing a deep maroon robe and her pointy hat.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione called out and pulled Harry towards her when he didn't budge.

"Hello Hermione, what did you need to talk to me about?" Professor McGonagall shook their hands in greeting, Harry stayed quiet and kept his eyes down. The professor raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing, from his clothes and shyness she believed he was the one who needed help.

"Well Professor, first...can you take me and my friend here to Ottery St. Catchpole where the Lovegoods live?" Hermione asked casually, though she did appear a bit nervous.

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows raised so high they almost met the brim of her hat.

"How do you know about that family? And more importantly of that village?" She knew Hermione was very smart and could have found the information on her own, but the precise name of the Lovegoods caused suspicion.

Hermione's eyes shifted quickly to Harry, before she looked to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor...I trust you, my parents trust you, that being here, going to Hogwarts is the right thing for me. I ask you trust me and let us explain once we get there.

Professor McGonagall gave her a queer look, she could have easily said no, could have requested someone else to go with them, anything else, but there was something in Hermione's voice and the way she held herself that allowed Professor McGonagall to help them and had them follow her back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"We're about to travel by floo powder, what you will do is take a pinch of this powder and throw it in the fire. It will not hurt, I need you to step in and say Lovegood's House, say it clearly and loudly enough." She instructed and held out a pouch of floor powder she carried for emergencies.

The kids looked at each other worriedly, it sounded as if things could go wrong, but followed the instructions, going one by one. Hermione was the first to go and arrived first in the living room, she stood up breathing quickly and brushing ash off her clothes, Harry tumbled in his hat falling off, and Professor McGonagall stepped out of the fireplace gracefully.

Harry turned to look at Hermione and the Professor, to make sure they were ok, he had forgotten about the hat, as traveling by fire was pretty cool for him. Professor McGonagall gasped and raised her hands to her face, she thought she was seeing James once more, but she knew it wasn't true for his eyes were of Lily.

"Harry Potter…." She said softly and regained her composure.

She stepped forward and took his hand in hers, eyes misty with unshed tears, the realization that this was Harry, and the way he looked had her heartstrings being pulled.

"It's so wonderful to meet you Harry, why did you wear that disguise?" She asked him a bit hurt that he couldn't trust her, and not even having met properly.

At that moment Pandora Lovegood walked into the living room and looked at the two children and the Professor, she gave them kind smiles and with her hands offered them the chairs nearby to take a seat.

"Welcome, please take a seat, can I get you anything to drink? Or perhaps some food?" Her voice was smooth and carried nicely across the room

She took a chair for herself and eyed the boy who was much too thin for her liking and the girl who had a mess of hair, made that way because of the floo. Though she heard the name, she didn't want to embarrass Harry and she waited to be introduced. Professor McGonagall stood up and Harry and Hermione stood in front of her from the introductions.

"Pandora, this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Children this is Pandora Lovegood." She placed her hands on one of their shoulders each, giving them a comforting squeeze, to convey they were safe.

Harry thought the woman was quite pretty being tall with long wavy white blonde hair and silvery blue eyes. She took her wand, which she was using to hold a bun on her head, and summoned a tray with cups, a pot and some biscuits from the cupboard, she tapped the pot twice, and they watched it start to heat up and whistle. Tea was served for everyone and then after everyone was comfortable, Pandora asked them for the reason for their visit.

"What can I do for you?" She was curious for the unexpected visit, though she and Minerva have stayed in touch for years.

"Well it seems these children here wanted to see you. Though they didn't give a reason." Minerva explained as she sipped her tea and ate a biscuit.

Pandora smiled she placed her tea cup down and faced them.

"What can I do for you then?" She asked intrigued by the mystery.

Hermione scooted forward in her chair, gently wringing her hands in her lap.

"Well, you see, a couple of days ago ...Harry and I received…." She stammered, she became extremely nervous, which was an odd thing that would happen to her, she didn't want them to believe her and Harry to be insane in some way.

Harry gave Hermione a perplexed look, he didn't know that she would have trouble with this, they've seen magic for a while now. Harry decided to help in the explanation, and decided to go against the other Harry with being honest.

"We were told to be careful around you Professor McGonagall, but you helped us get here." He started with her first.

Harry pulled out his journal form the bag, he gripped it tightly, he had read it a few more times mostly things about the first and second year, and some things were hurtful which stopped him from reading any further and some things,what happened while staying in the Dursleys, no one knew about and he wasn't too keen on someone else knowing.

"This was given to me, and Hermione got one just like it," He gripped the notebook tighter, "But they're about...the future, our future. And Mrs. Lovegood, they said that we had to save you." He finished in a fearful whisper, his eyes darting between Pandora and Minerva.

Minerva reached over for the notebook, after some gently tugging she took to the notebook from Harry and opened it to the first page. Pandora moved up from her chair and stood behind her to read over her shoulder read; Minever was held captive by the words, some of the things explained she couldn't believe were real, she wanted to deny it but there as she read along, she found clues that what was in the notebook was real.

It took over two hours to read through it all, Minerva's hands shook, part anger and part disbelief, Pandora took her original seat and gazed beyond them, lost in thought.

"I must ask you both, have you ever spoken to anyone about Hogwarts, or about your father and mother Harry? Or you Hermione? Do you believe this was written by your future selves?"

Harry gave her an understanding look. "No, I didn't know I was a wizard until I got this, it explains a lot of weird stuff. And I do believe it was written by me...the things with the Durseley's..that's true.." He said clenching his fists.

"And the same goes for me Professor." Hermione said as she handed over her own notebook. Minerva was seething, the Durseley's treatment of Harry was unforgivable, she had told Dumbledore, leaving him there was a mistake!

"I believe them Minerva" Pandora said and left the room to her bedroom, and returned with a simple box.

Minevra turned in her seat as Pandora walked in, she eyed the box that was held in her hands.

"Minerva, here is proof of their words." She placed the box on the table and opened it, taking out several items, Minerva gently touched the corkscrew necklace and radish earrings, just as they were mentioned in the notebook.

"Pandora what is this?" She asked feeling a shiver down her spine, it scared her that the proof was mounting; it meant that the darker things in Harry's notebook were real.

"I don't know Minerva, they arrived over the course of two months ago, they seemed harmless and they're for Luna." Pandora sat back down and served more tea.

"Where is she and Xeno?" Minerva asked looking around, it suddenly dawned on her that they should be involved in this conversation.

"Out in the field over the hill, Xeno claims he saw a crumple horned snorkack so they're searching for it." She said without batting an eye.

"Pandora ...Have you found out anything about them?" Minerva avoided any reaction to the previous comment and instead asked about the items in the box.

"Yes actually, look at this." She picked up the earrings and held them to her lips and said. "I am ready to listen."

They listened to the recording, Harry flipped through the notebook and found the exact words in there. Minerva asked the question that was on their minds. "What does that mean?"

Pandora shrugged.

"It could mean anything and now nothing; it depends on which timeline." Pandora said referencing back to the page about the six previous attempts.

They nodded, Minerva raised her hands to her mouth as she gasped. The ultimate truth falling on her like ice cold water.

"Pandora...you died…." Her voice croaked

Pandora reached over to hug Minerva; the truth sunk in her as well, any time soon, she would have died.

"I think I know how….Harry, Hermione, do you mind if I talk to Minerva privately for a while? As it is about my death, at this moment I feel better if I speak to an adult for now." Pandora asked, her cheeks flushed a peach color.

They gave a nod and stepped outside, Hermione taking Harry's hand, they went over to investigate the strange bushes and herbs around the front garden.

"Pandora, tell me what is it that you have figured out?" Minerva asked as soon as she heard the front door close.

"That if I made it this far, but was supposed to have died before Luna's birthday, my death was imminent." She replied flatly, her hands on her lap as she leaned back in her chair.

"You haven't changed since your Hogwarts years have you?" Minerva asked slightly impressed at how well Pandora took the news.

"I never believed to deny the truth." Pandora stated flatly. "So you think Dumbledore is behind it all?" She continued.

"Yes." Minerva answered quietly. "To sacrifice Harry for the greater good, even though there was never any guarantee that he would survive. And that he is a Horcrux ..."

"One of the most dangerous things out there, and he kept that hidden for years." Pandora concluded for her.

"The other Harry could have been better trained, guided, not take Divination but an actual class that would help him." Some color was rising to Minerva's cheeks seeing how weak Harry would have been made, and how she let it happen. " But how did you know about this, to believe it?" She asked Pandora, only after reading the notebook and seeing Pandora's items did she truly believe in what Harry and Hermione were saying.

"A letter arrived with these items, it said that they have to go to Luna and only to her. But of course, I was not going to give my child a box of trinkets that appeared overnight on my doorstep. With what happened with You-Know-Who just before, I was not going to take any risks." She took deep breaths, "I believe Molly Weasley is the one behind my death, I was attempting to have these items reveal their secret, I've used several spells and none worked. So I asked Molly for help, of course I didn't tell her what for exactly, but she offered one that Arthur, supposedly, has used before at work." She finished her explanation.

"When were you planning to use it?" Minerva asked, though deep in her heart, she feared she knew the answer.

"Today, once Xeno came back with Luna, I was going to feed her and he was going to go buy the weekly groceries." Pandora said as she put the items away and placed the box back in her room.

Minerva had been quiet and asked the million galleon question, "Why would Molly do this?"

Pandora knew that unless they asked Molly directly, they would never know. "Luna and Ginny are good friends, but from what I read it looks like they stopped being friends until they got to Hogwarts in their second year. And Luna from the notebooks is very much like me, and apparently she is very good friends with Harry, maybe she would have helped him along the way. Lily was kind to me as well, even though she was older and in a different house."

Minerva stood up to pace the floor twice "We'll give Harry training before he goes to Hogwarts, and we can prepare ourselves better. We will change the outcome. As much as I want to go against Dumbledore..."

Pandora nodded and conjured a roll of parchment and writing utensils. "We need a plan first and support. We need to train him in Occlumency, you know Dumbledore is a skilled Legilimens, and Hermione since they are so close to each other, Harry will need all the friends he can get, anyone else you recommend?"

Minerva nodded, "Remus Lupin for starters, Amelia Bones, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, I truly doubt he approves of what Molly intended, Alistar Moody, Aurora Sinistra would be perfect, she's my protege. And I'll add any I can think of."

Pandora nodded and watched the list on the scroll as they made plans, it was late afternoon when they took a break and she stood up to get Harry and Hermione to come in, if the soft smile she always managed to light up a room, at this moment it lit up the day. She stood at the door watching Harry, Hermione, and Luna were playing in the yard, chasing each other. Xeno, who had been watching from the fence, came to the doorstop and hugged her.

"Looks like Luna has some new friends dear, and quite impressive, that's Harry Potter." Xeno nodded to the boy.

Pandora chuckled and waved on for Professor McGonagall to stand with them. The three adults watched the children play. Their innocence was so pure, they saw a pure blood, a half blood, and a muggle born, as equals; Minerva hated the sorting system, but she understood why it happens, it makes it easier for classes. She wasn't sure how to change tradition, or even if she wanted to, for now she let the thought fade away.

Pandora took Xeno for a walk to fill him on the situation, Minerva stayed behind and made lunch for the children. When Pandora and Xeno returned, all the adults sat down in the living room writing letters telling everyone to meet up soon and searching for a headquarters in Diagon Alley.

Meanwhile, the kids sat in the kitchen eating a couple of sandwiches and tea and talked among themselves.

Harry watched as the adults make plans, he knew what they were for and felt an odd feeling in his chest, when he realized he was not going to be alone on this path.

It made him whisper to Hermione. "Hermione, if they are worried, then we should be too, I don't want someone else controlling me."

"Perhaps learning magic without a wand will help." Luna said as she delicately ate her sandwich.

Harry and Hermione look at Luna.

"Is that possible?" Hermione asked, skeptical that it could actually work.

"Merlin has done it, my dad talked about it once." Luna said as she ate slowly. "A story long ago he said, Merlin was strong and could do anything."

Harry gave a small nod, and at the same moment it clicked for him and Hermione.

"We do magic before we get our wands..." Harry whispered excitedly remembering how his hair grew back, " and if we can control it, we can do it." Hermione's cheeks flushed with excitement.

"We can do it, it's like eating a sandwich, we use forks and spoons because it makes it easier but if we have to we can use our hands. So we have to focus our energy through our hands instead of a wand." Hermione summarized.

The adults came into the room at that time and sat down with the kids, all together they talked about learning Occlumency and wandless magic, though Minerva believed that you could only do it after years of training, and how everything must remain as normal as possible until school started.

Before they left back to the Leaky Cauldron Professor McGonagall took Harry to the side.

"Harry I wanted to talk to you, this is much information to understand, but know that we, that I, do have your best interests at heart. Is it true about your Aunt and Uncle?"

Harry glanced away and focused on his trainers

"Yes…" He whispered clenching his hands.

"Harry, I will do what I can to make up for this, I should have fought harder for your well being. I am sorry." Minerva told him, she wanted to reach out and hug him, but she was afraid it would be more painful than the apology.

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked still looking away. "Why didn't anyone come visit me? They hate me, they make sure I don't forget what a burden I am, they locked me in a cupboard!" His voice got higher and higher with each word, he bit his lip until blood came out, he didn't want to cry.

"Harry, listen to me, no matter how you began your way in life, you are your own master, no one, not even Dumbledore will control your fate, unless you let them. Do you understand?" She knelt down and held him by the shoulders, she saw a hint of darkness inside of him, and tried to reassure him. "Harry, your parents, your mother, loved you so much, so very much Harry. And not just them, you have uncles of a sort who loved you too. One of them you'll meet soon."

Harry glanced up at her with desperate hope in his eyes, could he possibly have a wizarding family he doesn't know?

Minerva called over Hermione, who had been watching the exchange and stood next to Harry pressing her shoulder to his in support.

"Listen closely, both of you, I don't want you to read anything further than the first year at Hogwarts. Some of the things written you are not ready to re-read, I only ask you wait two more years to read everything else. Do you promise?" Minerva pressed them wanting reassurance.

Harry wanted to argue against her, but Professor McGonagall's face looked tired and he promised as Hermione did. With that they exchanged goodbyes and left to the Leaky Cauldron the same way as they arrived. Harry was wearing his hat again and said goodbye to Professor McGonagall as they stepped on to the Muggle world. They didn't have to wait long as Dan arrived shortly after, the ride back was quiet, they were tired, and made small talk with Dan. He noticed there was a change in them, something of quiet acceptance. He thought it was them accepting being wizards and explored Diagon Alley from top to bottom. They dropped off Harry at the corner again and waved goodbye, Dan looked in the rear view mirror to check on Hermione, she had fallen asleep soon after they pulled away from the curb.


	17. Chapter 17 Our Own Paths

Harry hurried to the house, he was looking at the sun setting, he knew he was late and prayed that the Dursleys didn't notice he wasn't there. He turned the knob slowly and he sighed with relief as it was unlocked, he closed the door softly and quickly darted across the foyer to his cupboard, he had barely tossed his bag on the bed when his Aunt Petunia opened the door.

"What are you doing?" She said and looked around the cupboard looking for anything suspicious, to slam the door close and lock him in.

"Nothing Aunt Petunia." Harry said trying to look as innocent as possible, though his stomach did somersaults.

After another look around and with nothing being found, she ordered him "Come help me with dinner then." And held the door open for him to leave. She saw his knapsack on the bed, but dismissed it for him doing homework than it being anything odd.

He was so grateful she didn't notice he was gone for a good part of the day. He helped with dinner and after an uneventful night, with Uncle Vernon complaining about him among other things. He went to sleep, for the first time in his life he had adults who were wanting to help him and he made a new friend. He thought over when he met Luna, how she ran up the pathway to them with excitement.

_Flashback_

"We almost caught several garden gnomes, we wanted them to help clean the garden of worms and bugs." Luna said to the unknown visitors, though she believed that if they were there to visit, they had to be known somehow.

"What happened?" The boy asked her.

"They don't like being caught." She stated flatly and pointed at her knees which were covered in dirt from falling over when she failed to catch them. She then took his and the girl's hand and went off to play.

_End of flashback._

As he slept a smile lingered on his chapped lips, it's been a long time, since one stayed on them as he slept.

A couple of weeks had gone by and it was time Luna's birthday celebration, she had turned ten, Harry went in disguise and Pandora had to explain to Luna that it was for Harry's safety; she told her that some people were not nice and would want Harry to leave.

Luna ran up to Harry and hugged him tight. "No! Harry, I'll protect you, but will you stay with me when I blow out the candles?"

Harry laughed and hugged her back, hugging Luna had become quite natural, she had a way with him, that not even Hermione had, "Of course Luna, and for every year after this one."

"Good!" Luna said, with her tiny nose in the air, Pandora and Xeno laughed and directed everyone back into the party.

After the celebration was well under way, Hermione took Harry away from the Lovegoods' house for a private chat.

"Harry, I do you feel anything odd? After saving Pandora?" She directed them to a tree from where they could see the Lovegood's house. They sat down, Hermione had started carrying a knapsack since she got her notebook, she felt that it was more secure being with her, than at home.

"I don't think so, do you?" Harry answered her with his own question, he wondered how would one know if something did change.

"I do, there's something in the air, I don't know what to call it, but I feel it." Hermione bit her bottom lip in a nervous manner.

Harry then realized she was scared, "Hermione what's wrong?"

"I don't know Harry, it's just something I feel, what if we should have followed the notebook instead and let things go as they should have." Hermione pulled out the notebook and held it on her lap.

"You've read ahead didn't you?" Harry asked her, not accusing her, but in admiration, he didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid of what the end would hold. He held on to his promise for Minerva.

Hermione nodded, "I read it again, after we left here, I just wanted to see how much we changed; and I can't tell how this affects anything."

Harry leaned on Hermione, "Hermione, it'll be ok, I'll be with you, just like you'll be with me. No matter what our new future, or the notebook future says, I'm never leaving you. We'll practice our magic, we'll learn everything we can from school and Professor McGonagall."

Harry sat up moved to kneel in front of her, "The way I see it, neither Dumbledore, nor Voldemort will tell us what to do. And at any time you don't want to do it, you can leave Hermione, since it's just me they want." He gave her a brave smile, even though his eyes turned dark with sadness.

"No Harry, I will stand beside you. I just want us to be careful." Hermione said, putting the notebook back in her bag.

"We will Hermione, I promise, I'll protect you." He held out his hand for her, and she took it, they gave each other small smiles, that gave color to their cheeks. At that moment, Luna yelled at them to come stand by her to help her blow out her candles. They stood up, with Harry helping Hermione, and made their way back to the crowd, hand in hand.

After they finished singing the birthday song, Luna, Harry, and Hermione leaned forward to blow out the candles, as the last candle blew out, a loud crack of thunder was heard in the clear sky. The adults grabbed their children, some fled, others stood their ground and raised protection shields, some went in search of the sound. But there was nothing, Minerva and Pandora shared a look, whatever future the notebook had written about, it was at this moment changed forever.

Once things settled down, and became more normal, though some parents were still on edge Minerva came over to Harry and took him to the side of the house.

"Harry, I your Hogwarts letter will soon be sent out, from what I read, it took a few days for you to get yours, I want Hagrid to deliver like last time, so that we can see how much Dumble-" She started to lay out her plan, but Harry interrupted her.

"No, Professor, Hagrid is a good person who shouldn't be used like that. I'll get the first letter, I still want Hagrid to take me to Diagon Alley to get my things, but it'll be because he and I are going to be friends." He stated firmly.

Minerva's heart thumped twice in her heart, he had so much of Lily in his heart. She gave him a nod.

"Very well, I'll let you handle it then, and I'll do what I can to know what Dumbledore knows."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said, with a little air of surprise that she agreed.

Harry nodded and his face fell in sadness.

"Professor…Do you know why Dumbledore..why I..." He tried to put his feelings into words, but it wasn't possible. How can you ask, why you were left behind, why you were being used, why you were being ignored.

"Dumbledore has his reasons Harry, we may not know all, but he has done things for the improvement of the wizarding world." Minerva said softly, "But he is human and has made his decisions, always remember, that they were his, and his alone, and we can only do what we can, which brings us to you and us taking back our futures."

Harry nodded, it sounded a lot like what he said to Hermione, and stood taller than before, he gained confidence that he was on the right path and looked over at Hermione who understood, and walked over to help him.

"I think we should go now Professor, or they'll start searching for Harry." She said as she arrived at their agreed and helped them back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry made plans to talk to Hermione on Sunday as Emma drove them back home.

As he walked down the pavement he thought about the past couple of weeks; he had done his best to avoid angering his Aunt and Uncle, and had avoided trouble at school. Dudley had lost interest in Harry when he found out he was placed on top of the list for Smeltings and bragged about it for a while. Harry's level of wandless magic had improved greatly, he had more control of focusing his magic in one area. He felt prepared, as he snuck back in to his cupboard he made plans on how to retrieve the letter, and how to have his Aunt and Uncle agree to his plans, instead of running from them. For that he pulled out his notebook and reread when he received the letters from school, the plan slowly taking shape.


	18. Chapter 18 Making a Team

**AN:**_With the new followers, here is an early release of the next Chapter, there may be more errors here than before, it's because I'm editing this at 1 AM and feel __exhausted__, so sorry for that, but please enjoy! _

However, Harry's plan wasn't the only one taking shape; Minerva had found a two bedroom loft in Diagon Alley, it was except for some basic necessities, it was not meant to be lived in, only for the meetings that were to come after the first; which was going to be held on that Saturday evening.

The guest arrived apparating around the corner, as they were informed this meeting was to be kept secret at all costs, though one of them had informed someone else. Chairs were created for everyone while some had chosen to stand, those who arrived were of all paths of life, some were curious as to why so much secrecy, others were skeptical believing this to be more than it is, and one was there to observe.

The ones present for this meeting were Remus Lupin, he looked worse for wear than the rest, with mousy brown hair, tall and lean, Nymphadora Tonks, who went by Tonks, of medium height and build with bubblegum pink hair, Mad-eye Moody, who looked like he was carved from wood with so many scars, a wooden peg leg and a magical glass eye, Severus Snape, standing off to the corner with greasy hair and a large hooked nose, Amelia Bones, with gray hair and monocle in her left eye, not just a Ministry employee but a Wizengamot member, and Arthur Weasley, tall with wispy red hair and wire rimmed glasses, another Ministry employee, Professor Pomona Sprout of Herbology from Hogwarts, a short, dumpy woman with usually flyaway hair , Professor Filius Flitwick of Charms also from Hogwarts, a very short wizard with a bowl cut hairstyle and glasses, Professor Aurora Sinistra the Astrology professor, and their fellow college, a serious looking woman, with dark skin, hair and eyes, who is the protege to Minerva, and Matron Poppy Pomfrey the Healer of Hogwarts who looked very motherly, but was one of the toughest woman in Hogwarts.

Minerva took a glance over the group, she wasn't sure how many she would be able to convince, she knew she just needed one to believe, and the one she chose was too close to Dumbledore, this was her domino move, if she convinced this person, the others would follow.

She cleared her throat and with signature cool stare, she began, "Before matters are laid out, I will give each and every one of you one opportunity at the end of this meeting to leave and not participate in any form; whatever you learn tonight will be erased from your memories to never be repeated."

The crowd became silent as everyone was held captive by the threat, Minerva may be strict but this was severe. She looked over their faces, colleagues, old students, and some she considered as friends.

"The reason why I gathered you here, is due to our future, a threat we must stop, and Harry Potter." She said, waiting for a reaction from anyone and there were two, one so subtle she missed, a slight twitch of a finger, and a snort from across the room, that one she noticed clearly.

"Amusing, is it not Severus? Because this affects you as well." She walked over to him and everyone else just looked on, afraid to interrupt this new Minerva.

"I thought this was something serious Minerva, we all know the threat, and we know our futures are not stable, some believe as Dumbledore does, the Dark Lord will return." He said as he turned to leave the room, "There is nothing new to this same old story."

Minerva walked faster than he and blocked his way. "If you leave now Severus, you will not be welcomed back, give me one opportunity to change your mind."

Snape's lips curled into a snarl, "If it will end this charade and let things be, one opportunity Minerva."

She raised a charm to block the others from hearing them and positioned herself and Snape away from the other so that no one could read their lips, "Harry has knowledge of the future.." She started before she was interrupted.

"Tell me Minerva what has the great Harry Potter told you." Snape said with venom dripping on Harry's name.

She gave him a triumphant smile,"Your Patronus is a Doe."

Severus looked at her, words of denial on his lips. No one, but Dumbledore knew and he vowed that he would never say anything, and he was not a man to go back on his word. He was frozen to the spot, if Harry knew about the Doe, then he knew what it meant. He was conflicted on what to do, so instead he gave her a murderous glare and in a deadly whisper.

"No one can know Minerva. It will be the death of me if the Dark Lord comes back."

"I won't say anything Severus, but there is proof that your life is in much more danger than you know, and you now have two goals. To protect ourselves and protect Harry." Minerva said, her voice softening.

"I will only do my part for Lily." Snape growled back, like a small child.

"It's up to you Severus, meet the boy and then decide." She tried to convince him.

Severus gave a small nod, maybe he could learn some more from the boy. Minerva brought down the shield and Snape turned around his robes flying behind him as he took control of the meeting.

"Everyone here will be taking Occlumency classes, until I am certain by my own hand that you can withstand an invasion, then you will know the full truth." He commanded , "Remus, I will speak to you privately once everyone has left, Minerva we will need to use the flat permanently. "

"Severus? You are convinced then?" Asked Aurora, who was skeptical to the aura of mystery, there was nothing to be learned from here.

"Yes, there is nothing to dispute, for now. And no more questions until I am sure of who can be trusted, raise your hands if you already know Occlumency." Snaped asked and then took count as Flitwick, Sinistra, Moody, Tonks, and Bones raised their hands, Minerva had hers raised halfway, she was able to block some of her thoughts, and could use the training.

"Right those who don't know line up with those who do and we will do this right," Snape walked between the lines. "Do not break eye contact, empty all emotions, if you let your emotions get out of control, you lose control of your mind. Now begin!" He stood at the front and watched as they practiced.

Moody was teamed up with Minerva, he did it for the purpose to get a glimpse of her mind to know what this was all about, Severus was a man that hardly gets shaken, and right now the tough facade he always had, dropped and true dedication to teaching them the technique was sincere. Severus was frightened. After the first round he managed to understand a bit of what Minerva was trying to hide, if he understood the general picture, there was imminent danger.

Once the training ended and everyone was getting ready to leave, Minerva had everyone wait briefly as she placed a silver bracelet on their left wrists with a special charm on them, "If you speak of this meeting in any way, I will know. That bracelet will burn bright white and vanish, the mark left behind will be the proof I'll need." She gave them each a dark look as one by one filed out, all again shocked again at her severity. one wanted to report this, but decided against it, it was too early to be kicked out.

Moody stayed back with Minerva, Snape glanced at her before giving a slight nod in Moody's direction, giving agreement to talk about what Harry knew. He took Remus to one of the rooms and closed the door so that they could talk privately about his small problem.

Once they had their privacy, "Alright Minerva" said Moody, as he pulled two chairs forward and conjured a pot and two cups, he pulled out some tea packets from his pocket and poured the water in once it had boiled. Minerva took her wand and cast the same spell from earlier.

"What has happened? How dangerous is it?" He asked as he passed her a cup.

"It's about Harry, Alastor." She replied as she accepted the cup and added a bit of honey.

"What happened to the boy?" Moody asked as he sipped his tea plain.

"It's unsettling Alastor, I wasn't too sure if it was true….you see Harry and a friend of his, Hermione Granger, have books of details of the future. And not just any future our most recent, starting this year." Happy to get his off her chest, even though Pandora knew, she did not have the same mind as Moody, who was trained to catch Dark Wizards and could investigate more without getting suspicious.

"And what convinced you?" Moody asked he wanted to make sure Harry nor Minerva were hoodwinked in some way by this book.

Minerva placed her cup down and faced Moody with a worried expression, "Harry has never been told about Hogwarts or about his parents, he never knew about any of it, yet in that book, there it is, written in his own hand everything about Hogwarts, the classes, the teachers and more importantly, it mentioned my life size wizard scale chess set. And not just in his, but Hermione's as well."

"Well if it is a large set, everyone must know about it." Moody said shrugging his shoulders at how this would be odd.

"I got a request from Dumbledore at the end of last year to begin it." Minerva explained, "They got their books about two months aog."

"Are you sure no one has heard of it?" He finished his tea, "Dumbledore must have mentioned it to someone in passing." He poured himself another cup.

"No and it would be impossible for anyone to know." She wanted to impress on him that the request was very secretive.

"Why are you so confident?" Moody took a deep sip of his tea, readying more solid arguments.

"I'm building it to help protect Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone." Minerva told him in a whisper, as if someone could overhear them through her charm.

If Moody was trained to expect anything, this was the last thing he would ever thought would be mentioned.

"It's true then, there have been rumors...I know Flamel and Dumbledore are good friends.: He easily put the clues together and put away his cup, "What else is written?"

"I read that this was the last attempt to fix the real timeline, to save as many lives as possible and to stop You-Know-Who from coming back." She covered the general picture.

"He comes back?" Moody looks at and she nods, he rubs his wooden leg absentmindedly, he had already lost so much, even though he was ready to give his life, how much more of him would be taken before it happened.

As if Minerva understood the somber look on his face, "Yes….and Alastor….you die." she told confirmed his suspicions.

"If I am meant to die so be it, I will help to stop 'him' from coming back, I got several bills for him to pay back." He stood up thinking of other people he could reach out to for help in this matter. "I'll head out now, Min, if you need me send me an owl."

Minerva reached for his arm, "That's not the worst of it Moody."

"What can be worse than this?" He asked and sat back down, what can be worse than the return of the Dark Lord.

"Dumbledore is behind many of the future deaths, and he is willing to sacrifice Harry because Harry is a Horcux." She told him the darkest part of the story.

Moody turned to face her, "Now listen closely Minerva, you are saying things that can come back and bite you in the arse, Dumbledore would never do that, I will help you fight.." He stopped mid sentence, the light clicked on his head as he was going on his tirade. "He is a master manipulator isn't he?"

Minerva nodded, "I had the same realization, it is shocking, isn't it. But it makes sense, why else would he keep Harry away from his birth rights, he said it was to prevent him from being spoiled, yet," She paused as she took a deep breath, "He has been mistreated, and I do believe Dumbledore knows."

Moody ran a hand through his hair, "How did you convince Severus?"

"That is between him and I, I vowed to keep his secret." She said her lips thinning.

"Very well I understand." He stood up once more, "Minerva this is will all stay safe with me, I will contact the few people I know that are left from the war. We need a protection detail."

Minerva removed the charm and walked him to the door, "Be safe Alastor, especially of this new adversary, he is powerful, and we cannot know what he already has planned."

Moody nods and leaves apparting back to his house to send owls to the few Aurors he had fought alongside. He sighed as he watched his owl fly out with the letters, a storm was brewing in the distance, a clear sign of war, over the course of his career, the darker the clouds, the tougher the war, and these clouds were the darkest yet he's seen. He wasn't a man of much belief, after the things he had seen but at this moment he prayed that those who raised to oppose both Dumbledore and Voldemort would make it out alive.


	19. Chapter 19 It's all in the details

Back in the loft after Moody left Minerva, turned to Remus, whom she had asked to stay behind when he had arrived, "Thank you for staying Remus, there were a few things I wanted to ask, from that night."

Remus nodded, since she mentioned Harry, he knew this conversation was going to come up, "What would you like to know Minerva?" He said in a solemn voice.

"I want to know about the day before and the day after." She took him to the chairs she occupied with Moody, cleaning the cups to be reused and poured more tea.

Remus sat down and took a cup for himself his brow furrowed in thought. " I had been on some mission for Dumbledore the day before, but when I came back, James and Sirius told me about Dumbledore's plan about the Secret Keeper, we spent that last evening together, Sirius had something to do up North for Dumbledore, so he left the next day, and Peter was hiding he didn't come until the following day."

He held on to the cup as he remembered the worst days of his life. "After I left I went to check on my father, I feared Fenrir knew about my involvement with the Order and may have tried to attack him, but I found out his was alright. And then we all stayed underground, except Sirius who was still working, the next week I heard about what had happened and came back, but I was too late Peter tried to take on Sirius and lost. And well you know the rest Minerva." He put down the unfinished tea, as he knew nothing could wash down the survivors guilt.

"Is see." Minerva said softly, her mind was working on multiple paths, she hoped that everyone could catch up on the Occlumency training for her to talk freely.

"Is everything alright?" Remus interrupted her train of thought.

"Yes, for now. Remus, I suggest you stay here, use it as you wish. " She offered him, watching him put his coat on.

"I appreciate the offer Minerva, but you know it's not safe." Remus said buttoning up his coat.

Minerva reached for his arm, "What if I have Severus make the wolfsbane potion?"

Remus stopped and looked at her, "Minerva, you know those ingredients are expensive, I will never be able to pay you back. Nor Severus."

Minerva conjured up a list and took out a small coin bag from the pocket of her robes, "Think of it as compensation for the summer, I need you to be a tutor for a couple of children."

Remus took the list, "First years? I don't have the qualifications…"

"You kept James and Sirius in check from causing major catastrophes that is enough qualifications." She said with a smile.

Remus smiled back ruefully and accepted the coin bag. " Very well, I will head out tonight to get my belongings and tomorrow I will go out to buy the items. But who are the students?"

"Harry Potter and two of his friends." Minerva saw the moment of happiness and sorrow flash across Remus' face before he put his hat on and simple replied back.

"Good night Minerva."


	20. Chapter 20 The Circle

AN: I know I had too many spelling errors in the previous chapter, and it was short to boot! My life has been quite chaotic recently, one of those beside my job was there was a grass fire in my front yard and that was scary. But here are a few chapters to make up for time lost.

On Sunday, Harry and Hermione met up at the park near Privet Drive, since the day was fairly warm with bright sunlight; they decided to leave the wizard world behind for the day and acted like Muggle children. They talked about their interests and hobbies, their dreams and fears. Harry confessed to Hermione the truth about his living situation, how Dudley would beat him up and how his Aunt and Uncle would treat him as a labor child. Hermione was livid, she stood up and made it plain she was about to start walking to his house.

"Harry something must be done!" She shouted at him as he tried to stop her.

"What can be done Hermione?" He asked her, he had made peace with his way of life years ago, and he was making plans to end it shortly.

"We can tell Professor McGonagall about it!" She tried to get around him.

"No Hermione, for now let things be, I have a plan, but right now it has to stay this way, I'm protected by a blood spell that my mum activated." He explained to her, forcing her to sit down and listen. "It only works if I am living with my Aunt, I don't know how it really works, only that much, that I have to be with her."

"Oh Harry, it such rotten luck! If you have to stay there then, you have to promise me that you will allow yourself to be checked out by a doctor, who knows what Dudley has really done to you, and when we go to Diagon Alley next weekend, I'll go look for books on blood magic, there has to be away around it. "

"Ok, Hermione I promise. But you have to let me handle this my way." He told her firmly, he didn't want to reveal his plan just yet in case things didn't work out.

"How did you know it is blood magic? Was it your notebook? Can I read it?" This was the first time she asked to see it, she believed it was private, like a diary, so far only Pandora and Minerva have read both in full. However, with this blood magic issue, she felt it merit for her to read and gather as much information on it as possible.

Harry felt a bit awkward but reluctantly agreed, if there was something in there that Hermione could find, if it could help with his plan, he handed it to her. "Just keep it safe ok." 

"Of course Harry, I'll treat it as my own." She promised and put it in her knapsack.

With that unpleasantness over, they continued to get to know each other. Harry learned that Hermione was an only child with dentists for parents. That she loved to read, didn't want to be a dentist, and with learning magic now hoping to make the world a better place. Hermione learned from Harry that he would like to travel, that he enjoyed reading, though not as much as her, and that he loved treacle tart.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing and enjoying the day, the future and notebooks forgotten for a moment, to enjoy life as it was intended, as young children often do. Hermione was given some pocket money and bought them sandwiches and some drinks from a corner store not that far, the one Dudley frequented, even the thought of bumping into him did not diminish Harry's happiness, he had face had a huge grin and Hermione called him out on it.

"You're looking like a Cheshire cat." She said as they found a place to sit and eat.

"I was trying to think of the last time I've had so much fun, and I can't. It's hard to believe that magic to the other Harry caused so much pain, he didn't get a chance to enjoy it until later." He hoped he explained it well as he chewed on his food.

"I understand, I feel the same when I think about what the other Hermione went through. No Harry, we're not doing that today, today we are us, just Harry and Hermione."

Harry laughed at how bossy she could be sometimes, mostly because her face became as serious as an adult, yet she was just a child and the image was hilarious, "Just as you promise to be my best friend forever." He said.

With that promise they finished their lunch and Harry walked Hermione back to the corner where she was picked up and he went back home.

Harry and Hermione worked hard over the next couple of months, doing quite well with Charm work and reading up on Runes, both were using Hermione's books since Harry had no access to his funds, and didn't want Hermione using her weekend money on things he would get in a few weeks. A few weeks prior Minerva told Harry about his vault and that he was going to get access to it on his birthday. Their training on Occlumency was very trying, Harry surprisingly was able to do quite well building on the barriers he had, those he built when he would hide from Dudley and wish to be safe. Hermione was doing much better as she using the barriers she created from being a loner and how she would compartmentalize her mind. Luna would be in some of the training, they believed that Occlumency was not her forte and instead taught her on first year charms. Minerva was happy to see them invested in their academic studies and was proud of the progress they've made under her temporary tutelage.

This is to say nothing of the small group in the loft in Diagon Alley, this group Occlumency lessons were going far much better than they could hope for, and in early May they gathered for the truth behind such secrecy. Minerva looked around the group so far none have reported any of the lessons or meetings, the bracelet remained on their wrists intact. After Severus had evaluated everyone and deemed them worthy, did Minerva take control of the meeting.

"We're at a place where we can talk freely, Moody has set up charms and protection spells, after this meeting the Fidelius Charm will be placed, if there was one to turn traitor, you will never find us again, even with knowing the current location. Do you understand this?"

The group nodded in understanding.

She continued, "As I previously mentioned, this is about Harry Potter, what I did not mention, is that it is about Harry Potter and the future of each one in this room."

The group glanced at one another, not truly understanding the meaning of future, except Moody and Severus, both listening intently.

"What you should first know is, there is a prophecy about Harry and You-Know-Who." She said and watched their reactions with Moody and Severus, they agreed to look for spies, so far each had genuine looks of interest. The group gasped, although prophecies are not rare, they are uncommon to be true, as one of those who pertains to the prophecy dies before it is completed.

"Minerva that's impossible! I've worked in the Ministry for years and have heard no such thing." Exclaimed Amelia.

Minerva nodded in agreement, "That is because there was one person in great power to keep it hidden from everyone, they were afraid You-Know-Who would hear it and carry it out."

"Well he's a real arse then, if this prophecy has any information on defeating You-Know-Who, should we not know it?" Tonks questioned, even though she was just a child when the first war ended, she did not forget the fear. Others nodded in agreement

"I agree with you Tonks, the person to whom this prophecy was told, was Dumbledore." She got to the point, here is where loyalties would be drawn. Moody and Severus moved across the room at that point to stand beside Minerva.

"What Minerva says it's true, I've questioned a few people who knew of the people who took the prophecy into the Hall of Secrets, because the one who took it in is dead." Moody stated matter of factly and held up scrolls with the information he found to support the claim and passed it around. "Many who were involved with the prophecy in some way were either in accidents or uncontrollable acts of fate, but yer can see, they are all gone."

The group huddled around, this was just a coincidence, some thought, but it was there, many died before the end of the war so none were investigated for foul play. They understood what Minerva implied and one was deeply offended.

"Minerva speak clearly, what do you think this all means." Aurora stepped forward, her eyes furious as she pointed to the scrolls.

Minerva stood up to her full height, "Dumbledore has made a plan for the greater good in which Severus, Moody, and a few others in this room are to die for, with Harry being the ultimate sacrifice." She laid it out for everyone to judge.

"Poppycock, sorry Poppy." Yelled Arthur.

"You've gone mad Minerva!" Exclaimed Pomona.

"Good heavens!" Shouted Poppy at Arthur.

Aurora raised her hands in the air in exasperation above the others, "And pray how did you come to know of this?"

"There are two notebooks that collaborate private information to myself and Severus, concrete information, and they inform us that the information in them is from the future and that this is the last attempt to change it or we will lose many lives of the ones we love." Minerva looked to each attempting to convince them.

Aurora scoffed at the explanation and snidely responded, "And you expect us to believe this is true? From the future? You know time travel is forbidden on any grounds."

"There are many ways I can prove it to you, some will take years, but there is one right now that can be supported by others besides Severus and myself." She smiled a satisfactory smile.

"Oh really Minerva, and what do these books tell you?" Aurora challenged her sarcastically.

Minerva looked at the members of Hogwarts, Aurora may be a professor, but she was not privy to sensitive information.

"Hogwarts will be protecting the Sorcerer's Stone for the school year." She pulled out her winning card, although Aurora was about to laugh at the insanity of the idea, Filius had let out a squeak. 

"Minerva! That was private information and requests!" He said and stood up from the stool he was sitting on, "Dumbledore asked that no matter the circumstance we must never divulge any information!"

Aurora was shocked along with a few others, "It's real?" She asked incredulously. When Filius and Pomona nodded in agreement, she sat back down, but not without her last word. "You're just saying that because two others support your claim, it does not mean anything."

Minerva said nothing letting the information sink in, though it was hard to wrap their minds around, that the leader of the light could be doing something gravely dark, they were attempting to keep an open mind.

Aurora figured this would be the perfect time to confirm the truth about the future prophecy. "What requests will he make?"

Minerva gave her a look worthy of Severus and replied, "He will ask Pomona to use Devil's Snare, Filius will be asked to enchant keys, myself a chess set, and Severus a puzzle. We do not know what we will each provide, each one of us will go in according to a plan of his to avoid seeing and learning to get around his challenges." She explained

Pomona and Filius both looked at each other and nodded, on their own they've talked to Dumbledore about what they should use, he mentioned each of those things in passing, as options. Aurora sat quietly at this point, thinking over if she could somehow avoid the memory charm to report all this.

"What else does it say?" Remus asked.

"You-Know-Who returns in five years." She said gripping her wand tightly, "There will be a war where many of us die, mostly because Fudge did not heed the words of his return. And we were somewhat ill prepared to fight him when he was in full power."

Amelia's face went pale, she believed this more than anyone, she worked with Fudge on projects many times, and even though he did mean well, he cared greatly about his image and it caused him to turn a blind eye to the wealthier families who violated laws.

"What must we do Minerva?" Amelia asked her, she was ready to do whatever it took to save her colleagues as she had lost family to Voldemort in the first war.

Minerva took her wand and created a line between them, "The first thing for you to do is decide, by crossing this line. You are witches and wizards, your intuition knows if what I say is true or not. And if you cross you become part of a coven to protect our world. And if you do not, then you will be obliviated, because you will not stand in our way." Minerva was firm in this resolve, she will lose many if she chose to side with Dumbledore, and many of those she would lose would be her students, something that she would not stand by.

They all glanced at the line, Amelia stood up and quickly crossed over, years of being in the Magical Law Enforcement Department gave her a good sense to know when things are bad, and at this time her sense said to move over or she was going to die.

Filius and Pomona quickly crossed as well, they had followed Dumbledore blindly because he asked for help, yet there was a flaw that was mentioned conversation that they missed, but their subconscious registered it and told them they must side with Minerva.

Tonks crossed over without hesitation, she would follow Moody anywhere, if he said something was wrong, there's something wrong, his advice had kept her alive and she was not about to start doubting him now.

Arthur struggled with his loyalty, Dumbledore had always been kind and helped in every way he could, he looked over at those who crossed before he locked eyes with Amelia, he could see that she was pleading, that he could trust her. Amelia and he had a history and she had always been right, he crossed the line as well.

Poppy, Remus, and Aurora stood behind, Poppy and Remus glanced at each other, before he stood up to cross. "I owe Harry this much." He said and stood alongside the others.

Poppy knew of Remus' secret and wanted to cross to help him, but her loyalty to Dumbledore was too strong. "I'm sorry Minerva, but it all could be coincidence, I can't do it to Dumbledore when he hasn't lead me astray."

Minerva nodded, she respected Poppy very much and would keep an eye out on her for protection, she turned to look at Aurora who had crossed her arms.

"You know if this is really about changing the future, what you're telling us now may not come to be?" Aurora raised the question.

"Yes." Minerva replied simply.

"That Dumbledore can come back at us with this any time should it be proven false?" She stood up and started pacing.

"Yes." Minerva was confident, because even if things change in the future the past was done, there could look into the deaths of those who took the prophecy and so much more.

"And that relying on a child's book makes you sound insane?" Aurora challenged her mentor.

"Yes." Minerva was ready to lay down her reputation for this, she did not tell the group that Pandora was part of this, not until they would get through the first year, for Pandora's safety.

Aurora looked at Poppy and took her hands, "I stand with you Poppy, I cannot believe Dumbledore is not a man of honor and bravery, but I will have to let you walk out alone." She turned to face Minerva, "If this becomes a dog's dinner, I want out and my name not mentioned, do you understand?" Minerva nodded, she removed the line and went with Poppy outside while the others looked on solemnly.

"I'm sorry Minerva…" Poppy started before Minerva interrupted her.

"Don't apologize Poppy, you did what I asked, you were true to yourself. Now you understand we part ways here, and this meeting you will never remember?" She asked her as she took out her wand.

"I do, either way Minerva if what you say comes to be, I wish you good luck." She put on her traveling cloak and gave a nod.

"Thank you Poppy." Minerva said as she performed the Memory Charm and helped her walk out to the alley, telling her she came to Diagon Alley for more potion ingredients and made sure she was well before she left her on her own. When she went back in the group was still huddled together.

"What now?" Asked Aurora.

"Now we do our work, there are some projects I have in mind for everyone, Severus please take the Hogwarts group to the other room, Moody you take the Ministry group." Minerva said and watched the group split in two. Remus stayed in the middle unsure of what to do, Minerva motion him to follow her to a corner before she addressed the others, "Remus, this may be bleak to mention, but I want you to know everything for an in case scenario."

Remus' eyebrows went so far up his forehead, he was almost look comical, "Minerva don't speak in such a manner."

"We must face the truth head on Remus, Aurora is right, things may have changed. Just keep a close eye on everyone see for any facial changes, no matter how small, we can never be too careful even among our own." She said thinking about Severus and the roles he would have to play." And keep track of the tasks each one does." She instructed him, Remus nodded and conjured up writing utensils and made notes.

"Right, Moody you are in charge of this group, what I need each of you to do is get information on the Prophecy, what is says, though it was mentioned in the book, we need to know the precise wording." She started, before she was interrupted by Tonks. "Why would it matter now, we know don't we?"

Minerva nodded, "We do, but since we all know of the future things may have changed we need to see what hasn't and why Dumbledore would sacrifice Harry. The second thing," She glanced briefly at Remus, "I want you to look at the capture, trial, and imprisonment of Sirius Black." Everyone looked at her as if she had gone mad and they made a mistake staying behind, "Before I tell you anything about this, I need all the information you can find."

"He's a mad man, what more do you need to know?" Arthur asked her, she sighed as she looked at him, he was a kind man who was just caught in the worst of circumstances, "I need the information to convince someone." Arthur gave her an odd look but agreed.

Amelia cleared her throat and spoke up, "I believe you about Fudge, Minerva, so I want to put in my name for next year's elections, it is still early enough for people to see he is inexperienced and it will give me time to gather support."

Minerva was happy with this outcome, "Good, you know you have the staff's support, I am sure with that, it'll convince many of the parents to side with you. And also, there is one more thing, look out for this woman, she looks like a toad." She said trying to remember her name that briefly escaped her mind.

"Umbridge." The group even Remus said in unison. No further explanation was necessary. She left the rest for Moody to delegate and took Remus to the other room. He wondered why they didn't stay for the details and Minerva saw the question on his face."The less we know the safer we'll be, even if we get caught and they attempt to use Veritaserum on us, we may give out general information, but we don't know more than that." Remus nodded in understanding.

With the second group, she waited for Severus to report to her, "I've informed them that we must reach out to the nearby wizarding schools, to establish some form of relationship as you requested, and to keep track of Dumbledore's requests. And to keep an eye on Hagrid." He finished.

Aurora scoffed at the last request, "Why should we be worried about him?"

Severis lazily replied back, "Because Dumbledore trusts him with secrets that are meant to be spilled."

Minerva made a mental note of that little fact, she remembered Dumbledore had Hagrid pick up Harry, and Hagrid was the last one to see Sirius before the attack. Hagrid was known to talk especially when he drank, could it be that he unknowingly helped Sirius downfall? No she replied to herself, it was Dumbledore who used him.

Minerva shook her head to clear it, "Good, those who will be helping protect the Stone, recommend a dangerous tool, note Dumbledore's reaction and then use the simple request he will make."

They made plans based on this information, while Aurora made her own. She knew that even if Minerva was her mentor, Dumbledore was the one whom she looked up to. If what they say proved correct than there is doubt that Dumbledore could be wrong, but he could be guided. She looked at her bracelet and wondered when they would be removed.

They reconvened in the first room, Minerva took center place again, "We must all be careful, if any of this gets out that we are against Dumbledore it will be the end of us."

Amelia stepped forward, "I agree, it is known that Dumbledore helps Fudge with many of the new laws and going against him could cause us legal problems, and not to mention the popularity that he has because of his fight with Grindelwald."

"We're really doing this? We're going to go against Dumbledore and prepare for a war against You-Know-Who?" Arthur asked he was a bit reluctant to believe and hearing what he was saying was making him nervous. Everyone nodded their heads, "We need a name then, if we're not going to be siding with Dumbledore and the Order and definitely not with the Death Eaters."

Everyone made sounds of agreement and started to call out names.

"The Order of the Misfits!"

"No, the Fix-Its!"

"The Seerers?"

"No, because we're not seerers."

"Oh right you are..."

"The Red Doe Circle."

"Why Severus, I believe you picked the perfect one!"

They all laughed at the camaraderie, even though the path forward may not guarantee such laughter. They broke up late in the evening, each headed towards their homes, Severus, Remus, Tonks, and Minerva stayed behind. Tonks made an excuse to use the loo before she had to go and Minerva took this opportunity to talk to Severus and Remus.

"Severus, I will need you to make the Wolfsbane potion for Remus." She requested, with Remus protesting in the back.

Severus gave a nod, "I will need some ingredients for it and they're not cheap."

Minerva took out a coin bag and handed it to him, "I think this will cover it." She didn't tell Remus that she was using her own money to cover all the expenses, she had hope that things would work out on their own some way and they could bring funding soon.

"Minerva I will think of a way to repay you, I'll get some odd jobs around Diagon Alley." Remus stated and he picked up a days old newspaper, "I've already found some good leads."

At that moment Tonks walked in, "Ooh so sorry, I thought I was the last one." She looked at the others and then at Remus at which her cheeks turned slightly pink, Minerva looked pointedly at Severus to keep his mouth shut.

"We are about to leave but I need all of us outside for the Fidelius Charm. I'll need everyone with their eyes closed." They gave her an odd out look but complied, she tapped Severus shoulder and when he opened his eyes, she pointed at him to keep quiet and pointed to her mind, he looked into it and understood that he was to be the Secret Keeper, together they performed the rigorous spell. Even if Severus was never to admit it, even under torture, he felt honored to hold such a role as Keeper, and wrote the address of the loft for Tonks and Remus, the others will be told tomorrow when they arrived in the alley.

After goodbyes were exchanged they apparated, Tonks lingering behind making small conversation with Remus, Minerva smiled before leaving, at least one thing had not changed, it looked like Remus and Tonks would be starting early.


	21. Chapter 21 Catching Up

The next day around noon, Minerva visited the Lovegoods, filling them in on all that's been going on, they agreed they would remain behind the Circle, supporting with funds earned from publications of the Quibbler and promoting Amelia's campaign, along with some other side projects, if Molly was comfortable allowing Pandora to die, they became scared of who they could really trust, and performed the Fidelius Charm themselves, and made a small owlery just outside the boundary to be able to receive and send mail.

"She came by a few days ago," Pandora referred to Molly, "asking if I had tried the spell and insisting it works for everything." Pandora said, thus explaining while the charm was placed. "Luna has asked to go over a few times, but we're afraid if anything could happen to her, we don't believe she would actually harm her, but we just want to be careful for now."

"Do you need any more help? Perhaps an emergency portkey or floo?" Minerva offered, thinking about what Amelia could help with.

"That is an interesting idea, the portkey would work, we could store it in the owlery." Xeno said already making plans, after the first talk he had with Pandora it hit him hard realizing he was so close to losing his wife. From that moment he was ready to do anything if it meant protecting his family, especially after the news that Pandora was with child again. He gave Pandora a small nod for her to tell share the news.

"Minerva, we wanted to tell you, I'm pregnant. And we would like for you to the godmother." Pandora said joyfully holding on to Xeno's knees.

"Oh congratulations! Yes, I would be honored." Minerva said happily.

Xeno got up and left them to gossip, smiling broadly as they started to discuss names, he went outside to work in his garden and play with Luna.

"If it's a girl, we're going to name her Demeter, and if it's a boy, Damon…" The conversation drifted to one of pleasantries and plans, the future set aside and to live in the present.


	22. Chapter 22 How Things Have Changed

The days quickly merged together and summer was now upon them, Harry and Hermione were both well advanced in wandless and non-verbal magic, though it was only first year spells they were able to perform it was an amazing feat. Luna would come around accompanied by Pandora as Xeno would complete some errands in the Alley, some days she would not come as she was still young and wanted to be home to play. They owe much of their progress to Remus, who had much patience for them and knew plenty of healing spells when things got out of control, just like the time Harry caused a book to fly out of the window with the Levitation Charm.

Harry felt as if he had gained a small piece of his parents, by being around Remus. They had not met everyone in the Circle, except Tonks, who would stop by every now and again and offer help, though due to her clumsiness she was more there to disrupt and cause some fun, than to teach. Harry was looking forward to the day he would have an opportunity to meet the rest, Minerva explained they had missions to put themselves in places that the notebooks have given a reference to, to either stop or help along one of the original plans.

Harry was excited this meant that he would learn more about Sirius, the blood magic excursion did not go as planned, as those books were forbidden and not allowed to be sold to minors. He had to revert back to the original plan and find a way to expose Sirius' innocence. For now though he had a more pressing matter.

"Professor, Dudley's birthday is this Sunday, the notebook said Mrs. Figg is supposed to watch after me, but she wasn't able to, and well ...the trip doesn't go well and I don't know if I could be here for the rest of the summer." He explained sadly, he wasn't sure how to get around the zoo trip.

"Leave that to me Harry, I'll make sure Mrs. Figg is there." Minerva said and got with Tonks to make a plan.

Harry smiled and sighed in relief, that meant that if things go well, he would still be able to see Hermione. He turned to tell her the good news, but she was busy whispering to Lupin.

"Hermione, Professor McGonagall is going to help me avoid the notebook summer." He told her as he walked up to them.

"That's great news Harry!" She said overly joyful.

"Come it's time for you to go back!" Tonks said and escorted them out, making it difficult for Harry to have a conversation with Hermione, but once in the car and talking to Hermione's dad. Harry managed to slip in the question.

"Everything ok?" He whispered to her.

"Yes why?" She whispered back

"No reason, I saw you talking to Remus, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He explained.

"Yes Harry, I promise, I was just asking for some tips on some spells that I saw for the next school year and was thinking we could get a head start while at school since we're almost done with the first year schedule. Being a step ahead would be smart." Hermione explained but looked away from him, to gaze at the passing cars.

Harry chuckled to himself, believing her, thought to himself, "Only Hermione can think of giving themselves extra homework before we even go to school."

Hermione held back the smile that wanted to surface, she had talked to Remus about a surprise party for Harry, for next month, and to have it at the loft since that was where he was happier and more comfortable.

Shortly after they reached the corner and exchanged good byes, soon after the car had turned the corner Harry started to walk down the pavement towards home, Dudley was walking down from the opposite direction towards Harry.

"Oy four eyes! You getting rides like a bum now?" He yelled at him, the laughter that followed announced that he was not alone, Harry felt frightened, he wanted to fight, but this was Dudley. If Dudley got hurt his Aunt Petunia would be all over him and so would his Uncle. Instead he did what he had always done and ran. Dudley and his gang let out a loud cry as if going in to battle and Harry used some of the new magic to make himself run faster, the door to the house was open by magic as well and he slid in, the door slamming in Dudley's face. He was safe, for a few seconds.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FLOORS!" Aunt Petunia screeched as she heard the bang and saw Harry lying on the floor breathless with his glasses askew. They could hear Dudley and his friends laughing and heard it drift away as they walked away.

"I'm sorry Aunt Petunia, I tripped and slammed the door, can I help with dinner to make it up to you, please?" Aunt Petunia was getting ready to whip Harry around the head with her wooden spoon, she had come from the kitchen when she heard the bang, but she stopped and stared at Harry in surprise. He had never asked to help with chores, it was something that he was expected to accept and they were always ready to have a mile long list. She gave a nod to him instead and with her nose in the air said . "Wash your hands and tuck in your shirt. Tonight we're making fish and chips, and you can make the batter, but not too runny or the fish is ruined."

They entered the kitchen and got dinner ready. Petunia was a bit quiet through it all, her eyes still on Harry, she wanted to know if he was up to something, but nothing was given away. Later that night whilst getting ready for bed, Petunia sat on the edge of the bed and spoke to Vernon.

"Vernon...I think 'he' _knows_." She said twisting slightly to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Vernon said after he pulled back the sheets to lay down.

"There wasn't any funny business, but he asked to help me with dinner. And it makes me think he 'knows'" She explained at the odd behavior of the other child in her house.

"He won't go to that place like your sister I promise you that." Vernon gruffed.

"But what if they come here to take him? Remember they have spies for sure in the postal service,Vernon we need to really consider this danger." Petunia said and got into bed with him.

"Petunia are you saying you want him to go?" Vernon asked shocked at Petunia supporting the boy.

"I don't know Vernon, I don't want him happy heaven knows what would happen if he gets his way." She said and thought more on it, she thought on the boy's behavior all year and thus far he had not given any reason for them to lock him up. "I was starting to think Vernon, he won't be here all year, Dudley will be free to do what he wants during the holidays and be safe, we can have people over parties with your boss in our house! And during the summer if he can stay over at that school; he can stay and we'd be rid of him early!"

"But this means giving in to his ways, are you sure you want _that?_" Vernon asked her, he was briefly convinced by the parties with his boss, but he had to remember what they vowed when they took him in, though he agreed with Petunia, the boy had not caused much trouble recently.

"Will we have to pay?" He asked her, still unsure.

"No, my parents only had to supply the books _she _needed and other things. But imagine, family holiday Vernon, with real family, your sister Marge will be able to be comfortable when she visits." She said although wincing when she thought about Marge messing up her kitchen.

"He won't be around to help you with the chores." Vernon pointed out that she needed the help on the weekends.

"If we send him to a school here, we'll have to pay for everything, there he would be on his own and if they really want him, they can pay for his things." She said tapping his shoulder excitedly.

"You think we should talk to them about it then?" Vernon asked happy that it would be saving him money than to be wasted on a lost cause.

"Yes, perhaps tomorrow." She said and fluffed up her pillow to sleep.

"Very well dear, as you wish." Vernon gave her a peck on the cheek before laying down with her, without them knowing, the conversation they just had opened their minds and their dreams were filled with a hopeful worry free future, for the first time.

Harry was still awake in his cupboard, he was still practicing his magic, thinking about what plan Minerva had to get him out of the zoo trip, he watched as the toy soldiers floated up. Hermione had more precise skill with her wand, and wandless was a beauty to watch, so effortlessly. They had received from Pandora magic books from abroad and there were a couple from America that taught proper hand magic and rituals, and there was a Latin book from Spain that taught them how to use basic Latin words for simple spells, mostly for common things.

He also worked on meditation, Remus had told him he was like his mother, quick to temper when he felt injustice was carried out, he smiled, it was the first time he was learning about his mum. He placed the toy soldiers back on the makeshift shelf and he turned on his side to sleep.

"Tomorrow is another fated day, can I really escape the future, will I be able to get away?" He thought to himself. He turned to the other side, Hermione was there with him this time. She would know what to do, she always did, it was annoying but reassuring. His best friend was at his side, he smiled at that thought and he managed to fall asleep.


	23. Chapter 23 1st Truth Unraveled-Arabella

Away from Privet Drive, in a place unknown, but yet one of the most famous places to ever exist, Hogwarts, Dumbledore glanced at the Pensieve in his office, he was an old man who looked like he lived life many times and had much on his mind, some would say that it is new ideas, and a small crowd would say it is regret. At this moment it was regret that plagued his mind, but he brushed it off quoting to himself, "For the greater good."

"Fawkes, have I done wrong? To keep him away?" He asked his pet phoenix, sometimes self quotes did not work.

Fawkes gave a soft shrill of comfort.

He started to pace around his office. "He was marked for this by Voldemort. He must be kept on the light path. Only I can do that, everyone else is too corrupt or too naive, and he is such a young boy." He justified to no one, the only ones that heard him were the portraits and his bird.

He looked over at Fawkes who stared back at him, there was a knock at the door and Minerva came in to the office, it had been a while since she's been in there, she had been avoiding Dumbledore as much as possible this year, claiming that the Muggleborns needed her guidance.

"Evening Albus." Minerva said cooly.

"Good evening Minerva, come, come, are we all set with the protection on the stone?" He asked, what Minerva stated to Aurora had come to pass, and Aurora believed that her, though she still believed that Dumbledore must be informed.

"We are, but Albus are you sure it's prudent to keep that here? There are children all over the school and telling them to stay away will make them seek what is there." She said in a final attempt to dissuade him.

"Minerva, you must trust me, I cannot tell you at this time what the true meaning of this is, but please know that I am doing the best I can." He told her, trying to reassure her, as he looked deep in her eyes, gently trying to prod in her mind.

"Very well, do you need anything more?" She asked, she felt the prodding and felt a surge of anger rise, she fought hard to control it and maintain composure.

"Yes actually, can you go to Mrs. Figg's tomorrow and cause her to have a fall. Just a small slip." He said casually.

"A fall Albus!? Do you want me to deliberately hurt her!" Minerva used this as an excuse to let out some of her anger.

"It's for Harry's sake, he must not stay with her tomorrow." He explained away, neither confirming or denying the answer.

"And if I refuse?" She challenged him.

"We have wonderful memories of Hogwarts don't we, the place everyone calls home. " Dumbledore stated placing his fingers together and under his chin, looking quite serene.

"I have…" Minerva agreed slowly.

"That is all." He excused her.

Minerva nodded and turned away after being dismissed, she never expected for this type of blackmail, so subtle but yet it made her willing to hurt a friend.

As she left the office she ran in to Severus, they both gave each other a side glance and continued on their way. Soon after that encounter Minerva stepped off the grounds on to Hogsmeade, Severus did the same leaving a little earlier than she, they both met up halfway down the path and apparated without a word. They apparated to the flat in Diagon Alley and gave the secret knock. Lupin opened the door and let them in. Before they even sat down Minerva spoke first.

"He wants me to hurt Arabella! A simple fall, anything so that Harry can't stay with her." Minerva said pacing the floor.

"What?" Both Severus and Remus exclaimed.

"What did you say?" Severus asked her.

"That I would do it…" Minerva said before sitting down in the chair.

"Minerva!" They both exclaimed, Remus got up to get them glasses and poured out firewhiskey.

"He reminded me he gave me this job, that I owe him that." Minerva explained and took her drink in one gulp. "If this is what he asks from me, what has he asked from others." She continued, thinking of how many people owe Dumbledore a favor.

Severus' face turned like stone and said nothing, Remus started to think of his school years. Dumbledore hadn't reached out to him since he graduated, and his stomach started to turn, his favor could be called in at any time. "What are you going to do?" He asked her instead of thinking of his troubles.

"Well I have to, I have no choice do I!" Minerva said frustrated.

Severus nodded and pulled out a vial from the breast pocket of his robe. "What you requested, the Polyjuice Potion." He handed her the vial.

"What is it for?" Asked Remus.

"Tonks and I were planning to impersonate Arabella, to get Harry, so that no one would be the wiser, how fitting this all works out." Minerva put the vial in her robe.

"Your medicine Remus." Severus said taking out a couple other vials out of his pocket. "Once poured into a normal cup it will fill completely." He explained the small sizes of the vials.

"Thank you Severus." Remus expressed his gratitude.

Minerva let out a sigh and poured herself another glass of whiskey. "I best be off and get this over with."

She parted ways with the men, and as she soon as she arrived at Privet Drive she transformed in to her animagus form that of a cat and went to Mrs. Figg's home. It was dinner time for the cats, which made it easier to blend in with the others, so it was easy to walk across Mrs. Figg's feet. Mrs. Figg tripped, but Minerva couldn't watch her fall, so she waited outside and watched as the Muggles came to the rescue minutes later, once the commotion had quieted down, she went inside and looked in the bedroom until she found a hairbrush with loose strands of hair that she was able to pocket away for the potion.

The next morning Minerva was watching as Mrs. Figg hobbled in the kitchen to placed a phone call, she sent up green sparks signaling the call was being made. Tonks, who was positioned at Harry's, saw the sparks and peeked into the window of number four and watched as Harry was serving breakfast and Dudley was throwing a fuss about his birthday presents; when the phone rang, she quickly pointed her wand at it and the call was intercepted.

"Hello Petunia dear?" Greeted Mrs. Figg.

"Yes, this is she." Petunia responded.

"This is Mrs. Figg, I am sorry to be a bother, but I can't take Harry today, broke my foot last night." Mrs. Figg explained.

"Oh good you're on your way, I'll get him ready." Said Petunia and nodded towards Vernon.

"Glad it's no trouble then." Said Mrs. Figg relieved that she would have a day of rest.

"Thank you for the call Mrs. Figg." Replied Petunia

"Farewell Petunia." Mrs. Figg ended the call and went back to her bed.

The call ended, both sides having had different conversations with the other. Tonks smiled and quietly hid herself as she waited for Minerva.

"Oh Arabella is a dear but she does talk too much!" Petunia said sitting back down to eat. "Dudley darling eat up before we leave, and you boy go get ready."

Minerva placed the hairs she took in the potion, it turned into an orange color with white stripes, she drank it quickly grimacing in the taste.

"Oh that sure was no gillywater." She muttered and felt herself change, she looked down at herself, and shrunk the clothes so that they'd fit better on her figure.

"Oooh you look perfect Minerva!" Tonks whispered as she spotted Minerva walking up the pavement and rung the bell.

Minerva gave Tonks a cross look as Petunia opened the door and called out for Harry to hurry up. Harry had his knapsack ready by the front door and grabbed it saying goodbye to his aunt and uncle, and wished Dudley a happy birthday. All three were surprised at the sincere farewell, they waved goodbye. As Harry and 'Mrs. Figg' made their way down the street, driving up was Dudley's best friend Piers. Harry glanced at 'Mrs. Figg' who gave him a small wink and they both hurried to the corner of the street where they met up with Tonks who had crept along hiding in the bushes as protective detail. Together all three apparated, while the Dursleys with Piers went out to celebrate Dudley's birthday.

June 23 1991-later that day

Harry and Hermione spent a wonderful day together half of it was spent in the loft at Diagon Alley and the other was in the Muggle world visiting cinemas and eating out. It wasn't until Harry went back home that things became interesting.

Petunia and Vernon were in a great mood that evening, their trip without Harry had been pleasant, they sat Dudley and Harry down in the parlor, due to the conversation they were about to have Petunia looked like she had swallowed a lemon and Vernon's neck was turning red, but this was an unpleasantness that had to be dealt with.

Vernon took in a deep breath. "It's time you learn the truth about you boy." He started to say.

Dudley looked at his dad and mom, trying to figure out what was going on, what truth was there to talk about.

Petunia was not going to wait for Vernon to explain so she butted in, "The truth is, you're a freak! A freak who can do odd things. Just like your mother and rabble rouser of a father, and I don't want to be blown up because you could not control your freakiness." Vernon took her hand and patted the back of it, turning on to Hary, but Harry stopped him.

"I know Aunt Petunia, I am a wizard who can do magic,and there is a school for me to go to this year." Harry said putting his hands under his bottom and feigning a face of shame, a plan was starting to take place in his mind.

Dudley looked on with his mouth open and waited for someone to deny this claim, when nothing happened, he closed his mouth and moved away from Hary. Petunia and Vernon glanced at each other; they were not expecting this reaction, and then glanced back at Harry.

"You know?" Petunia asked him.

"I do, and I tried my best to hide it." Harry said pretending to be bashful.

Vernon wanted to yell, but found it difficult because it what he and Petunia wanted, for him to to be normal as they were.

"Err. good. Any trouble and we'll lock you right up, you here boy! So, the school is about to start and you will be going over there all year, and once it starts we want you to look in staying for the summer." He demanded.

"But if I can't stay over the summer," Harry raised his head a little, "If you let me come back, for that time," He clenched his hands under his bottom, "I give you my word I'll be gone in three years." He held the bait just enough out of their reach for them to be interested.

"What do you mean gone?" Asked Petunia, the bait was taken and they were hooked.

"To be out of your lives for good." He explained, this time he looked at them with a serious face.

"This is not a negotiation!" Vernon shouted at him.

"Yes Uncle Vernon, but you know I never belonged in your lives, I will pay you back every pound you spent on me up until that time."

"And with money do you expect to do that? Get a job? Normal people don't hire weirdos like you." Uncle Vernon argued, his face turning purple.

"I will find a way Uncle Vernon, but I need time, and you know if I go to a regular school around here, they will send me back for the summer up until I am eighteen, and here I am giving you the chance to be rid of me four years early." Harry baited his uncle, he knew he would take it, facts were the only thing he would listen to, so Harry played his cards just right.

Vernon wanted to argue but he could see the boy had a point, he stood up and motioned for Petunia to follow him. They made their way to the kitchen, after closing the door they spoke privately.

"Vernon this could be a miracle, for him to be gone after three more years, for certain, this is better than what we could have hoped for!" Petunia said,believing she would be able to have a normal life once Harry was gone.

"He did say he would pay us back for taking care of him." Vernon stated, he was thinking of making a price list for everything that Harry had used from the diapers to the water for his shower.

"We agree then? To the three years?" Vernon asked wanting to make sure Petunia wanted this.

"Yes." She agreed and hugged him tightly.

They stepped back into the room with the boys, Dudley at this point was sitting in his mom's chair and not budging from it.

"These are the terms boy, we are going to give you three years with you to come back during the summer, if you stay the holidays at school." Vernon adjusted the deal to suit his family's needs.

"If I could I stay in Dudley's old room." Harry renegotiated, " It's for the new people I meet, I am sure you wouldn't want them to come here questioning things." Harry implied without proof that someone could come to check on him.

Again Uncle Vernon wanted to argue against it, but it made reasonable sense, he didn't want any of 'those' people to come to his house unannounced, just because he believed his nephew deserved no better than the cupboard. He was still debating it in his mind while Dudley moaned. "It's my room! My stuff is in there!"

"Dudley son, some of those things don't work; how about we have him clear out the broken things and make neat and tidy for the rest of the year." Vernon bargained with him.

"But my stuff!" Dudley argued

"I'll get you the same broken things for Christmas, how about it?"

Dudley pouted as he thought it over, that meant he could get another turtle so reluctantly he agreed. "Fine, but I want to air rifles one for me and one for a friend to use."

Vernon turned to Harry, "Ok boy, just the three years and no more." Harry nodded in agreement; his heart beating excitedly he had won for the first time!

"Good now go make us a cup of tea and move your things, it is getting late." Vernon ordered him.

Harry went to the kitchen and after making a pot of tea, he started moving his things to the third bedroom, now that the gamble paid off, he had to make plans on getting his godfather cleared and for him to get out of that house quickly, first he kept his end of the bargain and made two piles out of the old toys; one broken and one good. He would place the good things neatly around the room and the broken items he would throw away, but that would be for tomorrow.

He didn't know that Dudley had stopped outside his bedroom door, he wanted to keep arguing for his things, but knowing his cousin was a wizard was something he needed time to think on, is he really that scary, he had pushed him around for ages and nothing had happened. Dudley for now went to bed and would face it in the morning.


	24. Chapter 24 Dudley's Eye Opener

Dudley was still unsure of how to treat Harry, he eyed him cautiously at the table during breakfast the next day, trying to see any magic from Harry. Harry was careful not to do anything in the house. But later that afternoon Dudley corners him at the park.

"Oy, freak! You a wizard eh, need a pointy hat and a broom? Ha ha ha!" Dudley mocked him.

"Dudley stop, I don't want to hurt you." Harry warned him.

"You hurt me? A scrawny rat like you?" Dudley shoved Harry to the floor.

Harry was caught off guard and held his hands out under him, and closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw feathers flying around him, he looked around himself and realized he conjured feathers to soften his fall. Even though it was by accident; Dudley finally understood what really Harry was and stared at him with his mouth open.

"What...how, how did you this?" He blubbered like a fish.

"Your mum told you, I'm a wizard." Harry said as he stood up, shaking some feathers off.

Dudley's face turned white and was rooted to the spot for a few seconds before he turned and ran back home, Petunia was out in the backyard spying on her neighbors and did not hear Dudley slamming doors and becoming violently ill. He took a shower and changed into his pajamas, he climbed into his bed, though the sun was still out, he wanted to think this was a horrible nightmare.

Harry came running in a few minutes later, he made sure that Petunia was not in the house and hurried to Dudley's room.

"Dudley, Dudley, please don't tell Aunt Petunia, please." Harry pleaded with him.

Dudley stared back in quiet shock; looking at Harry in a new light.

"Dudley please say something." Harry pleaded again; he took Dudley by the shoulders and gave him a gentle shake.

Dudley closed his eyes and said only one word. "Rest." And closed his eyes.

Harry sighed and left him alone. Later that evening when they were called down for dinner, Petunia noticed that Dudley wasn't eating as much and mentioned it. "Dudders you need to eat more darling."

"Yes, you need to get bigger for Smeltings my boy, so proud of you again, I hope you know that." Vernon told him yet again, puffing out his chest, they found out last week that it Dudley was officially accepted.

Dudley ate as much as he could without talking much, went back to his room without watching any tv, and got ready for bed. He thought sleep would elude him but it came quickly and he slept into a long night.

It wasn't until a couple days later, and after a doctor's visit at Petunia's insistence, that Dudley finally talked to Harry and visited him in his room. "Ccc….cousin...Can you do more stuff?" He asked timidly.

"I think so, once I go to school I'll learn more." Harry told him, not wanting to let him know he can do a lot more than feathers, they sat on the bed, and Dudley stared blankly at the wall for a few seconds.

"Will you hurt me?" Dudley asked in a small voice, memories of his mistreatment of Harry were what kept him in bed.

Harry was a bit surprised at the question, though he wanted to say yes, he replied with, "No Dudley, we are family regardless, but you have to stop picking on or anyone I know from now on."

Dudley sighed with relief, he was given a reprieve and, "I'm still older so you have to listen to me." He joked with Harry for the first time.

"No stupid requests." Harry warned him and smiled.

"Fair enough." Dudley replied and stood up to leave, at the door he turned to look at Harry and said.

"I'll try to keep mom and dad from being too hard on you, no promises." After that Dudley left to go outside to play with his friends. For the rest of the school and part of summer, Dudley kept his promise and kept his friends from picking on Harry. He saw what Harry could do, even if it was just feathers, he was no longer the little boy he could bully.


	25. Chapter 25 Hagrid's Visit

**AN: **I'm so sorry I've been quiet, too many things are going on right now, I'm planning to move in a few weeks, and doing some "Spring" cleaning at work, it's just a mess, but here's a small tidbit, and get ready folks, we're almost to Hogwarts!

A week before Harry's birthday his first letter arrived; he made sure to put it in his pocket this time, he was worried about how to convince the new people that he was to meet; that he had no knowledge of the magical world. He read the first year again that night, he decided to hide all the letters that would come in, so that Hagrid would be sent to him.

He met up with Hermione on Sunday morning, which was now tradition for them. "Hermione we need Professor McGonagall to help me distract the Dursleys on my birthday, so when Hagrid comes over, they won't fight him and Hagrid won't try anything on Dudley."

"Really? After everything they've done to you?" Hermione scoffed, she was tempted to turn Dudley into a pig from what she had read form Harry's journal.

Harry smiled at Hermione knowing what she could be thinking of, "I promised Dudley, and I think once I am no longer around all the time, they can change." Harry was hopeful, he wanted to give his cousin a chance.

While they started to talk about strategies, Mrs. Figg peaked out the window at that time. When she saw Harry with an unknown girl, she found it odd and went off to write an owl to Dumbledore. An owl always nearby for the needs such as this, she wrote down the description of the girl, and also that it had been a couple of days since Aunt Petunia had requested her to watch after Harry.

When Dumbledore received the letter and read through it, he found it quite odd, from what he knew about Harry, he should have been friendless by now. He went to his curio case and removed a glass orb, he placed his right hand over it and muttered a scrying spell. The frizzy haired girl appeared, he watched for a few minutes and concluded the girl was much like Harry, a loner, desperate for approval and to have self worth.

He removed the scrying spell and placed the orb away, one of the last things he saw was that she too was a witch. She may start this year, he sighed as a plan began to form. If Molly's youngest could not befriend him, well this girl would be easy to guide, and so then would Harry. He put it out of his mind for now, seeing that he had the answers to several questions, though once he got a closer look at her, he would determine if she was a threat or someone he could use for his greater plans.

The day before Harry's birthday Minerva had arranged an all paid three day vacation for the Dursleys, and 'Mrs. Figg', this time it was Tonks in disguise, was to pick up Harry before they left. Amelia had started a charity for fallen heroes and families of the first war, citing that there was much work to be done to be rid of Dark wizards, but also it was used to fund activities of the Circle. Her campaign to become Minister of Magic was well underway, there was still some major opposition from the Pureblood families, but Amelia was smart and had a bill approved where Muggleborn parents' vote counted if the child was a minor, and only one vote if it was a multiple child household.

Back to Harry, after pretending to leave with 'Mrs. Figg', he and Tonks circled back to wait for Hagrid, he waited in the parlor and Tonks after removing her disguise waited upstairs in case of any emergency, and just as the clock struck midnight, Hagrid arrived, thankfully Privet Drive was asleep or surely more than one would have phoned the police for such a large man was seen in the neighborhood.

"Harry! It's been so long, last I seen ya, yer was a baby." Hagrid exclaimed joyfully once the door was opened by him, he was surprised Harry looked so small but he blamed that on the pajamas that he was wearing.

Harry smiled sheepishly for a few minutes and picked up a pile of letters from the coffee table and held them up.

"Did you send these?" He asked innocently.

"No, that would be Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts and gamekeeper, good to see you got 'em. So why haven't we received your owl?" Hagrid asked as he made himself at home, glancing around and wondered where the Dursleys were.

"Nice to meet you Hagrid and you mean a real owl then?" Harry asked with pretend amusement.

"The Dursley's never told ya? Matter o'fact where are they, they owe some answers." Hagrid said about to head upstairs.

Harry stopped him halfway, Tonks was ready with her wand. "They're not here, they won a trip and I stayed behind. They're not exactly chummy with me." Harry explained sincere worry that their plan was about to be exposed.

"O well Harry, oh first, 'ere, made it meself." Hagrid quickly accepted the explanation and handed Harry a pink box.

Harry took a box that barely managed to avoid being squashed, inside was his first ever birthday cake. "This is for me?" He asked with honest disbelief and gratitude.

"Course, now Harry, eat and I'll tell yer what we're up to today." Hagrid told him as he made them tea to have with pieces of cake.

"We're going out?" Harry asked as he brought out cups, plates, spoons, and forks.

"Course to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said as he stirred the fireplace to get a fire going and started to cook some sausages as well.

"What's that place?" Harry grinned getting caught up in the moment, he was about to re-enter the magical world as Harry and not under a disguise.

"A wizard place where we can buy things we need or live in away from Muggles." Hagrid explained with some contempt.

"Muggles?" Harry asked, he wondered at the tone and asked about it, "You don't like them?"

"Non-Magic folk and it's not that I don't like them, they just seem so needy all the time yet deny magic if it is staring at them in the face." Hagrid explained and then realized he how he sounded tried to rectify the situation, "Not all are bad though I know, but living on our own is safer for us."

"Oh ok" Harry said and thought over the answer, it was simple to understand, but he couldn't see why they couldn't live side-by-side even in secrecy, he decided to ask Remus about it later for now there was something more important, "But how will I pay for stuff?"

"Our first stop is Gringotts, just wait to yer see it Harry, you're in fer a treat, and there is something I need to get fer Dumbledore, he trusts me with the more important things." Hagrid said his eyes beaming bright, happy that the topic was much lighter. They chatted for a bit after, but this time Harry asked about his parents deaths first, and even though he already talked it over before with Minerva.

The rest of the night was quiet, Tonks remained hidden listening carefully to the conversation, she was impressed with Harry, acting as he didn't know anything of the wizarding world. When Harry went to sleep on one of the couches while Hagrid slept in the other, Tonks left and apparated to the flat, to let everyone know Harry was about to officially re-enter the wizarding world.

The trip was similar to the one from before, except no boat, they met Quirrell in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry made a note to inform Minerva of this meeting, things were still on track as the notebook said. When they stepped out in the alley, Harry stared in great wonder, the world was no longer locked for him, since many families were out buying school supplies none gave him a second glance, and if they did, the scar was hidden by his hair so he could blend in just fine. They walked down the alley with Hagrid pointing out shops and explaining their purposes and then they arrived at Gringotts. Harry was excited he knew what was in store, after they made the trip in and Harry got his bag of gold and the Stone, once out of the tunnels, Hagrid held on to a pillar to catch his breath; Harry made plans with Griphook for another visit the next day.


	26. Chapter 26 Mr Ollivander

Harry and Hagrid visited the shops just as and just like the notebook said, Harry went to get his robes on his own and ran in to Draco at Madam Malkin's. This is where Harry decided to change things again, Harry spoke first.

"First time to Hogwarts, you?" He said letting his nerves come out.

"Same, Father is looking at brooms and Mother is looking at wands." Draco replied with an air of boredom.

"Oh, have you gotten your books yet? I found a few quite interesting." Harry even though Draco had slightly turned away from him.

"You're new to all this then? Come from Muggles?" Draco looked over his shoulder and raised his nose. "You're Muggleborn?"

"Sort of, my parents died and I was raised by my mum's family." Harry briefly explained and that was all that Draco needed to hear.

"Mhm sorry to hear." Draco turned away completely; bored with the conversation if it wasn't about him in some way.

Harry grinned, he was going to be the one calling the shots with Draco, and not the other way around, he saw Hagrid in the window with the ice cream, and since Draco was turned, he didn't notice and made no comments. His fitting was finished soon after and he left with his packages, after the ice cream and informing Hagrid that he was having the best day of his life so far.

Harry was over the moon when Hagrid gave him the snowy white owl, she looked more beautiful than what the notebook described her to be, and soon he would read up on the name Hedwig and give it to her. The second to the last stop of the day was the wand shop, Hagrid took a seat at one of the chairs by the door, when Mr. Ollivander appeared unexpectedly, Hagrid jumped up from almost breaking the chair.

Mr. Ollivander gave off a cold soft cheer of Harry being there to buy his wand, and as the pile kept getting bigger with wands that were tested with no results, he was going through the shelves almost as a child in a candy shop, hoping to find the best sweet possible, he paused at a shelf in the far back, he shook his head but then gave a nod, as if agreeing with himself and took a box from the shelf.

He gave the wand to Harry who felt a warmth rushing from it and yellow sparks flowed from the tip.

"Excellent, bravo!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed.

As soon as he said curious, Harry asked the question 'Why?' and paid close attention to the story, how the wand chooses the wizard and how his was tide to Voldemort's, he felt a cold shiver go down his back, he wanted to leave but there were a few more questions he wanted to ask.

"Mr. Ollivander?" He asked timidly.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" He asked, his back towards him as he had started to put away the unmatched wands.

"These phoenix feathers; where did you get them from?" Harry asked, "I thought they were a myth."

"Very astute Mr. Potter, yes phoenixes are rare, but these came from my good friend Albus Dumbledore who graciously allowed me to take two feathers after the defeat of Grindelwald." He said and with a final flick of his wand the last box was placed on it's shelf.

"One more thing Mr. Ollivander." Harry said, "If You-Know-Who came in here to get his wand, what was he really like?"

Mr. Ollivander froze as he about to wipe down the counter, he knew one day this would come back to him, even if before no one had seemed to think of it, he felt he owed it to the Boy Who Lived to tell him the truth. He gulped loudly and gave a small nod, "He was a calm boy, like he knew this was meant for him, that destiny was beckoning him to a new land."

Harry glanced at Hagrid who was trying to get him to hurry up, "And his name?" Mr. Ollivander, glanced around the shop, even though they were alone, he couldn't help but feel scared, and whispered "Tom...Tom Riddle."

"Thank you for telling me Mr. Ollivander." Harry told him and shook his hand, Mr. Ollivander's hand felt thin with long spidery like fingers, and quickly opened the door to a waiting Hagrid outside.

"You're welcome Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander replied to his retreating back and he stepped to the back of the shop to make himself a strong cup of tea and to force himself to forget this unpleasant conversation.

After they left Harry said he was now ready to shop for a trunk, Hagrid was grateful since he carried the heavier of the items, which were almost all of them. At the counter of the trunk shop, Harry asked for one that would be easy to care for and clean, especially easy to carry, and had compartments. Hagrid had stayed by the door with the packages he carried he really couldn't fit that well inside.

The shopkeeper chuckled at Harry and looked over at Hagrid, he knew Hagrids position at Hogwarts, and leaned forward to whisper.

"You already know about Zonko's then? For ten more Galleons, I'll add the undetectable and extendable charms."

Harry quickly handed over the extra ten Galleons, back outside he had Hagrid place the items he was trunk had wheels on one end which popped out when the trunk was lifted up, Hagrid pulled it and Harry carried Hedwig. Once out of Diagon Alley, they had stopped for a bite to eat, Hagrid asked Harry about the conversation to Mr. Ollivander.

Harry shrugged. "Mr. Ollivander gave me the willies, but he knew my parents, so I wanted to know what they must've felt when they got their wands." He felt awful for lying to Hagrid, he was the kindest person he had met so far, but also knew that Hagrid more times than not has spilled out secrets.

Hagrid laughed and looked at his watch. "Great hippogriffs! Harry it's time we leave, here's yer ticket and yer vault key, keep that safe now. If yer loose it there are other ways to get in to yer vault ,some not so pleasant." Hagrid pat Harry on the shoulder with such force he almost fell forward. "You'll be seeing me soon Harry, now hurry home while I head back to Dumbledore."

Harry looked at his ticket, September 1st. He looked up at Hagrid to give his thanks once more, but he had gone, at that moment Harry went to a secluded corner and making sure no one was around to see him, he took out his new wand and tapped the trunk twice, it changed into a knapsack he could carry.

"Wicked!"

The extra galleons spent for an upgraded trunk were a great investment. He opened the flap of the knapsack and could see the inside of the truck with three small compartments on either side, all extendable and with undetectable charms.

He made it back home and went upstairs to unpack and sort everything properly. Most of the books he had already read and now that he had access to his money he would be the others he wanted and a few Hermione fancied.


	27. Chapter 27 The Will

August 4th 1991

Harry met up with Hermione and they are taken back to Diagon Alley, this time Dan accompanied them since more families would be out shopping as September 1st got closer. He didn't feel so comfortable with the kids being on their own. They visited the bank first, Dan loving the ride and Hermione shutting her eyes tight and holding on to Harry and her dad. After Harry took out more coins, they made their way back upstairs so that Harry could speak to Griphook.

"Hello Mr. Potter, welcome back, now what can I do for you?" Griphook walked them over to an available desk. Harry looked at Dan and Hermione a bit nervously, he wasn't sure what to expect, and cleared his throat. "I want to hear the reading of my parents will." He was thinking this would set off some alarm or he would be told no, but the reaction was the opposite. "Of course, now I don't do the readings, Ragnok would be the one to help you." He directed them over to Ragnok's office, with his guidance they were allowed in, after Griphook informed Ragnok of their business Ragnok snapped his fingers and a couple of parchment scrolls were removed from the file cabinet set behind his desk.

"Mr. Potter, welcome back to the wizarding world, how are the Muggles these days?" Ragnok said as he unscrolled the parchment.

"Doing well sir." Harry responded, but it was ignored as it was just idle chit-chat.

"Now sir, do you wish for the reading to be in front of these people?" Ragnok asked, he valued secrecy and loyalty above all. Harry nodded and Ragnok cleared his throat as he placed on his glasses.

"Very well, your parent's will," He cleared his throat once more and began reading.

'We, James H. Potter and Lily J. Potter (nee Evans), hereby decree that our earthly possessions be given to our only son, Harry J. Potter in the event of both of our deaths. If one of us shall live, then the possessions will pass over to the surviving widow and managed by said widow. In the event that we do pass, we ask the following to be executed immediately after our deaths, A) Custody: If in the event that we shall both pass, custody of Harry will be given to his Godfather and James' best friend Sirius Black. In the event that Sirius Black is not around to care for Harry, then the role of guardian is given to Remus Lupin, and in the case that Remus is not around, the role shall pass on to Frank and Alice Longbottom. In the event that the Longbottoms are not around, then Harry shall be placed with Minerva McGonagall. In the event that Minerva is not around, Harry shall be placed with Petunia Evans sister to Lily Potter. In the final event that Petunia is not around, Harry shall be placed with Peter Pettigrew. B) Monetary Expenses: if Harry was to live with any of the mentioned above guardians, they shall be compensated with the amount of 150 galleons monthly. This income is to cover all expenses for our son, in the event that more is required it shall be granted, but no more than 100 galleons monthly. For their own expense as part of our gratitude, 100 galleons shall be given monthly to the guardian. If the guardian wishes to deny gratuity then the galleons shall be placed in a vault for the guardian's children or for Harry, whichever is first. Once Harry starts attending Hogwarts, the monthly compensation will be reduced to 70 galleons even, unless Harry was to return for the holidays to which the amount would be adjusted to its original amount. C) Schooling: Harry is to attend Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, expenses for the classes will be taken out of the vault according to what expenses are needed. D) Family: Petunia Evans shall have visitation rights to Harry to be used if she so wishes, Harry must grow up knowing of her and her family. If she does not wish to extend the same familiarity then so be it. If she is to have custody of Harry then she shall be compensated 500 pounds a month for any expenses in regards to Harry, for her own personal compensation 300 pounds will be due to her. E) Property: Our property entails the house in Godric Hollow, Potter Manor, and Dorea Black's jewelry. The residual rights of the Sleekeazy Potion shall be passed on to Harry as well as any board member rights. Two vaults are to be given to Harry, the Dorea Black and Potter vaults. He is to have limited access to this vaults while under age they are to be overseen by the executor, once of age, he will have full control of them. He is to be given the Potter cloak of invisibility and our wands if they remain behind and intact to be used by him or for any personal reasons. F) Extras: We hereby decree the following, to Petunia Evans we leave 1500 pounds, for Sirius Black we leave 500 galleons, for Remus Lupin we leave 1000 galleons, for Peter Pettigrew we leave 500 galleons. This will's executor is Albus Dumbledore."

Ragnok finished reading and glanced over the top of his glasses at Harry who sat silently in shock, Dan and Hermione had no idea what to say, Ragnok took this as a sign to continue with the second scroll.

"To Harry from Mum and Dad,

Our sweet Harry, we want you to know we love you very, very much, if you're reading this, it means we are no longer with you. Know whatever time we had was special for ours, because you are ours Harry and we are yours. You will love everyone who calls us family and they will love you in turn. You are never alone, never, Remus, Sirius, and Peter are always here for you, just as we wanted to be. Be brave Harry, be loyal, and above all, love with all your heart. There is much danger now, which is what we fought so hard against, so that you can grow up in a world where you can love as much as you can. We're sorry we failed you and forgive us for leaving you too soon, we hoped to protect you. Remus, Sirius, and Peter will tell you every story there is to know about us, listen to Remus he is more stable headed then Sirius and Peter. And it doesn't matter what house you get in at Hogwarts, just do your best, be honest with your friends, and don't be mean to others, one of them could end up being your hero one day. We love you Harry, always."

Harry sucked in a breath, his head started to pound and his vision was blurry. He blinked a couple of times, but it did no good, the tears started to fall. His parents loved him, that's all he heard, they loved him. Dan reached over to Harry and held on his hands, Harry held on for dear life, Hermione was sniffing in her seat trying not to embarrass Harry, as Ragnok took the final scroll and unrolled it to read.

"I, Albus Dumbledore, as executor of the will of the Potters, hereby revoke all that is written and for the safety of Harry, he is to be placed with Petunia Dursley (nee Evans), for his protection until he comes of age, as I will oversee the vaults until that time. He shall have access to his key when he turns eleven for the sole purpose to take money out for school and minor shopping excursions. If I see Harry is unfit of mind to take on the responsibility I shall have full control of every aspect of his life until he is of age or my demise. Signed Albus P. B. W. Dumbledore."

As Harry wiped away the last couple of tears and heard Dumbledore's letter, a sudden warmth that began in his chest started to spread over his body, his chest tightened.

"He shall not have control over me!" Harry shouted at no one in particular. "I would like a copy of all these documents, I wish to find a solicitor or one of those named who should have been my guardian and go over them...please." He forced the last word out, even though he wanted to demand he wanted to honor his parents wishes of being a good person.

Ragnok nodded and with a snap of his fingers made copies of the documents and handed them to Harry. Harry stuffed them in his rucksack, he would have Remus and Minerva look over them and see if they could legally fight Dumbledore for his rights. Harry looked at Ragnok, "I don't want to take anymore of your time, but I need two more things from you."

Ragnok nodded again putting the scrolls away. Harry took out his bag of gold and took out several galleons and laid them on the desk. "The first I want this money to be converted to Muggle money." Ragnok snapped his fingers and made the conversion, waiting for Harry's second request. "And the second, don't tell Dumbledore I know any of this, he may be the executor of my parent's will, but he doesn't know what the Dursleys have done to me."

Ragnok gave Harry a long look, he gave a slow nod of his head, "On one condition, Dorea Black had a tiara goblin made, to keep your secret I shall need that as payment."

Harry unsure of what it meant for things to be goblin made easily parted with it. "Ok." They shook hands and Ragnok had him signed a document where he it stated he returned the tiara. Ragnok decided the exchange was an easy one and the best he ever made once he wished them a good day and watched them leave Gringotts, he had one of the goblins remove the tiara and returned to one of the descendants who created it. Whilst he was giving out his orders he was thinking about Harry, he wished him luck because Gringotts was not about to interfere in this civil battle not even for the Boy Who Lived nor Dumbledore.


	28. Chapter 28 August 11th 1991

Once they left Gringotts, Hermione tried to cheer up Harry and directed them to buy the extra books they had kept their eyes on, Harry kept quiet for most of that trip. When they went back into the Muggle world, Harry decided there wasn't much he could do now, he didn't know what he could do. Hermione sensed Harry's trepidation and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Harry managed a smile and turned to Dan; to take care of the second matter of the day.

"Mr. Granger, sir?" Harry called out as Hermione hopped in the car, giving them some privacy.

"Yes Harry?" Dan asked he thought Harry was going to ask for help on finding a solicitor or was going to ask him to read over the documents he just received.

"C-ca-can you taking me shopping sir?" Harry shifted awkwardly on his feet.

Dan was taken aback by the request, then he looked over Harry, even with everything going on this was something he could control now and Dan understood.

"Sure Harry, how about we head over to Harrods and see what we can find there ok?" Dan asked him and opened the front passenger door for him. Harry looked at him with new respect, Dan was treating him like an equal. He eagerly got in and they started to chat about the new style for boys, Dan did not approve of the baggy pants and large t-shirts, he blamed the new music videos for the horrible attire.

After two hours where Harry bought everything he ever needed, from regular fitting t-shirts, sweaters, a winter coat, a light summer coat, proper trainers, new pairs of underwear and socks, undershirts, two Sunday outfits with shoes, gloves, new glasses with a proper prescription, new wellies, and jeans that met Dan's expectations. Hermione having tact; left them alone and went to a bookstore to see what the Muggle world had for reading. The ride back home was one of happiness, the reading of the will momentarily forgotten, Harry sat in the back with Hermione this time and both leaned on each other as they relaxed from the trip. Dan was getting used to this sight, even more as he saw a side of Harry he hadn't seen before.

When they arrived at Privet Drive, Harry woke up from a brief nap and shrunk the packages so that he could place them in his pocket. Hermione sleepily whispered goodbye and Dan waved telling him to call if there was anything he needed help with, Dan had given Harry his office number for emergencies at Harrod's, Dan told him before he left to school he was going to have a check up with him. After they left, Harry made his way down the pavement and then bumped in to Mrs. Figg.

"Evening Harry, it's been a while since I've seen you. Everything alright?" Mrs. Figg asked him, the cast was still on and she hobbled everywhere she went.

"Evening Mrs. Figg, yes, it's been going well." Harry said, trying to make it home on time, "I will be going off to a new school soon and perhaps won't be seeing you so much, thank you for everything Mrs. Figg." Harry said sincerely, even if she worked for Dumbledore, she did treat him kindly.

Harry hurried to his home, he greeted Petunia in the parlor and ran upstairs to his room to unpack his new things and place them in the trunk, he kept one outfit out and placed it in his rucksack, this is what he would wear when he went to King's Cross and for the train ride, he set the robes he would change into on top of everything else. He went over a mental checklist to make sure everything was done. He checked on Hedwig in case she needed anything.

He took the scrolls out of his rucksack and but shook his head and put them back in, he didn't want to get upset again, especially since the day ended on a good note. He decided to get into bed and would deal with it later.

August 11th 1991

A week later Harry noticed something odd about the new course of his life, the Dursleys weren't so horrible anymore, true, they still ignored him, but yet, he wasn't locked in his room anymore or punished for the most random things. They gave him a decent amount of food, even though they ate way more than he did, but he no longer went to bed hungry. He decided to write this down in one of the notebooks he purchased. He decided to follow the example of the original notebook and wrote down things he would have questions about or if something needed further investigating. At this moment he wanted to know why the Dursleys had hated him so much.

That Sunday, Harry left the house as he usually did just before lunch, no one bothered to ask where he was going or with whom. Hermione was waiting at the corner with Tonks, Harry grinned because she had donned a look that she could have passed for Hermione's older sister. All three walked down the road for a bit and then apparated in Diagon Alley, Harry was again wearing his regular disguise, since he didn't want to be seen and having someone report him to Dumbledore, and they were taken to the flat, today was the day they were going to meet the rest of the members of the Circle, they walked into the sitting room where a large group of witches and wizards stood waiting for them.

Whatever whispering was going on stopped as the children arrived, Harry glanced at Minerva, Remus, and Hermione all who offered a supportive smile and he removed his hat and moved his hair out of the way showing his scar. The crowd became still at that point, and realizing how silly they were acting, Arthur looked over at Amelia and gave her a slight tilt of the head, he cleared his throat and walked over to them. "Hello Harry, my name is Arthur Weasley, it's an honor to meet you. And you Ms. Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure, I've heard so much about you." He shook hands with both, giving them a wide grin.

Amelia followed his lead, understanding him, these are children regardless of whatever information they have, and should be treated as such, "Yes, Hermione we would love to talk to you about your skills in the future, perhaps, when you think of careers the Magical Law Enforcement would be a place for you. And the same goes for you Harry, I'm Amelia Bones, my niece Susan Bones will be in the same year as you when you start school." She said merrily, wanting them to feel reassured.

Harry and Hermione both introduced themselves and once this barrier was brought down the others came forward for their introductions.

"Hello you two, I am Aurora Sinistra, I am the Astronomy Professor at Hogwarts, I'll be having you in my classes soon." Aurora said and shook their hands, glancing briefly for a close up of the scar.

"Same here laddies, I am Professor Pomona Sprout, Herbology Professor, and Head of Hufflepuff House." Pomona said proudly, "I would be happy to see you both in my house."

"I am Alastor Moody, when you get older, I'll be showing you the harder things, never be underprepared!" Moody limped over shaking their hands roughly. Harry grinned already liking Moody.

"I am Professor Filius Flitwick, Charms Professor. Harry your mother was wonderful in Charms, I am sure you have her talents!" Harry made a mental note to follow up on that later, it would be nice to hear about his mom as a student. Hermione was making a mental note to have a chat with all the professors about advanced classes.

The last to introduce himself pulled away from the shadows. "I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin house."


	29. Chapter 29 Fubar

Harry and Hermione stared up at Severus, even though the setting informal, they felt a bit intimidated by him. Severus said nothing else, he just stared with his arms crossed, however, he stared intently at Harry. Harry offered a grin, but seeing it was not use he turned to Minerva instead.

Minerva cleared her throat instead,and began the meeting, "Right, Harry, I would like for you to give your book to Severus to read only, he knows much of your side of the story and reading it would have him better equipped to handle Dumbledore and You-Know-Who." Harry nodded and gave Severus the notebook, Severus took it and read the first pages, he wanted to smirk, but since there were others in the room, he turned away from them and became engrossed in the writings.

"Now Hermione, I would like you to give yours to Amelia, yours was very analytical and can help her change things from the outside of the castle, to gain support to fight You-Know-Who early on." Hermione turned hers over Amelia who placed on her monocle and began reading in the back of the room.

Whilst they read, Minerva lead Harry and Hermione to the room in the back with Arthur to conduct a medical examination, even if he wasn't a healer, having seven children qualified him to do the check up.

Minerva directed Hermione first on to the bed, "Now lay down and still, it won't hurt at all," she said, Arthur took his wand and held it from the top of Hermione's head and brought it down slowly to her feet. Once he was done he thanked her, "Thank you Hermione, you are fit as a broomstick."

Hermione left the room and went to sit next to Tonks while she waited for Harry. After Harry's examination was completed, Arthur had him stay laying down while he talked to Minerva. "Minerva, Harry is doing ok, but there are some minor fractures through his body, and he is short of height, he might be a late bloomer but I doubt that, because of the injuries." If looks could kill Minerva would have murdered with just a peek under her eyelashes. At that moment she wanted to strangle Dumbledore, she had told him leaving Harry with the Dursleys was a mistake, and here is the proof, he had been mistreated. "Harry, Arthur is going to do a spell on you to heal some of your bones, it will be really warm at first, but it won't hurt." Harry nodded and lay perfectly still as Arthur performed the spell, he felt really hot, and could swear he was sweating, but then his body felt cool, he felt an inexplicable relief, as if he had slept for days and just woke up.

The three walked back out to the others and Minerva made her way to Pomona and then to Severus. She had requested they make a growth potion for Harry once he started school, both agreed and she went back to the center of the room.

Before she could speak, Aurora asked a frustrated question. "Minerva this is pointless, we're split in groups, we don't know what really is going on, nor what we can really do to help. What is the point of being here?"

Harry and Hermione shared a side glance as Minerva responded, "We are trying to minimize the risk of exposure, the less everyone knows the safer the remaining members will be. We cannot jeop…" She was cut off when Hermione and Harry raised their hands.

"We're sorry Professor, but Professor Sinistra has a point, we have to trust each other, this is a fault Dumbledore has, if we tell everyone about the first year we can be safe, like you said to read only the current year." Harry said as Hermione interjected, "We believe the future has been changed completely, remember the cracks we've been hearing? We think that's the signal of the 'planned future' breaking." Minerva tilted her head as she recalled the loud thundering sounds she's heard since she learned of Harry's and Hermione's notebooks, she was reluctant but agreed to their logic.

"Very well then," She turned to the group and gave them a summary of what would happen that year, all except those reading the notebooks were silent with their mouths wide open.

"Quirrell?" Sinistra stood up, Minerva gave her a glare, but Sinistra kept her resolve, "QUIRRELL!? You expect us to believe a pair of eleven year olds, to believe that you believe that 'Quirrell' is a dangerous man!?" She moved and stepped up to Minerva, "I know Harry is the Boy Who Lived, but really Minerva!? Do you hear what you are saying?" Minerva stared her down and watched her take a step back, "I do Sinistra, and I know as wild as this sounds, it is the truth, there are other things we cannot.." Sinistra interrupts her, "No, no it's not you cannot, it's you do not want to, because you don't trust us? Children yes, but us who have experience it is a no?" Minerva glared at her, "It is because many lives are at stake, how many times do I have to tell you this? You may come out alive, but many of us in this room die, can you live with that on your conscience, can you have their blood on your hands when the time comes?"

The crowd had been watching the exchange between them, Amelia had pulled Harry and Hermione aside, as she had noticed Minerva trying her hardest not to go for her wand. She had read halfway through her notebook, she hadn't read about any deaths except Cedric Diggory's, so she flipped through the pages, until she saw her name and as she read the passage she felt the air around her head become cold and she tried to take a breath. She knew the risk was always there, her title, her career, it always put a target on her back, but seeing it there, it snapped something in her. "I die." She told everyone, Aurora and Minerva turned to look at her, Minerva nods with her in agreement and Aurora's face turns red with embarrassment and speaks to Amelia. "They're just words written by children…" Amelia glares at her and hands the notebook to Hermione to hold, she does not hold back and pulls out her wand. "I die in six years! I will not let it happen without a fight, some of us know Aurora, some of us in the ministry believe he was going to come back! I have my family, my niece to think of, and I will be damned if I don't do something about it now!" She turned to the group and addressed them, "Did any of you know that Cornelius gave himself a Merlin's First Class Order? Just because he is is the current Minister. Do you know he reduced the aurors because there is no cause for concern in our current times!?" She faced Sinistra and pointed her wand at her, Arthur ran over and tried to pull Amelia away, but she held her ground, "No Arthur, and no to you Aurora, you may doubt, you may doubt at every turn and that is fine, we need a doubter in this group to keep us level headed, but if you come in between saving myself for my family, you are gravely mistaken I will stand idly by."

Aurora looked at everyone, she felt singled out, as she was made a villain, she wanted them to see that they were relying on children's words and that someone with more power would be better equipped at leading them and tried to explain it that way; "Don't you see what those books have caused? You all are relying on them too much! We don't know if any of this comes true! We do not have the power of seeing the future, but someone does, someone who has always protected us, been our friend! We should go to Dumbledore and…"

This time it was Harry who stepped forward, he took out the scrolls of parchment and threw them at Aurora's feet, "You may forgive my rudeness Professor, but those papers there say I was to have been with any other guardian, except for my Aunt Petunia, unless it was a last resort. And do you know where I have been?" Hermione stepped forward, she knew what Harry was about to say, they had a conversation to tell Minerva and Remus about the scrolls, but not like this, "Harry.." She tried to stop him, he side stepped her until he was just a few feet away from Aurora. "I've lived with my Aunt Petunia for eleven years of my life, under a cupboard under the stairs with spiders, when I could have been under the care of others in this room, I could have been with Remus, with Professor McGonagall, anyone else except her, but Dumbledore decided that I should be with them, because of a blood spell!" Harry's chest heaved from anger and pain, Aurora picked up the scrolls read through them, she wanted to come up with an excuse but there wasn't any, she knew Harry was never with Minerva, and she knew Harry was with his Muggle relatives, hell the whole wizarding world knew Harry went to live with them. "I'm sorry." She stammered out and gave Minerva the scrolls before she left the flat, her head down in shame.

Minerva unscrolled the first one and read through it, her heart was torn, if she knew Harry could have been under her care, or that Remus could have watched over him. She wanted to reach out to Harry, but he pulled away from her and turned to face the group, "I don't know any of you, you may think you know me because of what books have said or of what you've been told. All I know is that someone put me at risk for my entire life and I will find out why. I ask that you believe me and help me." He looked at everyone his eyes pleading, "I don't want this life, I don't want this burden, if I lose people or people dying for me...I don't want it." He held their gazes for a moment and Pomona stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder. "We are here for you dear and we will help you in every way we can." She told him in a soft voice, she was the embodiment of her House and Harry fell into her bosom and she hugged him, this was the first motherly hug he had, and it felt so right, his heart squeezed itself as he clung to her.


	30. Chapter 30 Arthur's Heartbreak

After the fiasco of a meeting, Pomona and Tonks returned Harry and Hermione home, while the rest remained in the flat to discuss the scrolls Harry left behind, they took the notebooks back, promising to bring them back next time.

After they left, the remaining members of the Circle looked at one another in an awkward manner.

"Well then.." Amelia began, Minerva cleared her throat at the same moment and both women gave each other a side smile.

"For those of you who had any doubt, I hope this will suffice, it is plainly written that Harry was not to have stayed with his Muggle relatives, and here written by Dumbledore himself, a letter of power overthrowing everything Lily and James wrote." Minerva had the scrolls be passed around, she caught Severus' eye and it looked murderous. Minerva knew there was something more going on with him, Dumbledore trusted him like no other, she knew at one point she would find out the truth for now there were more pressing matters.

"Right Amelia, see what you can do to re-open the case against Sirius and if we can get him free." Amelia nodded and quickly made notes on a scroll she conjured, writing down the names of everyone in the will and the order they were listed.

"Hogwarts team; we'll need to keep an eye on Quirrell, anything that man does you must tell Severus or I, and send word to Remus." Minerva continued to instruct.

"Filius, I'll need you to organize a dueling schedule for Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter, and a place to teach them without Dumbledore's knowledge." Filius agreed and himself made notes.

Minerva turned to Moody, "Moody, I need you to look in to the Trace, find out how we can have it removed from Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter." Moody nodded and stood up to leave, "Not yet Moody, I also need you to find a guard for them, people we can trust and won't cause any suspicion."

Amelia raised a hand, "The elections are on September 1st, Cornelius managed to rig it for that day when everyone will be so busy with the new term."

Arthur interjected, "I can help with that, I'll make sure everyone knows to come in and vote." Amelia nodded her thanks, "I don't know how many votes I'll lose when this comes out, supporting Sirius."

Minerva thought of an idea, "Leave that to me, I know we can get the word out that there may have been some foul play." She made mental notes to contact Xeno and have the tip published and the word spread. Amelia meanwhile was happy a solution was given, the race was close, she was winning over many people, but the aristocrats of the wizards were blackmailing or buying people to change their minds.

Minerva turned to Remus, "Remus what I need from you is a way for us to earn galleons, I know you James, Sirius and even Peter had done amazing spellwork at Hogwarts. You can come up with ideas." Remus nodded, he knew there were some practical tricks among other pranks that they used, he thought about selling some of the plans to Zonko's.

Minerva then turned to Severus, who raised his hand at her and grabbed his travelling cloak, "I know my role Minerva, I'll do what I have to." And he left the flat, Tonks and Pomona were just coming back in and he brushed them aside as he strode out. He was furious, he went to the last pages of the book, he was aware he died alone by Voldemort, he was sacrificed by Dumbledore, and seven years would have been wasted protecting Harry. He also read that Harry was a Horcrux, and he was going to find a way to get it removed, if he was going to earn the honor to namesake to any child, he was going to make sure it was worth something and not just remorse.

After everyone gathered more info on the first year and made plans for the current changes, they left, Minerva held back Amelia and Arthur to speak wanting a word in private. Remus had left the flat to head over to several stores to start a bidding war for a charm for enchanting orbs to communicate, a similar version to one created by James and Sirius. He knew this one would be enough to sustain them for years.

Minerva made tea and had them both sit down, "What I am about to say is more shocking and unbelievable than what we've discussed." Arthur raised his eyebrows, nothing was more ludicrous than Dumbledore being evil. Amelia wasn't sure either of what Minerva meant and said so, "What can be worse?"

Minerva after picking her tea cup and setting it down without taking a sip said., "Molly was attempting to muder Pandora Lovegood earlier this year." Arthur stood up from his chair rather quickly, knocking it over, Amelia just gasped. "You have crossed a line Minerva, I've respected you very much until now. How dare you say such things!"

Minerva stood up, "Arthur, I know this is beyond comprehension, but it is the truth, Pandora was the first to die in this year. Harry and Hermione had made attempts to go to the past to rectify many things, and each time they've done so they've tried to reach Luna Lovegood, of course she's just a child every time they attempt anything, Pandora is the one who had received whatever items were sent back. She tried ways of undoing the spells and asked Molly for help. Molly gave her one that she claims you have used before and was successful."

Arthur snorted and glared at her, "Oh really and what spell may that be?" Minerva tucked her wand away, "Praemium retro," she said. Arthur glanced at her, "Are you mad? That spell backfires any explosion. I've heard it used once…" Arthur stopped mid sentence, he remembered how he heard it, he asked curious after he started working at the Ministry, it was a rumor that was all. He grabbed his travelling cloak, the world had gone mute, he wasn't thinking clearly, Minerva was quick with her wand and had paralyzed him before he took another step.

"I'm so sorry Arthur, but you cannot leave yet, there is one more thing you have to know." Minerva tried to calm him down, Amelia went over to help and took one of his hands. "Arthur, I know what crossed your mind, I've heard the rumors as well. We'll get to the bottom of it, but right now we need your Arthur. Please?" Arthur looked up and saw a warmth in Amelia's eyes, it helped soothe the ache in his heart and he blinked a few times, hoping they would understand that he was calm. Minerva figured as much because he was blinking too many times, but before she removed the jinx from him she locked the front door.

She removed the jinx and with Amelia, helped Arthur off the floor, "As odd as it may sound, I am glad you know what that spell means because, Arthur, Peter Pettigrew is alive." Arthur looked at Minerva as if she was truly mad and then at Amelia who gave a nod, "I only read a small portion, but I did see he was alive and had remained hidden for the past ten years." Arthur shook his head, "How?" he asked, Amelia summoned a firewhiskey from the cupboard and poured it in one of the cups and handed it to Arthur and one for Amelia, "You may have skipped too far ahead Amelia, because Peter Pettigrew is none other than the pet rat your family has Arthur."

Arthur looked at her and sat down the cup, instead he took the firewhiskey and drank half the bottle, Amelia drank her cup and his. "Minerva I would say bugger off if I hadn't read Pittegrew was alive." Arthur slumps down in one of the chairs and holds his head in his hands. "Molly is working with _him_?"

Minerva quickly cleared that up for him, "No Arthur no, we don't know for sure who Molly is working with, but Pettigrew works with You-Know-Who, Amelia this is the truth, Sirius is innocent, all three were Animagus, Remus can vouch for this." Minerva explained quickly, both gave her a quizzical look, "Remus is a werewolf, he was allowed into Hogwarts as soon as Dumbledore was Headmaster, and I can vouch for him, all four were as close as brothers, Sirius and James even closer. They found out Remus was a werewolf and learned to be Animagus. Arthur what I need you to do is get proof the rat is Pettigrew."

Arthur stood up and started to pace the floor, "And how am I supposed to do that? That rat has been in the family for...for years!" He started to explain and then he realized it on his own, his son Percy found the rat almost dead in their yard, he took it and nursed it back to health and kept it as a pet, that was eleven years ago. Arthur this time sprinted to the door, it caught Minerva and Amelia off guard and couldn't stop him in time.

"Minerva stay here! I'll go after him." Amelia said and ran behind him, she saw him apparate as she came out the door, "Bloody hell Arthur!" She followed suit, knowing he was headed home.

Athur apparated just outside his yard, he saw a couple of gnomes walking about and quickly jumped over them, he took out his wand and had the door open as he went in, his hair was all up on its' end, his ears and neck were red, his forehead was sweaty. When Molly Weasly saw him, her heart raced in fear.

"Arthur, what's wrong, who's hurt? Is it Bill or Charlie?" She asked about her children who've left home and looked at a peculiar clock in the living room, it signaled if anyone of the family was in danger and yet everything was calm.

Arthur stared at her, the pet rat momentarily forgotten, he walked up to her and took hold of her shoulders. He gave her a gentle shake and she stared back dumbfounded by his behavior. "Arthur, what is the matter with you?" Molly asked him again, "Is someone hurt?" Arthur shook his head and went up to Percy's room, then remembered Percy is a Prefect, he gave his rat to Ron after he got his new owl. Before he reached Ron's room, Molly had followed him up the stairs. "Arthur Weasly, what in heaven's name is wrong with you?" Her shouting caused everyone to come out of their rooms and stare down the stairs at their parents. Arthur managed to look sheepish and realized the danger he was about to put his children in. "I'm sorry everyone...there was a horrible raid tonight...need some air." He left them all looking confused and worried.

Arthur left the house and started walking in the direction of the Lovegoods, he wanted confirmation, he heard a soft pop far behind him and soon the rustling of grass and robes. "Arthur wait!" It was Amelia, she caught up to him and immediately took his arm and apparated them to her house. Where she shoved him to a chair and handed him a large glass of mead. "You cannot do that again, we're on borrowed time Arthur, we need to be cautious." Arthur drank the mead in one gulp and raised his voice, "Cautious! How when not one, but possibly two murderers live in my house! ONE SLEEPS IN MY BED!" He rose from the chair and gave Amelia a pleading look, "Tell me it isn't true. Tell me anything else Amelia!" Amelia bit her bottom lip and held Arthur in her arms as he broke. "I'm sorry Arthur, the pet rat is true, we'll need your help in capturing him, but Molly, I really don't know if we can save her, it depends on who she is working with, but I'll be fair Arthur." He sobbed until he calmed down, and she gave him a glass of water instead, "You need to be sober when you go home." She told him, her hand gave a slight shake, even after so many years she still had feelings for him. "Can we trust you Arthur?" Arthur drank the glass of water, sipping it slowly, he chose his side, he took Amelia's hand and gave a small nod, his voice hoarse and throat dry he said, "Yes, I'm sorry for my behavior, this is a shock."

Amelia took the glass away, she sat on the arm of the chair and held him, rocking him slowly, "It's alright Arthur, it's alright. We're here for you, I'm here for you. We'll protect everyone as best we can." Amelia rocked him for a few more minutes before he told her he should go. She walked him out of the house and watched him apparate. Her heart squeezed itself, for a minute there was a look of longing in his eyes, but she knew he would never betray Molly. She closed the door and turned around, there at the top of the staircase was her niece who stayed over the summer. "Auntie, is that you?" Carried the little voice. "Yes Susan, it's me, come let me tuck you back into bed, it's late." Amelia reached her and picked her up to carry her back in bed. "I love you Auntie." Susan mumbled sleepily and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Amelia tucked her in and laid down beside her, sleep was hard to come by that night.

Arthur made it back home to everyone waiting up for him, he could see the worry in their eyes, and Molly's warm brown was inviting, he raised his arms and he dropped to one knee, his children ran to him and he hugged them all as best he could, "I'm sorry everyone, it's been a tough week and tonight was the worst, I'm fine, now go to bed, tomorrow I promise you a fun day." He told them and they gave him a good night hug and his daughter Ginny, gave him a good night kiss. After they went to bed Molly turned to Arthur, "I know there wasn't a raid tonight Arthur, tell me what happened, maybe I can help." Arthur looked at Molly with lost eyes, he knew her, it was his Molly, she would never lie to him, "Someone tried to kill Pandora."

They sat in silence, before Molly gasped and hugged him, "No wonder you were so scared, they're our neighbors, do you think we could be next? Should we set up protection spells?" Arthur shook his head, "No, they caught the man who made the attempt, and will be arrested soon." That's all he told her and he hugged her tightly, so tightly that Molly wanted him to let go of her; her heart pounded fiercely, they caught someone else, she felt safe in his arms, what she didn't know was that Arthur caught the shadow of guilt in her eyes, even if it was there for a few seconds he saw it and he knew the truth. Molly could not be trusted.


	31. Chapter 31 2nd Truth Unraveled-The Trace

**AN: **This is the end of Volume 1 the story will still continue on here, I hadn't realized how many chapters I've written so I have to rearrange a few, please have patience on the publishing of new chapters. As I will be taking a small break as well since my move is coming up soon and I need to get ready for that, in the meantime enjoy.

August 25th 1991

Their last Sunday before Hogwarts Harry and Hermione had a full day, they had gone out again for some final shopping in Diagon Alley, with a short meeting in the flat, and the Muggle world; they had used up plenty of their potion ingredients from their lessons with Snape, something they had started after they met him he was still cold towards them but he was a good teacher, and they were taking Muggle courses through books bought at Harrod's, they decided not to abandon their Muggle studies entirely.

On that Sunday, they walked down to the park that was close by Harry's house; with Emma walking a few feet behind, she decided to chaperone them, she wanted to confirm something she noticed at the beginning of summer.

"Hermione…" Harry started, but stopped and with a little prompting from Hermione who replied back. "Yes Harry?"

Harry sighed, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say so instead asked, "Do you think it's a good idea to go to this school? Couldn't we just learn everything like we are now?" He looked at her, they were on their second lap around the park. Hermione tilted her head to the left and replied. "I've been thinking the same Harry, but can we both live with the fact we didn't try?" Harry dropped his head in thought, "No, I have to." She smiled at him and they walked in silence.

Flashback-Conversation Only

The Week Before

Moody informs Minerva about the Trace.

Moody- "It's bloody bonkers Minerva."

Minerva- "With all that's going on you're still surprised?"

Moody- "The Trace is a fib. We have everyone register their homes, even if it is unplottable we are given an area of residence."

Minerva- "I don't catch the meaning?"

Moody- "When a family registers in the Ministry, the Ministry places their location on a map and it has all the information, how many family members, who are adults and who are children. It flashes every time someone uses magic, but since there are adults we assume it's them, we don't have a legal way of doing that with orphans, so to make it easier the Trace is placed on all children as soon as they get on to the Hogwarts Express."

Minerva-"And 17 you're an adult so it falls off. Not removed, no one has removed anything."

Moody-"Exactly, do we want Potter and Granger to go through this?"

Minerva-"We'll give them that choice."

Flashback End

Harry sighed, even if he was only eleven he felt he aged years, "We'll be giving them some control." He referenced the conversation with Minerva about the Trace, Hermione agreed with him, "Yes, but it can come in handy if we are in danger, Amelia, Moody, Tonks, and Arthur will be alerted and can come to our aid." Harry nodded, "But we'll also be at the mercy of the bad guys, I'm sure they have spies and they'll go with tongues wagging." Hermione took his arm, "We'll make friends Harry, we'll open people's eyes, we'll have our own army, we already do, but this one will be of kids our age, we'll be called...uhm the Fawns Brigade!" Harry smiled at her optimism, he wasn't sure how she managed it, and he didn't care to know, it was a secret magic in Hermione that he loved. "Ok, we'll go."

As they walked arm in arm, Emma smiled and hugged herself, she could see what has been around for thousand of years bloom so gently. She sent up a silent prayer, that she would protect them with everything she had and would help them grow and learn to nourish the love they are yet to acknowledge.

For the rest of the week, the Dursleys ignored Harry with the usual requests of chores, but the night before he was to leave to Hogwarts, during dinner Vernon against his better judgment and just curious, decided to ask how Harry would be getting to school; as he had not asked for a ride.

"I'll be taking the train." Harry answered, he was surprised at the interest, but was happy to oblige if it meant they would be more understanding of his true identity. That was not to be as Vernon snorted and laughed. "Train? Ridiculous, isn't there a more 'magical' way for you to get there?" Harry poked at his food at this point and shrugged. "I guess, but it is a quite large school." He explained though he lost all hope of a normal conversation. "A school in Britain, everyone must be mad, how has it not been found by now?" Vernon continued to ask, what Harry didn't know was that Dudley was listening intently and Petunia pursed her lips so that she wouldn't supply the answer. "Weirdos the lot, how all this gets by, someone should stop it. Anywho, you should find a lift to get to the station, we have no business in London tomorrow." Vernon said as he started to eat his large steak.

Harry nodded, soon after dinner was finished and cleaned up the kitchen and dining room, he went to his own room to repack the trunk. He placed all his advanced books, potion ingredients, and items in the extendable compartments, while the general space was filled with first year items. Harry then noticed the lining on the compartments, he pressed them to the side of the trunk and they sealed off completely, he panicked for a moment and pulled one back and it opened easily. He was wondering if this had to do with the undetectable charm and shrugged, he hoped it would be. He kept the same rucksack from Muggle school, he decided to use it for the rest of the years at Hogwarts, he made sure he packed the essentials in it, along with the new outfit and trainers.

He worried about the notebook being found, Hermione had come up with the idea to have her parents send them to her under the guise of the Muggle school books, she would use one of the school owls to avoid suspicion as well. Before he got into bed, there was a knock on his door, he quickly opened it, not sure who would be knocking and there was Dudley already in his pajamas. Harry thought he looked thinner, but figured it was just his nerves playing tricks on his eyes.

"Hey Dudley." He greeted and opened the door for him. "Hey Harry, are you ready for this new school?" Dudley was curious to know. Harry closed the door and before turning to Dudley, "Yeah, I guess, nervous too." Dudley gave him a quizzical look, "Why? You'll be among your own people." Harry shrugged, "Yeah but you kind of people are my kind of people too." Dudley looked confused for a minute and slowly nodded, "Maybe one day, you can take me there?" Harry was surprised, he was expecting anything else but that, he smiled at Dudley, "Sure Dud," he used an old nickname, "I'll see what I can do and take you one day." They talked more about their schools, none aware that Petunia was outside the door listening, like Dudley she hung onto Harry's words as he talked about some of the things he read, and held on to the promise he made for Dudley, even if she would never be part of it.

There was a loud crack of thunder at that moment, it caused everyone in the house to wake up from their stupor, Petunia hurried to her room to get ready for bed, and Dudley shook hands with Harry, each wishing the other good luck in school, promising to beat up or curse whomever bulled the other. Harry laughed with Dudley on this, it felt odd, yet comfortable.

After clearing his mind he was finally able to sleep, Hedwig was in her cage watching over her young owner, she may not have understood what was going on, but she understood his moods and she understood, that there was many things at stake, she gave soft hoots in his direction and slept after he did.

Elsewhere, others had similar feelings, each one praying they were incorrect about what they knew, some hoping that things do change, and one counting on his plans and the steps to carry them, the night carried a soft breeze from the South, it whispered change, it whispered hope, and yet it carried a small hint of despair. The future had changed, there was no more time left.


	32. Chapter 32 Hogwarts

**A/N** So sorry for the late update, it's been a month, I finally moved and settled in, work's been a bit crazy, but I've managed to write out a couple of chapters, hope you guys enjoy!

Sunday September 1st 1991

Harry woke up early that morning, he went down the stairs to set a goodbye gift, he had decided to make a pot of tea and laid out biscuits for his Aunt and Uncle for a morning treat, he left a note with it, saying he left for the school term, and would send word the week before he would have to come back, and to not worry about giving him a lift.

He headed back upstairs to retrieve his bag and trunk, he changed into the outfit he had set aside and left his old clothes in the closet, Dudley heard him moving around and had come out to investigate, seeing Harry pull his trunk out of the room he offered to help, "Oy, let me help before you break your neck going down the stairs." Harry moved the trunk around to where Dudley could grab the opposite end. "Ok, Dud you got it? Ready?" Dudley grunted in response and together they took the trunk down to the bottom hallway. It wasn't so heavy which surprised Dudley, but he didn't say anything about it, just as he decided not to mention the new clothes Harry was wearing. He watched as Harry had tapped the trunk twice and it changed into a double shoulder rucksack, he set it aside as he went back upstairs for Hedwig, and he caught Dudley peeking through his rucksack, "This is wicked Harry!" Harry grinned, "Yeah, I'll send you loads of stuff when I get there or maybe next summer you can go shopping with me." Dudley looked up the stairs to his parents' bedroom, "Yeah, maybe." They shook hands again and Harry headed out of the house with the enchanted rucksack and the normal one and Hedwig.

As he made his way down the pavement to the corner where he'd always been picked up, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, he quickly ducked into nearby bushes and Hedwig squawked softly at him. He peered through some branches and he saw Mrs. Figg come around, he saw her turn around looking for something, or someone.

'She's looking for me!" Harry thought, he held a finger up to Hedwig to show that they had to be quiet, and thankfully she left not long after, she went back home to report she saw Harry leave without his family and then lost track of him, when he stepped out a few minutes later, Hermione had driven up with her parents.

She opened the door and rushed out to Harry, "Harry I saw Mrs. Figg, are you alright?" She asked taking out her wand. Harry looked around once more to be safe, "Yes, she must have seen me leave alone and followed me." Hermione nodded, she assumed Harry wasn't telling his relatives about how he was getting to the station.

"Harry, Hermione is everything alright?" Dan asked them as they delayed getting in the car, even though it was still early to get to the station. Dan had taken an extra interest in Harry, after hearing the reading of the will, Harry and Hermione both agreed not to let her parents know of the bad things that were going to happen, and instead told them that a solicitor was researching the matter. They both figured, Muggle parents would say no to allowing their children to attend a magical school if there was danger.

"Yes dad, we're just excited about the new school!" Hermione said as she jumped back in the car. "Alright, if something is going on, let me know." Dan told her and looked at Harry. "You too Harry, anything I am here to help." Hermione replied "Yes dad," and Harry gave him a smile, "Thank you Dan." Dan and Emma exchanged looks, though they didn't pressure Hermione and trusted her and Harry, they were worried that something was amiss.

They arrived to the station with an hour to spare, when they got to platforms nine and ten, they exchanged their farewells, Dan hugging Hermione and shaking Harry's hand, whilst Emma hugged and kissed Hermione and then hugged Harry. "Send us word if anything happens, both of you, and we'll do what we can to bring you home, if we have to." She told them. Harry beamed, throughout the summer Harry had spent much time with the Grangers and gotten to know them fairly well, and he appreciated the teeth check up Dan had done on him. With a final wave they walked through the barrier and immediately turned the corner to where Harry could change his rucksack back into a trunk and went to find a couple of trolleys. He gave Hermione Hedwig to hold and when he came back with two of them, he placed Hermione's first and then his own, with Hedwig on top. They walked down the length of the train until they found an empty compartment towards the end, together they put both trunks in place and then Hedwig's cage when Harry suddenly called out, "Wait a minute, Hermione why didn't you get your cat?" Hermione looked up from the book she was about to read, "Because I don't want him to go after Pettigrew so early, it might scare him away." Harry nodded in understanding and took a seat, with Hermione opposite him, they could both see on to the platform and watched the people arrive.

It wasn't long before it got crowded with the last minute travellers and among them, easily spotted was a family of redheads, they quickly recognized Arthur, and silently identified the other Weasleys. They noticed the woman, Molly, was looking around and pulling her daughter with her, they shared a glance believing she was looking for Harry. They settled in to the shadows of the compartment not wanting to be spotted and praying the train left soon.

Meanwhile, on the platform, Arthur was directing his family to hurry up, making Percy help the twins with the trunks instead of letting him run off. He noticed Molly lagging behind them, things were tense between them after that night, he walked over to her in time to overhear, "Oh dear, oh dear, I hope he makes it in time." Molly said. "Who are you looking for Molly?" Arthur questioned her, annoyed already. Molly was caught slightly off guard and turned to Arthur putting on her motherly face on, "Oh nevermind me dear, you know how this day always gets me riled up." She had tried her best to keep Arthur from coming with her, it was the plan, to keep him occupied at work, while she met with Harry and set Dumbledore's plan into motion. Their children shouted for them to hurry up and all together they loaded the trunks in the compartment in front of Harry's and Hermione's and waved goodbye to each other.

The train finally pulled away and Hermione pulled two empty and brand new journals for Harry and herself and some Muggle pens. "To keep track of what changes we see." She told him he nodded but set it aside, "Hermione, not today, let's just enjoy the ride, we can read, play a game or anything else." He requested, seeing how Molly searched for him broke his heart, he was a pawn and right now he needed to feel like he was just Harry. Hermione was about to argue back that they should stay on top of all matters, but seeing his eyes she relented and put her journal away. "Ok Harry, what would you like to do then?" Harry pulled out his copy of 'Hogwarts, A History' and turned to the chapter about the houses, "What house do you think we'd get into?"

Hermione grinned, "I doubt we'll get into anything but Gryffindor." Harry shrugged, "Yeah but we can always ask, right? What's the harm in doing that?" Hermione tucked her legs under her and she raised her nose slightly in the air, "Ok fine, I would be happy in Ravenclaw." Harry laughed, "You know Hufflepuff doesn't sound so bad, they are a cheerful lot." Before the debate could get underway, a boy with a round face and red cheeks came in, they stared at each other before the boy cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to be a bother, but have you seen a toad? His name is Trevor." he said looking miserable, his eyes almost tearful.

"No sorry, but I can help you look for it." Hermione offered happily and stood up looking at Harry as the boy replied. "Really that be great! I'm Neville, thank you so much for the help." The boy now known as Neville said. Harry and Hermione shared a glance and both stood up to help Neville, they recognized the name and both agreed to make an attempt to get to know him earlier and become better friends. When they walked out of the compartment they bumped into one of the boys from the notebook, he was thin and tall, but lanky, with red hair and freckles.

"Hello, I heard Harry Potter was in this train, are you him?" He asked excitedly and quietly, not wanting to be overheard by others.

Harry held back a smirk, this was similar to the other blonde boy, Draco, but he hoped that this wasn't the same scenario. But he gave a nod and a reply. "Yes, I'm Harry, but we're just stepping out, Neville lost his toad." He tried to step around him, but he was blocked as the boy shoved his arm out.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." He said and took Harry's hand to shake enthusiastically. Ron's eyes glittered as they darted to Harry's forehead. "Do you really...really have the scar?"

Harry nodded, "Yes," with a quick glance to his feet and a deep breath he said, "but I'm not on display, if you don't mind, we really have to go." Harry again tried to get around as Neville and Hermione waited. "No wait, that is wicked...sorry it's just, that scar, I've heard so much...do you remember You-Know…?" He continued to probe ignoring the fact that Harry tried to leave twice. Harry shook his head and stopped him. "No I don't remember anything from that night, I was just a baby after all. Now please, I promised to help." Ron finally let him pass, but he trailed along talking only to Harry. "You lived with Muggles didn't you? What were they like?" Ron continued to asked. Harry sighed and looked over at him, "They're just like you and me except no magic." Harry told him.

Ron looked at his pet rat he was carrying with him, "Sounds like Scabbers here, he hasn't shown any signs of being magical, but he's been in the family for years." He holds him up for Harry to see, he looked at the rat as it sniffed the air in front of it, Harry wanted to reach out and grab it, a voice in his head saying 'Do it now!' but with much force he feigned politeness, "Maybe in a couple of years we can see it do some magic."

Neville and Hermione had searched ahead without any luck, Hermione would occasionally look back, and then they heard a female voice calling out, "Anything from the trolley?" Harry waved Hermione and Neville over, they came through and crowded around the trolley with other students, being hungry they ignored Harry. All three selected a few items, Harry got Neville several chocolate frogs to cheer him up, Ron mumbled about some sandwiches and Harry handed him some treats as well. They walked back to Harry's and Hermione's compartment to enjoy the snacks, though Hermione was not as pleased when Ron sat down with them.

As they started to eat and get to know each other, Hermione ignoring the dirt on Ron's nose, Neville became shy when he found out he was sitting with Harry Potter, though Harry told him he was happy with his company. It wasn't long before their compartment door was opened there was the blonde haired boy from Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy. "You are Harry Potter?" He said in a lofty voice, with his eyes shining with glee.

Harry nodded, whilst Hermione sat her food down and scooted closer to him, Draco didn't miss a beat, "Ooh got yourself a girlfriend now, guess being famous let's you have whatever you want, whenever you want." Harry frowned and glared at Draco, "She is not my girlfriend, but my best friend. Something I doubt you will ever have if you can't be nice on the first meeting." Draco's ears turned pink with embarrassment and he stepped back and waved over his cronies. "I don't need a best friend when I got strong allies. Something your parents should have done…" Harry saw red, when Draco mentioned his parents, and Harry wanted to punch him, but Hermione beat him to it and had slapped him, "You're a rude, vile boy! Now get out before I decide to jinx you and your friends!" She yelled at him, Draco and his friends were in shock and ran away from the compartment, Hermione slammed the door and sat back down, unable to eat.

Harry grinned at Hermione and held out a chocolate frog for her, "You're my hero Hermione." She tried to ignore him, still upset over what happened, she hadn't use physical force before, but she had had enough of people trying to push Harry around. "Thank you Harry, I'm sorry for what I've done, it's not the answer, it's just how dare he!" Neville stared at her with new found respect, his mouth slightly open, and Ron just grinned and said, "Brilliant!" After which the trip was uneventful, Hermione guessed the time they would arrive, all three boys stepped out of the compartment so that she could change, Ron and Neville left to go to their own to change, and Harry waited patiently for his turn. After they've changed, their nerves got the best of them, Hermione started to chat away about the stuff she read, and Harry became quiet and observant, watching people stop by to take a look at him. It wasn't too long after they reached the train station in a small village, they carried off their bags, but were told they had to leave it behind. Reluctantly they parted with their bags, sighing in relief that they left the notebooks behind.

They followed the other first years to a nearby dock where boats floated patiently to take the next set of passengers along with Hagrid who managed to find Trevor and handed him to Neville, they climbed aboard one where Neville soon joined them along with Ron, as they set sail, night truly began to settle and as they came around a curve, the castle came into view, it took their breaths away. Candlelight danced from almost every window reflecting in the lake below, so that the heavens and earth both sparkled. The castle looked legendary, if it could speak, oh the tales it would spin from dangers to the festivities, from tears to joy, and it would boast all that walked through it halls, from the lonely misfits in the Muggle world, to the noblest of Purebloods, each wizard though sorted in different houses, would always be a Hogwarts student.

Harry heard a soft splash that took him out of his musings, he turned to the lake and he saw a tentacle poking out of the water and waving, splashing now and again to catch the attention of the first years. He exclaimed in glee, and the others turned to see what got him so excited, and then all four were on one side of the boat trying to see the giant squid. Before long they reached the castle dock and were led upstairs to wait, Minerva was the one to greet them and offered short introductions to the houses, she caught Harry and Hermione's eyes, and offered a very small and faint smile. And soon they were escorted in the hall, Harry and Hermione eyes turned as large as saucers, they've read about the hall and were given descriptions by Tonks and Remus, but they had fallen short, and gazed in wonder as thousands of candles floated above the tables, with a not melting charm placed on them, the ceiling above twinkled with the light of a thousand stars, they could see some of the constellations up there, they heard Minerva talk about the sorting and whatever noise was heard when they first walked in died as they watched Filius bring out the old hat and waited with everyone for it to sing.

"_Come young minds and gather around_

_Don't be afraid for you're now safe and sound_

_Listen carefully to my tale_

_For it's about the founders we all hail._

_No worries, no fears_

_For I see all my dears_

_As I once saw in to the Founders_

_I look in to all those who here gather._

_Now we truly begin_

_To find the place you belong,_

_Never worry for I do not falter long._

_And now let's start in;_

_GRYFFINDOR!_

_Always the last at the battle,_

_Worn armor and tested true,_

_Knights of all measures_

_Brave and daring, is this you?_

_HUFFLEPUFF!_

_The first to rise to the occasion,_

_Whose words are always kind,_

_With smiles to go for miles,_

_And never to leave friends behind._

_RAVENCLAW!_

_Unique on their own merit,_

_The universe to be theirs to understand,_

_Friends they are with the unknown,_

_Open heart and open mind, they go hand in hand._

_SLYTHERIN!_

_Setting their goals high,_

_For there is never an end in sight,_

_Hard work and right friends,_

_Are the way to make things right._

_Be not afraid young lasses and lads,_

_For (even with none) you're in good hands."_

After the hat finished everyone clapped, the members of the Circle along with Harry and Hermione exchanged brief glances, the song was not the same as the one they've read about, by now all of them knew it by heart, except Aurora who had not been to a meeting since the disastrous first one with Harry. Minerva cleared her throat and she unrolled the parchment in her hand, "When I call your name, step forward, take a seat on the stool here, and I will place the hat on your head, once your house is called out, please go to the table for said house until everyone has been sorted."

Minerva felt nervous for some unknown reason, she looked over at Dumbledore who was intently looking at Harry, Severus was staring at Dumbledore, Filius was fidgeting with his hands on the other side of the stool, Pomona was smiling at the first years. She cleared her throat again and called out the first name.

(Short version of the sorting)

Minerva-"Abbot, Hannah"

Sorting Hat-"Hufflepuff"

Minerva-"Bones, Susan''

Sorting Hat-"Slytherin" (Susan was shocked, but walked towards her table.)

Minerva-"Boot, Terry''

Sorting Hat-"Gryffindor"

Minerva-"Brocklehurst, Mandy''

Sorting Hat-"Slytherin"

Minerva-"Brown, Lavender''

Sorting Hat-"Gryffindor"

Minerva-"Bulstrode, Millicent''

Sorting Hat-"Ravenclaw" (Millicent was surprised, but had a relieved look on her face.)

Minerva-"Corner, Michael''

Sorting Hat-"Gryffindor"

Minerva-"Crabbe, Vincent''

Sorting Hat-"Gryffindor" (Dumbledore's face tried to stay calm, but his eyes traveled to Severus who had on a poker face. Crabbe did not want to budge from the stool, and moved only when Minerva took the hat off of him.)

Minerva-"Davis, Tracey ''

Sorting Hat-"Slytherin"

Minerva-"Finch-Fletchley, Justin''

Sorting Hat-"Ravenclaw"

Minerva-"Finnigan, Seamus''

Sorting Hat-"Gryffindor"

Minerva-"Goldstein, Anthony''

Sorting Hat-"Ravenclaw"

Minerva-"Goyle, Gregory''

Sorting Hat-"Hufflepuff" (Dumbledore this time leaned forward in his chair, Goyle had a 'fish out of water' look on his face as he walked towards his table.)

Minerva-"Granger, Hermione''

Sorting Hat-"Slytherin" (The Circle members sat forward, even Aurora, this was the first Muggleborn they knew of, that was sorted into the Pureblood house, Dumbledore gave Hermione a stern look, attempting Legilimency on her, thankful for her training she was able to fend him off until she got to her table.)

Minerva-"Greengrass, Daphne''

Sorting Hat-"Gryffindor" (Daphne gasped loud enough for Minerva to hear but she held her composure making her way to the table.)

Minerva-"Hardwick, Gary''

Sorting Hat-"Ravenclaw"

Minerva-"Hopkins, Wayne''

Sorting Hat-"Hufflepuff"

Minerva-"Jones, Megan''

Sorting Hat-"Hufflepuff"

Minerva-"Li, Sue''

Sorting Hat-"Gryffindor"

Minerva-"Langley, Josephine Anne''

Sorting Hat-"Hufflepuff"

Minerva-"Longbottom, Neville''

Sorting Hat-"Slytherin" (It had taken the hat a minute to decide, Neville was visibly shaken and ducked his head down and jogged to his table.)

Minerva-"MacDougal, Morag''

Sorting Hat-"Hufflepuff"

Minerva-"MacMillan, Ernie''

Sorting Hat-"Ravenclaw"

Minerva-"Malfoy, Draco''

Sorting Hat-"Slytherin" (No surprise here to anyone, and Dumbledore relaxed just a bit.)

Minerva-"Malone, Roger''

Sorting Hat-"Ravenclaw"

Minerva-"Nott, Theodore''

Sorting Hat-"Hufflepuff" (Theodore was surprised, but shrugged it off.)

Minerva-"Parkinson, Pansy''

Sorting Hat-"Slytherin"

Minerva-"Patil, Padma''

Sorting Hat-"Ravenclaw"

Minerva-"Patil, Pravati''

Sorting Hat-"Gryffindor"

Minerva-"Perks, Sally-Anne''

Sorting Hat-"Ravenclaw"

Minerva-"Potter, Harry'' (Everyone whispered, everyone pointed, everyone leaned forward to hear the Hat's judgment. Harry meanwhile thought to himself, 'Slytherin please, Hermione's there.')

Sorting Hat-"Slytherin" (The entire hall gasped and fell eerily quiet as they watched Harry make his way to the table and sat next to Hermione. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and stared hard at Harry, his eyes held no light, they looked cloudy as the storm that unexpectedly, but slowly was brewing outside of the castle.)

Minerva-"Rivers, Oliver''

Sorting Hat-"Hufflepuff"

Minerva-"Roper, Sophie''

Sorting Hat-"Gryffindor"

Minerva-"Runcorn, Audrey''

Sorting Hat-"Ravenclaw" (Dumbledore had beads of sweat on his forehead, the history of these children were known to him, and the sorting they were given did not match said history, and he was starting to worry.)

Minerva-"Smith, Sally''

Sorting Hat-"Ravenclaw"

Minerva-"Smith, Zacharias''

Sorting Hat-"Hufflepuff"

Minerva-"Thomas, Dean''

Sorting Hat-"Gryffindor"

Minerva-"Turpin, Lisa''

Sorting Hat-"Ravenclaw"

Minerva-"Weasley, Ron''

Sorting Hat-"Slytherin" (Ron's brothers yelled no, and he gave them a helpless look and as he took a seat next to Neville. Dumbledore by this point was distraught, he gave Ron an encouraging smile, but deep down he knew something was going on.)

Minerva-"Zabini, Blaise''

Sorting Hat-"Slytherin"

Minerva rolled up the parchment as Filius took the Hat and stool, though she remained calm, her insides were in turmoil, what had just happened, everything changed. Dumbledore on the other hand feigned happiness, "Welcome! Now I know everyone is anxious to eat; for now let me just say: noodle, flotsam, squall, nip!"

Before their eyes food appeared, ranging from common foods to ones from far away lands, Harry and Hermione were pleasantly surprised and helped themselves to as much as they could, everyone just kept staring at them, very few others hadn't begun eating they were in shock over what had just happened. They couldn't talk about it now, even though they had exchanged nervous glances before, they knew something went wrong, everyone got sorted differently, for now they would have to make do with the best they could.

Neville was sitting on the other side of Hermione as Harry was on the other, and Susan on his other side, across from them was Draco looking smug sitting next to one of the other students, Ron, the look of despair on his face, was sitting next to him and across from Hermione, next to Harry was Zabini, Pansy and Mandy were sitting across from him, and Tracey was at the very edge. Everyone had a look on their faces that clearly said, "What the hell?"

Neville was the first to break the ice, "I guess I can tell Gran she was wrong for the first time…" Harry snorted on his pumpkin juice and Hermione let out a giggle, Susan smiled at this point and chipped in, "You're worried? I'm going to have to tell my Auntie about this, we come from Hufflepuffs!"

Ron looked longingly at the Gryffindor table, "I think I'll be disowned." Draco raised his nose in the air, "At least we're all purebloods." Harry glared at him, Hermione puffed out her chest and sat straighter in her chair, "I am not, and I am proud of it, I have Muggle parents." Those within hearing dropped their spoons, at this point, word started to spread to the students, a Muggleborn was in Slytherin, they asked what it could mean, how strong is she, some of the older students were trying to catch glimpses of Hermione. Draco on the other hand paled, "This is nonsense, everyone knows this house only takes those of pureblood, my father has always said…" Hermione put her spoon down and glared at Draco, "Say that word one more time, and you'll regret it, bloodlines mean nothing if the end result is someone horrible as you!" Draco's cheeks flushed pink from the insult and started to eat mumbling, "..My father."

Harry laughed a little, but her response was enough, Hermione gained a bit of respect from the older students and it eased the tension a little with the others, Pansy however was having none of it, "I agree with Draco, maybe you should ask to be resorted." She said pointedly at Hermione, who glared back, "You're right I should, because if any House is afraid of changing it means it's weak." Pansy gave her a disgusted glare and left the table, heading towards the girl's bathroom.

Tracey wasn't sure if she should follow, but Mandy did not giving anyone a second look and walked out with Pansy. Tracey then scooted over to the edge of the table and ate her dinner quietly observing, as did Zabini. Ron started to eat as much as he could, and Neville pointed it out, "Ron, you might want to slow down a bit, you don't want to choke." Ron shook his head and drank loudly from his cup before answering, "No I am upset, my parents are going to disown me, we've been Gryffindors all our lives, we're the blood traitors, we no good for Slytherin." Draco smirked, "Finally we can agree on something." Ron pointed a drumstick at Draco, "I'm in your house mate, so maybe you're not good enough either." Draco shut up real quick and went back to eating glaring at Ron.

Harry turned to Neville, "Are you worried about your parents?" Neville shook his head, "It's my Gran, I live with her, I know she wasn't expecting this, I'm not sure what her reaction would be." Harry gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Either way, you're one of us now, we won't leave you behind Nev." Hermione nodded, "We'll stick together," she gave a glare to Draco and all those at the table, "Unless you're a nitwit then I'll leave you behind." Several people laughed and it caused for some of the older students to talk to Harry and Hermione about the classes and the castle, even one told Neville the fastest way to get to their common room.

After they had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up, it had taken much inner will to not run out of the room earlier with all the staff members and demand a re-sorting, he preferred to do that in private. He clapped his hands to bring everyone's attention to himself, "Now I know you're all exhausted and ready for bed, but just a few housekeeping items we need to go over, first…." His speech resembled just as the notebooks have said with minor changes, the members of the Circle sighed in relief, at least they knew not everything had changed. Then came the school song and finally they were released to their common rooms.

On their way to the dungeons, Harry accidently bumped into someone, and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" A hand patted his shoulder before being removed rather quickly, "N-n-n-n-no worries, H-h-h-Harry, my mistake." Quirrell held the hand that touched Harry before he quickly sprinted out of the Hall, Harry and Hermione shared a quick glance as they followed their housemates. Once they got inside their common room the prefect, Gemma, "Girls will go to the left and boys to the right, your trunks are there, now to bed quickly, we keep a tight schedule here, we've been winning the House Cup for years now and we are not about to risk losing it." She glared at all the first years and then headed off to her dorm. Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Susan stare in awe of the common sitting area, even if the furniture was centuries old, it was lush and well taken care of, there was a large ornate fireplace with a large fire roaring, and windows on either side of it that viewed into the lake, with the green shaded lights from the ceiling, the room had a green tinge to it.

Harry looked at the walls and realized there weren't any paintings because the walls had carvings, and from what he could tell most of the carvings were an abstract representation of Slytherin. They parted ways and he made it to his room, it was a shared bedroom, with the other first years, Harry looked at the trunks and was thankful he had a bed by the door, it meant only one person was on the other side and it was Zabini. They were fairly quiet getting ready for bed, and soon had laid down to sleep, Harry waited to hear the signs of sleeping and then quietly left the room.

When he came out to the common room, the fireplace still had a fire which was being helped by Hermione, he sat down next to her on the large couch and both stared into the flames. Hermione pulled her knees up to her chin and hugged herself, Harry worried that she was cold took off his robe and placed it around her shoulders. "Thank you Harry." She said. "No problem Hermione. Are you ok?" She shrugged and laid her head on top of her knees, "It's...it's odd being here, I mean from what I've read about the other me, she was strong, but shied away from confrontation until she was older. We were raised the same way, and I found my voice sooner, why couldn't she?"

Harry leaned against the couch, "I ask myself the same thing, but I believe it's because we weren't friends sooner and we let others think for us." Hermione looked at him and he tried his best to explain, "I grew up in a household where I wasn't allowed to ask questions, so everything new I've learned here I accepted because I had to, you made me realize that I don't have to be that way and it's ok, no, that I have to ask." Hermione stared back into the fire, "So because I didn't have friends before and was afraid of losing any new ones I made, I held back…" They listen to the soft swooshing sound of the water against the glass. "How much did we change Harry? We're in Slytherin and not Gryffindor, and not just us, but others got re-sorted." Harry looked at his hands, "I think it's too late to keep asking that Hermione, I think we from here we have to adjust and not rely on the notebooks anymore, well for some thing yes, but not this." He continued to explain, "I think Quirrell knows he can't touch me without hurting himself, I accidently bumped into him earlier." Hermione pushed herself back and leaned on Harry, "That means we need to get the Stone sooner." Harry gave a nod of his head, "We'll need help too." Hermione nodded, "I'll start recruiting for the Brigade next month, and if this finishes before the year ends, maybe we won't have the tests cancelled." Harry laughed loudly before crushing his mouth shut with his fists, Hermione glared at him and started to giggle as well. "We should go to bed now, tomorrow is going to be a long day." She told him, they said goodnight and parted ways, back in his room, Harry looked over at Ron's bed, the rat Pettigrew was lying on the pillow asleep as well. Harry tried his hardest not to go over and squeeze him until he spoke, he instead climbed into bed and cleared his mind for the short night. The storm from earlier finally reached Hogwarts and let loose over the grounds, thunder rumbled and sharp cracks were heard all through the night, yet no lightning struck.


	33. Chapter 33-The First 7

The next morning the grounds were soaking wet and the dungeons were chilly, but everyone was excited to be back for the school term, old friends were catching up, first years were excited about their classes, and among them were the frazzled teachers. After dinner last night, they were called to a staff meeting by Dumbledore.

-Flashback-After dinner teachers lounge.-

"Thank you everyone for waiting a bit longer to go to bed." Dumbledore began, "I have some minor concerns that we should all keep an eye on; as you know we have Harry Potter this term, he is to be treated as a normal child, however, I have concerns with him being in Slytherin." Some teachers shifted uncomfortably, while others averted their eyes. Dumbledore continued "We know re-sorting has never been done before and attempting it could cause some issues, not just with current by previously sorted students as well." Everyone nodded in agreement with some murming, Dumbledore continued, "I ask everyone to keep a careful eye on Mr. Potter."

Minerva felt her nostrils flare, she discreetly caught the eye of some of the Circle members, "What is it that we should keep an eye out for?" She asked him, Dumbledore pressed the tips of his fingers together and responded, "You'll know when you see it." He said softly and stood up, "Very well off to bed then, we have much to do tomorrow." Minerva stood up, "If that's the case Albus, I ask everyone to report to me if Albus isn't available." Albus' face was calm, but his eyes shone a different light, he gave a smile and nod, "But of course!" Minerva smiled and waved the evening Daily Prophet she had been reading earlier waiting on Dumbledore, "And wonderful news, Amelia is the new Minister of Magic, by a very slim margin, but she won!" Dumbledore pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose and smiled, "Well, well, I believe a letter of congratulations is in order. Amelia will be a strong Minister." Minerva caught the same light in his eyes again, it was a light of scheming, Dumbledore was planning his next move. "Alright everyone, bright and early classes start, remember to remind the children about Peeves." Minerva trailed off giving off the yearly reminders, but it was enough to distract Dumbledore, who was curious to the change of events in the Ministry, he had known Cornelius was owling him more recently, he believed it was for more advice and didn't bother to respond too quickly, with Amelia in power it caught him off guard, he was sure that with the elections being held on the first would have been enough, as he took the newspaper from Minerva and read through, he realized the margin was very slim, someone pushed the final voters. But he could work with it, he told himself, Amelia had been a good student at Hogwarts, and she had family lost to Voldemort. Shortly after everyone went to their own bed chambers some to plan for the next day, others to sleep, and some to plot.

While the wheels in his mind turned, unbeknown to Dumbledore, Minerva and Severus gathered together to quickly plot on their own. "Severus, as difficult as this may be, Harry and Hermione are in your House, you may need to change your ways." Minerva started looking around the corner in case anyone came by, Severus shook his head, "No Minerva I have that planned out, you see since Harry, the Chosen One, and Hermione, the first Muggleborn, are in Slytherin, I can have high expectations of them, and to treat them as if they're not good enough, hold them back for remedial classes. It's the perfect cover to remove points and not give, and to talk to them without suspicion." He explained, he didn't want to admit it, but he had gotten close to Minerva, after she had kept her word on his Patronus, Severus had been less cold and more willing to explain his plans; to which Minerva agreed more frequently, and this case was one of them, "Very well, that will work quite well, we don't know how drastically this time was changed, they are already sorted into different Houses. Pray Severus we get through this year alive." Severus nodded, they said goodnight and each went to their own bedchamber.

-End of flashback-

Now it was time for breakfast and for the class schedules to be passed out, while other Head of Houses were passing out the schedules, the Slytherin Head Boy and Girl were the one with the responsibility, Severus was keeping a supervising eye from the staff table. Harry and Hermione were going over their schedule when Draco again made an attempt to humiliate Harry, "What's the trouble Potter, you're so behind on magic you need a Muggleborn to tell you what each class is." A few students laughed, Harry glared at Draco, picking up his rucksack and moving away from the table with Hermione, who grabbed several pieces of toast and a napkin, he turned to Draco, "You know what Draco, as least she knows and is not filled with fake importance or is a snob as you are.." before Harry could even go off properly Severus was at the table between them, "Mr. Potter, it is very disappointing to see such behavior on the first day, I do not take kindly anyone of my House behaving this way, 10 points from you and Miss. Granger. Mr. Malfoy I suggest you make your way to your first class." Harry glared at Severus, and walked away from him with Hermione; who kept her eyes down.

When they walked out of the hall, they ran into a group of ghosts all chattering excitedly, when one passed through Harry. Harry gasped and the ghost came back around him, "I'm so sorry my boy, the debate had me distracted." Harry took calming breaths while Hermione balanced the toast and her school bag, "It's ok sir, it was just wrong timing." The ghost laughed, "Or perhaps right, if you've been around as long as I have, you learn to see the positive side of some things, not all, just some." Harry grinned, "I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger, Mr.?" He asked, the ghost laughed and changed his route to walk with them, "I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, and dare I say boy we all know who you two are, you are the pair that is making history at Hogwarts!" Hermione blushed and Harry shrugged, "We're really not into that, we are happy to meet you though." They chatted quite amicably until they reach the large doors that lead to the grounds, Sir Nicholas had given them advice on how to get to classes quicker and which teachers to watch out for, at the door he sighed, "I am afraid here we say goodbye for now." Hermione gave him a puzzled look and asked Sir Nicholas, "Can you not go outside with us?" He shook his head, "I could, but night is better, during the day it's hard to see me and it's windy, just not the perfect time for me to go out." Hermione nodded and they exchanged good byes.

Once Harry and Hermione had privacy, Hermione took out her wand and conjured a small and simple blanket for them to sit on, "We don't have much time Harry," she said to him as they sat down, Harry nodded, "I know, at lunch, send an owl to your parents about the books, they're packed right?" Hermione nodded and quickly made a note to be delivered as soon as the class was out, "Yes, they just have to tie it to Hedwig's leg." Harry looked around the grounds in case anyone was nearby, "Do you think Snape was acting or did he mean it?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "Harry of course he was acting, remember he read the notebooks, he has to be terrible, and we were sorted differently, this is probably his plan to act that way. Don't take it to heart ok, we'll get a chance to talk to McGonagall in her class." They ate their toast quickly, Harry vanishing the blanket, and they hurried off to their first class.

Harry was relieved that he had done all that summer training, it gave him and Hermione a great head start and they were able to mingle with the students from other Houses, giving them tips, which earned them House Points. While others were pleased, there were at least three that weren't so happy. Draco, Pansy, and Ron had become close friends in the first few days; though Draco believed Ron to be a blood traitor, he had valuable information he wasn't aware of, yet Pansy was the one who figured out that Ron had potential. She soothed Draco's anger telling him Ron may be stupid at times, but he knew how to get on Harry's good side, something Draco needed. "How else are you going to beat him?" Was her question to Draco, he tried his hardest to outshine the pair, but he was always one step behind, from his view, it was as if Harry and Hermione could do no wrong and were the brightest of their class. Each teacher gave praise, as did McGonagall, who had pride in her eyes when Harry and Hermione turned their matches into needles on their first try. Draco was seething with jealousy by Friday as they made their way to their Potions class, he dropped his book bag on the floor, not bothering to take out the book, Pansy who was his partner shared hers and gave him a pat on his hand.

Severus entered the room a few minutes after he watched all the students make it in, he knew he had to make it look good, for everyone's sake. He opened the door slowly, he couldn't help but admit, the dramatic effect was titillating, he could hear everyone turning to the door and he entered slowly, he said no words until he went up to the board. "This class is my own world, what I say is law. Any rule breaking and you will sorely pay, wand waving may have drawbacks, but those mistakes are fixable. Potions, well if you make a mistake you have a price to pay." He looked around the students, each enthralled by him, he looked over at Harry and Hermione's table, and sneered at them. "Even if you're in my house, I have high expectations of all of you, and doubt if some," he paused pointedly looking at Harry and Hermione "could even meet them." Harry glared and Hermione shifted in her seat, ready to answer any questions. Severus started the class after that, having the students make a simple potion, which Seamus accidently caused to explode thus causing Neville to jump in fright and dropping an extra rat tail in his. Since his table was next to Harry and Hermione's, Severus turned on them, "You fools! Could you not tell him to hold only what he needed! Ten points from all three of you!" He cleaned up the mess and sent Neville to the infirmary, after his potion bubbled over and sprayed him. Draco laughed silently behind Severus and made faces at them, Harry could only glare, whilst Hermione kept her head down. Draco was pleased that there was someone to bring them down a notch, and there was a definite pep in his step after he left class.

After class was over, Hermione and Harry made their way to the library, they had the afternoon off and being in the library gave them some privacy, they selected a table that was back to a wall and gave them a view of the room, that way they could see anyone approaching and no one could hide behind a bookcase to eavesdrop. They spread out rolls of parchment and books everywhere, mostly to give the allusion that they were studying.

Harry sighed as he looked at the books laid out in front of him, some of them were first year and some were books recommended by Hermione that they could study without raising suspicion. And below them were the Muggle notebooks that were delivered from Emma, even after just one week it felt like that homework for a lifetime. They began to go through the mess by reviewing the first year making note of the differences, before starting on their homework. "Harry, next week you're supposed to duel Draco and we find out about Fluffy." Hermione said, Harry agreed with her on the time frame, when he got to the first Christmas at Hogwarts he tapped Hermione's shoulder rather sharply, "Oh, Harry what was that for?" She asked hurtfully, Harry showed her the book, "Hermione look! Fluffy is supposed to be here already, but see here, I find this mirror," Hermione interrupts him, "The Mirror of Erised." Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes that one, in December, after Christmas, and Dumbledore said that it's going to a new home." Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Ok?" Harry pointed to the passage again before she caught on, "OH! You mean the Stone is not here yet?!" She asked excitedly, "Exactly!." He replied back, "And on Halloween, Quirrell attempted to retrieve the Stone." Hermione gasped a little too loudly and Madam Pince gave her an icy glare, Hermione gave her an apologetic look, she turned back to Harry, "His attempt was in vain, and that's why it took him so long to get to it, he doesn't know what's down there, like Dumbledore is putting all the steps as the months go by. Seven obstacles... so it could be 7 months, it has to be! " Harry nodded, but then Hermione was shaking her head furiously in a no fashion, "No, because if the stone was moved in December or January, that means that the obstacles had to be in place, or he could have tricked Quirrell into believing that all of the obstacles were there, and that's why it took him so long, he wasn't sure of what really was down there." They both agreed to write everything down to explain later to the Circle. They decided to take a break and start on their homework, it was a lot since they decided to go ahead of the classes, and they managed to get to the homework that would be assigned for Christmas break, here they took another break, glancing at the large clock on the wall, it was dinner time. Harry raised an eyebrow at it and elbowed Hermione gently.

"Hey Hermione, why are they normal clocks everywhere, but the adults use the weird watches?" Harry asked, Hermione glanced up to where he was staring and she gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, "I haven't thought of it like that, I took it for granted since it's what I'm used to, perhaps because of that? To help Muggleborns assimilate." Harry looked around himself, "Muggleborns lose themselves then?" Hermione paused with him and her face became sad, "Even with all the 'equality' talk, they still try to separate us from the Muggle world don't they?" Harry took Hermione's hand, after seeing the clock it registered in his mind that no matter how much they may try to hold on to the Muggle world, they would end up losing it one day. Even though it hadn't always been pleasant, Harry wasn't ready to let go of Emma and Dan, even Dudley who had become more pleasant. "We'll change that too, we'll live with them side by side." He promised her, she smiled at him, even though it was a large and impossible promise, it gave her a small flame of hope. They went back to their homework to read up for the next year classes, although Hermione was doing some additional reading for fun.


	34. Chapter 34 Oddities

On Sunday, which was the day they agreed to take off to enjoy life at Hogwarts, they make their way to Hagrid's home, seeing that he invited for tea on Friday, but changed the plans instead, as they made their way up to the main entrance, they bumped into Ron and Draco with Crabbe and Goyle. Ron was the first one to see them and shouts out, "Hey Harry, fancy a game of gobstones?" Harry shook his head, "No, thank you, I have something else to do." Draco smirked and elbowed Goyle, "With your girlfriend?" Harry glared back, "If she was, she is prettier than yours, and by the way, where is Pansy?" Hermione giggled and Draco took out his wand, "Eat slugs Potter!" Harry dodged and knocked down Hermione as a flash of light came out of Draco's wand and hit Ron instead. They shared a panicked look, this was not meant to happen until next year! Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle jumped back, Crabbe and Goyle took off running, but before Draco left, Harry held him back, "You caused this, you fix it!" And he made Draco help Ron up to the infirmary, after Hermione conjured a bucket for him to puke in, the slugs were attempting to go into his mouth, and whenever one did he would puke it up, Draco looked disgusted and walked him to Madam Pomfrey.

Harry and Hermione then left to go to Hagrid's both shaking by what happened, "Oh Harry, we must attempt to take the Stone!" Hermione whispered afraid of being overheard, "I agree, but we need to wait for Christmas break, that way we can leave here and talk to you know who, without being spied on." Harry replied back, Hermione nodded and they reach Hagrid's house, after the knock and being invited in, they told him about Draco's incident. Hagrid gruffed as he threw Fang a large bone, "Aye, his father will find a way to blame yeh, or Ron, best leave it as it is, I am sure Snape will deal with it." They chatted for a while longer and Harry found the newspaper article about the break-in at Gringotts, after an hour, they say their goodbyes and head up to the castle for lunch. "Hermione, the break-in happened." Harry said, he glanced at the castle, which at first was welcoming, now looked dark in the bright day. "It's a test." Harry said as he paled and he felt his scar hurt a little. Hermione took him to a tree by the lake, "Harry are you alright? What do you mean test?" Harry slid down the trunk and sat down closing his eyes for a bit, "Dumbledore, he wants to test me, to see if I am Dark or Light." Hermione opened and closed her mouth like a fish, she wanted to argue it was ridiculous, but another part of her said it made sense, so they sat out there instead.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was just a few minutes, they heard footsteps approach them, they believed it was Draco who had come out to finish what he started, they held their wands ready, but were surprised when a soft voice called out to them, "We brought you some food, and hope we could talk?"

They glanced up and saw their dorm mates Tracey, Susan, and Neville with Gryffindor Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode from Ravenclaw and food. Hermione conjured up a blanket and they sat on spreading the food in picnic style, once everyone had a plate and a glass of pumpkin juice Daphne started talking again. "I got everyone whom I thought was...peculiar in some way to come here and talk." Harry and Hermione said nothing, they quietly ate their food and avoided any glances to each other. Daphne knew this technique for it was one she employed often when she was in the company of her father's friends. "I know something is up, and it has to involve you two." Hermione set her plate aside, "Why would you say that?" Daphne raised her little nose up, "Because anyone from the Greengrass line has been a Slytherin, I was almost disowned by my father, but mother managed to calm him down. And the same goes for the rest of them, except Tracey who's in the right house and we've been friends before Hogwarts." Hermione and Daphne stared each other down, measuring themselves against each other, determining if they should be friends or foes. Hermione knew they needed help, especially with the timeline thrown off, "And what if there was? What do you want to do about it?" Daphne responded back, "I know that you two are smarter than you let on, how much of a coincidence is it that you're both at the top of the class, no matter what the Hat says, deep down I am a Slytherin, my instincts tell me sides are building, and I want to be on the winning side." Daphne concluded not ashamed that she had higher motives.

Susan and Neville shrugged and shared glances with each other before Susan spoke up, "I thought it was odd too, especially after my Auntie said that so long as I'm with you too, I should be all right." Neville looked almost embarrassed, "My Gran wasn't angry like I thought she would be, she was proud saying the Hat knows things we don't." Millicent nodded, "My father also was furious saying there was some mistake, but mother told him it'll be good for my marriage proposals." Harry was surprised at such a comment for one Millicent was no sweet roll and she was too young to talk about marriage. "I want to be on the winning side, like Daphne said." She concluded and took a large bite out of her sandwich.

Harry and Hermione scooted away from the group to talk, "How can we trust them?" Harry said, he felt the old paranoia coming back and Hermione also felt the old 'rules above all' feeling coming to her, she fought against it and whispered back, "We'll tell them the truth, not everything, but for sure the troll to get them to believe." Harry nodded, "But how can we talk about it later? Meeting like this is suspicious enough." Harry then smacked himself in the head, "The room of requirement! How could I forget, we can meet there through the year!" Hermione smiled, "Yes! And we can use it to study and use it for the Brigade." Harry shook his head knowing Hermione was incorrigible. They turned to the group and Hermione beckoned closer, to where their knees touched at the center.

"Ok, before we tell you anything, if anyone asked why you are here with us, it's because you asked for help." Daphne, Tracey and Millicent both gave outraged looks, Hermione rolled her eyes, "Do you want to know or not?" They nodded and leaned closer as Hermione continued, "Earlier this year, Harry and I both received books from the future, that told us about the bad things that will happen in Hogwarts." The entire group looked at Harry and Hermione, Tracey was the first to stand, "Well this is a load of hogwash, you're both mental." Before she turned Harry called out to her, "We can prove it!" She paused and returned to the circle, if anything it would be a good story to tell, the golden boy was mad. "Fine then, how?" She asked Harry. Harry and Hermione nodded at each other and Harry explained, "On Halloween, a troll will enter Hogwarts, Professor Quirrell will be the one to announce it at the Great Hall and he'll faint." They all just stared blankly at each other, Tracey started to giggle before the other girls started to join and they were all laughing, but they stopped when they noticed Hermione and Harry weren't. "You believe this?" Tracey asked, she had become more vocal once she believed the two to be mad; they in turn nodded. "Halloween is next month….fine we'll see if it's true." Daphne interjected, though Hermione told them solemnly, "If you tell anyone about this, Harry and I will be in danger, and so can you and your families." The group got quiet, Millicent spoke up, "How sure are you on this?" Harry turned to Millicent and with such seriousness as he could muster said, "If you want solid proof of what we say is true, meet us on Thursday at midnight by the statues of armor that lead to the third floor, and we'll tell you what's inside, if you open the door and find 'it' then you'll know. If not, then you'll have to wait until Halloween." Hermione pulled on Harry's sleeve, "No Harry, that's too dangerous, we're not prepared." Harry shook her off, "No, I won't let anyone think I'm mad, they thought it before, the notebook said so, I'll prove it, one way or another." Harry's green eyes shone brightly, the rest of the group nodded and agreed to meet them at that time, after which they made their way back to class with Harry and Hermione at the back of the group. Hermione tentatively touched Harry's arm, "Harry.." Harry didn't turn to look at her, "Yes, Hermione?" Hermione let him go, "We're going to be out on the same night you would have dueled Draco." Harry dropped his head, but kept walking, it looked like there were just some things you can't escape.


	35. Chapter 35 Halloween and More

**A/N:** Thank you each and everyone of you, for the reviews, the follows, and the saves.

The next couple of days dragged slowly, Draco still teased Harry and picked on Hermione, Severus removed even more points whenever he saw either of them. And homework started to pile up, soon it was Thursday morning, and Harry's stomach was in knots, he knew what was expected that night, he barely was able to focus in class, Hermione had to steer him around. But even she was a mess of nerves; anything could go wrong; Fluffy might not be there, they would get caught, someone could get hurt, the list went on.

And then it was time for their flying lesson, they shared it with the Gryffindors, Harry realized this is where he was supposed to be on the team and be made Seeker, his face must have soon this, as Hermione noticed, and whispered, "Harry, your dad would be proud either way, if you make it on the team now or next year." Harry smiled at her, it was what was going through his mind, he wouldn't be Harry the boy who lived, he would have been Harry the youngest Seeker in one hundred years. But Neville had left behind his Remembrall, having forgotten it in his dorm after lunch. Harry was being rather quiet, but as soon as he saw Neville kick off before the whistle, he didn't think twice and flew after him. Neville was at least ten feet higher and lost his balance, Harry held his hand out to catch him but Neville's hand slipped by a few inches.

Neville heard the group screaming as he fell down, the last thing he saw was Madam Hooch running towards him with her wand out before closing his eyes. He felt a strong pull around his arms and neck, causing him to choke and his eyes to water, he opened his eyes at this point and was gasping, he was floating at least three feet above the ground, he thought Madam Hooch saved him, but he heard the cheers and clapping, he looked above his head and there was Harry on his broom tightly clutching the back of his robes.

Madam Hooch was furious, "You two could have seriously hurt yourselves! Ten points from Slytherin for such a foolish move Mr. Longbottom, be thankful Mr. Potter was quick to move, and Mr. Potter twenty points for saving him, but ten away for such a dangerous move! Class dismissed, and be thankful it's not detention!"

The class gathered their things, some were quietly congratulating Harry on his dive and Neville was just thankful he walked away alive. "Potter was lucky Longbottom only flew just to twenty feet up, anyone could have saved him." Draco mumbled in the back, and everyone ignored him. They ran into Minerva in front of the Great Hall, she had witnessed the dive, "Mr. Potter, I see you inherited your father's talent, how unfortunate I cannot have you on my team." She gave him a smile and nod and walked on past, Harry's heart swelled with pride, he knew Severus wouldn't let him on the team, but just getting the recognition was worth even more.

The day ended with their spirits high and when it came time for bed, Harry, Neville, Hermione, Tracey, and Susan met in the common room after lights out and quietly sneaked out; it wasn't hard as the prefects were out doing their rounds, and the Head Boy and Head Girl were in their rooms catching up on school work. They walked in single file, they weren't wearing robes, but normal Muggle clothing and trainers, the colors were either black or dark blue to blend with the shadows, their hearts pounded in their ears, even though Harry and Hermione knew what was coming, it didn't prevent them from being afraid of getting caught, which almost happened on the second floor corridor, Hagrid was walking out with Dumbledore saying, "Thank you fer coming Professor, drinking alone is never any fun." To which Dumbledore replied, "Friends are what make life more fun and interesting."

Once the hallway was cleared they kept walking, they got to the statues they were supposed to meet, but they couldn't see anyone and were about to give up and walk away when Millicent and Daphne came out ; "Sorry we're late, Peeves was hanging around the Ravenclaw tower." Millicent apologized, Harry pulled them around the corner and whispered hurriedly to them, Hermione nodded, it was five minutes to midnight, "We need to hurry, now just stay behind Hermione and me; with what you're about to see, don't make a sound." Before they could even leave, they heard the soft pitter-patter of footsteps, all quickly took out their wands and ducked behind armor and drapes, after a few seconds they spied Draco coming around and by the looks of it, he was out to find out what the group was up to, Neville panicked and jumped out of the tapestry he was hiding behind, 'Petrificus Totalus!" He yelled, Draco fell faceforward to the ground, it was enough, Mrs. Norris who was patrolling nearby came on to the scene, Daphne quickly had Millicent grab Draco and together they shoved him in a closet, before running off with the rest.

Harry and Hermione tried to keep a clear head and were lucky they made it to the locked door that lead to the third floor corridor, Harry panted and clutched his left side, "We're here….you'll see a three headed dog, it's name is Fluffy, Hermione will open the door… Look inside and then close it." Hermione tapped the lock on the door, "Alohamora!" She opened the door wide enough for all of them to peek their heads in, Neville started whimpering, Susan and Millicent gasped, Tracey started to pull away, and Daphne quickly called out, "Fluffy!" And Fluffy's ear perked up before growling, it was enough for her, she quickly pulled everyone back and slammed the door. They heard Filch coming their way panic ensued, Harry yelled, "RUN!" and they took off, Hermione took charge in leading the group to the seventh floor, when she stopped Neville bumped into her causing Susan to bump into him and tripping Millicent, Hermione quickly walked past an empty wall three times, Daphne and Tracey were shocked to see a door appear, "Hurry!" Hermione told them as she opened the door, all of them quickly ducked inside, with Harry closing the door just as Filch turned the corner, Mrs. Norris walked up to the wall where the door was and meowed; though Filch searched the area he couldn't see what Mrs. Norris found. After thirty minutes he gave up and walked off with her, though agreeing the kids were still out and about.

Inside of the room, the group caught their breath Daphne and Tracey who were the more stylish of the group, looked as they got caught in high winds, Neville was laying on the floor gasping for dear life, and Millicent was staring at the wall they entered. After a few minutes they calmed down and Susan was the first to speak, "What kind of name is Fluffy!?" It made Neville giggle and before long everyone was laughing. Once they calmed down, Hermione turned to everyone, "It's best for now we got to our dorms, we shouldn't be caught out now especially in these clothes." Daphne asked, "How? We're too far from our dorms, we will be caught." Harry closed his eyes and they heard a popping sound, behind Daphne a door had appeared, they opened it and they were facing the hallway that lead to Gryffindor tower, "How?" Daphne started to ask, "Tomorrow." Harry said, and soon everyone was back in their beds, the time was around 3 am, when Harry remembered Draco, he rolled on his side, it served him right, he tried to spy on them.

The next morning they dressed and quickly went to get Draco from the closet he was in, unfortunately, Draco was found by Filch and was given detention for sneaking around the castle, though Draco tried to blame Neville, the Headboy claimed Draco was lying as he did a bed check before and after and found Neville in bed both times. Draco was given lines to do with Severus, so he got off lucky. Once lunch came around, the group slyly left the castle and went back outside to sit by the lake, it had gotten chilly so it granted them privacy, they had some slices of bread which they fed to the giant squid. Harry was the first one to speak about the events, "Do you believe us now? The name, the location, it was all written in those books." Daphne, Tracey, Susan, Neville, and Millicent, stared quietly out to the lake, Susan was the one who asked the first question, "Is that why my Auntie believes I'm safer with you?" Harry and Hermione nodded, Susan continues, "She knows all this? Since when?" Harry replied, "She does, before summer." Susan hugged herself, and looked over to the others, "Why?" The group turned to face Harry and Hermione, this was the question they all had, why do they have the books, why are adults listening to children.

Harry and Hermione take out the notes of the first year, they made the copies in preparation for this, they didn't want to burden them with the events of the years to come, especially with things being changed, they placed them between them, "Before you've read these, this is the only time you have to back out completely, without knowing anything else." Harry told them, "This is my burden to carry, everyone who knows chose to help." He nodded at Hermione, "Hermione was swept in with me, but right now I owe her everything." Hermione blushed and looked at the group, "There are things we want to change, not just here but for the future, that's my burden, to make this place more welcoming for Muggleborns and those who are currently below witches and wizards. You have to have an open mind for change, if you can't accept that, then this is not for you." She took out a jar from her bag and conjured up the blue flames and placed them inside, "Either you read the notes and burn them or burn them now."

The group looked at the flames in heavy silence, Tracey, Daphne and Millicent spoke in hushed tones, Neville bit his bottom lip, it was Susan who spoke again, "I trust my Auntie more than anything; after the first war, the stories I've heard. If she believes Harry, it means there's something else, my parents let me stay with her more than with them. Harry, Hermione, whatever you need help with, I'm in." Neville puffed out his chest and agreed with Susan, "Me too, I'm not the best, but I'll do what I can." The other three nodded as well, "We're in." Daphne said, Hermione and Harry extended them the parchments, with Hermione saying "Welcome to the Fawn's Brigade; Brigade for short." They exchanged nervous smiles and unrolled the scrolls; as they started to read; there was a loud and sharp crack of thunder, but the sky was clear, the group squealed or gasped, Hermione spoke up; "That happens every time something changes."

They sat quietly reading over the notes, Daphne spoke first, "We were supposed to be Slytherin, the Hat placed us in the next best house for us." Harry and Hermione nodded; "I knew it! I knew something was wrong!" Millicent looked furious, but forced herself to calm down, "Well there's nothing we can do about it now." They burned the notes, Neville was beaming, "I did some good at least." Harry looked at Neville, "You had done more than just good Neville, there's more to come and you were one of the best to have at my side, there's things we need to prepare for, and now with your help, all of you, we'll be ready by next summer."

Tracey pushed the hair from her face and looked curiously at Harry, "What do we need to be ready for?" Harry and Hermione left out some details of the last part of the year. Harry explained, "We didn't write it down in fear these were found, but the truth is, Voldemort comes back in 3 years, from here until then he is doing everything he can. Right now, he's possessing Professor Quirrell." The group gasped and the girls hung to each other, Neville paled and shook his head, "But he died, you killed him!" Harry shook his head, "Something went wrong, he's holding on, he used something called a Horcrux." Hermione explained, Millicent clutched her mouth to keep from screaming, "I know that!" Harry and Hermione looked surprised at Millicent who quickly explained, "I know what it does, not how to make one, it's in our library, it's been in our family to learn the Dark Arts, it's a way to tether your Soul so you can live forever."

Harry and Hermione nodded, Millicent continued, "We have to destroy it and then that's it, he can't come back right? If he's just a spirit, he should fade away." This was the reason why Millicent was placed in Ravenclaw after Slytherin, she was very smart, and this was the part Harry and Hermione feared, of how much to tell them. They quickly whispered to each other, reminding themselves, that secrecy lead them down a more difficult path, than being honest, and they could start on searching for these items sooner, Harry turned to them, "He made or will make seven of them." Millicent paled and almost passed out, "My family worshiped a mad man!" Daphne and Tracey trembled, whereas Neville and Susan clenched hands; "What can we do?" Daphne asked.

Hermione put the jar away, "Recruit quietly, get people to change their minds about blood status, it means nothing if we're all going to die." Daphne understood, she was a pureblood, "And we need to train, as much as we can." Harry added, Hermione continued, "And for this to be a secret, we only told you about the first year, but there's more and it's unpleasant, there are lives we need to save." At this Susan started to cry, Daphne and Millicent held back their tears, Tracey and Neville sniffled, "Some of us die?' Neville asked quietly, Harry nodded sadly, "We're going to change it, all of it." Hermione took Daphne's hand and held it tightly; "He's not the only one we have to fear either," she looked deep in Daphne's eyes, "There is someone who is working behind the scenes, whose motto is 'For the Greater Good', he's a person many love, many trust, and many more are willing to die for, that man is Albus Dumbledore." The group gasped, and moved away, it was as if Harry and Hermione were heretics, they couldn't understand.

Harry and Hermione didn't try to force them, they let the truth of the matter sink in slowly, they were children still. They looked up at the castle, lunch was almost over, but they had the afternoon free, Susan looked at Harry and Hermione, they avoided her gaze, they knew the question, they didn't want to answer it, but they needed to convince them, "My Auntie, does she die?" They nodded again, "When she found out, she said she wanted to take as many as she could." Susan started crying freely, "I won't let that happen, I'll do whatever it takes. You have my word Harry, Hermione, I'll fight along with you." Neville nodded as did the others, the burden was shared, they were no longer alone, "Thank you." Harry told them, they were surprised at the gratitude as he was, and he understood, Dumbledore wanted Harry to feel abandoned, so that he would rely on him as the years went by, he read it all, the other Harry looked up to Dumbledore, would have done anything for him. It took him a while to understand, as he was sure it would be years before he could truly understand the motives to everything.

Harry and Hermione settled into a routine, where on Mondays and Wednesdays they studied together their regular homework and advanced in their studies for school, Tuesdays and Thursdays they had reviews of their homework and tested each other on the subjects, and Fridays they would meet with Neville, Tracey, Daphne, Millicent, and Susan to help with homework; which wasn't much since Neville joined on their Tuesdays and Thursday reviews, and learned some advanced magic and taught them some of the advanced magic they already knew. They had gone to each head of house and asked their permission to start the study group, Hermione was the one who insisted on making the group into a legitimate club to avoid suspicion, Harry disagreed saying that it puts them under the direct eye of Dumbledore, but having Filius as the adviser to the group avoided any suspicious inquiries and they were able to study in his classroom after hours. He had placed several privacy charms in his classroom and office, he was positive there was no way anyone could enter unless invited, similar to the Fidelius Charm.

While out in the world, Amelia was slowly reforming the laws, she had re-opened cases of named Death Eaters, looking into their current lives and keeping tabs on them. Lucius was more worried than others as his whole life still revolved around Voldemort, though he made charitable donations every time he could, he was not welcomed in the Ministry as he once was. Lupin was now a notable tutor; word had spread of his abilities for Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration, many parents had decided to prepare their children better for Hogwarts, while other adults looked into self defense classes. Tonks had gotten Lupin to be more open with her and were quietly courting each other, even though Minerva, Severus, Moody, and Arthur knew. Pandora and Xeno were making the final preparations for their baby, they had found out it was to be a boy and Xeno was ecstatic, they picked on the name Darius; Luna was proud to be a big sister and she exchanged letters with Harry and Hermione every Sunday, they agreed to write once a week so that they could have more stories to tell. She was excited about joining them at Hogwarts but was sad to think about leaving her baby brother alone so quickly.

Arthur had taken up the role of being a spy, he had come to terms of Molly's betrayal and gathered as much information as he could about Dumbledore, which Molly was too ready to supply. Pomona had started to plant several Mandrakes and preserve them for next year; since their maturing cycle was quite long. Severus was working with her on this and it was his plan to get the restorative draught ready. Besides the preparation of the draught, Severus was keeping a close eye on Quirrell, he let Dumbledore assume it were his orders and not the Circle's. Quirrell kept to himself as much as he could, mumbling under his breath whenever he thought he was alone, Severus pressed him as often as he could about his behavior, mocking him that he changed since the Stone was brought to Hogwarts. Minerva carried on her duties as Deputy and Leader of the Circle, keeping everyone informed of all related activities and keeping an eye on Sinistra who had not come up to her to talk about the Circle, nor had she gone to Dumbledore to expose them. Moody had rejoined the Aurors as an instructor and had recruited several descendants of those perished in the first war as Aurors, and he had gone around the Ministry itself to recruit others for the Circle, he managed to convince Emmaline Vance and Hestia Jones, he was in the process of convincing Kingsley Shackelbolt who was a methodical thinker, he needed solid proof before making any final decisions.

Dan and Emma continued to live as before, missing Hermione and Harry constantly, they received letters from both of them by Hedwig, and were quite happy to house her after her long travels, they sent as many gifts as they could and delivered the letters for Dudley that Harry had sent. The first letter that Dudley received at his school was a great surprise, he was sure that Harry was going to forget about him, but the letter included not only best wishes but treats as well, and Dudley enjoyed the beans and chocolate frogs. He wrote to Harry about his new school and that he decided to join the wrestling team when he's older. He gave news about his mom and dad, saying they were doing well and living gloriously since they were home alone. They made plans to meet during Christmas break at the Granger's house, as it was promised that Harry would not return to his home during the holidays.

Autumn arrived and it was soon the end of October, Halloween had arrived, the school was buzzing with excitement; all heard rumors about the Halloween party. Harry was apprehensive about the day, he had learned that it was the anniversary of his parents' deaths; he received a letter from Lupin telling him that his parents would be proud of him regardless of whatever he chose to do with his life. It did little to raise his spirits so he had written to Amelia about Sirius, she had responded back with the following note:

"Dear Harry,

It has proven to be quite difficult to prove someone as innocent after so long, especially when the testimony of a great one goes against them. Chin up, I have found other proof that 'he' was not as black as they claimed."

He had Hermione read it because he felt it bared no good news; Hermione being able to read between the lines told him there was; "Harry she's trying to say that she's found proof that he's not like his family. It must be part of the testimony that was submitted, she must have found something wrong with a statement." Harry managed to smile at that point, "Thank you Hermione, I wish there was a way to.." Hermione would smile at him, "I know Harry, me too."

At that moment Ron comes through the wall with his rat, feeding him some food he got from the table. When he saw Harry and Hermione he called out to them, "Oy! You ready for the party tonight? I hear the food is going to be a mile long meal." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Can you think of nothing but food Ron?" Ron frowned at her, "I can, it's just today is important you know, it's a feast, and one of the few days we can perform magic in the Muggle world, Muggles are stupid and believe it's not real." Harry frowned and sat forward, "Muggles aren't stupid, they haven't been allowed to see magic to know it's real." Draco heard this from his dorm and came out to put his two cents in, "Even if it was staring at their faces, they would deny its existence, they have small brains." Tracey had just come in from the showers, and called out Draco; "Those with small brains are the ones who do not wish to believe in the impossible. Muggles believe in magic, even if they deny it being real." Draco turned to face her off, "Since when did you become a Muggle lover? Your father would die if he heard this!" Tracey with her hair still in a towel put her hands on her hips, "My father is writing to Dumbledore to update the curriculum for Muggle Studies, even he knows that Muggles aren't blind and stupid as some of our fathers think they are." The common room oohed as they heard the comment, every knew Tracey came from a pureblood family, to see her campaigning for Muggles was something to take notice of. "Muggles are worthless, they are not even good enough to bear our children." Pansy retorted, Tracey glared at her, "Don't be stupid, if it weren't for them, we'd have died off, and explain why each year that goes by, Slytherin has mixed bloods, purebloods are dying off! The more we mix within our ranks the more look like you Pugsy Pansy." Everyone started to laugh and the Prefects decided to end the conversation there. "Enough! No more talk about this, get ready for the feast, and if anything goes off in your room, you will not go for dinner, but detention instead!" Gemma made it clear to both girls that she was not going to have it tonight.

Harry and Hermione snickered behind their fists, it was nice seeing Draco getting put in his spot by another classmate, and as they were making their way out, Hermione asked Tracey about her comment, "Is it true about your father?" Tracey nodded, "He's never been a Muggle hater, but kept his distance, when I told him about you, being Muggle born and the best of the year, he started to look at Muggle differently and realized that Muggles manage to do what we do without magic. He said that is a feat in itself. He remembers Muggles Studies from his day and is writing to say that we need to update our curriculum." Hermione beamed and gave Tracey a quick hug, "Thank you Tracey!" They walked into the hall and waved at Daphne and Millicent, they settled and soon the feast began, they were chatting excitedly. Harry noticed Susan being very quiet and elbowed Hermione to look, and before they asked her what was wrong, she stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table and watched as she started a conversation with Hannah; who at first looked very reluctant to talk but then they looked as they've been friends for ages. Harry looked up at the table and noticed Dumbledore staring at the girls and then he looked over at Harry. He feigned a smile and turned to talk to the person on his left who turned out to be Zabini.

Zabini was a bit offstandish, seeing as he never really talked to Harry and kept to himself in general, they talked about which class was more difficult Transfiguration or Potions. While they were debating; several things happened at once, several bats came from the ceiling and flew around the hall in formation, Susan and Hannah had left to go to the bathrooms, and Harry's scar started to hurt. Zabini grabbed Harry and helped him off his chair, Hermione attempted to follow but Harry held her back, the pain was building and he couldn't hold a whisper, out in the corridor he told her, "Stay...don't forget the troll!" Zabini looked on and asked, "What troll? What did you do?" Hermione panicked and looked back at the hall and then at Harry. "We didn't do anything…" Harry tried to walk but Zabini's grip was tight, "What troll? You can get us into a lot of trouble for a stupid prank!" Hermione twisted her hands, "Zabini it's none of your concern, just take.." Zabini cut her off, "It is my concern! We could lose points for this!" Harry dropped his head, holding it, "Just tell him!" Hermione sighed and thankfully there were cheers coming from the hall that masked their conversation. "Fine! Quirrell is about to come in and tell us about a troll, it wasn't us who let it in, it was him! We need to get out of here!"

Zabini shook his head, "Bonkers!" But he helped Harry back up, Hermione went back to the table, as the boys started again to the infirmary, but Harry cut him off, "We need to go to the girl's bathroom! We need to find Hannah and Susan." Zabini growled, "Fine, let's hurry." They turned the corner when they heard the screams of the students, Zabini looked back confused, "Quirrell must've told them about the troll now. Quick hide!" Zabini was more confused by the instructions but followed them, just then Severus was seen walking past. And then a foul stench overcame the hallway, Harry whispered to Zabini, "He's about to go into the girl's bathroom, we'll need to hurry and take it out by surprise." Zabini shook his head, "We can't Harry! It's a troll!" Harry pulled him, his head still hurting, "We have to save them! Come on!" As they ran to the door, the girls screamed in terror.

When they opened the door they saw Susan and Hannah cowering in the last stall, Harry yelled at Zabini, "Distract it!" Zabini was quick with his spells and yelled the first one that came to his head, "Flipendo!" Zabini was smart and had looked ahead in the curriculum, however, the spell was not as strong as he wished, but it did the trick, Harry quickly with his wand out pointed it to the eyes of the troll and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" The troll yelled before falling over sideways into one of the stalls, Harry quickly jumped over it and grabbed Susan and Hannah, pulling them to the door. Zabini quickly turned to leave with them, but the door was opened by Minerva, Severus, and Quirrell, all three were in shock to find four students and passed out troll. Severus quickly walked over to the troll and realizing it was still aware quickly knocked it out. "I have no idea what you four thought you could do with this troll." He began furiously, Zabini quickly spoke up, "We were going to the infirmary, Harry wasn't feeling well, when we noticed the troll come in here and we heard the girls scream, there wasn't time to run back." Harry nodded, "I'm still not feeling well, but we had to do something." Severus looked at all four, and then at Minerva and Quirrell, "Seeing that Ms. Abbot is not in my house, she can leave, you four are a disappointment…" Minerva stepped in, "Severus, they did not intentionally put themselves in danger, I say ten points each for bravery." Severus looked as if he sucked on a lemon, "Very well, but five points for keeping the troll aware. Now all of you out!"

They all hurried out as fast as they could, Susan was shaking and Zabini quickly rounded on Harry once they were out of earshot, "How did you know! Did your head even hurt?!" Susan waited with them and Zabini came down on her, "This isn't your business so leave." Susan stood up to Zabini, "It does include me because I knew too! I didn't think it would be that bathroom but I knew it was coming." Zabini glared at her and then at Harry. "What does this mean!?" Harry held his head, the pain was starting to ebb away, "We can explain tomorrow, but right now we need to be with everyone else. Trust me, please." Zabini glared at both, but agreed, together they entered their common room, food from the feast was sent in, Hermione, Tracey, and Neville were anxious to see Harry and Susan, but seeing Zabini caught them off guard, Harry quickly explained, they would have to tell him how they knew, they looked over at Zabini was eyeing the group with a curious eye, but he said nothing, one thing he did do was he grabbed his plate and ate his dinner with them.

After their meal and an announcement from the Head Boy that the troll was caught and removed, he also mentioned it was caught by Harry and Zabini, cheers went up for them, Zabini nodded graciously and ducked into his dorm, the rest of the boys followed and they started to get ready for bed, he noticed Draco was being more antsy than usual, but ignored him. He couldn't get out of his head how Harry and Hermione knew about the troll. He wondered if they were clairvoyant, but disregarded it, actual clairvoyants were rare and he doubted two would show up at Hogwarts. While he lay in bed awake, while the others fell asleep, he heard Harry get up from his bed and leave the room. He slowly got up and followed him, he kept to the shadows and spied on Harry as he spoke to Hermione in the common room. He made sure no one was coming in from behind and stepped out of the shadows. "I would like for you to explain now." He told them. Harry and Hermione both jumped in their seats, but as they saw Zabini they breathed a sigh of relief, they both nodded and waved him over and Hermione whispered, "We are going to tell you, but tomorrow, meet us on the seventh floor corridor in front of tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy." Zabini gave them a quizzical look, "Fine, but if it's some trick you'll be sorry." He agreed. After that they went back to bed, Zabini said nothing more to Harry and he stayed up believing Harry would sneak back out, but no Harry fell asleep soon as they had laid down.

What no one knew was that someone had been watching them in their common room, from the edge of the canvas he had strained to hear the conversation. He didn't hear anything except Zabini's demand, but he knew who gathered, and he left his portrait to enter the one that was placed in an office he had once occupied. "They met again, this time the Zabini boy was there, he demanded an explanation, but they whispered and went to bed, no further activity." The man whom he reported to, was deep in thought, looking into a pensieve. His memories swirled around it, one that he was reviewing once more was that of the sorting. "It's odd Phineas, has he shown any signs of being Dark?" Dumbledore asked, Phineas shook his head and replied "None, others have reported his helpful, they can see him get angry, but has not acted upon it. Everyone likes him except Professor Snape." -"Hmmmm" Dumbledore replied "Thank you Phineas, it might mean nothing, but it sounds similar to the other boy." Phineas cleared his throat, "And such boy also had a teacher whom he was not well liked by." Dumbledore looked up from the pensieve, "My reasons were more honest than Severus'," he sat back down on his chair with Fawkes looking on at the two, Dumbledore gently stroked his feathers lost in thought. "There is some Dark force at work here, I can feel it, there are things not according to plan, we must straighten this out, the boy must be prepared." With a casual wave of his hand he opened a closet door, there stood a mirror, it looked ordinary except it was very clean and shimmered with raw power. Dumbledore with another wave, brought it out, he stood from his seat and walked over to it; anyone walking in would have thought he was just looking at himself, but in his eye reflection he saw more. Dumbledore saw himself in the arms of his true love, his saw the ones he lost being saved, but above all he saw himself being forgiven. He stared for an hour, after which he went to bed, the faces of those he saw haunted his dreams.

Friday arrived and with it excited chatter of the previous night events, at first many believed the troll was part of the festivities, but when word spread that Zabini and Harry were heroes, many tried to get looks or just be near them. It was late in the afternoon that they managed to get away from everyone, Harry waited hidden for Zabini on the 7th floor and when he finally arrived Harry lead him through the door of the Room of Requirement. Zabini expected to see Hermione waiting for them, and was very surprised that Susan, Daphne, Tracey, Neville, and Millicent were waiting there. "What's going on then?" Zabini asked, Harry and Hermione stood between him and the door, "We'll tell you everything, but before we do, you have the chance to leave right now, leave and don't look back. You can ask again when we're older." Harry said, Zabini looked at everyone and held his ground, "No, I want to know now, something dangerous is going on." Hermione nodded, "Yes, there is, that's why we're giving everyone a chance to leave without knowing anything, Harry and I knew first and now they know." Zabini was confused and made it clear, "What is it?" Harry and Hermione gave him similar parchments as they did to the others, he read them quietly while everyone looked on, after he was done he handed them to Hermione who burnt them as before. Zabini had a lot of questions go through his mind, but first he asked, "Where are we?" Millicent responded, "We're in the Room of Requirement, or Come and Go room, it can't be located and when we're in here no one can come in." He asked his second question, "Why is this going on?" Neville spoke up this time, "To fix mistakes, to save lives." Zabini continued, "Who knows?" Daphne took her turn, "There are adults in the castle who know, we don't know them except Harry and Hermione, not until we learn to protect our minds, and of us kids, it's just us." Zabini looked at everyone, he didn't call out names, he paced the floor trying to understand the logic of this mess, went up to Tracey who hadn't spoken, "You believe it then?" Tracey nodded, Zabini turned to face Harry and Hermione, "Very well, since you're obviously the leaders, I want in, whatever is coming, I want protection from it." Harry and Hermione filled him in on the rest, after which they started to practice Occlumency, small techniques like they did, Zabini was a quick study, his mother had taught from a young age how to protect his mind. After the training, they were sitting on the floor resting when Zabini spoke up, "He really comes back?" Harry nodded, "I have no doubt, the break will be here soon, when we leave for winter break, we can meet in Diagon Alley and then we can talk more." Everyone was lost in thoughts looking forlorn, when Tracey spoke their fears, "What if we can't stop him?" Harry shook his head, "There is a way, we just need to get better at this, we need to be safe, we can't let anyone know, we know. They can do anything to stop us." Zabini agreed, "We're Slytherins, all of us, we must lie in wait, we must be observant, we must understand first before we can attack." He recited the rules his mother taught him, for the first time he understood what she meant and appreciated her more than ever. The group stood up and one by one left the room, though the Slytherin members walked out together, they made it in time for dinner. Harry and Hermione noticed how Dumbledore kept an eye on them as they entered the hall, and how Minerva watched him. It was like a guitar being strung, the cords were being pulled too tight, it wouldn't be long before one of them snapped.


	36. Chapter 36 The Twins, the Map, and

**A/N: **I'm sorry the chapter is short, I burnt three fingers on Sunday, and they're still healing; and had to finish the toys-for-tots box, the chapter is incomplete and I hope I can post the updated version by Saturday, hope everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving!

The days slowly passed with the addition of Zabini on their side, the group started to trust each other. They trained in spells, and Hermione having dentists for parents insisted they start and kept a workout regimen. They complained for the first couple of days, but when it came time to start practicing defensive and offensive spells they appreciated being able to dodge them quickly.

Draco and Ron had noticed the small group become rather close and secretive, both were filled with jealousy, Draco attempted constantly to bring down Harry and Hermione, while Ron attempted to remove Hermione from Harry and put himself in her place. It was on a Wednesday that Ron had had enough; Hermione was tutoring Neville on Astronomy. "Oy know-it-all! Can't you for once try not to make us look bad!" Hermione went red in the face, and it was Neville who came to her defense, "She doesn't have to try, you do it well on your own Ron." Ron growled at him, "A beaver like her shouldn't have been allowed in here in the first place, my blood is better than hers!" The class members in the area gasped, Draco started to laugh, "I think I have to agree with the blood traitor, someone dirty and backwards as her, now I understand why she tries so hard." Ron and Draco started to laugh, Hermione started to cry and without a word left them, Neville followed her, Tracey ran to find Harry who had gone to the loo with Zabini, once they came out and Tracey filled them in, they took off to find Draco and Ron.

Draco and Ron were by the Great Hall when they saw Harry and Zabini, Ron called out to Harry, "Mate! It's lunch time, maybe we can skip and go see the team practice for Quidditch, I bet I can get my brothers to-" Harry punched Ron in the face, and Zabini jinxed Draco's feet. "FIGHT!" Peeves yelled out from the rafters where he was trying to unscrew the chandelier, an attempt he made every year without success. Soon groups of students were coming around, Harry was furious he wasn't punching Ron anymore but just sitting on him just as Zabini was sitting on top of Draco. Harry felt himself get pulled off by two pairs of arms, and Zabini was swallowed up by the crowd, Harry looked up and thought he was hit, he was seeing the same face twice, "You bugger! What do you think you're doing to our brother!" They both said at the same time, Tracey dove between them and pointed at Ron, "He made a girl, Hermione, cry, he called her a beaver and called her a dirty blood!" The twins looked back at Ron who was nursing a bleeding nose, "Ron! Did you?!" They were shocked at the accusations, Ron could only muster out, "Well, she...she's just….makes me look bad…" Draco finished the conversation for him waiting for someone to end the jinx, "She deserves it! Can someone stop this!" The Prefects from Gryffindor and Slytherin both arrived and many students ran off, "Gabriel, if you let me handle my brother, I'll give you two Galleons when we return from break." Amongst the crowd Percy came through, his neck red, he was furious, Neville had run after Hermione, but had changed his mind and went to find Percy instead.

"Well, well, well." The cold voice caused everyone to shut up and some of the onlookers ran off. Severus easily cut through the crowd and saw the group of students involved, "Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you head back to the common room at once." Malfoy took heed of Severus words and left, Severus went around and saw the Weasleys, "You Gryffindors are free to go.._now._" Percy wanted to argue, but the twins took him by the arms and marched him away. Severus looked at the remaining onlookers, "Leave." they quickly scattered leaving the three behind, if Severus' stare could turn them to stone it would be now. He turned lead them to his office, once inside he took a seat and looked over at Ron who's nose had stopped bleeding but his robes were stained. "Mr. Weasley, it seems you have broadened your mind, you can leave us." Severus looked over Zabini and then Harry, "Mr. Blaise, this is rather unfortunate you made friends with a troublemaker, your mother would be disappointed, she will be notified, you may leave." Zabini gave Harry an apologetic look and left to find Hermione, when they were left alone Severus leaned back in his chair. "Well Mr. Potter, you know you are going to be given detention?" Harry swallowed back the words of anger, "I do." Severus held his hands in his lap, "You must keep your head low, Dumbledore is weary that you may be...dangerous." Though his words were still cold, Harry could hear a hint of concern, there was a knock on the door and Minerva entered, she closed the door and whipped her wand out with casting a privacy charm on the door. "Harry, violence is not the answer!" Harry looked up and defended his actions, "He called Hermione dirty and made her cry, how can I stand there?" Minerva's chest filled with pride, he had his mother's heart. "Harry, you know we have to be careful, to give Dumbledore any reason that you may be Dark, he could intervene in our plans." Harry sighed and took deep breaths to calm down, "I know, I'm sorry I made a mess, but not for punching him." Severus growled, it reminded him of James. "You'll serve detention with me, just bring any school work you have. For a week." Harry nodded and was about to go, "One moment Harry, I wanted to let you both know, I spoke to the other Weasley boys; Percy is writing to his mother about Ron." They exchanged uneasy glances, "What does that mean?" Minerva sat down, "It could mean many things, Molly and Arthur do not support the behavior Ron displayed today. I am afraid, Harry, Molly will use this as an excuse to write to you. Be careful with all the gifts you'll receive from her, and so should Hermione." Harry nodded, he vaguely remembered the Entrancing Charms. "I was going to wait to tell you at the flat, but we started a group here." Severus and Minerva exchanged glances before he spoke, "That's dangerous, someone could get hurt, did you tell them about the future?" Harry rolled his eyes at them, "I know and they know the risks too, I've told them only about this year, and we need them, we need more help than just you from the Circle, we're going against two armies." Minerva hated to admit to the logic, so she tried to rationally argue, "Their minds can be penetrated, perhaps until their older." Harry nodded, "We know, we started on Occlumency training first." Severus asked, "How many?" Harry quickly counted, "Eight, including Hermione and me, five searched us out at first, they knew something was going on since the sorting." Minerva and Severus nodded, "That's enough for now, go on to class Harry, we'll see each other on break." Harry nodded and left.

Minerva and Severus closed and locked the door after he left, "It's dangerous." Severus started, Minerva nodded in agreement, "I agree Severus, but at least they are being cautious and they are trusting us to know. Imagine the mistakes they could make if they did it all on their own." Severus nodded, "It's that little club then, it's not for studying." Minerva smiled at his concern, but didn't say anything, "I believe it is, Neville Longbottom's marks have improved." Severus shrugged, "Hmmph, we should keep a close eye on them then. Any word from the outside?" Minerva nodded, "Things are moving slowly out there, everyone is waiting for someone to make their move." Severus nodded, "We should move the Stone, get it out before Potter and Granger go for it." Minerva shook her head, "It's Harry's decision to go there, he wants to face You-Know-Who, he wants to understand." Severus slapped his hand on the table, "And then what? Dumbledore has told me to keep an eye on him, protect him… What good will it do if he dies?" Minerva nodded, "I understand Severus, everyone is researching the Horcruxes, no one has found anything yet, I believe Dumbledore knows…" Severus grunted in frustration, "Then we should be out looking for them!" Minerva sighed, "And we will Severus, but Harry needs and wants to understand his role in life. In the previous one he was used, you read his story, he wants to gain control, he wants his happiness!" Severus frowned, "He's a stubborn boy like his father." Minerva countered back, "Who has the heart and the mind of his mother, once this year is over, I am sure we will be able to take a bigger part in our own roles." Severus nodded. They left the office soon after that, making sure to remove the privacy spells.

Everyone waited for Harry in the Room of Requirement, they believed he was to be expelled, Hermione was there as well after she was calmed down by the girls. They quickly bombarded Harry with questions as soon as he walked in, "Are you expelled?" "What did Snape say?" "McGonagall was there too, are they making you leave tomorrow?" "What will we do without you then?" Harry raised his hands above them, "Wait please, Hermione are you ok?" She gave him a rueful smile but nodded, "I need to tell you something important, I'm not expelled, and only because Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall are on our side." Everyone stared at him in shock, Daphne asked, "Who else?", "There are others, but we have to keep it quiet." Everyone nodded, Hermione cleared her throat and spoke up, "Thank you everyone...for caring so much." The girls gave her hugs and the boys smiles, "You're one of us Hermione." The group cheered and laughed, it made them feel good for the first time in weeks and they decided to have some fun in the room, mostly making things fly and chasing after each other.

A few days later Ron received a red letter from his mother, Harry and Hermione came to find out it was a Howler, Ron quickly ran out of the Great Hall, and since they were closer to the doors he made it out fairly quickly before the howler went off. As they laughed with everyone else, they saw the older Weasley boys approach them. Percy cleared his throat, "Hem, hem. We wanted to apologize for my brother's behavior, we do not condone it and are truly sorry." Fred and George agree simultaneously. "He's a prat, he's been hanging too often with that Malfoy boy." They glared in Draco's direction, who only sniffed at them and turned away, Draco was losing friends faster than he could make them, the only ones he had left were Pansy and Ron, since Goyle and Crabbe both decided they were better off making friends in their houses then in Slytherin. Harry kept staring at Fred, until Hermione elbowed him hard in his side, "Ow! Sorry, yeah I'm sorry I punched him." Fred shook his head, "No, just be sorry we didn't give you a chance to hit him again." George nodded, "Yes, you did us a favor, we would've had Filch hang him from the rafters for a few days." Fred continued, "Imagine us agreeing with Filch." And both twins shivered as if the ghosts glided through them. Percy cleared his throat once again, "Anyway, no hard feelings then, to us at least?" He held his hand out and Harry and Hermione shook it, "None." They smiled and Harry rose from his seat calling out to them, "Would you like to join our study group?" Hermione poked his side, and he ignored her and the looks the rest of the Brigade members gave him. Percy glanced at them and then at Fred and George, "I thought it was just for first years." Harry shook his head and left the table, "No it's for anyone we think deserves a chance." Percy raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Right, well I don't think I'll join, I got two more years left, no point for me." Fred and George gave a shrug, "Right we'll join, we can teach you lot a thing or two anyhow." Harry grinned, "Right you can meet us at Professor Flitwick's classroom on Friday for your first meeting." They nodded and went back to their table and Harry returned to his, not before getting a chance to look at Dumbledore who smiled at him and gave him a slight nod. The Brigade quickly left their tables, and made their way up to the seventh floor, once inside they rounded on Harry again, "WHY?!"-"You've said it's dangerous!"-"Their family are Dumbledore supporters!" Hermione stood between them and Harry, "Stop it all of you! How many times do we have to say it, there are things only we know that you can't know yet." They grumble and exchanged looks, she did turn to look at Harry, "I know why Harry, but you can't save everyone." Everyone stopped grumbling, and looked at Hermione and then they understood what Harry was trying to do, "We're sorry Harry…"-"Yeah we didn't understand…." Harry forced a smile, "It's not your fault, that is not your burden to carry but ours, and I want everyone to have the chance to be saved." The Brigade nodded and they sat down to make plans for the twins.

Friday came quickly after that, the twins waited for Harry and Hermione outside of Filius' classroom, they arrived and the rest of the Brigade, they locked the door behind them. "Right so super secretive." Said George. "I think they plan to murder us." Joked Fred. Harry and Hermione both grinned and took out their wands, before the twins could react, Hermione Accioed a piece of parchment they carried. When the twins saw the parchment fly out of George's robes and land in Hermione's hand, they yelled, "What are you doing!" "How did you do that!" Whilst Harry got his wand ready and pointed it at the Map, " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The rest of the members were laughing behind their hands or just grinning, the twins looked around confused and again asked, "How do you know about that?"-"How did you get it from me?" Harry and Hermione gave them chairs to sit as they explained, the twins were in shock, the only reason they believed was because of the map, how Harry and Hermione managed it, when they knew they weren't friends with Ron and no one else knew about it. They looked at each other, silently communicating, they both put their hands out and shook hands with Harry and Hermione. "We're in mate, whatever you need us to do." Harry smiled, he reached out to Gringotts and did a withdrawal, he held out a bag and gave it to the twins, "We need you to start working on your jokes, we're going to need them." The twins were shocked, "You've lost it."- "We can't take this." Harry shook his head, "It's an investment, look at me as a partner and so is Hermione." Hermione raised her eyebrows and protested, "Harry no!" Harry shrugged at her, "Yes, for your thing later." She couldn't protest her cause, it would help later instead of using her own money, she gave him a shrug and grin. The twins gaped at him, "You _know_!" -"Thank you! We'll definitely put this to good use then." Harry and company then filled the twins in on their skills and what they were learning, the twins were very impressed and agreed to show them some of the things they knew, they groaned over the work out regime, saying "Our Quidditch Captain, Wood, already has us going over a hundred workouts, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin is next month." Hermione put her hands on her hips, "Well it's either this or get hit by spells." They rolled their eyes but consented, while they were learning that, the rest of the group practiced on some new spells that the twins taught them. They trained for the rest of the night and left exhausted, content, and with a jump as loud, cracking thunder resounded through the castle.


	37. Chapter 36-Part Two a Match

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, enjoy! Fingers are healed, posting should resume normaly

A cold, brisk wind came in from the North, each leaf, tree, and drop of water touched by it would get frost, soon November was upon Hogwarts, two events were on the horizon, the Fall Feast and the Quidditch match of Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. The Brigade, with the help of Fred and George, were able to advance quickly in all their classes. Even though they had busy schedules due to their Quidditch training, they manage to improve on their pranks and gadgets and would be able to run trials on willing students at the beginning of next year.

"Blimey I'm tired" Fred said as he dropped on one of the pillows in the Room of Requirement, George dropped on the other side of him, wiping sweat from his brow. "Hermione is tough isn't she." The other members of the Brigade mumbled in agreement. Hermione was also holding on to her side and was tired, "Well, it's only until we go to Christmas break. If we quit early we'll get comfortable." Harry nodded and passed around some of the pumpkin juice the twins smuggled in. "Are you ready for the match?" Harry asked the twins, he knew he would have to wait a long time before he would be allowed to play on the team, and it's one of the things he regrets that changed. George grinned, "Now Harry, we're not about to tell you our secret moves." Fred teased along with him, "Yeah, how do we know you won't tell your team." The group laughed and made bets on who would win or lose at the match. Fred and George asked the group if any were willing to help in their testing stage, the girls exchanged worried glances and immediately said no, while the boys tentatively agreed; the group dispersed a few days later.

After a couple of days; everyone woke up to a clear, cool day, a perfect day for a match, everyone was ready and the excitement could be felt through the air when they made it to the Great Hall. Everyone knew the rivalry between both Houses, almost everyone were against Slytherin, but since it was Harry's house, many were having second thoughts to be against them. Thus it caused a divide among the school, for the first time in several years, Slytherin had a cheering squad. Even though the excitement was contagious, Harry felt a nagging feeling, it wasn't until he was eating breakfast and looked at the staff table that he remembered what bothered him, "Hermione," he whispered, Hermione who was talking to Tracey, she turned and Tracey leaned in, "Quirrell was supposed to throw me off the broom today." Hermione glanced up at the table as Tracey got up and went to find Daphne and pass on the message to the other members. "Maybe he won't try anything." She said, "You won't be playing, there's no way for him to try anything without being caught." A few classmates started to head out to the pitch, after a few more bites of food Harry and Hermione made their way down with the others, except for Ron who was banned from the matches by his mom for the rest of the year, and Draco was already at the pit with Pansy claiming to want the best seat, though truthfully everyone now hated him. Once at the pitch and in their seats, they watched as Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the players took off, even if they were in Slytherin, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Tracey all cheered for Fred and George, they were the beaters and were really good, they had strong arms and keen eyes. They managed to keep the bludgers away from their teammates and send them to the opposing team.

Flyers went up and down and around each other, the best description for it would be a dancing rugby game. One of the bludgers started to fly at Angelina Johnson, she was by the Slytherin cheering section, George managed to dive and bat it away, but one of the Slytherin beaters returned it back, Angelina had thankfully flown away, and George on instinct pulled back before getting hit in the arm causing the bludger to fly into the stands where Harry and Hermione where, the bludger was quickly summoned back by Madam Hooch, but it flew back in Harry's direction this time causing the students in the row below to duck, the Slytherin beaters hit the bludger when it was summoned yet again, but it rounded about and came back to Harry, this time Harry leaned back as the bludger came close to his nose. Everyone started to scramble away, as the bludger was coming back faster than last time, Harry went in the opposite direction of the crowd, to avoid it hitting someone by accident, unfortunately, the opposite direction was to the top of the stands, with nowhere to go, Harry stood at the ledge, he glanced back and the bludger was hurling itself towards him, Harry closed his eyes, using his wand right now for protection would be dangerous, people screamed around him as the bludger finally came close, and went past his face. It only managed to knock his glasses off, as the bludger went around and back into the field as if nothing happened.

Harry was searching for Hermione who only managed to make it halfway through the stands, on her way to Quirrell, and it was thanks to Daphne and Millicent who managed to stop him using the flame spell and leaving him to catch on fire, with Minerva and Severus on hand to put out the spell. Harry sighed a breath of relief as he made his way back down the stands, the match was over as well, Griffyndor's seeker caught the snitch while everyone as running away, everyone cheered half-heartedly, and quickly left the pitch, Madam Hooch was seen crating the rogue bludger alone to be inspected later. Quirrell was taken to the infirmary to have his burns attended, Severus quickly followed to redirect any suspicion to the Brigade, and Minerva walked over to Harry, "Are you alright?" She asked him, Harry nodded and quickly whispered as Hagrid was walking over, "Seventh floor, Barmy, tonight." Harry then gets buried under those who wanted to make sure he's alright.

Later that evening, the Brigade were waiting for Minerva in the Den, after hearing the name of the group, Fred and George that it was most appropriate to rename the Room of Requirement, Harry had been keeping an eye on her and when she got closer he stepped out to bring her in. "Oh my goodness!" Minerva exclaimed as she looked around the room, "What is this place?" Hermione launched into an explanation about the room and Minerva nodded in understanding, even in her days she remembered the rumors of this room. They took their seats, Hermione explained everyone's involvement, and how they were prepared to help in any way with or without the Circle's approval, Minerva said nothing and then Harry explained his request, "Professor, we wanted you here because we're going to attempt to retrieve the Stone in January." Minerva looked surprised, "So soon?" Harry and Hermione nodded, "I don't know if Dumbledore would give me my cloak, and to leave the Stone open is a huge risk." Minerva nodded, she thought over the obstacles Dumbledore requested, and if anyone stumbled on them, with a good head, anyone could get past them. "Very well, what will you need me to do?" Harry nodded and laid open the map for them to view. "We need Dumbledore out of the way, he has to believe I can do this alone." Minerva nodded, "I'll see what I can arrange." Harry laid out the plans for the others, Zabini will handle Fluffy, Neville was going to take care of the plant from Pomona, Fred and George would get the key, Daphne would handle the chessboard, Millicent and Susan would handle the troll, Hermione and Tracey the potions, and Harry the Stone. Minerva agreed she would keep Dumbledore occupied and away with the help of the Circle. Minerva leaned back in her chair, "That leaves Quirrell…" Her eyes drifted casually over the map and she noticed something odd in the Slytherin room, "Harry...do you…" Harry quickly wiped out the map, "It's not time," He stated simply, "Until the Minister is ready." Minerva nodded, she made a mental note to follow up with Amelia about Sirius. "There's the matter about Hagrid as well." Hermione piped up, "Quirrell somehow gets an egg into the country." Minerva nodded, "That we can take care of easily, Charlie Weasley is on our side." Fred and George's interested piqued up, "Really now." They said unison. "We know he works in the Ministry now," Said George, "But this is something new." Said Fred; they both thought about sending him a letter for more information about the Circle. Minerva was wondering what time it was when a clock appeared in one of the corners, "It's time you all went back to your common rooms, I don't want either of you caught." They agreed and picked up their items and headed out with her, being escorted by Minerva was great, no one stopped to ask them questions, everyone assumed it was part of the study group.

Once in their common room, Harry, Hermione, Tracey, Neville, and Susan gathered around the fireplace, Susan was the first to point out the obvious omission in the meeting. "We didn't talk about handling Quirrell, what are we going to do about that?" Harry looked into the fire pondering about the issue, Hermione looked at the floor and spoke up, "We can't save him, he's been drinking unicorn's blood out of his own will. Voldemort isn't strong enough to control him." The group shivered at the name and the image that conjured in their mind. Harry glanced down at his hands and balled his fists. "Hermione…" She looked over at him, he took a deep breath, "What if we keep Quirrell alive?" She gaped at him and quickly scanned the room and waved everyone to lean closer, "Harry we can't! It's too dangerous, he could come back sooner." She hissed, Harry nodded and looked at everyone as they nodded vigorously agreeing with Hermione, "Look, the position is cursed, everyone after Quirrell did or does not deserve what happens to them, especially Lupin." Hermione reluctantly agreed, before she could argue Harry continued, "And you said it, Quirrell chose to drink the blood, he's already damned, Voldemort will sacrifice him at any time, and we can keep a close eye on him, and because he…" "What are you doing?"

The group jumped apart from the question, Ron was standing nearby feeding Scabbers, he looked at each of them curiously and asked again, "What's going on?" Everyone glared at him and Zabini spoke up, "Nothing that matters to you. Why don't you go somewhere, where you are wanted Ronald." Everyone voiced their agreement, Ron glared at them and stalked out of the common room to the bedroom. The group then dispersed, the conversation was too dangerous to talk about any further. Once everyone climbed to bed, the night was quiet, if Harry wasn't so exhausted, he would have noticed how worrying this was, Ron was still awake and fuming. "How dare they think they are better than me!" He thought to himself, "I'm a pure wizard, not like Hermione, they should accept me!" He punched his pillow trying to get comfortable, "And Harry isn't that great! Strutting like he owns the place, looking like he knows more, he'll see, one day I'll be bigger than him, everyone will know _my_ name instead of his." After a short while he fell asleep and Scabbers climbed out of bed, went over to Harry's bed and then slipped out the door and he walked around the castle until he found Quirrell's classroom, he sniffed the air and found Quirrell in his bedroom, standing before a mirror, muttering to himself in his turban and simple pajamas, he had incense burning everywhere with cloves of garlic strewn about. Scabbers watched as he knelt before the mirror, but before anything else happened, Scabbers heard a voice whisper hoarsely, "Someone's here ...I sense them!" Quirrell quickly looked around the room, Scabbers had quickly dodged behind the nightstand, and as soon as Quirrell turned to the closet he ran out of there. He knew the voice, it sent shivers down his rat spine, he was scared, and prayed for salvation, he then decided to wait until further developments in his favor, before doing anything rash.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was in his office contemplating the cloak that was laying on his desk, he knew it wasn't his, but he didn't believe the owner was ready to receive it, plus there was much more he could experiment on, it had been in his possession for eleven years, and before that he knew it belonged to someone for seven years and yet the cloak was in perfect condition. "No." He thought, the boy was not ready to receive it, he then put it away as he glanced at the mirror in a few feet away, he would have to find another way for Harry to see it, find another way for Harry to yearn for what was lost. "Perhaps having him stay for the holidays…" He thought to himself, "No, Minerva wouldn't stand for it, he's done nothing wrong." He leaned back in his chair, "Ah yes," He smiled to himself, "A trip down memory lane, I'll ask him to come see me and we can talk about his family for a while." With a plan in mind he went to bed.


	38. Chapter 37 Getting it together

A/N: WHERE DID TIME GO!? So sorry for such behavior, Life just popped in and said HEY! But here you go and fair warning these next chapters are rated M, I had to tone it down on one, do not read if you're sensitive to suggestive content. I WARN YOU SO DON'T FLAG IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE! This chapter is dedicated to bookivore and Philosophize; hope you enjoy!

The Fall Feast came and went rather quickly, and in the outside world Minister Amelia had removed the Dementors from Azkaban and pushed them to a large forest in the South, a forest she made into a nature reserve; she worked with the Muggle Minister and together they formed a section to be used for Muggles only, she made a promise to improve relations with the Muggles, and she signed a treaty with the Centaurs, that they shall rule the reserved area as they see fit, with no intervention of wizards or witches, except for aid for their wellbeing, would be needed, however, if the safety of the Magical world was threatened they should rise to the call, they argued at this but she pointed out that there are witches and wizards would would sell them to the Muggles without hesitation. It had been a difficult process with many older wizards and witches arguing and threatening to pull their support, but the public loved her for it, some believed it was better in regards to their safety, while others said it was for the rights of the Centaurs. She was also working on the smuggling and trafficking of endangered and dangerous animals, and had recruited Charlie Weasly to manage a new department known as Capture, Secure, and Release Squad or CSRS for short. Arthur was quite happy to have his son back and Charlie was happy to oblige, given that he would still be able to work with dragons and travel. At the moment he was working with giants, on getting some out of the country and into remote areas where they can live without human interference. One of the other things that Amelia was working on, and failing, was attempting peace negotiations with the Goblins, she had the same offers for them, with the exception that they should make armor for the Aurors of the Ministry, she had requested weapons too, but only as something to give up and was compromising that they would have an eight year lease on the armor. So far no luck, the Goblins felt it was a ploy of some kind.

Moody had not convinced Kingsley, he did manage to have him keep an open mind until he spoke to Harry and Hermione, he had conducted raids on a couple of houses, even those with no affiliations to the Dark Arts, to make sure none were being controlled by other wizards,thus it resulted in the capture of Corban Yaxley, Theordore Nott Sr.,the Carrow siblings, and the sacking of Walden Macnair; who wasn't a Death Eater, but the items found in his home were enough to give those who raided nightmares for weeks. Some attempted to bribe their way out, but members of the Wizengamot were afraid to be called out, seeing that corruption was being pulled by the roots, officials through the Ministry fired subordinates that were hired due to blackmail or were known spies. Emmaline oversaw Azkaban and would rotate the guards every week, the living conditions in Azkaban were made better, albeit still deplorable. Hestia was part of the Muggle Liaison and was working undercover at the Muggle Minister's office as his private Secretary.

Pandora was extremely uncomfortable, she was close to her due date, Xeno was anxious, he had expanded the house and had hired a midwife from St. Mungo's for the birth at home. Luna was quite ecstatic for the baby and Remus had begun tutoring her in earnest so that she may catch up when she entered Hogwarts. Xeno was also busy with his newspaper, The Quibbler, after Harry wrote a short greeting letter, wishing everyone a happy holiday, he was getting requests to conduct interviews of famous people, even Amelia offered one for the end of the year to go over her term as current Minister. And due to this there have been more subscriptions and thus, moved his printing press to the flat in Diagon Alley.

Speaking of the flat, it was getting quite cramped, Remus had an entire wall filled with the events of the year that Harry and Hermione confirmed true or changed, and with the printing press of Xeno taking up a large portion of the living room, he hardly had privacy when Tonks came over. And to make matters worse, he hardly got to see her because of his busy schedule and hers. Tonks was promoted to Deputy Auror to work alongside Moody, who had become paranoid of his safety. Minerva told him of the events of the fifth year, hence promoting Tonks, he believed if he disappeared Tonks would be the first to look for him.

A couple of days before the meeting in the Den had taken place, Arthur had taken Charlie into his confidence and told him about Molly; Charlie was in disbelief and made his dad promise not to do anything rash until there was more solid evidence that she was up to something if anything, he had his doubts. It didn't take long as Charlie had arrived at his parents' home for lunch unexpectedly; he apparated in the backyard; below the kitchen window, he could hear through it, his mom talking to Ginny.

"Now dear, you remember Harry?" His mom asked.

He heard Ginny respond, "Yes, mummy, he's going to be my husband one day isn't he?"

Molly replied back in a proud voice, "Of course pumpkin, now you see here, I'm knitting this green sweater for him so that he knows we care about him, and he's welcomed at our home any time." He could hear some rustling of papers: "He's a lonely boy, so when you go to Hogwarts, make sure to be very nice to him, don't be too afraid to talk to him dear, even if he is the boy who lived, he is just a boy looking for love."

Charlie stepped away from the window disgusted, how could his mother fill Ginny's head with those things; even though there was some good intentions in her words, they were still twisted, Harry didn't belong to them, Harry was still just a child with an uncertain future. He didn't even make it that far from home when he apparated out of there and to an entrance of the Ministry, once he got in, he went looking for his dad. Arthur saw how worried Charlie looked and took him to an isolated office, Charlie just grimly said, "I believe you." Arthur nodded in response and took him by the arm, he guided him out and through Diagon Alley until they made it to the flat, once inside Remus and Arthur filled Charlie in about the current events and sent a letter to Minerva about Charlie's enrollment.

Soon it was time for Christmas break, the Brigade were well into their classes so being ahead of everyone was no longer suspicious and Harry and Hermione could use some of their slightly advanced skills. In the hallway on the their way to Charms, Severus finds Harry, "Potter, you are to go to the Headmaster's office after this class, be prompt will you, before I take away points for your laziness." He walked away from him, on his way to the dungeons to prepare for his next class. Harry gave him a glare as he walked away, he couldn't shake the feeling that Severus didn't like him that much, even if they did spend the summer together and he was nice enough to cover for him, he felt there was something else. But the meeting with Dumbledore got him worried, he wasn't sure what he wanted or what he was to expect. He practiced his Occlumency shields during Charms, causing him to be severely distracted, luckily,no one was really paying attention, everyone was excited for the break.

Once they were let out of the class, he asked Filius for directions and made his way to Dumbledore's office, he had slipped Hermione a note about his intentions and she quickly went to inform the others.

His hands were sweaty and he quickly wiped them on his robes, before he said the password, "Fudge Flies." The password given to him by Filius

The gargoyle guarding the entrance moves to the side revealing a staircase, Harry stepped on and the staircase starts to move upwards. When it stopped, there is a door before him, he knocked on it and heard a warm voice call out, "Come in!"

Harry adjusted the straps on his book bag and entered; the room was grand, with weird objects on one side, and a cabinet in between two shelves, and on the left bookcases with books that glittered with gold or silver lettering, others with no lettering, Harry's attention was caught by these for a while before tearing his gaze away to stare at the desk at the center, a grand old desk that was filled with more odd objects, and a miniature solar system model, and sitting behind it wearing delicate robes, of forget-me-not blue color, that match the twinkling eyes of the owner, with a beard that went past the desk and hair just as long. And next to the desk was a bird stand with a large bird with red and gold plumage, with large eyes that stared intently at Harry. Dumbledore did not say anything, letting his magic aura radiate, so that Harry would become impressed with him. Harry had looked on long enough and felt a bit awkward as he realized they had just been quiet for a few minutes, Dumbledore wanted him to speak first.

Harry shifted a bit in his shoes and then cleared his throat, Dumbledore placed his hands together in front of him, as he continued to look on. Harry kept averting his gaze and opted to stare slightly to the right of him. Dumbledore caught on, Harry's movements were not subtle, he cleared his throat in turn and waited for Harry to speak first.

Harry gives in and said, "You called for me sir?"

Dumbledore was a bit disappointed, he was expecting an 'in awe' expression, but took what he could get. "Yes Harry, take a seat will you."

Harry moved to one of the chairs he neglected to see when he entered. But still said nothing.

Dumbledore, tried to look into Harry's mind, but as he was not being directly looked at he found it tricky. "Can I offer you a lemon drop Harry?"

Harry vaguely recalled something about the candy in Dumbledore's office from the notebook, so he politely declined, "No thank you, Hermione's dad fixed my teeth and told me to not eat many sweets this year."

Dumbledore nodded, and tried another speech tactic instead, "Hermione is the Muggleborn in Slytherin, you both are very close aren't you."

Harry knew this wasn't a question, but treated it as such, "I'm good friends with people who are kind to me and others."

Dumbledore's shoulders dropped in relief, at least Harry wasn't all dark like he feared. "I see you're one of the ones at the top of your classes. I am certain your parents would be very proud." He said his eyes shining.

Harry's head perked up and his gaze slipped to look into his eyes, "Can you tell me what kind of students they were?"

Dumbledore grinned, the bait was taken, he quickly performed Legilimens, but was very surprised when he found a barrier of sorts, he gently searched it, finding it well formed, but nothing he couldn't get through. What he didn't know was that they had been sitting quietly for a few minutes now, Harry managed to realise only because his head was starting to hurt and he quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry sir, but I think I have to get back to my dorm, my study group is getting together for one final review before the break." Harry said as he fumbled with his bag.

Dumbledore door dropped his gaze and nodded, "Yes, yes, your study group, I find it quite impressive that students from all houses are involved. Can you tell more about it?"

Harry heard the gentle hook, and gave him smile instead, "Maybe at another time sir, but I really have to go, dinner is about to start as well."

Dumbledore sighed, and stood up to walk Harry out, "Very well, my door is always open for you Harry. In whatever you need or if you wish to talk, please come see me." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Harry didn't wait for the hand to be removed as he darted out of the office.

Harry was lucky he made it to the Den without running into anyone, as soon as he entered he quickly blurted out, "He's trying to get information on all of us."

Everyone started to look nervous and Hermione quickly calmed them down, "The break is coming up, we'll be able to avoid suspicion. And we can finally get together properly."

Everyone nodded, for now they decided to suspend any further meetings, and quickly left to pack for the break and to finish up any homework.

Back in the Slytherin common room, when Neville, Tracey, Harry, Hermione, and Blaise returned, Ron watched them enter from one of the corners, he hardly talked anymore, he eyed the group with envy, since he was banned from Quidditch matches, and was being forced to report back to his older brothers, he felt that Hogwarts was not welcoming in any way and blamed the Brigade members for his misfortune. He watched them go into their dorms, and slammed his book of the Chudley Cannons shut and left the common room, he walked around the castle aimlessly for a while, until he found himself in the library and saw Draco alone at one of the tables.

He walked over and took one of the seats without waiting for an invitation, "We have to do something!" He began.

Draco rolled his eyes in response, but continued working on his homework.

"You're not really going to sit there and let them strut around like they own the place!" Ron whispered angrily.

Draco, put down his quill and glared at Ron, "You always come to me! Why don't you come up with a plan for once." He hissed at him.

Ron glared back and left him, he'll show him, he'll show them all, with his dark thoughts in his mind, he bumped into someone right outside the library doors. "S-s-s-so sorry."

Ron grumbled, "It's fine." He realized it was Quirrell and gave an apology, "Sorry sir, didn't see you there." And stepped around him to leave, but before he could take a second step a hand with a strong grip, grasped his shoulder.

"Y-y-y-you look terrible. Want some t-t-tea?" Quirrell gave Ron a queer smile, Ron shrugged and let himself be directed to Quirrell's office.

When the day came for them to leave, Ron stayed behind instead of going to Egypt with his mom and Ginny, as part of his punishment, Percy stayed behind to watch after him and, the twins left to stay with their dad at the Burrow.

The Brigade members left to their own houses, except Harry who went to stay at Hermione's house. Christmas time came and went, Harry making note that he did not receive his cloak, he did receive the sweater from Mrs. Weasley, he kept it wrapped so that it can be inspected later at the flat. Hermione received nothing from her, but she did get plenty from everyone else and her parents. Harry got her a new planner for the next year, which she greatly appreciated. And Hermione got Harry the same thing, he was a bit absentminded on a couple of things and believed a planner would help. They laughed at their gifts as did Hermione's parents, with Emma ending the evening with; "Great minds think alike."

Harry received a letter from his relatives wishing him a Happy Christmas, and Dudley sent him, as a separate gift, a video of King Arthur and Merlin, which he enjoyed watching with Hermione and her parents that evening. He had sent Dudley a large box filled with sweets and drinks, knowing he would appreciate it and get a laugh from some of the items.

Before New Year's Eve, Harry and Hermione asked to be taken to Diagon Alley to meet up with friends and enjoy the time away from school, after hearing they've made friends and that they've stayed in contact with them, Emma and Dan happily obliged to drop them off, though they requested to meet the parents and children, they agreed, though they knew only their classmates would be available. And sure enough, the Brigade members showed up, with only Neville's grandmother and Susan's Aunt, after the introduction and the impression left by Amelia, the Grangers felt that Harry and Hermione would be in good hands, left to spend the day out in London.

They waited for every member of the Brigade to arrive and after being given the location of the flat, they've entered and met several members of the Circle, everyone chatted happily, some more reserved than others, Harry gave the gift from Molly to Moody, Arthur recognized the handwriting on the parcel, and followed Moody to inspect the item. The twins were excited wanting to know what the plan was, Blaise, Tracey, and Daphne were eyeing everyone with suspicious eyes, not sure if they could trust everyone just yet, Kingsley was there as well, he was quiet after his introduction to Harry, Minerva directed everyone to find a place to sit while she got the reports together. Finally after everyone settled, and she had checked who was missing and filling them in later, she stood at the center of the semi-circle.

"Welcome everyone, to the first gathering of the Circle and as they've named themselves, the Fawns Brigade, each one of you have taken an oath of silence, so we can speak freely of the events that have transpired in Hogwarts recently and of the future. One of the things I want to make clear on behalf of the adults and caretakers of some of you young ones; I think you're out of your mind to undergo these tasks, but we prefer we know and help, then to see you flounder and hurt." She took off her spectacles and cleaned them, which gave her a minute to blink away tears of worry, "Now," she said after putting her spectacles back on, "I will give a quick update on what's been going on and Harry you will fill us in on your end."

After about an hour of Harry and Minerva filling everyone in, and the outbursts of concerns and questions everyone was on the same page, Harry then told everyone of his plans, Hermione knew of course, he told her the day after they arrived at her house.

"We want to keep Quirrell in place for the next few years." Of course everyone was upset, Remus and Arthur both saying it was too dangerous, Amelia saying there is grounds to have him arrested, Harry waited for everyone to quiet down, Minerva was upset as well, but she held back her comments for the end.

"Keeping him as a professor for the next couple of years will mean we know who Voldemort is working with and where he is at all times, it we avoid the whole Lockheart fiasco, in case you didn't know he's a fraud, Remus, you don't lose your reputation because of your..monthly issue, Moody you don't get kidnapped, and we'll save other students from Umbridge." Harry very easily avoided Severus' involvement in the later years.

Everyone reluctantly agreed it sounded like a fair plan. Charlie spoke up, "But how do you plan on doing so? The position is cursed, even Dumbledore believes it." Pomona agreed and gave her two cents, "Dumbledore made a comment in passing, that Quirrell looked sickly, he knows something is going on."

Harry beckoned Hermione to join him up front, Hermione took her wand out and pointed in the air, she made a chart with the notes they discussed. "We need to get the Stone once we get back to Hogwarts after the break, Quirrell will get Hagrid to give up how to get pass Fluffy some time in April or May. Quirrell will still believe the Stone is at Hogwarts, in the meantime we can bring it here, no one here knows who the Secret Keeper is so it should be safe."

Harry could see a couple of hands raised and pushed on, "This will end year one with Quirrell and Voldemort still as one, Quirrell will live, year 2, Lucius will attempt to open the Chamber of Secrets, if he does the same as before and I have someone who could help."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "The Chamber is a myth; I heard that story in my time at Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head, "It's real and I know where it is, the basilisk is there. We need to kill it."

"Madness!" Kingsley shouted, everyone was frowning as well, "It's a myth!"

Hermione pleaded with him, "It's real and we can prove it! You can come with us when we go there."

Kingsley stood in the center and glanced at everyone, "Do you not hear this rubbish? Do you truly believe in the words of children!?"

Everyone was quiet until Minerva spoke up, "I'll arrange for you to come to Hogwarts, unbeknownst to Dumbledore and you can see for yourself. There will be one other to accompany you."

Kingsley sighed, but agreed and took his seat.

Harry nodded and continued, "And then," he glanced over at Amelia who gave a slight nod and cleared her throat, "And then we release Sirius Black." Everyone gasped and looked scandalous, some looked at Harry with grave concern.

Once nerves calmed down, Harry explained, "Sirius is innocent, he was framed, and I don't know why Dumbledore let him be taken, Remus, you know him, like you know my dad, do you really believe he would hurt him?"

Remus sighed, "The evidence given against Sirius was tremendous, first hand accounts, his behavior, it pointed to yes he did it. But I've had my doubts, Sirius and James were like brothers out of us four."

Hermione cleared her throat, "We know this is a lot to take in, but it is what we can do right now. Other things are coming, worse than this, so we must be one step ahead, to keep things out of reach from 'him'."

Kingsley stood up, "And what then we just guard the Stone? Don't you think Dumbledore will be curious as to why it's gone or even Nicholas Flamel; won't he ask?"

Harry nodded and looked at the Ministry group; "This is where we need your help, play your role as officials."

Amelia nodded, "Of course, and it's not a lie, it is ridiculous that Dumbledore expects a school of children to guard the Stone, you've all been there we know what happens."

Everyone made sounds of agreement; they then break off in small groups, to go over their plans, meanwhile Kingsley, Harry, Moody, and Hermione went off to the bedroom to talk.

Moody walks over to the bed and sits down, "Harry, Hermione, Kingsley here does not believe any of this."

Harry and Hermione nodded, "We thought so, and it was hard for us to believe as well." Hermione said, as she sat down on the bed, "We can't make you believe us, but we know what we have been given, and so far it's all true."

Kingsley crossed his arms and asked, "What has been said about me?"

Hermione continued, "You've become Minister when it's all over, and then I succeed you when you retire. And you attempt to arrest Dumbledore in our fifth year, but since Cornelius is no longer Minister it won't happen."

Kingsley had doubts, but there had been talks before that he would one day be Minister and due to his record Cornelius did have him as his main detainer in major cases."I'll go along with this for now, but if there's anything that doesn't feel right; I will turn you over."

Moody grunted; "If we didn't believe in any of this, why do you think you're the only one who didn't take the Oath?"

Kingsley had no comment and instead led them out of the room; with a quick recap everyone gathered their things and headed out, each to their simple lives for a short while.

The break was over and the trip back to Hogwarts felt much shorter than the last, once they were back at Hogwarts, the Brigade stood outside the main doors for a few minutes, the time has come. They went in with their shoulders squared, drawing strength from each other.

And in the outside world Amelia was attempting to set a council to have Sirius released, she found a cause for approval on an obscure method of providing proof and someone who had experience in using said method. It was a closed council, there was shouting and disagreement, but when a small demonstration was provided, a few agreed, Amelia closed her argument with, "If you believe you are right through and through, you have nothing to fear." And those who disagreed, reluctantly agreed with her logic. Sirius re-trial was set in motion.


	39. Chapter 38 The Chamber

A/N: Disclaimer-M Content DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE OF SENSITIVE NATURE-**BOLD PARAGRAPH HAS SUGGESTIVE CONTENT-DO NOT FLAG YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, STORY HAS BEEN RATED FAIRLY!**

Classes began again the next day, the Brigade was nervous, it was the first week in January, the teachers had decided it was time for their students to really focus on their tests and were handed out twice the usual amount of homework. For January the Brigade was busy being as an actual study group, everyone focused on helping each other, even the twins.

They managed to get a break for the match of Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, while everyone was excited about the prospect of watching the match the Brigade stayed behind. It was time for their plan: Emptying the Chamber Pot, named by Fred and George.

Harry and Hermione lead everyone to the second floor bathroom, they looked at the watches they had, the match was about to start, they had to act quickly, who knew how long the match would last or if someone would come looking for them. Once inside they locked the door and were greeted by an angry hissing sound.

"You don't belong in here!"

The group turned to find the ghost of a girl, the girls stood in front of the boys, "We wanted them to know how special your bathroom is." Daphne said.

The ghost looked surprised and her cheeks started to glow silver, "Oh, well, welcome to my bathroom!" She said her attitude completely changed, "I'm Myrtle." Everyone introduced themselves, and then things became a bit awkward, Myrtle looked back at Daphne, "Why is my bathroom special?" She was about to get upset, believing they were making fun of her.

Harry quickly stepped forward to the sinks and said, "Because of this." He looked under the tap and focused on the pipes, after a soft hissing sound the sink started to drop and it revealed a large hole. Myrtle was quite shocked, "I never seen that before!"

Everyone gathered around, Fred asked; "As brilliant as this is, how do we expect to get out?"

Hermione stepped forward and waved her wand in an "H" shape, "Et posuit!" a large rope ladder appeared before them, she did the spell three more times and tied the ends together, she then conjured two pieces of single rope and wrapped those around the pipes of the other sinks making sure they were secure, she then stepped back. "That's our way out."

There were two rapid taps on the door followed by three slow ones, and two quick ones, it was the signal from Kingsley. Tracey opened the door and had Kingsley come in, followed by Charlie and Aurora, Harry was surprised to see her, but made no comment, only a mental note to ask Hermione later.

Kingsley carried a crate that everyone eyed suspiciously, he replied to their looks, "If what you say is true, I am prepared to get rid of it."

Harry illuminated his wand "Wait until I send you a signal then I'll let you know it's safe." He told the group and then he held the wand between his teeth and started to climb down. Blaise and Neville left the room, they were tasked with keeping an eye out, Hermione had created the coins that were mentioned in her notebook, it took her all Christmas break to do it, but it was worth it.

Harry was thankful Hermione made the extra rope, without it he would have had to jump about five feet before getting to the ground, he was still off by two feet, but it wasn't as bad, Aurora, Charlie, and Kingsley soon followed. Together Harry lead them down the town, no one talked, everyone was tensed ready for any attack, their feet crunched on old bones and human waste. They came to a large door engraved with snakes two of them had eyes with large gemstones, Harry walked up to the door and whispered very softly, Aurora, Charlie, and Kingsley heard only a hissing noise, which they believed it to be the door, they walked further into a hallway which opened to a large chamber.

Kingsley's mouth was open, as was Aurora's, they stood in awe staring around the Chamber, there were many pipes up high leading from there, they quickly grasped the danger, the basilisk could move through the castle with ease.

But what made the hairs on the back of their neck rise was the large stone face that stood in the middle; Kingsley quickly set the crate down and gently started to take out the weapon. He took out about twenty roosters and placed them in a semicircle around the face.

"Remember a single look can kill you." Kingsley said as he got his wand ready, Aurora and Charlie took positions as Harry got to the head and stood to the side. "It won't, I'll make sure."

Kingsley scoffed, "Oh? This monster doesn't understand reason."

Harry sighed, "It understands Parselmouth."

All three adults stared dumbly at Harry who simply replied, "When this is over you can ask Professor McGonagall."

They nodded and conjured large mirrors that surrounded the face and roosters, this was Hermione's idea. Harry double checked with them and they were ready, Harry hissed at the face. "Open and wake!" The mouth started to slowly open, after many years of unused it groaned.

Charlie quickly casted an orb of light to float above the mirrors, now Harry could see the roosters, they had head covers on, Harry heard the snake slither and slide, he heard a loud thud and believed it was coming out, Aurora and Kingsley quickly summoned the head covers exposing the roosters to the light and thus started to crow.

The basilisk hissed in agony after one rooster and after another crowed, it thrashed it's tail, trying to get the roosters away, but it slammed against a mirror instead. It tried to return back into the mouth, but found it closed, Harry managed to close it as it thrashed about, with nowhere to go the basilisk coiled on itself. Harry felt something warm in his pocket, it was the signal from Hermione the match must be over.

"We have to hurry!" Harry yelled.

Kingsley cursed under his breath, "It's not dead yet!"

Aurora panicked, "And there's nothing we can kill it with!"

Harry ran over to Charlie's side who was waving him over, Charlie held out a small knife. "Harry this is goblin made, I bought when I was still in Romania, dragons are tough you know." Harry nodded not sure what he meant by that.

Charlie pointed his wand at the knife and enlarged it.

"It's sharp, the inside of the mouth is a weak point, we need to get it in.."

Aurora squealed, "Have you lost it!? We cannot go near it!?"

Harry immediately thought of an idea, "We don't have to! Remove the middle mirrors when I say so!"

He grabbed the knife, and clutched it tightly as he ran over to Kingsley, his strength had improved so he was able to carry the heavy weighted item. He prayed the plan would work, he pointed his wand at the knife and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

He felt the coin get warm again in his cloak, he became really worried, something else might have happened. Kingsley quickly caught on and removed the top part of the mirrors so that the basilisk would make it's way over them, Harry hissed, "Jump!"

The basilisk was weak, the crows were still crowing, it barely managed to get it's head over the edge, it's eyes were closed from near death, and it opened it's mouth to hiss when Harry sent the knife straight in, and then the basilisk dropped dead.

They removed the mirrors and Kingsley picked up the roosters, Aurora stared in shock as the basilisk fell to the ground, Charlie was placing the covers back on the roosters head and Harry took off running to the entrance.

"What's wrong?" Charlie yelled at him. Harry yelled back, "It's Hermione she sent me the signal twice, something is wrong."

Aurora looked at Harry and ran after him, "I'm coming!"

They ran down the passage, leaving Charlie and Kingsley to clean up the Chamber, they got to the entrance, but the rope ladder was no longer as it was, they looked up, the entryway was closed.

Harry's heart slammed in his chest, he wasn't sure how the Chamber closed, this is what probably Hermione signaled for, he was the only one who could speak Parseltongue; unless…

"We have to get out of here fast!" Harry panicked, Aurora pointed her wand at Harry and said, "Lele rocaid!" Harry felt the wind get pushed out of him as he was thrown upwards.

He held out his hands and clutched at the wall, afraid of falling back down, when he reached out he grabbed ahold of a small ledge. He tried to hear anything on the other side, but it was quiet. He closed his eyes and imagined a snake slithering across the wall, when he opened them, his thought he saw one in the darkness and quickly whispered "Open!"

It worked, a simple trick he taught himself as a kid to keep himself occupied on lonely nights, the bathroom started opening and it was empty, except for the water that was ankle deep and falling into the opening of the Chamber, "Myrtle?" Harry whispered.

Myrtle came out from one of the bathrooms looking quite paler than earlier, "Oh you're alright! The others, they had to go, there was a bad man here earlier."

Harry sighed, they escaped, "Myrtle, can you tell me anything?"

Myrtle shrugged her shoulders, "It happened too fast, they started to panic and asked me for help, so I did the only thing I could do."

Harry looked at the water, "Myrtle you're a genius! I have to go, but I'll be back later." Aurora climbed out right then, she conjured ropes for Charlie and Kingsley to get out. "Professor, please help them get out unseen, I have to go find the others."

Aurora dumbly nodded and waited for the others, she went to a stall and sat down, staring at the opening, trying to process what happened now that the adrenaline ran its course.

Harry meanwhile, went up to the seventh floor, but found the Den empty, he heard everyone coming back into the castle, so it meant it wasn't the match he was called for. Harry took the coin and pointed his wand to it, hopefully Hermione could get the signal.

He left the seventh floor and instead went to the owlery, owls and their droppings were the only ones there, Hedwig flew down to him, he caressed her for a bit and said, "Help me find Hermione, please."

Hedwig spread her wings and took off, he prayed she understood him, Harry made his way back to the lower levels, he was about to go find Minerva when he felt his coin get warm, he breathed a sigh of relief, they were ok. He made it to the third level when he heard, "Harry!" He looked behind himself, and running down the hallway was Daphne, her hair was a mess and her cheeks were bright red, she took his arm and pulled him back in her direction, "Hurry, you have to hurry!"

They arrived to a door and Daphne quickly unlocked it, Harry understood, it's the third floor corridor, he wanted to protest, but was shoved inside. There was the members of the Brigade looking disheveled and a sleeping Fluffy. Hermione had a music box playing, Harry gave her a quizzical look.

"My parents, I brought it when we came back from vacation and I've just been carrying it with me." Hermione answered the unasked question.

"What happened?" Harry asked her. Everyone looked frightened and Neville was the one who spoke up.

"Ron followed us, we don't know how long he was watching us, or if he saw Professor Sinistra or Kingsley, but he followed us, after you went down we heard the door open and we saw his face." He started shaking.

Fred and George went to his side and offered support, "We're sorry Harry, we should've kept a closer eye on him."

Daphne was visibly upset, "You should have! What he did could have made it worse for any of us!"

Fluffy stirred a bit and they hushed for a minute waiting for anything, Tracey walked over to Daphne and wrapped her arms around her, once they confirmed Fluffy was still asleep.

Blaise shook his head, "They couldn't have known Daphne, none of us could have."

Harry felt a prickly feeling on the back of his neck, "What happened?"

Millicent stood up, she straightened her cloak and said, "It happened like this.."

_Previously…._

_The Brigade member stood watching as Harry and the Circle members went down the large pipe, Blaise and Neville went to keep an eye out at opposite end of the corridors. Hermione fidgeted with her feet, the silence was too much to handle. Myrtle floated above the opening peering as far as she could._

"_Could you follow Myrtle?" Tracey asked her._

_Myrtle shrugged, "I don't know, it looks too dark really, I don't feel comfortable going."_

**_Tracey nodded, Myrtle was scared, she stepped closer to the opening, she heard a slight creak, but ignored it, until she felt hands on her back and her balance was thrown off. _**

_She only gasped, but she felt two arms grab and pull on her cloak, and another arm grab her arm and pull her back. Fred saw the red haired person dash out, if he wouldn't have seen it, he would never have believed it. _

_He and George pulled Tracey from falling and flung her back, she crashed into Hermione and Susan, her head hit into one of their knees, and when she opened her eyes, she saw darkness._

"_GUYS!" She whispered frantically. And then she heard, they all heard, a faint whispering and scratches, the tunnel was closing!_

"_It's closing!" Fred said, "Lumos!" Said George; they could only see a few feet in front of them, but it was enough to get to the sink and try to hold it open with no success. _

_Hermione was quickly tapping her coin, hoping Harry could get the message, and then they heard a soft croning voice. _

"_Now children, that place is not safe, now which one of you opened it?" _

_Hermione tapped the coin again, with Blaise and Neville being outside, and Fred and George on one side, Tracey, Susan, and her on another, Daphne and Millicent somewhere. _

"_No one wants to answer? " Asked the voice, with malicious sweetness. _

_George quickly extinguished his wand and Fred stood protectively in front of him, all girls hugged each other, fear gripping their insides. _

**"****_Oh, well, this shall be fun." The voice said, with such sinful glee. _**

_Everyone closed their eyes against the darkness, and then they felt a sudden pressure as they were sloshed around the bathroom, hitting walls and floors until they were thrown against the door. _

_The bathroom door was then opened and the water gushed out, taking with it the students and the assailant, Blaise and Neville helped the girls, up while Fred and George stood between them and the assailant, they brought up shields and once everyone had solid footing, they fired stunning spells and ran; they could hear the cheers from the Quidditch match, but paid no mind, they ran as fast as they could._

_Hermione was the one who came up with the third floor option, knowing they would not be followed in there. Her music box was wet, but the few seconds Fluffy was caught off guard, allowed her to repair it and have it playing. _

_They held their breath as they heard someone run past, Hermione pulled everyone around the music box, to muffle the sound, even if slightly, and they waited for what seemed like hours. _

_Daphne offered to go in search of Harry or one of the Circle members, Hermione sent a signal through the coin again, and then what seemed a longer wait than before, Daphne arrived with Harry._

_Currently…_

After Harry heard the tale, he sat down on the floor in disbelief, "How do you know it was Ron?"

Fred and George had their shoulders slumped, "We saw him, unless Percy shrank, or someone has the same color hair we do, that's Ron." Fred said. "We're sorry Harry, we didn't know he would do something like this."

Harry patted their backs, "Everyone is capable of doing bad things, it is up to each of us to decide if it is worth the bad things." Everyone was somber from his words.

Harry looked at them and dreaded to ask, "Did you see the speaker?"

Everyone said no, "He did something, it was so dark." Said Susan.

Harry nodded, "I am guessing, that was Voldemort."

The girls gasped and huddled close together, Susan was softly crying, the boys went pale and held themselves together, Blaise tentatively asked, "How are we sure? It could've been someone else…"

Harry just gave him a look, and Blaise balled his hands, "He was going to hurt us, wasn't he?" He asked.

Harry nodded, and turned to everyone, "You just got your first challenge, it is up to you if you want to continue with us. This is what Hermione and I've been trying to tell you from the beginning. We won't hold it against you, we won't tell anyone, but you also have to know. Either now or years later, you're going to have to decide."

Blaise was the first one to react and stepped forward, placing his hand out in the middle of the group, "I owe him, and I always make sure to pay any debts."

The twins were next, their youthful glow gone and in place aged wisdom. Daphne and Tracey stepped in as well, Millicent took Susan and helped her over. "We're just getting started."

Hermione and Neville both placed their hands on top of the rest, "We're worth ten times more than him."

Harry smiled proudly and put his hand on top of theirs, there was a sudden glow of light that started from the center and went up each of their arms. It burned low, as if standing close to the fireplace, when they were able to move away each one had a questioning look on their faces.

"What the hell?" Blaise began.

Millicent rubbed her arm, "It was Promise Pact." Everyone looked at her and then Harry looked at Hermione, "I've heard of wizards and witches making pacts, similar to the Secret Keeper spell. But this, I'm not sure." She said as she looked at Millicent, "What is it?" Hermione asked her.

Millicent explained, "When you grow up with the Dark Arts, you learn a lot more about defense against them. A Promise Pact is made whenever two people or more have the same agenda, there's no ill side effects, like an Unbreakable Vow, dying if you break it, you can talk about it with others, unlike the Secret Keeper, but that's all I know. They're rare." She finished.

Hermione quickly realized, "Because no one has the same agenda, an Unbreakable Vow is by force, a Promise Pact is willingly, and we all have the same agenda, to stop Voldemort.." She said softly.

Harry stood as tall as he could, "We'll make good on this Promise, we'll defeat him. Let's head back to our dorms before someone starts looking for us, and about Ron, let's keep this between us, try to act normal, Hermione and I will make some changes to the Stone plan."

Hermione took Harry's hand and led them out, she needed reassurance at the moment, what they went through was traumatic, Harry understood and took her to a nearby passage that he remembered from the map. Once out of sight Hermione leaned on Harry, Harry held her and he could hear her crying softly.

"Hermione?" He asked her gently.

"I'm ok Harry, it was just terrifying, we got lucky." She whispered as she dried her tears.

"It'll be ok Hermione, we'll train better, work harder. We got something he doesn't." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"We have Muggle knowledge, we have the notebooks, we have more than he does. I promise we'll be better prepared." He promised her.

Hermione sniffed softly, "What about the basilisk?"

Harry grinned, "It's gone Hermione, everyone is safe from that."

Hermione smiled at this, "He doesn't know what happened to it, he knows that someone opened the Chamber."

Harry nodded, "We have to believe Ron told him who we are, and he'll try to go down there soon, maybe once the year is over."

Hermione nodded, "Then we make our move on the Stone now. Did Kingsley and Charlie leave ok?"

Harry jumped back, "I forgot about them, lets change and then we can ask Professor Sinistra."

Hermione nodded and followed him to their dorm, where they got looks from other students, some curious and the older ones with raised eyebrows. They showered and changed into clean robes and made their way out, everyone was at the dining hall, and once there they caught the eye of Aurora and waved her over to their table, Hermione was using her homework as the excuse to talk to her.

Harry leaned over pretending to be interested, "Did everyone get out ok?" He asked.

Aurora nodded, she whispered to him, "The tunnel is open, but we closed the bathroom, Severus has Filch guarding it, when you're ready we'll get him out of the way for you to close it."

She patted Hermione on the shoulder and made her way back to the table, Aurora gave a wide grin to Dumbledore, and to Minerva, a slight nod of the head. She was on their side, what she saw was enough.


	40. Chapter 39 Down the Third Floor Corridor

A/N: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SENSITIVE INFORMATION, DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE THE FAINT OF HEART, YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTERS IN **BOLD. **This story has been rated **M **since the beginning.

Closing the Chamber entrance went without hitch, Harry managed to do it on the Saturday after the match, Severus called Filch to his office for some nonsense and Harry stepped in to close the door. If he wanted to investigate the Chamber, it wouldn't be now, there were other things to take care of, and that was the Stone.

They had to assume Quirrell knew who they were, and they had to pretend they knew nothing of Ron and Quirrell.

Harry wanted to get back at Ron as much as anyone, and at breakfast a week before the finals, the idea came to him. He quickly whispered to Hermione who was impressed and nodded.

Getting through the rest of the month was not easy, in their class they tried hard not to flinch when Quirrell was nearby, and they didn't travel alone in the hallways, in case Ron was ready to finish what he started

But on March 27, they were ready to begin their modified plan. Harry kept repeating it over and over in his head. "Get the Stone, keep Quirrell, frame _him._"

That night in the boys dormitory, Hermione walked in, she made sure that Blaise, Neville and Harry, she gave Harry the signal and quickly walked in breathless.

"Harry, Harry!"

The boys walked over to her as she sat down on Ron's bed, "You won't believe what I've heard!"

"What Hermione?" Neville asked.

Hermione leaned forward and pretended to whisper softly, "The Sorcerer's Stone is at Hogwarts!"

"Get out!" Feigned Blaise.

"Truly, it's here on the third floor!" Hermione continued.

The door banged open and Millicent walked in, "Hermione we have to hurry, the other girls are waiting." She feigned impatience.

Hermione got up from the bed and waved goodbye to the boys. Each boy stared at each other.

"You think it's true?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged, "Who knows it's Hogwarts."

Blaise nodded, "I don't know, if I could look for it, I would make myself rich." They laughed together and left the dorm.

They went out into the hallway, they walked until they turn the corner and met up with the rest of the Brigade members, there they huddled in a nearby hallway, Hermione pulled out the map and opened it, all of them looked closely at the boys dorm in Slytherin, and they watched as a dot moved out of the dorm, to the common room and stop.

Blaise took off, and opened the door, he went to the common room and sat down to a classmate and started to make common chat. The rest kept an eye on the map and the dot scurried out of the dorm.

They watched it make it up to the second floor and thus followed, giving enough space to not be heard. They saw several dots come close, and waited for them to pass. The dot they followed kept going up to the third floor, they quickly followed and then the dot slipped into the closed corridor.

The bait was taken, Hermione unlocked the door, holding it open just a small crack, she slid her music box in, it started to play and she opened the door for everyone else. Daphne brought up the rear and locked the door again.

"Colloportus!" Daphne said, she was proud of her handiwork, the Brigade taught her well and she was ready to show off her skills.

The boys gently moved Fluffy's paw from the trapdoor, and once opened they dropped in, they knew what awaited them, Neville had his wand ready and used Hermione blue fire spell to ward the Devil's Snare away.

The girls followed suit, with Susan being the last one down, they trekked down a narrow passage, and Neville left a small flame in the middle to keep the vines away. They come to a medium sized chamber and they heard the fluttering of wings; they all gasped at the lovely sight of the flying keys, each wing set different, each fluttering different colors or an assortment of them; each key was different, some were short, others long, some had many ridges other's few, bronze, silver, gold.

Millicent stepped in the center of the room and pointed at the group of keys, "Immobulus!" she said.

George and Fred then took a pair of brooms from the other side and flew up to search for the key, Fred was the one to find it, and George unlocked the door.

They went down another passageway, the way it sloped, they believed it was leading them down below the castle. They didn't speak, they have known about the plan all week, each going over their own part, each reciting the information Harry and Hermione had said.

Lights suddenly turned on and it illuminated a large black and white checkered board, with the chess piece statues. Blaise stepped forward and directed everyone to a safe spot, he practiced this game strategy many times with his mom.

"Know better than your opponent." He whispered to himself. He maneuvered everyone, they were losing, but each member was safe, and Blaise turned the tables, and the game was won, everyone cheered when the door opened, Blaise had won with the David and Goliath method. His mother would be proud.

Susan was mentally keeping check of the traps, "It's all first year items!" She whispered, most of the members looked back with a grim look on their faces.

It dawned on them, Dumbledore prepared this with great care, just enough difficulty to give trouble, but not impossible to get through.

When they got to the next chamber, Harry made everyone stop and pressed his ear against the door, but jumped back as a loud bang was heard, and then some scuffling and more banging, very faintly you could hear a squeak, until it got quiet. They heard shuffling, Harry looked at everyone and they gave him a slight nod.

Harry opened the door and yelled, "OY! BAT BRAINS!"

The large troll turned around to look at noisy thing, and when he saw Harry he yelled and raised his club.

Everyone had their wands aimed at the troll's head and silently counted to three and fired, "EXPELLIARMUS!" The troll's club fell and hit his foot, and the troll faced face down on the ground.

"Incarcerous!" They said, better to be safe than sorry, they had multiple ropes around the troll. Harry turned to everyone.

"This is where Hermione and I go alone, for now. Everyone get into place, Susan, your aunt she's on her way?" Harry asked her.

Susan nodded, before the trip down, she sent an owl to her aunt, it was short and to the point, '_It happens now.' _

Everyone scattered to the corners of the chamber, and blended in with the shadows as much as they could. Hermione and Harry walked into the final passage, both quiet, the room was dark, they had checked the map before entering, he was there.

They held hands, as Hermione looked at riddle and the bottles, she selected the correct ones and handed one to Harry and one for herself.

She placed her hand on his arm and couldn't help a soft tremble in her voice, "You're a great wizard Harry, please be careful." She uncorked her bottle and drank the liquid.

Harry took his and drank it as well, leaving enough in there, and leaving the bottle uncorked. Hermione went back into the chambers and hurried her way through to get to Dumbledore's office.

Harry held his wand tightly and walked through the flames, they gave off warmth, and when he entered the final chamber, there stood the mirror of Erised.

He removed his robes, he was wearing his Muggle clothes underneath, and placed them in front of the mirror, he went around and slid down, his heart was beating heavily in his chest.

He heard the flames flicker and he gripped his wand tighter, he strained his ears to listen and yes, there! A soft scuttering, he counted until five, he closed his eyes on four, and with five he twisted his body around the mirror and yelled, "AD HOMINEN!"

He kept his wand as steady as he could, and then in complete shock on his face and with ragged clothes knelt a man who was considered dead for years. Harry quickly redirected his wand into the first binding spell.

"Petrificus totalus!" He watched as the man went rigid as a board, and for good measure, Harry shouted at him, "Incarcerata!" and finally, "Incarcerous!" He watched as ropes looped around the man.

Once the spell finished Harry went over and rolled the man over, who could only stare in fear, "Hello Peter, you won't be getting away this time, you have a lot to answer for." Harry whispered with great anger.

Harry then waited in the chamber, he didn't want to look in the mirror, even if it was to save the Stone, to save Flamel, he knew what he would see first, but he didn't want to. They were gone, he had others now, he had Hermione and soon his godfather.

He put his robes back on, and then he heard the clatter of footsteps and shouting.

"Albus do not make me put this school on lockdown! Rumors travel fast, and no I will not tell you about the tip." Amelia shouted.

Dumbledore came through the door, he tried to block the others, but was shoved aside as Amelia walked through, she gasped as she saw Peter Pettigrew tied up and Harry keeping watch over him.

Minerva walked followed through and went to Harry pulling him aside; "Harry are you alright?"

Harry nodded, he didn't have to fake his anger or grief, "He betrayed my parents, he gave them to Voldemort that night."

Severus came through, when he heard Harry's words, yes he read the notebook, but he had his doubts, now upon hearing the truth, actually hearing it, and seeing Peter, he felt his soul leave his body.

Eleven years, he carried the guilt with him for eleven years, he thought he was the cause of her death. He held on to his composure as much as he could, "Minerva, if you please, take Mr. Potter to the infirmary."

"Now Severus, before doing so, I must talk to Harry." Dumbledore began, but Severus turned on him, "You will after he is checked on." Severus said.

Amelia levitated Peter up, "I want the Stone moved out of her tonight Albus, this is proof it is not safe here, there are students lives at risk!"

Dumbledore tried his charm, "No one can get in Amelia, Harry had help, it was pure luck he made it through." Dumbledore referenced the Brigade members in the back.

Amelia was not having it, she pointed her finger to Peter, "And he had none."

Dumbledore tried again, "We can put him in one of the towers, Severus and Flitwick can keep watch."

Amelia cut him off, "No, he comes with me tonight, there's a lot he needs to answer for."

Dumbledore frowned and tried a different approach, "You believe Harry then? He was probably in hiding from Sirius."

Amelia cut in again, "No, we've reopened the case against Sirius and found many mistakes against him. Even if he did kill the Muggles, he was only tried for Peter, and Peter is alive, and, this seems pretty self evident, he is a free man."

Amelia waved to a couple of people behind the Brigade members, it was Kingsley and Moody, "Take him to the Ministry, stay on guard with him, no one speaks or sees him, unless it's me."

They nodded and took Peter out of there, Dumbledore tried again, "Amelia, you're jumping to conclusions, we don't have enough evidence to release Sirius.."

Amelia walked up to Dumbledore and stared him down, "Well good news I'm Minister and can look into these things, isn't it?"

Dumbledore reluctantly nodded, Amelia had other Ministry members come through and pick up the mirror. Minerva ushered Harry out, but before he was out of the chamber, Dumbledore called asked Harry. "Why didn't you get the Stone Harry?"

Harry turned to look at Dumbledore, "I don't care about the Stone, I've heard the stories, and I found out the man who ruined my life was here."

Dumbledore's eyes shone brightly, Harry was good, but Sirius might come out soon, he had to come up with a plan to stop it, he waited a while with the other teachers as they cleaned up the area and had Fluffy removed.

Quirrell stood in the back, he was relieved, he was not caught, but his master was intrigued with the turn of events, he whispered to Quirrell, and Quirrell made his way out of the third floor corridor.

Heading towards his office, he bumped into Amelia, "S-s-s-so sorry."

Amelia gave him a tight lip nod and turned away from him, giving out orders about Peter and telling her assistant to wake everyone up for an emergency hearing of the Wizengamot.

The clocktower chimed, it was one in the morning, the Brigade members were all taken to the infirmary for a check up and given a sleeping potion.

Meanwhile…

At the Ministry, Amelia had the members brought in, some by force and others willingly, some had robes over their sleeping wear and were very angry at being taken out of their homes.

"What is the meaning of this Amelia?!" One of the men yelled.

"This is scandalous, I plan to submit a formal complaint against you!" Yelled another woman with many cheering her.

Amelia took the center, "I apologize for the late hour and actions, but this could not wait." She had the last two people brought in, the first was Rita Skeeter and the second Xeno.

She waved for Kingsley to bring in the offender, when she removed the head cover, everyone gasped. Rita and Xeno started making notes and firing questions.

"Are you sure it's the real Peter?" Xeno asked.

"Why is a hero tied up?" Asked Rita.

Amelia waved up a small vial, "This here is Veritaserum, and in extreme cases is this only allowed, I as Minister hereby approve it for this questioning, and will be the one to administer it and perform the questioning."

She opened Peter's mouth by hand and removed the petrification jinx on him, Aurora was in the shadows, to witness the hearing.

Amelia glanced at Peter, "State your name for the record."

Peter tried to hold back his words, but they forced themselves out in a high pitch and breaking voice, from lack of use, "My name is Peter Pettigrew."

"What school did you attend and what House were you in?" Amelia asked simple questions to establish confidence in the inquiry.

"I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I was in Gryffindor." Peter said in a flat tone. Even though he struggled against the potion to speak the truth.

"Tell us what happened to James and Lily, and what happened tonight." Amelia asked the main questions first, she wanted this to be done now, so that Sirius could be released.

Peter twisted his neck and growled animalistically, "James and Lily Potter performed the Fidelius Charm, with Albus Dumbledore being the one to cast it, Sirius was the Secret Keeper. But James and Lily had fears and knew of a traitor, they recasted the spell without Dumbledore's knowledge, and had me as the Secret Keeper. Only us four knew the truth, I gave them up to the Dark Lord."

People gasped, obscene words were shouted at Peter, Amelia raised her wand for silence, "Continue." She told him.

And he did, "I heard the Stone was in the castle, they said it was a rumor, that it was on the third floor, I went there and there were traps, I managed to get through each, until the final trap, it was a riddle with potions and flames."

"How did you get past everything?" Amelia asked.

"I'm an unregistered animagus, my form is a rat, the spells couldn't detect my weak magic trace." Again people shouted in anger and disgust. Amelia calmed them down once more.

"What happened at the end." She asked.

"I watched as the Muggleborn girl solved the riddle and Harry moved forward, he forgot to cork the vial with the potion and I drank some, the flames could detect my presence, and once I drank enough I managed to get through. I thought something happened to Harry, because I only saw his robes, but he caught me and tied me up." He finished his tale.

Amelia asked him one final question, "Who killed the Muggles on the day you, supposedly died?"

"I did." Peter said.

"Did Sirius ever attack you during that time?" She asked.

"No, he protected me. He told me where I could hide." Peter said again in a flat tone, even though tears started to fall.

Amelia shook with anger, "And what did You-Know-Who give you?"

Peter gasped for air, "Power, I was going to be his top lieutenant I gave him James, Lily, and Harry Potter."

The anger outburst was too much to contain, Amelia, placed the head cover back on and had him removed from the chamber, at which point the potion was wearing off and Peter was yelling, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Amelia called her secretary forward, she had the full transcript, she made her make several copies, and to send a release form for Sirius. Rita and Xeno went over to Amelia.

"Harry stopped him then? How did he get past the traps?" Xeno asked.

Rita rolled her eyes, "Does Harry have greater powers?"

"Are we talking about the Stone that Flamel owns?" Xeno asked.

"Was he trying to bring back You-Know-Who?" Rita asked.

Amelia looked at both and gave her statement, "Take this as you will, but here is the truth, Sirius Black was framed, during the old administration, there was no trial, we had Newt Scamander perform a Revelio on the scene, it was broken, but we did see a rat on the scene. Harry is still a young wizard with a promising future, Flamel entrusted for the Stone to be protected based off rumors Dumbledore had acquired through his own personal connections, and yes, he was attempting to bring back You-Know-Who. But for now, Harry intercepted the attempt and Sirius Black will soon be free and Peter will receive the punishment he deserves. Justice will be served."

Everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering, Rita and Xeno quickly left the Ministry both to write their own stories. Xeno writing the truth of what he witnessed and the bravery of Sirius. Rita went off to write the tragic tale of Sirius, the incompetence of the Ministry, and the villainous aura of Peter.

Amelia gathered with the Wizengamot members, many were speaking of outrage and agreeing to tear down the corruption in their Ministry. Each signed a statement of what they've seen and heard, Amelia walked with her assistant, the owls were gone, someone had scared them away. Amelia went to the owlery and looked around, she spotted frantic footsteps of someone being there, the owls were spooked away on purpose.

Panic rose in her chest, "Get that letter sent now, or use a fireplace to send it through. NOW!" The assistant left, and caught a security guard and together made it to the fireplace to send the message.

Amelia ran down the stairs, she called out for all security to meet her at the cells. She was afraid she may be too late.

_The interloper blended in with the members of the Wizengamot upon arrival, no one paid much attention, everyone was causing a ruckus and too many questions were being asked, so the Aurors didn't dare to stare for long at anyone to avoid giving answers. _

_This person slipped away with ease, and made their way down to the cells, but they got there a little too late, Peter was whisked away, but no matter, this person was used to waiting, and instead went to the owlery. No owls, no help. _

_After a short while Peter was brought back, the inquiry must have been quick, Peter was mumbling and in tears, and when this person came up to the cell door, Peter whimpered and huddled in a corner, as he was free from his constraints. _

"_Shhhh, Peter, shhhh. I have not forgotten you Peter. I know you gave them up because of your own greed. I can give you all that I promised Peter, all of it, you must swear yourself to me again."_

_Peter whimpered, "Master?"_

"_Yes, Peter, it's I, and you with Quirrell here, will get me a body." Voldemort spoke. _

_Peter threw himself at the door of the cell, on his knees, "Oh Dark Lord, I pledge myself to you!"_

_Quirrell then exploded the lock off and opened the cell door, "Hurry." He said without a stutter. Together went up the cells and to the main entrance chamber, Quirrell conjured some robes for Peter, but there was a guard at the door. _

Amelia raced down to the cells, it was too late, Peter was out. She ordered the Aurors to fan out to the exits, and to use any force necessary.

They heard shouts of help, and explosions, they ran towards the comotion, Amelia ordered those who were not trained to stay and hide.

They went through each corridor in tactical mode, groups of threes, the first clearing the area, it was slow for Amelia. Once they made it to the main entrance a tragic sight met their eyes.

The security guard, Clarence Fogle, a young man who had joined the Ministry, who had a belief of a better future for Muggleborns, was caught between Quirrell and Peter, Quirrell had his back to the group, but Peter was facing them. Clarence was floating between them his face caught in a silent scream.

Time froze for a split second, and then Moody growled, "NO!"

**Peter, looked at the group and simply said, "The Dark Lord will rise again." He had Clarence's wand and with a stabbing motion, he pointed at Clarence's chest, a dark liquid fell down on Peter, staining his arm, the liquid didn't drip to the floor, but clung fiercely to his arm. Peter winced as it burned, and then the Dark Mark tattoo formed on his arm. **

Quirrell still didn't turn, and grabbed Peter by his collar and took him out of the Ministry, everyone was rooted by shock, but Moody and a few veteran Aurors took after them, but they were too late, once on the street, Quirrell and Peter apparated.

Rain drenched down on the Aurors, their hearts heavy with remorse. They had their first casualty.

**Inside Amelia knelt beside Clarence and held his head gingerly, his eyes were closed, she hated knowing what she knew, she knew the other man was Quirrell, but she couldn't tip him off just yet, he was still attached to Voldemort. Instead, she cradled Clarence, "Your death will be justified, and you will be honored." She whispered to him. **

They called St. Mungo's and after a final sweep through the Ministry and every non-Auror member escorted home, Amelia was in her office drinking half a bottle of Firewhiskey, it wasn't until early morning that she made it home with her own escort.

The next day back at Hogwarts, the Great Hall was filled with owls, letters of concerned parents, newspapers being delivered, and everyone learned of what happened.

"Epic danger at Hogwarts!"

"Peter Pettigrew is alive, Sirius Black is innocent!"

"Incompetence of the Ministry Exposed!"

"Betrayal of best friends!"

"The Boy Who Lived, Greater Wizard Ever!"

The headlines went on and on, some reports being exaggerated, others with a hint of truth, but Xeno's was the most accurate, with a promise of an exclusive follow up interview with Harry and Amelia.

The Brigade members stayed in the infirmary for the rest of the week, most to keep them away from the crowds, on Tuesday news spread that Voldemort was recruiting again, that Peter escaped and is now wanted, and on Wednesday Clarence's death was reported as the first death of this second war.

On Saturday afternoon Dumbledore walked in, seeing everyone talking he asked for a moment with Harry.

Harry went back to his bed, and sat down as Dumbledore did, "How are you Harry?"

Harry shrugged, he knew this was coming, he wanted to believe so desperately Dumbledore cared and that he wasn't just some tool to be used.

"None of this is your fault Harry, you did what you thought was best, but you are a child. I can guide you, if you let me." Dumbledore gently persisted.

Harry's heart sank, there it was the subtle manipulation.

"It's ok Headmaster, I have my friends, and soon my godfather." Harry said with a rueful smile.

Dumbledore nodded, "Now Harry, Sirius may not be the best, he's been gone for so long, and you are safer at your Aunt and Uncle.."

Harry interrupted him, "No, I am not, you don't know what I've been through, sir, and once Sirius is out, I'm going to live with him."

"Now Harry, I don't think that can be possible, as executor of your parents' will, I advise against it." Dumbledore told him firmly.

Harry fumed, "Well as their executor, you should do as the will says then, the original will." Harry didn't care right then, let Dumbledore know that he was caught.

Dumbledore looked down, "I see."

He stood up and looked at Harry, "I once knew a boy who went down a dark path, I am trying to save you Harry."

Harry glared at him, "Save me? Or are you trying to save yourself somehow?"

Dumbledore's eyes went dark, he left the infirmary unnerved, if Harry left Petunia's care, then the spell would break and Harry would be an easy target.

Dumbledore made his way to his office and summoned Severus and Minerva, when they arrived Dumbledore explained his intentions to keep Harry at Privet Drive.

To his surprise, they strongly disagreed, "I'm sorry Albus, but Sirius is the rightful guardian of Harry, if Harry wants to, and Sirius has the means, there is no stopping this, not even a trial will work. Sirius was framed, do you really think anyone would vote to taking his godson from him?" Minerva laid out the truth for him.

Severus remained quiet and once Minerva left, Dumbledore turned to plead with him, "Severus, I need you to step in, go visit Harry's Aunt and convince her to stay."

Severus stare was cold, "You let me believe it was my fault. I thought I killed Lily."

Dumbledore sighed, "It was your fault to begin with, you told Voldemort about the prophecy, now I need you to.."

Severus cut him off, "You need me to do nothing, I will continue to spy for you. But I will no longer risk myself any danger, do you understand?"

Dumbledore frowned, "I gave you a home, I gave you credit when everyone doubted you!"

"And you kept me as a lap dog!" Severus spat back.

Dumbledore got up and stood behind Severus, placing his hands on Severus' shoulders, "I did what I had to protect you, imagine if the Voldemort came back, could you have held back if you knew the truth?"

Severus moved away, "So you used me instead? To your convenience?"

Dumbledore held on to the chair, "I protected you." He repeated.

"I'll say this once more Albus, I will continue to spy, if the Dark Lord returns, I will do what you asked from me. But if my life comes in danger in any way. I will watch this world burn." Severus threatened and walked out.

Albus felt he aged years, he was worried about what happened in this short week. Everything felt like it was unraveling, he summoned one other person.

Aurora arrived shortly after, "Yes, Headmaster?" She asked cautiously.

Dumbledore gave her a large smile, "Aurora dear come, sit."

Once done, Dumbledore continued, "Aurora, have you given any thought to your future?"

"My future?" Aurora asked with confusion, she was not expecting this.

"Yes, you see I know I'll be retiring in a few years, and Minerva will be taking my place, but someone needs to take hers." He started casually.

Aurora raised an eyebrow, "I thought Flitwick would be the one to step in."

Dumbledore chuckled, "No, the decision rests with me. How would you like to be considered?"

Aurora was surprised, this was something she wanted long before, but now, now she wasn't so sure. "May I think on it?"

Dumbledore frowned just slightly, "As you wish." He showed her out, he felt the seed planted. He would just wait for it to take root.

Aurora almost walked out of the door, but she turned around, "Headmaster?"

'_There it is.'_ Dumbledore thought to himself.

"Yes." He asked out loud.

Aurora clasped her hands behind her back, "Sir, maybe you can tell me what plans you have? For the future."

Dumbledore smiled, "But of course, the main important one is to Harry, there are bad influences among him, he needs guidance, perhaps, you can be that guidance?"

Aurora nodded and together they talked about the future of Hogwarts and Harry; yes she believed Harry, but she believed in Dumbledore, there was no greater wizard after all.


	41. Chapter 40 End of Year one

Dumbledore managed to quiet down the concerns of the parents, the weeks dragged on, Quirrell continued to teach, and Ron became more of a recluse, he wouldn't eat with House members anymore, he would walk in, take as much as he could carry and walk out.

With the Stone removal, Quirrell didn't smuggle in a dragon's egg, and Hagrid was no longer at risk of disaster.

The Brigade members were at first bombarded with questions about the events, but with the exams, it forced people to study and thus the questioning stopped. The final exams came through, the Brigade members all scored high, Hermione of course the highest one of the first years, with second place being a tie between Harry and Daphne, third place a tie between Blaise, Millicent, and Tracey, and fourth between Susan and Neville.

Even Fred and George scored higher than their own expectations. After their first year adventure no one complained when they would meet up in the Den and work out physically and advance on the knowledge with spells, lore, and everything about defense.

On the last Sunday at Hogwarts, they gathered together under the tree where Daphne led everyone to confront Harry and Hermione, now they all sat there as friends. Hermione was laying down next to Harry, they were casually talking about their plans for the summer. When Fred asked the question bugging everyone.

"What happens next Harry?" Everyone sat up and with a quick look for privacy, scooted closer.

Harry sat up and Hermione propped herself on her elbows.

"With Peter out there, Voldemort can come back sooner." Said Harry, everyone shuddered.

"No don't do that. He is a man who believes himself a god, he can be stopped." Harry tried to force the fear out of them, "I know everyone is scared, but we can't be, not all the time. That's how he wins."

Hermione included, "Sirius is being released soon, he'll need help adjusting. We don't know if he even has a place to live, but you can come by my place any time."

"In the Muggle side?" Millicent asked with curiosity, "We've never even been there on our own will."

Hermione smiled, "It'll be fine."

"We'll train of course," Said Harry, "And Luna will be joining next year."

Fred and George nodded, "You can come visit us too." Said George.

"Yes, we'll show you some of the things we're making, they're not safe yet for Hogwarts." Said Fred, everyone laughed, Fred looked insulted, he was being serious.

Neville quietly asked, "What about the Chamber?"

"Well, the basilisk is gone, Charlie removed the remains, and Kingsley set a charm for intruders, but, there is something we need, and there are two people that can get it for us." Harry said.

"Who?" Asked George.

Harry glanced at Hermione, "The first one, Draco…"

Their reactions were justified, Draco was a bully, even if the last couple of weeks he kept to himself, he was still not a nice person.

Harry nodded, but Hermione was the one who spoke up, "Yes, we know, but that's what...Voldemort wants, to keep us fighting, we need to bridge this gap between all of us."

"Unless he continues being a prat." Said Harry and they laughed. "But speaking of unpleasant people, we need to be careful around Ron too." He looked at the twins who looked dismayed.

"He won't talk to us anymore, he's changed." Fred said sadly, he may have teased Ron constantly, but never wanted him to turn out like this.

"Ever since the truth about Scabbers came out, he just shut himself away." George explained.

"We are sorry." Hermione told them.

"Who's the second person?" Asked Blaise, after a brief moment.

"Well, depends on your beliefs, he is a person to Hermione and me, but cannot be to you." Harry said mysteriously.

Everyone was curious, "How is that possible?'' asked Susan

"Well," began Harry, "We never met someone like him since we've entered this world, and we've didn't grow up with the same beliefs you did."

"Ok, so we'll treat him like us." Blaise said, "Who is it?" He was getting anxious.

Harry looked at everyone and gave a nod, "Ok, the person we have in mind for help, his name is Dobby."

There was a loud crack, and a voice squeaked, "Did Harry Potter mention Dobby's name?"

Everyone turned to look at the voice, and were shocked that it was a houself.

"What the?" Began Blaise.

But Harry cut him off, "Dobby, I need your help, these are my friends, you are safe with any one of them if you need help. Will you help me, please?" Harry reached out his hand to Dobby.

Dobby let out a cry of joy and shouts, and said, "Yes Harry Potter, yes, Dobby will help any way he can!"


	42. Previews-Book 3

Hi everyone!

**A/N:** I cannot express how much I appreciate every single one of you that continue to follow this story, I do sincerely apologize for the lack of activity, COVID-19 and other emergencies have come up, and so far 2020 has not been kind to me.

I wanted to wait until the last chapter of this entire series to make this shout out, but I don't want this person to feel forgotten. This follower has been there since the beginning and therefore, dedicate this preview and the last chapter (when I complete this story)-DS2010; this is for you!

Previews

Chapter 42

"You're the only one who can change your present and future, and you've done so much already. If we had met earlier I would have made you do only one at a time, and here you are still whole, with goals, with understanding of your mistakes." -. "We now have to find you a purpose."

Chapter 43

-Professor Gilderoy Lockhart who will be in charge of the Dark Arts class, Professor Quirrell took an early retirement due to personal reasons. We sincerely wish him the best, and wish Professor Lockheart a great year with us!"

Chapter 44

"I don't think that's how it works sir, -. I would like it back now please."

Chapter 45

"It is a blood curse that will continue for generation to generation, from woman to woman, until the line exists no more. The curse is for the woman to turn into a beast, some women make it and live as one, others die their bodies are not strong enough to accommodate the curse. This curse is unforgiving."

Chapter 46

"I owed Albus a grand old debt, he warned me no one would believe me, and those who lived on and knew about it, were silenced by the Ministry or had loyalty to Dumbledore."

Chapter 47

-"Headmaster Dumbledore, he said, Harry said, that You-Know-Who comes back….is this true?"

"It's alright , you can call me Albus, you can trust me." Dumbledore said calmly and gave a smile tilting his head forward to see them over the top of his glasses.

"Of course not."


	43. Chapter 41-Book 3 Sirius Black

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry for such a late post, but I got busy with work and then with the way things are with COVID-19, everyone just take care, be safe as you can be, and remember we'll get through this. And to those who work with the public, doctors, nurses, store staff, etc. Thank you guys for everything, I ask everyone to hold a minute of silence for the ones who've passed and a minute of applause for the daily heroes, who today are as big as life, super heroes.

"_It's been so long that I felt clean air on my face. Even if it was in the middle of the night, my heart, no my soul wanted to tear in two. They didn't say much except that I was free. I thought it was a cruel joke, but no, here we are on the boat, with no restraints on me."_ Sirius thought to himself as the boat carried him to land, he was weak magically and physically, doing any apparitating would cause him pain or serious injury.

He had his face turned up to the heavens feeling the spray of the water and clean air, praying he wasn't dreaming, but when he opened them to face land, the image he saw made him believe he died instead. There standing on the docks, was his best friend, with such a feeling of life in him, he turned his face high up in the air and howled as he once did as a teen.

Remus howled in response as well, laughing even though he hated the greeting his heart pulled that he got one of his best friends back, he helped Sirius off the boat and hugged him tightly, neither could believe this was real, but once they separated, Remus introduced Sirius to the young woman who waited quietly nearby.

"Sirius, this is Tonks...my fiancee." Remus said proudly and with great shyness.

Sirius smiled and tried to pat himself down to look presentable, he wore tattered robes, hand me downs donated to Azkaban for releases, "Hello, I'm glad someone is making an honest man out of Remus."

Tonks laughed, "Welcome back Sirius, it took some time, but he finally came around."

"Oh ho! So, you asked." Teased Sirius, life slowly coming back into him, "I like her already Remus." He patted Remus on his back.

All three then waited for the Knightbus and were transported to Diagon Alley. Tonks gave him a haircut before they had dinner, cutting his hair that went down his back, to just under the chin, so he could wear it down or in a ponytail. And gave him a good shave, she left a bit of a beard and mustache on, to hide his haunted look, then Sirius got his first bath and shower in years, a decent bed to sleep in, clean clothes, and a hot bowl of soup and a sweet pumpkin juice.

When he was alone in the living room, in a corner, he silently wept, he forgot what it felt to be a normal human. He forgot the feel of another person, and Remus' hug was invigorating, he forgot how it felt to be with friends, to feel love and kindness. The scent of cleanliness was the most overwhelming; breathing once more through your nose was forgein, to have a belly filled with warm food, even though it was soup, it had flavor, it had heart. To feel comfort instead of pain when he laid down, he forgot these so easily, but above all, he forgot how freedom felt and to have it, with no restraints it was too much for him.

Sirius felt odd to know he was no longer locked up, that he could go out any minute and no one would be looking for him. But for a couple of days he stayed inside, out of sheer familiarity of being locked away. And it was the beginning of Summer, there were too many people out for his comfort.

But a week into July he finally took his first step out, first to nearby shops, everyone knew him though, someone had gotten a hold of an old picture of his and placed it in the newspaper. He got reactions from everyone, they've all read the stories, they were all in shock and in fear, that it was Peter and that he got away.

One day, Florean Fortescue had walked up to him, took his hand and shook it, "I knew it couldn't have been you, I just knew it." And took him to his shop and served him a bowl of each flavored ice cream he had.

The store manager from Flourish and Blotts gave him the most popular books from the years he was gone for free, and the current one at twenty percent off.

These were just some of the good reactions, there were those who offered the worst of comments.

A lady picked up her daughter and crossed the to the other side of the street and walked quickly to avoid any contact with him.

One man who was carrying packages, accidently bumped into Sirius, and when he realized who he was, spat at his feet.

But the worst of all, was of an older man, who lived through Voldemort's era, who went up to Sirius, who was doing the shopping with Tonks; whom wanted to make his favorite meals, and poked him in the chest saying, "You may have gotten out now, but we know the truth, you're You-Know-Who's bitch and he's got you doing his errands again, like you got the Potters killed!"

Sirius got mad, he didn't get a new wand yet, but he didn't need one for in his anger, he had a solid grip on the older man, "I did no such thing," he growled at him, Tonks tugged on his coat, "Sirius leave him, he doesn't know any better, please."

Sirius only then released him and watched as the older man scurried away, but a crowd had gathered around to watch, Sirius glanced around without looking at anyone, but instead of leaving he opened his arms and spoke loudly.

"Anyone else has something to say!" He waited for anyone to say something, "If you don't then let me make this very clear, I did not murder my best and his wife, I did plan on murdering the traitor Peter Pettigrew, but he got away. I would give up my life for my friends, and James was more than that, he was my brother!"

He paused as he watched people squirm under his gaze, "Now what do you have to say?"

A voice behind him spoke up, "I believe you Sirius."

Sirius turned around and he felt his blood run cold, he felt he was looking into the past, but the eyes were what proved he wasn't. He was staring at Harry for the first time since he was a year old.

Sirius still had his arms wide in a challenging stance and Harry took the opportunity and ran at him, he pressed himself tightly against Sirius, wrapping himself in a hug with his hands almost going all around Sirius' waist. It felt odd to start the hug, but it felt nice to know it was given to someone who, he believed, cared for him.

Sirius stood stunned for a few seconds and hugged Harry back, and he heard the clapping and cheering. The crowd parted and let them walk away, the grocer gave Tonks the food for free and wished them good luck.

Once back at the flat, Tonks went to the kitchen to make lunch and gave Harry and Sirius some privacy.

"Harry, my god Harry, you look like your dad, except you have Lily's eyes." Sirius said smiling.

Harry smiled brightly and he started asking about his dad and his mom then and Sirius filled him in, how at first there was no love, just friction, but slowly they started to see the best in them, and how they fell deep in love by the time they graduated.

Sirius sighed and in a heavy voice, after catching his mistake and Harry's worried glance, "I do regret to say though, despite your dad being a great bloke, he was also the worst in our first years."

Harry was surprised at the bluntness, "The way they talk about him and mum, I thought they were great."

Sirius nodded and leaned forward, "You best hear it from me then, they were Harry, before they married, during our time at Hogwarts, and after, they were great people, to me, to anyone who had the pleasure of calling them friends. But they had their faults."

Sirius went on to explain how they were full of themselves, believing they, the Marauders he explained, knew all the answers because of their intelligence and quick wits, even Peter, and believed they were above all since it was them four.

It was Lily and Remus who helped level their heads, he also explained one of the worst moments that James ever had.

"I'm sure you know by now, but Snape and your dad had a bitter rivalry, it started from the first time we were on the train." Sirius explained.

Harry stood up looking at him, "Professor Snape and my dad were enemies?!"

It made sense now, the subtle hate that he felt from Severus, "But why?"

Sirius sighed, "It's part of the damn Sorting, your dad was a Gryfindor through and through, and Snape was a proud Slytherin, that fueled their rivalry. And part was Lily."

Harry looked surprised and felt very uncomfortable where this conversation was going, "My mum?"

Sirius nodded, "In the beginning she was friends with Snape, best friends in fact, we tried to keep her away, but she defended him heartedly. But one day, Snape said some awful things to her, and she broke the friendship and she became friends with us."

Harry sat down, "You're arseholes then, the lot of you." He felt disappointed in them and pushed himself away from the couch and started to pace.

Remus walked in at that moment he finished a tutoring session early, and greeted Harry and Sirius with a happy grin, which quickly faded when Harry yelled at him.

"You knew Professor Snape hated my dad and didn't tell me!" Harry didn't mean to yell, but the way Severus treated him was similar to Uncle Vernon's behavior and he hated it. He hated feeling that no matter where he was, there was someone always reminding him he was a waste of space.

Remus sighed and placed his items on a nearby table, he knew this conversation was going to happen one day, but he hoped it would be much later. "It's not an excuse Harry, but I didn't want to tarnish the memory you have of your parents, and it is Severus' story to tell."

Harry fumed, he saw reason in Remus' word, but was still upset that his parents weren't the picture perfect couple he imagined, "What else?" He might as well ask the other horrible deeds.

Sirius looked back at Tonks in the kitchen, "Harry you have to understand, we were arrogant. We scored higher than everyone, even Peter, we each pushed the limits of our time and we got away with so much."

Harry frowned, "You were just rule breakers?"

Sirius nodded and looked at Remus who sat down next to him, and he chipped in, "We regret it now Harry, but there is one thing they did that helped me. One that made me be so grateful to have them as friends, especially your dad. You see Harry, I'm a werewolf and your dad convinced us to help with Animagus transformations." Remus said.

Remus continued with a sigh and looked at his feet in shame, "Your dad called it my furry little problem, and hopefully this can convince you, your dad was a wonderful person. He brought up being Animagus so that I wouldn't be alone during my transformations."

Harry sat on the floor in front of them, Sirius nodded in agreement, "He said it was for Remus' sake, and he went through extremes to get the books on it, and made sure he went first in case something bad happened, and helped Peter through the process, when he cared, he cared deeply Harry."

Remus looked at Harry with pain in his eyes, "And Lily was a godsend, she treated me with such respect Harry, with love, I wasn't a monster, I was a person. And she stayed friends with Severus even after all the mean things people said about him, and the bad things he'd done. He's no angel, none of us were, but we were young and foolish."

Harry gave pause, the conversation stilled as he digested what Remus said, young and foolish, despite it all he can't blame them, anyone really, not even Severus. They had their faults, and made efforts to make up for it, James and Lily died fighting against Voldemort, Remus and Sirius lived fighting with heavy repercussions, and Severus had the worst, he was under Dumbledore's thumb.

They may have paid a price, yet Harry wanted to yell, to call them liars, to break things, but he couldn't say anything, he just fumed in silence his disappointment apparent.

Sirius noticed the quiet anger, similar to his own growing up, and sat down next to Harry and whispered, "The goodness in them Harry, such amazing goodness, you have that, you know? You're just like them."

Remus noticed the same, and remembered his own anger during the transformation, he rubbed Harry's back, and Harry felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he understood, this is what it felt like to be cared for, to be loved, to be worried over.

And to hate them at the same time, he reverted back to his cupboard days and bowed his head on his knees, he bit his lip to fight back the tears and rocked slightly.

Then he felt slender arms wrap around him, and Tonks soft voice, "It's ok to be angry Harry, it doesn't make you worse than any others, in fact it shows how much you love."

He didn't answer her so she continued, "We want our parents to be perfect because we love them, and when they disappoint us, we hate them for it, but we still love them."

Only then did Harry move his arms down to give her a sideways hug and buried his face in her shoulder.

Remus hugged Tonks and Harry and Sirius hugged Harry from the other side. All four sat quietly for what seemed like hours until Harry spoke up, "You're all barmy."

They laughed and Tonks led them to the kitchen, reheating the food and serving them all. They made plans for the next couple of days, from wand shopping to a visit to Harry's uncle and aunt's house. The past momentarily forgotten as they enjoyed the present.


	44. Chapter 42

**A/N: **Sorry for some of the errors!

The Brigade members were able to meet freely since school was out, and they met as much as they could in Hermione's house since it was the best hidden from spying eyes. The flat was too cramped at this point with everyone either researching, training, or just trying to find things to occupy their time.

Dan and Emma were ecstatic that Hermione had made many friends, and were very accommodating in showing pretty much everyone how it was to live as a Muggle. Everyone oohed and ahhed whenever they watched the TV and movies, or got around in the car.

And they enjoyed meeting Sirius, Remus, and Tonks, citing them to be a wonderful group and look forward to meeting everyone from the magical world.

Two members of the Brigade were highly interested in Dan and asked as many questions about Muggle life, Fred and George especially talked to Dan about their car, a Ford Anglia, and he gave them tips on repair and tips for driving with a stick. They quickly took it all in and asked questions, their dad would be so happy with the knowledge.

But, in between the chats Fred and George informed Harry of Ron's behavior telling how he kept himself locked in his room, his parents got him an owl in replacement for Scabbers, but he hardly was out. His mother threatened to tie him out to the yard if he didn't at least keep his door open.

As well as telling them how Molly was pressing them to bring Harry over, they gladly used the excuse to get out of the house and train with everyone.

What they didn't want to tell Harry, was Ginny had been going on and on about meeting Harry and making her intentions clear, she was infatuated with him, even if she never met him.

They did tell Hermione however, who said she would take care of it, she felt something funny when they told her Ginny had amorous feelings for Harry. She chalked it up to being protective of him and since knowing the truth from her notebook she was biased. She decided if these feelings continued she would talk to Daphne.

One major change that came that summer were the girls,whom according to the boys, were behaving oddly, the girls would never tell them, but they started to become young women, each of them were or had turned twelve by then. The boys thought they were studying for school, but the girls never gave each other up, they banded together and promised the boys, if they didn't stop prying they would hex them.

That summer the Brigade got closer, becoming more open with each other since there was no one to hide from and were able to speak without fear of being caught.

One day while Emma and Dan were out getting pizzas, Harry called Dobby into Hermione's house.

"Dobby?" Harry called out cautiously.

Dobby appeared with a loud crack and bowed, "You called Mr. Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled, "Dobby, there is something I need your help with."

Dobby nodded vigorously causing his ears to flap hard against his head, "Anything Mr. Harry!"

Harry cleared his throat, "Has Draco talked to you about any of us?"

Dobby's eyes opened, but he didn't say anything, instead he started to hit himself on the leg with the fire poker.

Harry stopped him before he got really hurt, "Ok, it's ok, you can so no."

Dobby looked with crossed eyes, "Ok."

Harry continued, "So I take it that's a yes, but you can't say what he talked about."

Hermione gently touched Harry's arm, "Dobby, there is a book, plain, black, it has a Dark magic aura on it, do you know it?"

Dobby nodded, "You need to let Draco find it." She told him.

Harry hissed at her, "Hermione!"

She gave him a squeeze, "You need to let Draco find it, but not to use it, you have to give him the idea that he should let us have it."

Dobby trembled, but looking deeply in her eyes he understood, "You're a clever one miss, very clever." He then vanished with a loud snap.

Harry was shocked and furious, "How could you do that? Don't you know how dangerous that is!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes I do,that's why _Draco_ needs finds this Dark artifact, he talks to Dobby about it, and Dobby gently nudges him to turn it to someone who would do good with it, who would destroy it properly without his dad knowing or him or his dad getting in trouble."

Harry's anger turned to awe, "And since he talks to Dobby already about us, it would be easy to 'agree' that we're the best option."

Hermione nodded, the girls applauded her brilliance, even Blaise gave her high compliments, "And it's not stealing, it technically belongs to Draco." She continued, "I don't want Dobby to get in trouble."

Everyone smiled, Harry had filled them in about the horcruxes, Millicent was a well of information, describing it a most vile process, she said once she saw the notebook or any other horcrux, she would tell them what a horcrux really was and how it was made. She didn't want them to know now and be given nightmares for the rest of their lives.

Meanwhile, Sirius was looking for a place to live, he had his family home, but was one of pain and sadness, he took the Brigade members and Tonks and Remus to visit, after the insistence of Harry and Hermione.

They all stood in the yard of Grimmauld Place #12, Tonks and Remus stood there as well, no one said anything, there was no polite way of putting it, the place was a dump.

The yard was filled with weeds both with purpose and just plain weeds growing everywhere, and what looked like a poisonous vine, noted by Neville. The exterior was deteriorating heavily, the color had faded so much the house looked dark, Blaise pointed out it wasn't color, but years of grime.

And inside, the air was foul, and everything was stained with layers of dust and mold, the dark green wallpaper did not help.

Everyone was afraid to speak when they saw the heads of the houselves on the wall, but Sirius stepped ahead of everyone and whispered, "Kreacher!"

And then they heard a soft thump, thump, coming down the stairs was the most ancient house elf they've ever seen.

It glared at everyone and bowed really low, muttering loudly, "Master Sirius, welcome back sir. My poor Mistress would be distraught to see such filth in her house, especially her good for nothing son."

Sirius fumed and was about to pull out his wand, he got it the next day after the chat with Harry. But Hermione stood in his path, arms outstretched shaking her head furiously.

"No Sirius, you've been gone a long time, there's many things we have to tell you. And this is the only way we can prove to you that Harry and I are right." She pleaded.

Harry stood beside her, "She's right, we can prove to you, Kreacher is not our enemy, and Kreacher," The elf stood by and gave Harry a dark glare, "We can prove to you Sirius is not your enemy either."

No one said anything, and they stood clustered in the hallway, Harry and Hermione stood back to back as they practiced, they wanted each to know the truth, but didn't want to cause anyone unreasonable grief.

"Sirius," began Hermione, "You believed Regulus was a coward for the things he did, and it hurt you to think he went off with the Dark Lord, but even after joining him, he learned his mistake and what Voldemort was doing was wrong."

Harry nodded at Kreacher, "We know Kreacher, as you do, Regulus was a good man, kind to you, confided in you when Sirius left. And you know he didn't agree with Voldemort."

Kreacher winced at Voldemort's name and nodded, his bottom lip trembled and Harry pressed on, "We can help you Kreacher, we can honor Regulus' memory, if you tell Sirius what he asked of you."

Hermione pleaded, "Kreacher couldn't trust you Sirius, because of what your mum used to say about you, but if Regulus knew, he really would have sent him to you."

Krecher's hand clutched something tightly under his cloth and took deep breaths, "Master Regulus was a good boy, pride of his mother."

He pulled on the thing under his cloth, "Master Regulus called out to Kreacher on his last day, and I found him in a cave, Master asked Kreacher..., he ordered Kreacher to help, but Kreacher didn't know at first. Kreacher wanted to stop, but Master said Kreacher must and then Master and Kreacher were surrounded by dark creatures. Kreacher tried to get Master out, but Master Regulus told Kreacher to leave without him."

He started to sob uncontrollably, Harry knelt to his level, "It's not your fault Kreacher, anyone at any time will have to go through what you did."

Harry and Hermione read the notebooks again, they went further into the years, especially since the other Harry told Harry the truth from the beginning about the horcruxes, it was painful to read, but they needed to prepare.

Kreacher sobbed, "Kreacher followed his dear Master's last orders, but Kreacher failed."

Harry held out his hand, he had put on a dragon skin glove for this moment, "We will destroy it Kreacher."

Kreacher removed the item he was holding and handed it to Harry who held it tightly in his hand as Hermione went on. "Regulus did defect, Sirius, he wasn't executed, he died alone in a cave fighting Voldemort. He knew you were right."

Harry then showed everyone the locket, "Regulus got this out with Kreacher, it needs to be destroyed, as soon as possible."

Sirius was silently crying, he hated his brother all this time, he believed him killed by one of Voldemort's supporters, but to know the truth, it was devastating. "What is it?" He croaked out.

Harry looked him dead in the eye, "It's one of Voldemort's horcruxes, this is why he isn't dead and how he is going to come back and soon."

Sirius gasped as did Tonks and Remus, this was the first time they were learning about the Horcruxes, he reached out to touch it, but Harry pulled it away. "No Sirius! Wait, you need to look at your mum's portrait, you need to understand first!"

Because he yelled, Sirius' mother's, Walburga Black, portrait started screaming, cursing at everyone in her foyer.

But there on her neck was the locket, Susan had enough of the screaming and sent a silencing spell at the portrait. "Sorry but I had enough."

Everyone gave a light laugh, the Brigade members learned the truth of the Trace and practiced magic when they could in safe areas, Hermione then explained, "Sirius, this locket has very dark powers, you said your mum went deeper in depression after Regulus' death, and it's because she started wearing this." She pointed to the locket and then at Kreacher, "Kreacher too! Think back, think really hard, do you think the old Kreacher would have let this house go as it is?"

Sirius looked at the locket, at the painting and Kreacher, he couldn't deny it, despite Kreacher being his mother's pet, Hermione spoke the truth, he wouldn't have left this house become so decrypted.

"How do we destroy it?" Sirius asked.

Daphne spoke up, "Well it can't be destroyed by normal means, we need stronger magic, and it might be darker magic that we need."

Millicent agreed, "I have an idea, a containment spell for Fiend Fyre, or using basilisk poison."

Fred and George grinned and held up a bottle saying, "Well good news is that we have one of those."

Everyone looked at them in awe, "We convinced Charlie this was needed for emergencies, and look it's an emergency!" Said Fred.

Daphne slapped each of their arms, "What if that thing broke on any of us? We could have died!"

George hid behind Fred, "We have it in an unbreakable vial. And inside a sealed pouch."

"Yeah, we're not total idiots." Said Fred and gave the vial to Harry pretending to drop it. "Ok some times."No one laughed but groaned at his horrible joke.

Harry asked them, "Why?"

The twins managed to look ashamed, "We wanted to study it, if there was anything we could use for pranks. But safely! We just got the vial today." Fred and George explained.

They all shook their heads at them, Sirius led them into the library where he cleared the center of the room. Hermione looked closely at the vial and glared at the twins.

"This has a dropper." She told them.

They both shrugged and gave her innocent looks.

She got the dropper ready, Harry made everyone step back, and Sirius and Remus created a shield.

"Ok, I'll open it and you just drop as much of that thing on it, don't stop until it breaks." He ordered her.

She grimly nodded, Harry stared at the locket and again pictured the small snake as real as possible and hissed, "I command you to open."

The locket opened with ease and a sweet voice cooed out, "Kreacher, you dare let them take me? To destroy the last momento you have of your dear Master, you are a failure. A pathetic excuse."

Kreacher sobbed and started walking towards them, "I order you to stay Kreacher!" Sirius said.

Hermione dropped several drops of the venom, the voice turned into a painful high pitched screech; "Your mother Sirius, she was so disappointed in you, such promise, all a waste. It's a good thing she died before seeing you released to this pitiful child."

Hermione then refilled the dropper with a larger dose, what it was saying was so cruel, and held it closer to the locket, and releasing the venom all over it, with a loud hissing sound, a cloud of smoke erupted from the locket, it hovered for a moment and then vanished into itself.

Sirius removed the shield and levitated the locket, Hermione conjured a box and he placed the locket inside.

He went to the wood burning stove in the kitchen, but Hermione stopped him, "Wait, the venom is still on it."

Sirius shrugged at her, "If we burn it, the smoke will become poisonous, we'll harm anyone with it." She told him.

"Then what are we going to do with it?" He asked her, Susan took the box from him, "We'll take it to the goblins at Gringotts, the locket looked goblin made. My Auntie can have them destroy it either way."

Kreacher sobbed loudly from the library, Sirius remembered the order he'd given, "Kreacher, you can move freely around the house, but you are never to tell anyone what happened here." He added for good measure.

Kreacher bowed low before everyone, "Kreacher thanks you Master Sirius, you brought help for Kreacher, and Master Regulus last wish has been fulfilled." He puffed his chest out, "Kreacher will do as Master says."

Sirius nodded, he didn't want to tell anyone, but his heart was twisted in agony, he didn't know his brother died alone or of what he tried to do.

He looked at all the kids, his respect for them grew and he hated being seen or feeling so weak and not being helpful, Remus and Tonks had the same notion. This caused Sirius to look around the kitchen and then at Kreacher, before clearing his throat and slapping Harry's back lightly.

"Right, Kreacher, we must make this house liveable again. I had a plan to tear it down or sell it, but given we need new headquarters, well we must do our part." Sirius said a plan was already taking shape.

Kreacher was taken aback by the statement, "We are tearing it apart," Continued Sirius, "Every dark item we find we'll give it to the Ministry to be disposed of properly." He paused and looked at the others, "I'll need your help of course."

Everyone agreed and started talking at once; Daphne and Tracey were making furnishing decisions, and Blaise and Neville were both making room assignments, one for a greenhouse, another for a chess room, and of course rooms for them.

Sirius grinned at their excitement, and when he turned to face Harry, it was Remus who asked, "How did you know that thing was here?" Harry and Hermione led them to the kitchen table and told them the truth giving more information about the notebooks, the events, the Horcruxes, and Dumbledore; they only omitted their deaths.

After they finished their tale, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks stared calmly at the table. Tonks asked, "Can we read these notebooks?"

Harry and Hermione pulled out scrolls instead and handed it to them, "This only says about the things you really need to worry about, there's other things that could have major or dangerous actions, if, if you know about them."

The three adults shared a glance, Sirius spoke up first, "I believe and trust you Harry, you too Hermione. I had time to think while being locked away, not good thoughts, but they now make sense. I wondered why Dumbledore never fought for me, and was disappointed that because of my lineage I was easily branded a traitor. I believed no one cared for me, that I had no one left." He gave a dry laugh, "You two, Amelia, the Circle members, I am glad to have been proven wrong."

He handed his scroll to Remus and Tonks, who in turn gave them back to Harry and Hermione without reading, "We agree with Sirius," Remus began, "You two gave me a chance, I owe you for that." Tonks leaned her head on Remus' shoulder, "I go along with Remus for this, and Moody, he trusts you two. And so Minerva and Severus, you trusted them with the full truth for a reason."

Hermione took the scrolls and lit them on fire, they then got up and went to see what the others were up to, apparently Daphne and Tracey had taken full control and were already clearing up the library, their excuse, they all knew which books were Dark, which ones were helpful, and they knew how to handle Dark items.

Soon enough, the library was cleared of items, with Neville leading the charge on tearing up the old carpet, and wall paper, the twins as much as they wished to cheat with cleaning spell, it was proven unsuccessful, the grime was just on too thick everywhere, they resorted to the Muggle way of cleaning.

They joked in the beginning, but the work was too tedious and each were quiet, focused on their task. That was until Fred who got tired after cleaning windows exclaimed loudly, "BLOODY HELL! I'm seriously starting to feel sorry for Filch and Muggles. I won't take magic for granted again!"

Everyone laughed and agreed a break was needed,Tonks left with Hermione to a nearby restaurant she knew of to buy food, while the others made plans to take on the kitchen next.

Kreacher helped as much as he could, cleaning up pans and silver and cleaning and sneaking some items to his nest. After lunch, they noted they could only stay for a few hours, some had a couple of things to take care.

This included Harry and Hermione, Sirius took them to Hermione's house first, and they cleaned themselves up and then waited for a bit until Dan and Emma arrived.

Dan, Emma, and Sirius all spoke for a while, when the conversation was over Emma had red eyes, and Dan looked very upset, but they didn't say anything, although Emma hugged Harry tightly, together all five left to Privet Drive.

When they arrived Harry entered the house first alone.

"Hello? Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon? Dudley?" He called out.

Everyone met in the hallway, curious to be called out by Harry, Vernon came down from the second landing, Petunia came in from the kitchen, it had gotten late and she was cleaning up after dinner, and Dudley from the parlor room where he had been watching TV.

Harry cleared his throat, "I've come to talk about our deal, there are several people I want you to meet."

Vernon was starting to get red in the face, but Harry spoke quickly, "They are just outside the door, so careful with what you say. There is one who would do worse to you, than you ever imagined."

Vernon hissed, "You dare threaten me boy?"

But Dudley spoke up, quick to defend his cousin, "Dad you've been right nasty to Harry, we all have, we owe it to him to listen." He turned to Harry. "Let them in Harry, I'll help mum make some drinks."

Dudley had matured quite a bit since being away at school, he also shed a few pounds, which at first caused a scandal with Petunia, who blamed the school for bad food.

But Dudley said that wasn't it, he just didn't want to be big anymore, it seemed he also made new friends, though his best friend Piers remained. And Harry and his relationship had become more friendly, though they were certainly not the best of friends, they did watch TV together more often.

Harry smiled at Dudley and thanked him for his support, he opened the door and had everyone follow him to the parlor where Vernon took his favorite chair and did not rise to greet them.

Instead he grunted out, "Well what is the reason for your call?"

Sirius gave him a glare instantly disliking him, Emma noticed the glare as she saw Dan had a similar look, she spoke first. "We're here about Harry's living arrangements."

Vernon at this became nervous, he thought they meant about the time Harry lived under the cupboard.

Dan nodded, "We know Harry made a deal with you to leave after three years, there has been a change to that."

Petunia entered with Dudley and passed around drinks, she made it clear none of them were welcomed in her home, but she sat down and listened.

"Harry will be leaving as on the day he arrives back from school. I know of Harry's agreement about the money, you'll receive that in advance, but also we are going to be placing a wardrobe here, in Harry's old room, one that will be only activated by Harry."

Vernon and Petunia looked confused, "Why would he need a wardrobe here, if he's leaving?" Vernon asked.

Sirius looked over at Petunia, "I know you know more about us, then you let on. I know the letters Lily sent to you."

Petunia gave him a glare that many brave men would hide from, but he held it. "There was an enchantment made, a very powerful one, it was created by Lily when she died."

He explained to everyone, "Harry apparently has to come back here every summer, only once a year to reinforce the magic until Harry becomes of age. This spell, it's very old magic, that can protect only a child from everything in the world, that's why it'll end when he turns seventeen."

Vernon spoke up, "No we agreed only three years!"

Emma spoke up angrily, "We agree it is a horrible impact on your lives, but he will only be returning one day, and not even, but a mere few minutes."

Petunia breathed heavily through her nose, "Why?" She asked.

Sirius leaned forward in his chair, "Because it also protects you, from Voldemort."

Petunia shuddered, she understood, "Vernon, we'll do it, but we don't want to see him here. Do you understand or any one of you, if we find out someone else has been in this house; we'll burn that wardrobe."

Sirius nodded, "Very well." Dan then stood up and had some Muggle furniture movers come in at that moment, now Harry understood that mysterious van that was following them.

They placed the wardrobe in Harry's room and then one of the men went to the truck and back with boxes and loaded all of Harry's things in it. Emma and Hermione cleaned the room to Petunia's standards, even though she scrunched her nose up in disapproval. The wardrobe had previously been enchanted, and was ready for use, but there was still another part to it before it could be used.

Everyone then cleared out of the house and left Harry alone with his family again, he looked at everyone, "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Dudley moved forward and held out his hand, "For a while mate, we'll still write to each other."

Harry grinned, "Of course Big D, and I'll send you loads of stuff again."

Vernon shouted, "You'll leave my son out of your world!"

Dudley groaned, "No dad! It's not just his world, it's both of ours. Dan and Emma, the couple who you ignored, they are like you and me! They're not bad people, mum please, they're not bad."

Petunia's eyes watered, and she fawned over Dudley, "My Dudley, such a sweet and loving soul. How naive you are, but yes, this means much to you, we'll help them to become better people!"

Dudley rolled his eyes, but it was the best he was going to get, he said goodbye to Harry again and they parted ways for the rest of the year. Harry quietly promised him he would tell him when he came around.

Back at Dan and Emma's they all had dinner together and they talked about the plans for Sirius' house, Dan offered to help but Sirius politely declined.

"I own the place and I am not even sure of what's really inside, but once it's cleared you can come over any time, there's plenty of room." He offered instead, Emma agreed and told him of several pieces of furniture she had she could give away to him, to which he accepted.

Once it got dark and the house was cleaned up, Harry and Hermione went upstairs to his temporary room to talk, Sirius was sleeping on the couch, he had decided to give Remus and Tonks their space back. Dan and Emma were only too happy to give room to Harry's godfather.

After a few minutes of relaxing Hermione spoke first, "We're going to have to go and soon, we can't keep coming declining them anymore."

Harry sighed, "Yeah I know."

He looked over at his desk, there were piles of letters and one stack that stood to the side, it was from Molly who was insisting that he come visit. They made plans to visit for the last two weeks before school.

This led the conversation to Ron and Ginny.

"What do you think will happen with them?" Harry asked.

Hermione leaned on her elbows, whilst she was laying on her stomach, "Well I think Ginny, is already in love with you thanks to Molly, and Ron, I don't know if he really is in league with Quirrell, but if he is, then he is working with Voldemort and we don't know what he's capable of."

Harry leaned his head back on the headboard.

"We need to get another horcrux as well." He said.

Hermione went to her room and quickly came back, "I have a plan already, I think the next one we should get is the ring and then the tiara since that one is at Hogwarts and from what the notebook said, we can get the wardrobe as well."

Harry nodded, "We have the house to clean up though, how can we get everything done?"

Hermione agreed with him, "Yes, but for this it's best we give it one of the Circle members, especially since there's a curse on it, Professor Snape, Moody, maybe even Professor McGonagall can go."

Harry nodded, "Yes you're right, we're out of our league on that one, and Dumbledore died because of it."

"That's what made me think that it should be someone else." She went down her plan, "And they could get rid of it there too, that place is well protected against Muggles."

"The next one after hoping that we get the notebook, is the cup, then that leaves yours and the snake if he makes it."

Hermione smiled, "But there is a spot of good news! Luna will be starting Hogwarts this year, so I wanted to throw her a party and get some things for her. Being an only child to being a big sister is not easy, imagine if that was us!"

Harry laughed, "You would boss them around."

Hermione threw a pillow at him, "I would not!"

Harry laughed harder and thus ensued a pillow fight between them, they fell asleep late that night.

Dan and Emma were asleep as soon as they laid down, they had a busy day tomorrow at their dental practice and Sirius, like Hermione had, was making plans for the house and for re-training and getting readjusted to the outside world.

He had spoken to Emma briefly before bed about his past, being vague on where he really was and the trauma he suffered. Emma then recommended he speak to a Muggle doctor; a psychologist.

She told him that during the night Sirius would sometimes yell or moan loudly, Emma was the one always checking up on him, he didn't want to admit it but he was having nightmares from seeing the house in shambles and seeing James and Lily dead bodies to being locked up in Azkaban.

In the nightmares, Sirius would see random people's faces go in and out in darkness, he would hear his cousin's Bellatrix's laughter and screams and then the gavel slamming down as his sentence was given.

He didn't want to admit the nightmares, but he would wake up in a cold sweat clutching empty air and sometimes he would start to cry saying he couldn't breath.

It was a merciful act from Severus who made him a strong Sleepless Draught after the first two weeks, true it might have been Minerva who told him he should help, but it was enough to have Sirius sleep peacefully through the night.

And thus with those events and Emma's support he went to Dr. Pearson's office in London.

It was a rough start he hated reliving every moment, and during the first three sessions he avoided answering any questions and instead asked his own.

During the third visit, "Do you have any family Dr. Pearson?" Sirius asked while laying down on the couch, playing with a child's toy.

Dr. Pearson made a note of what toy Sirius played with. "I do."

Sirius rolled the toy over in his hands, "You know that feeling you get when you see them? Alive and well?"

Dr. Pearson crossed his legs and clasped his hands, "Yes, it's amazing to see them."

Sirius clutched the toy tightly, "Now imagine it gone, you had warning, you did everything to protect them and yet you still failed."

Sirius at this point sat up on the couch and looked him in the eye, "You failed to be there for your family, not just for someone you called a brother, but your own blood brother, and a child. You failed to protect them, you broke the promises you made them."

Dr. Pearson held his stare, not wavering, "Have you done nothing since you broke them?"

Sirius glanced shamefully away, "I don't think I have."

Dr. Pearson made a note in his book, "I don't think that's true, from what you told me in the second session, you have remodeled your parents home, you've reached out to your godson, and been a kinder person to your brother's enemy, someone you very much loathed."

Dr. Pearson closed and set his notebook aside, "From what you've been through to make those great achievements, yes they are great. It is proof that you've taken up on your promises again."

Sirius gripped the toy again.

"You're the only one who can change your present and future, and you've done so much already. If we had met earlier I would have made you do only one at a time, and here you are still whole, with goals, with understanding of your mistakes." Dr. Pearson continued. "We now have to find you a purpose."

Sirius looked at him with a quizzical look, "But I do, my godson, to be there for him."

Dr. Pearson shook his head, "No, if you lean on that, you're just putting a band aid on the deeper issue, what do you think will happen if he gets married later in life?"

Sirius sucked in a deep breath, "I'm sure it won't be for many years."

Dr. Pearson nodded, "Of course not, but the time will come and what then, do you want to come back here?"

Sirius shook his head.

Dr. Pearson gave him a smile, "Good, you're already fulfilling your promises, so start to think about your own future."

After that time was up and they made an appointment to meet next week. Sirius felt this was pointless, but there was something about talking about his losses that helped.

After a recommendation from Dr. Pearson to start something new, hobby, book reading, or anything he decided to rename Grimmauld Place to Grata Patria

With Kreacher's help, Sirius was able to better adjust to the current world, since someone was helping with the clean up constantly and keeping him on track. Tonks was even showing him some of the things the Muggles had come up with and things that happened in the Wizarding world while he was gone.

Hermione had an idea to look into post traumatic disorder, even though information was limited, it was helpful. And it was a dual reason for her to get Crookshanks, first as an early birthday present and also to lend to Sirius to help when he felt dismayed.

Sirius at first felt humiliated and weak, but after a few days of visiting Dr. Pearson via Muggle methods, he decided that getting help doesn't mean he's pathetic, but that people care about him.


	45. Chapter 43

After the first visit, Susan did not go back to Gratia Patria instead she went with her Aunt to Gringotts and after waiting for a while they were led to an office, Amelia made the introductions and Susan held out the box, "This is from Harry and says you can do with it as you see fit."

The goblin clerk opened the it and glanced inside, he easily dismissed the black liquid with a wave of his hand and stared greedily at the locket.

He wrote a receipt and handed it to Amelia, "Please let Mr. Potter know, we appreciate his efforts in returning lost items."

Once they stepped outside Susan and Amelia both looked at each other and gave a shudder, and shared a laugh and headed for lunch. Amelia decided to take the day off which was perfect for Susan, as she took her to one of the Muggle restaurants that served pizza from Hermione's recommendations.

Amelia enjoyed the meal and as she saw Susan become excited over the new things she learned, a small idea came to her mind. It was very controversial and to make such a change would be her downfall and decided to do research and surveys before bringing it to the Wizengamot.

Meanwhile during the summer…

Pandora and Xeno were a tad exhausted, the baby was taking much of their strength and were extremely grateful to Luna for her help and they rewarded her by going to Diagon Alley and buying her a pet of choice, she selected a persian cat, it's faced looked flatter than most and she loved it immediately and named it, "Pancake."

Remus and Tonks had agreed on a winter wedding, and planned it for the end of the year, it was quite rushed, but Tonks didn't want to wait any longer, and plus she agreed it was going to be a simple wedding.

Although, the winner of never a dull moment was Sirius. The house project was proving to be a real challenge but it kept Sirius occupied and it was therapeutic. One of the events that really helped him was destroying the ring; it was the most excitement he had.

Once the group arrived back to Patria, Harry and Hermione sat around the table as they watched everyone eat. Besides Sirius and Remus, Moody, Minerva, Bill, and Severus had joined the endeavor, it was worse than they had expected, the enchantments on it were extremely powerful and had to be undone one at a time.

Sirius was the one who was the most excited to talk about it, though everyone glared at him, they just wanted to forget for a while.

Sirius took a large spoonful from the chicken soup and a large bite out of the yeast roll, before he started to talk. "It took us five days to get through the barriers, the ring itself was easy to find, thanks to the notebooks."

Harry and Hermione hung on to his every word and he loved the attention, "The barriers were those that detect people, there was one that made you float and not move, and another that would cause this weird humming sound that hurt your ears."

Harry and Hermione took it all in and served themselves some of the dessert that Kreacher prepared. Sirius held off from eating and leaned over to them, "But the worst part was the curse on the ring."

"That's enough Black." Severus spoke in a deadly tone, he didn't believe anyone, besides those who were there, should know about what actually happened.

It pulled Harry and Hermione out of the trance, and Sirius rolled his eyes, "They already know more than us-"

Severus glared. "Even if they do know more, it is not the time for them to know. Maturity is needed-"

Sirius glared deadly, "Oh really maturity? Where was that in Hogwarts?"

Minerva waved her wand and it made a loud popping noise, "Enough! It's done, the ring is destroyed, there's nothing else to it."

Bill gave the ring to Harry, it was placed in a small box as he requested, he was curious to what it was, he had seen the faint scratches on the surface, but didn't want to pry. Harry collected the ring and put it in his pocket, he would place it in his trunk later, Sirius at this point got distracted and asked about it.

"It's a backup plan." Was all that Harry said.

Sirius didn't question any more, he saw a pained look on Harry's face, he pretended not to notice and went back to eating. The evening ended shortly after, everyone left and Harry, Hermione, and Sirius got ready for bed.

But then Luna's celebration party came upon them and she was introduced to every member of the Brigade, all of which handed her a gift to prepare her for school. Harry and Hermione went half in for the books, whereas everyone else bought the equipment.

Luna knew something was going on, Harry and Hermione were much different than they first met. But she didn't pry and knew when the time was right, they would tell her the truth, so she enjoyed much of the time they currently had.

Soon it was time for the visit to the Weasley's house, Harry and Hermione had left their trunks and most of their school supplies at Sirius' house with his promise to meet them at the station before heading off to school.

They were afraid to take anything with them, in case Molly tried to use a potion on their things. And as soon as they arrived, Molly was there to greet them with open arms and caused a fuss over them.

"Come in, come in dears!" She ushered them in as the twins looked on giving hopelessly lost looks. "Here take a seat, tell us all about yourselves as I make tea."

Harry tried to hold back, but he loved the motherly attention, Hermione was quite uncomfortable, Molly was actually giving her a cold shoulder.

Molly paired Hermione with Ginny and Harry with Ron, if there were any other situations more awkward in the world, it would not match these two moments.

Ron's room was a mess, clothes were everywhere, his posters on the wall were torn and unkempt, when Harry entered Ron just glared at him.

"I don't know why you are here, but don't touch any of my stuff. And you're not allowed in here if I am not here." Ron told him menacingly.

Whereas, Ginny was quite happy to be sharing a room with Hermione. "Oh this is going to be so much fun! Have you been friends with Harry forever? Do you know if he's seeing someone?"

When she paused, Hermione looked around embarrassed, "I don't know, we don't talk about that stuff."

And Ginny went on with more questions about Harry.

For the next two weeks, Harry and Hermione pitched in to help with chores and just hanging out with Fred and George, they wrote letters to everyone since they couldn't visit, and would be better if they kept a distance, they didn't want Dumbledore to know anything than what he saw at school.

They also played a bit of Quidditch and helped Hermione be a better flier. She hated being off the ground, but Harry told her she had to get over it, she was a witch after all.

During these mini-training sessions, Ginny would show off her flying skills, Harry did admit she was a good flier, but that was all Ginny needed to have a smile plastered on her face for the rest of the time he was there.

However, Ron spent most of his time locked away in his room or away from the house, Molly would tell them he's at the nearby river. Ron didn't talk much and would only eat with everyone when forced to by Molly. The dark aura that came off of Ron worried Arthur, he tried to bring it up to Molly privately, but she ignored it saying he just needed to be friends with Harry.

He tried to keep up his morale and talked about Muggle items and how he wished to have open access to all the gadgets, Hermione promised to get him as many as she could..

Charlie was over often as well, and they got to know him better. He informed them he was single and wanted to be the weird, but very cool, well traveled uncle one day. Just like the one they had growing up.

"Besides animals are easier to work with," He told them one evening, "You know their intentions, it's either they want love and safety or you're just prey to them."

Arthur glanced at Molly who seemed undisturbed by the comment. Besides the Ron issue, things between them two were very tense, Arthur had spoken to Molly several times and given her opportunities to come clean. But Molly was adamant she had no idea what he was talking about or evaded his questions, they were no raised voices, no harshed glares, just a wall of coldness.

Harry and Hermione actually left the Burrow, the Weasley's house, a day earlier; after sending an owl, Sirius had come by to pick them up in the evening and Molly was the one to greet him.

"Hello Sirius Black, I'm Molly Weasley." She held out her hand for him, Sirius took it and shook it gently, "Ah yes, I've heard about you."

Molly smiled and closed the door and moved down the front steps, "I hope all good things. But I was hoping for a small chat."

Sirius nodded and stepped aside with her in the front yard, "Well I was hoping you can persuade Harry to come over more often, even during the holidays, the boy needs a mother and a family." She told him once he followed her away from the front door.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "And you think you are it?" He asked, he didn't want to be rude, but he was firm, "Harry has a mother albeit gone, but he has her, and a family, he has one with me in it."

Molly narrowed her eyes, "You may have good intentions, but what do you know about raising a child?"

Sirius gave a mocking smirk, "A child nothing, but a young boy plenty."

Molly hrmphed at him and before she could retort, Sirius interrupted her.

"Now please can I have my godson and his best friend." Sirius demanded politely.

She went in and got them ready, once outside they said their goodbyes to everyone and left to Sirius' house.

Once they arrived at Gratia Patria on the sidewalk, they filled him on everything, but stopped as they noticed a difference over the front yard. They oohed and ahhed over the front garden, Neville and Millicent had made it presentable with some basic flowers that would bloom all year, but the inside was the best part, with everyone pitching in to help the restoration was able to be completed in those two weeks.

The biggest help was Kreacher who could easily strip out any carpet and wall paper with the snap of his fingers, he and Sirius cleaned up Regulus' room, and redid the inside to how it was from before, his personal items were gathered and taken to the attic which was cleared out as well.

A piece of advice from Hermione that Sirius took to heart, he cleared the attic to be fully comfortable for Kreacher to use instead of the dark closet he had, and they had placed all salvageable old items and he can arrange them to his pleasure without interrupting anything or others interrupting him.

Sirius made sure that Kreacher understood that the items were not for him to have and therefore not free, but they were to be cared for.

Kreacher was beyond ecstatic to the news, they had left anything he could find useful and sure enough, he made himself a proper bed and not a nest, he even gave himself a bath in an old tub.

Everything was still a long way from being perfect, but it was now liveable and safer.

Sirius took the old master room with red and gold fabrics and colors everywhere, Harry took Regulus' room which stayed Slytherin green and Hermione took Sirius' old room which was re-done in soft blues and purples.

Sirius apologized to Hermione about the few posters that couldn't be removed and helped cover them up, the only item they could not get off the walls in the house was his mother's portrait, instead, they covered it and placed a second portrait of hers in the attic for Kreacher's sake.

Hermione had decorated her room in a very witchy way, she put all her magical books on shelves, which were installed on two walls. She also charmed several candles to hang above in the ceiling and she had a small potions area.

Harry had decided to keep it simple, it felt odd to have something truly his own, he had a desk by the window that oversaw the backyard and the window was perfect for Hedwig. He only had one bookshelf and he had a dummy in one corner which he would practice spells on.

They were heading down for a late dinner when a loud crack sounded by the front door, Dobby was standing there looking frightened.

Hermione gasped, "Dobby! What are you doing here?"

Dobby trembled, "Miss Hermione, I, I, I tried to do as you suggested. But Master Draco, he, he went to his father. I'm sorry I failed you!" He wailed.

Harry felt his blood turn to ice, "Dobby, tell me everything, quickly."

Dobby began his tale…

_Malfoy Manor earlier this summer._

Dobby went to where the book was located and brought it to Draco, claiming he had found it while cleaning. He said he felt a dark presence in it, which was not hard to lie about. He did feel something in it.

Draco took it and glanced through it, he ignored Dobby at first, but upon further insistence from him, he held onto it for a few days.

It wasn't until maybe two weeks into the summer that his father was looking for it, first being angry and then scared of having lost it.

When Draco questioned him about it, Lucius told him the following:

"I don't know what it exactly does, but the Dark Lord told me, it is a very dangerous weapon and it can be used in Hogwarts to get rid of unworthy people."

Draco looked off in a smug way, "I agree with you father."

He then went to his room and took the notebook to give to him. Lucius sighed with relief, "Why did you have it?"

Draco glanced at Dobby, "Dobby found it and believed it was mine, an accident." He said casually.

Lucius nodded and didn't question any further, he just glared at Dobby. "The next time you find any item like this, return it to me and only me do you understand?" He took his cane and smacked him sharply across the head.

Dobby cowered in fear and left the room they had been in, Draco held on to his poker face, but left following Dobby and up to his room.

Lucius meanwhile, flipped through the journal and went about to make plans on how to use it.

_End of Dobby's tale…_

Dobby was thanked by Harry and Hermione, and they told him to return and keep his head down.

Harry then sent a letter with Hedwig to Fred and George, Hermione did see Ginny writing away in a book during their stay, but she thought it was a normal diary.

They didn't go to Diagon Alley since Sirius said he would get the supplies for them, and Molly got everyone's things earlier in the summer. It made them very weary if Lucius ran across her at one point.

They informed Sirius about it, who was ready to take off and get the diary, but Harry and Hermione told him it wasn't a good idea just yet, in case they were wrong, as much as they disliked it, they had to wait. But they also sent an owl to Arthur, letting him know what's going on.

They went to bed later in the night, much later than Hermione had planned for, Hedwig arrived and was batting her wings against Harry's window. He quickly opened it and called out for Sirius and Hermione.

There was a note and package.

"_Harry,_

_You were right, we don't know how it got here, we didn't run into him at Diagon Alley. Maybe mum did, but we tested it, just dropped a bit of ink._

_We've told dad and Charlie._

_Fred and George"_

They quickly unwrapped the package, as they gathered around the desk Harry took a quill and ink, Sirius gave Hedwig an extra handful of treats as he looked over Harry's shoulder.

"_Hello Tom." _Wrote Harry.

They gave pause as the ink was displayed brightly and then faded; other words appeared.

"_Well hello there, I'm surprised you know who I am, who would you be?"_

Harry quickly shut the book and breathing heavily said, "You know even after knowing about this stuff, every time we come across something that makes it real…"

Hermione gripped his shoulder, "I know too Harry."

Sirius sent word to Minerva and Severus, all three left with the diary, they destroyed it at the shack where the ring was found. And returned well into the early morning. Harry and Hermione fell asleep in the parlor waiting for them.

Minerva and Severus returned back to Hogwarts and Sirius conjured up a sleeping bag and fell asleep with them in the parlor. They woke with barely any time to spare, thanks to Hermione, everything was already packed and they only worried about taking a quick shower before leaving.

Harry quickly grabbed the journal before leaving, and once at the platform went in the opposite direction as Hermione went to find members of the Brigade and Harry went off to find the Malfoys. Draco was already on the train and his mother and father were outside.

Harry ran up to Lucius breathless holding tightly onto his bag, "Hello sir." The train goes off giving the first warning whistle.

Lucius cocked an eyebrow, "Well, well, well, you must be the _famous _Harry Potter."

Harry gave him a great grin, Hermione watched from afar and called Dobby and quickly whispered to him that he had to quickly stand at Lucius's side. Dobby was confused but popped over, he looked up at his masters who didn't acknowledge him.

Harry took in a deep breath and then shoved the journal into his Lucius hand, "I think this belongs to you."

Lucius glanced at the diary wrapped in a sock and gave a light laugh, "I don't know how it's like to live with Muggles, but I don't allow such rubbish in my house." And remove the sock off, subconsciously he turned away, throwing the sock and held up the diary.

"Care to explain this? Or perhaps, it's best that you run along and mind your own business." Lucius snarled at Harry.

Harry grinned and gave a slight nod, "Maybe this one time, I will."

He hopped onto the train and gave a wave as the second whistle blew.

He heard Dobby's excitement and Lucius cursing, there wasn't anything he could do with so many people around.

Instead he just sent dirty glares in Harry's direction. Draco too glared at him as Harry retreated to where the Brigade members were.

Harry smirked at him, as Draco attempted to stop him, "You have no idea what's really going on Malfoy, and I suggest you watch what you say, we all have our eyes on you."

Once in the compartment with the rest they greeted each other and classmates that walked by. They were also very excited for Luna to join and were all adamant of protecting her, they wanted her to have the first year they didn't have, and would leave the option of joining for next year.

Luna was excited and talked with everyone about the houses and clubs available, she immediately agreed to join the study group. And nervously said goodbye at the docks and sailed across the lake with the other new years.

When they arrived to Hogwarts, they eagerly awaited for the sorting, after the hat's song, and Luna's turn came, they crossed their fingers, unfortunately, she was sorted into Ravenclaw, she was a bit crestfallen, but cheered up when she heard the clapping and very loud cheering from the Ravenclaw Brigade members, Daphne made her feel welcomed and made it clear Luna was off limits from teasing.

What they weren't expecting was the introduction of a new teacher, a new teacher they knew about and could not believe was there, Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting at the high table.

"Welcome, welcome to another year!" Dumbledore shouted as he took the podium and had everyone quiet down. "Now I would like to introduce someone new, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart who will be in charge of the Dark Arts class, Professor Quirrell took an early retirement due to personal reasons. We sincerely wish him the best, and wish Professor Lockheart a great year with us!"

There was scattered applause and everyone began their dinner, of course over at the Slytherin table, everyone chatted over the turn of events.

"Why didn't Professor McGonagall tell us about this?" Tracey whispered furiously.

Neville shrugged and pointed out, "Maybe they weren't sure how to tell us?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, this must've happened recently, before we had a chance to meet up one last time."

Zabini shook his head, "No, my mum just got me the book set, I opened it up on the train after we got here." He gazed at everyone, "She told me the letter was owled to her as we left the station and was lucky to have found a set, everyone has been scrambling to get one."

Once in their dorms they went through their items, sure enough, there still wrapped with paper from Flourish and Blotts, were the brand new book set based off the adventures of Gilderoy Lockhart.


	46. Chapter 44

After the first month Gilderoy went out of his way to run into Harry and tried to butter him up, Hermione despite knowing the truth about him, still held a crush. To make matters worse this was the year Colin Creevy joined Hogwarts and started to follow Harry around taking as many pictures as he could. It wasn't the only bad part, apparently Ginny joined Colin to make a "I Love Potter" Club.

Despite the constant use of shortcuts and secret passages, the next month after getting back to a school and study group schedule, the Brigade members kept an eye on Gilderoy and any other changes that may come up.

The received word from Sirius that Gilderoy being installed at Hogwarts was a last minute decision, Quirrell had gone missing the day they were to arrive at Hogwarts. Minerva went to gather the teachers and found a letter from Quirrell on her desk stating he couldn't be there for the next year, his mental health was more important and he took a leave. He apologized, but there was no way to contact him. She informed Dumbledore who sent an owl to Gilderoy.

Several of the Circle members, including Amelia, used the connections they knew of to search for the horcrux cup and Quirrell. When a welfare check was made at Quirrell's residence, the first weekend of September it was found his house to be intact, Moody went through the flat and with his magical eye he found nothing. No trace of foul play, no evidence that he left on a trip, he just vanished. The only thing Moody found odd was the thick layer of dust that covered everything.

Meanwhile, the Brigade would search for the pair of the wardrobe in Privet Drive and Ravenclaw's diadem. In the Room of Requirement, it was Susan who found the wardrobe and Millicent the tiara just as it was mentioned in the notebook, they searched for other objects in the area and found a goblin made sword; there was a load of stuff in that room, why question how a sword made it in.

Blaise took the handle and when Harry told him to, Blaise stabbed the stone located in the middle of the tiara, there was a loud screech and a weak amount of smoke came through.

It was very anticlimactic, and Tracey said so, "I don't know about you, but that sounded weak compared to the locket."

Everyone nodded in agreement, Hermione pulled out a note and had the girls put an order to the horcruxes they found, and which ones had a more violent reaction.

Millicent looked over the timeline and nodded to herself and she softly whispered, "It's half of your soul in every piece."

They looked at her in slight panic, "What do you mean?" Neville asked her.

Millicent cleared her throat, "The point of a horcrux is to save your soul, so you don't die. But it's always half of your soul."

Hermione and Daphne both glanced at the same time, but it was Tracey who spoke first, "Each time he made one he split the remainder of his soul?"

Millicent nodded.

From above them came down the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw, she stared sadly at them, "So it has been destroyed…"

The girls gasped and the boys quickly held up their wands surprised.

"What do you mean? How do you know about this?" Blaise demanded.

Daphne raised her hands up, "Wait, she's my House Ghost." She turned to face the Grey Lady. "Please explain."

The Grey Lady looked very lost for a moment and in a very soft tone she said, "That diadem, it belonged to my mother, it was ruined because of my fault. I didn't know this was going to be the result." She ran her hand over the diadem even though she couldn't feel it.

Her voice became heavier as she spoke, "I failed her because of my own pride. Thank you."

Harry spoke up before she started to leave, "What would you like for us to do with this?"

The Grey Lady looked forlorn at the diadem, "Bury it far from here, where no one else can find it."

They promised her they would and she left them feeling quite empty. Some of these tasks did not have happy endings.

Together they went back to the wardrobe and Hermione with Harry's help, shrunk it. They then left the room, Hermione worried about what Millicent said, and how she nodded at the timeline, she decided to give it a closer look when she had a free moment.

After making it out of the room, they continued on to the library, there they made study schedules and training schedules, letters were exchanged between them, and then burned slowly in the glass jar of flames Hermione always carried.

The portraits they passed by kept an eye on them, turning their heads to hear better. Each was ordered to report back to Dumbledore, to watch Harry, to know what his friends were doing.

They only reported the same thing, nothing really happened, they saw them go to class, the library, to the great hall, but nothing out of the ordinary was seen, nothing was heard.

Dumbledore was getting worried, he had no idea what was going on with Harry, and with Quirrell's disappearance, he was trying his hardest to get things back under his control. What made him worry the most was that his scrying techniques were showing nothing, the future he had so carefully planned out, was gone.

In the third month of school, Dumbledore called Harry to his office in the hopes that he would be able to obtain some information of what he was planning to do and to see how much Harry knew.

"Hello Harry, I hope your summer was pleasant." Dumbledore said as he took his seat and invited Harry to take the one opposite him.

Harry nodded, "It was alright sir, and yours?"

Dumbledore smiled, "It was rather uneventful, so I am looking forward to the year."

Harry gave another nod, "I'm hoping it'll be uneventful, last year, last year was too much excitement, I am just Harry after all."

"So humble Harry, modesty will take you far," Dumbledore smiled, he held Harry's gaze for a moment, but found it difficult to penetrate his mind, the Brigade members trained heavily that summer.

Harry fidgeted in his seat, "Sir is there any reason for me to be here?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I wanted to make sure you are alright, last year between us, we weren't on the best of terms. I am here for you Harry, and despite what you may believe, I do care about your well being. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Harry shook his head, "No sir."

Dumbledore prodded gently, "Are you sure Harry? I was very close to your parents, they left me as executor, and I take full responsibility for making sure you were well."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "If you're the executor, then you have something of mine."

Dumbledore was caught off guard, he played himself, "Oh well yes, Harry, I wanted to make sure you were mature enough to have it."

Harry stood up at the desk, "I don't think that's how it works sir, you've had something of mine since I was one year old. I would like it back now please."

It wasn't a request, it was an order, Dumbledore reluctantly opened his drawer and pulled out the smooth fabric that had been tucked away with great care, "Use it well Harry."

Harry picked up the cloak and placed it in his bag and turned to leave.

"Good night sir." Harry said and left the office.

Dumbledore was left very upset, Harry was told of the cloak, he guessed Sirius would have told him about it. Dumbledore counted himself blessed with the gift of sensing magical auras, so the cloak would be useless against him.

He sent word for Aurora to meet him.

Aurora came at once, after giving the password, she stood outside the door and knocked.

"Come in." Called out Dumbledore.

Aurora entered and sat at the table, "Yes sir?"

Dumbledore gave Aurora a deep stare before he began, "Aurora, there is something amiss with Harry. Have you seen anything recently?"

Aurora tilted her head, "He and a few others are well advanced into their school schedules already, well enough that they can wait a week or two before moving ahead again."

Dumbledore pressed his fingers together, "Anything else?"

Aurora sighed, "I feel that there is something wrong Headmaster."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "Go on." He said simply.

And she did, "Albus, I believe there is trouble brewing, and I think you should know."

But she stopped, she felt her arm on fire, but luckily she wore sleeves a little longer than normal.

"Go on Aurora, you can tell me." Dumbledore nudged her.

She gave a nod, "I think-" She scratched her arm a little, "-You-Know-Who-" She scratched a little harder, "Is coming back." Her scratching was very noticeable.

Dumbledore gave her a queer look, but then put his hands together and peered over his glasses at her.

"Aurora, perhaps we can continue this conversation at another time, when you've had that itch taken care of." Dumbledore told her; he hazard a guess the itching was some type of hex.

Aurora stood up and quickly walked out of the office, without another word, and at a safe distance away, she pulled up her sleeve and looked at the arm with the bracelet, there was nothing crawling and no marks, which is what she felt was causing the itch, either.

Once she stopped talking the itch vanished. She doubted any of this was being reported to Minerva, and the burning was just to keep her from talking. She decided to go back to the Circle meetings and once she earned their trust, she would ask Minerva to remove the bracelet.


	47. Chapter 45

Winter had arrived rather quickly and all was quiet, too quiet Harry felt, in the notebook there had already been several attacks and now nothing. Gilderoy's lessons were nothing more than page turning with quizzes about himself. Hermione fell out from his glamour and was bored with the classes.

"We should all be learning true defenses, not this 'What kind of mint paste does Gilderoy Lockhart prefer?' shite!" Exclaimed Blaise.

There were murmurs from others, Harry was confused, "But we are."

Tracey shook her head, "Not just us, but every one of us, especially the first years."

Harry then understood and reflected back, it was true, this was what first years were actually learning, and everyone from their grade and up were having skills wasted because of Quirrell, and before him who knows.

Harry's stomach twisted, is this why so many died in the other time, no one was really taught properly since he was born. Dumbledore didn't tell anyone about this great flaw, and the teachers did they know? He held a breath, this could get messy.

"We can't take just everyone into the Brigade." He told them.

Hermione nodded, "Of course not Harry, this can be an official club of Hogwarts that can last even after we're gone."

They gathered some materials and made a training course, Hermione went with Tracey and Millicent to the library to go through books that were available on defense magic, Daphne reached out to Flourish and Blotts, and Harry had asked Luna to ask her dad about any articles he may have published.

Trying to find an advisory teacher to the club was tricky, Filius was already the advisory to their Study Group, the Choir, and Cobblestones, Pomona was the advisory to the Hufflepuffs Study group, and the Herbology club, Aurora was advisory to the Astronomy club, they all sighed.

Neville softly said, "Well, we wrote the plans didn't we?"

Everyone gave him a half interested nod, he took it as a sign to continue.

"So then, we don't need a teacher to actually teach this to us right? We can teach ourselves?" He said bravely. At this everyone turned in his direction.

"Got something Neville?" Harry asked him.

Neville nodded happily, "What if we can get a teacher who will be here for years to come, guaranteed, and who wouldn't care if students taught students.'

Everyone's mouth opened and just stared at the simplicity of his choice.

"You can't really mean it?" Said Susan.

"Professor Binns." Neville stated simply.

Everyone agreed and finished the paperwork required, they submitted it to Severus who waited two weeks before turning it over to Minerva.

At first Professor Binns was wary about their choice, but when he found out he was not really going to be teaching he agreed.

They became the DADA Club, unbeknownst to Harry, Hermione with the girls submitted paperwork to start her S.P.E.W. Club as well, but with the name of the Non-Human Welfare Protection Committee, the girls gave Hermione advice and history on house elves and how the other mythical creatures were treated Professor Charity Burbage from Muggle Studies became their advisory teacher.

They went around the school handing out fliers for both clubs, letting everyone know that the first meetings were going to be held after the first year.

Dumbledore watched from the clock tower down at the courtyard as everyone gathered around the Brigade members, "They are a remarkable group of students don't you think?"

He briefly looked over to the shadows, "Some are mediocre with remarkable luck." Said Severus as he stepped into the light and looked down.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Such a critic Severus."

Both clubs had garnished great interest from all houses, and many students made promises to join. And a few days later they were off for Christmas break, it was the same as last year, they hung out again at Hermione's house, her parents were very pleased, and this time Dudley came over. He was very nervous meeting everyone and was happy that they were in an area where they couldn't use magic.

They were all curious of Dudley as he was of them, Harry had spoken a bit of Dudley to those who would ask, Hermione did her best to be polite, she knew most of what happened to Harry, and was very angry at meeting Dudley. But after seeing how Harry and he acted around each other her cold shell remained, but she did lower her guard enough to speak to Dudley.

Susan immediately took a soft spot for Dudley, mostly because he still had his round full cheeks and looked quite innocent and in awe of everything. She spent most of her time with him and promised to send him owls when she went back to school.

Dudley smiled, and politely told her it was probably not a good idea since his parents would most likely lose their heads.

He gave a quick side glance at Harry before replying, "You see, my mum and dad, they're not even like me, they're too...normal."

Susan frowned in confusion, but did not pry, instead she took Dudley to the kitchen where she showed him all her books on magic.

Everyone parted ways the day before Christmas, to spend it with family, Harry was with Sirius, Remus, and Tonks at the Patria. They enjoyed a quiet Christmas meal, each trying to cook in the kitchen, it was a mess that they had Kreacher avoid, but of course he declined and went about his duty.

They laughed and enjoyed the food and presents they gave to each other. Harry opened his from Hermione it was the eagle feather quill, and with it was a note.

"_Happy Christmas Harry! We both know this quill, but I still want you to have it. I think it should have a higher purpose. I'll see you soon. Love, Hermione."_

Harry smiled and held it out for everyone to see, he took it upstairs immediately wanting to keep it safe.

Meanwhile, Hermione got to Harry's present and opened it, there was a soft smile on her lips.

"_Happy Christmas Hermione! I don't think this is the same one, but it's the best one I could find. It's normal so you can do whatever you want to it. Sincerely Harry."_

Harry had felt weird about ending the letter, he wasn't sure why so just left it as it was and sent it off.

Hermione lifted the small purple beaded purse, it was quite beautiful, the beads were all shades of purple and there was a thin lining that surrounded the deep purple cloth, and it shimmered, the strings were adjustable, comfortable to hang around her wrist or neck and so soft they didn't chafe her skin.

She ran up to her room after thanking her parents and started to look up spells to make the bag more efficient.

Harry went with Sirius, Remus, and Tonks over to Hermione's house, where they gathered and enjoyed a Muggle Christmas, they had fun with the plan crackers and the wonderful food. They told Emma about their dinner the night before, and was laughing with tears in her eyes when they finished describing the kitchen.

They all spent the night together and the following morning, all except Emma and Dan went back to Patria to meet up with the rest of the Circle.

After everyone wished each other a Happy Christmas, then came the awkward part. Sirius and Severus were meeting for the first time. The room was loudly quiet, before one of them spoke up.

"You look like I always thought you would Snivelly." Sirius said.

Severus smirked, "You bark is worse than your bite."

Remus made noises to keep everyone still, this had to happen in order for the bad blood to be removed.

They shook hands and gripped them tightly, they pulled on each other so tightly they tittered back and forth.

"What makes you a good guy all of a sudden?" Sirius growled at him.

Severus tugged on his arm, "I thought you believed I was in this for myself."

"So you don't deny it!" Sirius yelled at him.

"You're a fool Black, there's more to this than you will ever know." Severus told him coldly.

Sirius shoved him, "You think I don't know what any of this means, I lost my only family! And you get off free!"

Severus took out his wand and pointed it at him, "I owe no explanation to you, other than I owe someone a debt to repay."

They both glared at each other and then Sirius held out his hand, Severus lowered his wand and held out his hand.

Everyone pretty much had no idea what just happened, some shifted uneasily in their chairs, would they be able to work together?

Minerva stood up and gathered everyone around, and had them go over their findings. Xeno was there for the first time in a couple of months and was being brought up to speed on the current situation.

Quirrell still remained missing and they decided to expand their search to Albania, this was where he last was before he started at Hogwarts. And the cup's location was no better, but they believed the snake was in France. Minerva read through the books again, she took only notes of Voldemort, the horcrux, Tom Riddle.

"Now the other missing horcrux would be the snake...Nagini." She said after reading the name from her notes.

Pomona raised her hand, "But the snake was after he came back, why go look for it if it's not now dangerous?"

Minerva tapped a quill on her chin, Hermione pointed out the significance. "Harry is a Parseltongue, he can tell it why siding with Voldemort is a bad idea."

Everyone flinched at the name, though they tried not to. "What do you mean?" Asked Filius, while others asked about the Parseltongue.

Amelia spoke up deciding it was easier to talk about the snake, "It was pure luck the connection was found, it was when I was working on Sirius' appeal that it even came up."

Everyone looked at her in confusion, "After I found out about the snake I reached out to Newt Scamander,-"

She was interrupted by Xeno, "The famous Maziooligist!"

She nodded, "-Yes, I asked him about magical snakes, perhaps the name Nagini was a breed or something similar. He then told me the history that he knew, Nagini was a real person, a witch, and she was a Maledictus."

Everyone groaned in empathy, except Harry and Hermione, "What is that?" Hermione asked

Filius explained, "It is a blood curse that will continue for generation to generation, from woman to woman, until the line exists no more. The curse is for the woman to turn into a beast, some women make it and live as one, others die their bodies are not strong enough to accommodate the curse. This curse is unforgiving."

Everyone sat in tight silence, completely shaken, Amelia cleared her throat, "Yes well, it turns out he first met Nagini in Paris, France, as a human. And it has been many years, but it could still be there."

Everyone agreed it was the best lead they had.

"Oy!" Exclaimed Sirius, they were in the room where the family tree had been, they couldn't remove it so they covered it up with new wallpaper, he pointed at the wall and said. "I know where the cup is!"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Showing your true colors?"

Sirius rolled his eyes at him, "As if you would know of any other than black."

He waved his hand at the wall, "Besides the point of Snape's fashion sense, France is where the Lestrange are from, they still have vaults in Paris."

Everyone still didn't understand except Hermione and Minerva who were slowly catching on.

"My cousin, Bellatrix, married a Lestrange, some of her summers she would go to France, and we know she was highly trusted by Voldemort. I bet you each one hundred galleons that cup has to be in France." He said proudly.

Hermione clapped her hands, "It's true! Harry and I are told that we find the cup in the Lestrange vault here, we don't know if it's always been there, but it must have come from somewhere, so it is very possible that it came from France, he would want to keep them close right after coming back?"

"It's worth investigating." Said Moody. "France was one of Grindelwald's favorite places as well."

Sirius nodded, "I can get into the vault, there might be some issues, Amelia I'll need your help there, exercising my rights as the heir and all that bloody nonsense. Who would have thought being related to that monster would come in handy."

The meeting ended with everyone in good spirits, Aurora lingered behind getting as much information as possible and when alone, she spoke to Sirius, "Hello Mr. Black, it's nice to meet you, I'm Aurora Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher at Hogwarts."

Sirius smiled and shook her hand, "It's great to meet you, I hope my godson isn't much of a problem." He gave her his dashing grin, his confidence was boosted after his teeth were taken care of, half magic and half Dan's handiwork.

Aurora felt a drop in her stomach that she convinced herself was just nerves about being a double agent.

"I was wondering, perhaps I could go with you?" She asked shyly, two could play the coy game.

Sirius smiled and nodded, "I would be pleased to have you at my side."

Severus overheard the last part and snorted, "Careful Aurora, or Black will leave you in France as he comes back with someone new."

Sirius glared and with a smile said, "I see your obsession with my love life still holds you captive. How flattering."

Minerva ushered Severus out of the house and spoke with him privately in the garden.

Despite the plans being made, the house had to get ready for the event of the year; Remus and Tonks' wedding.

The wedding was going to be held on new year's eve, so that the celebration could also be the new year.

The guys decorated the house with Tonks favorites flowers and paper lanterns floated above their heads, the outside was changed as well, an arch stood at the edge where the walkway gate was, it held live fairies and ivy circled every piece of it. It was enchanted to hold a very pleasant temperature and the flowers bloomed.

Guests started to arrive, and Harry quickly changed into Muggle summer attire, when he asked why this Remus told him it was because Tonks dad was Muggle born and still carried on with his Muggle ways. The shirt he was going to wear was a light pink and white ankle length trousers, he left his shoes behind and finished styling his hair, leaving some bangs to hide the scar.

When he stepped onto the stairs to go down, he heard a door behind him, he thought it was Sirius and asked, "Why pink?"

"Because it's Tonks favorite color." Hermione answered, Harry turned around and he was surprised by her appearance.

Hermione's hair was sleek and soft in a simple pony tail and she wore a spaghetti strapped dress,blush pink with a white lace belt and fringe, and a see through cardigan that offered moderate modesty,

"You look amazing." He told her when she reached him, she too wore no shoes.

"Thank you Harry, you look nice." She told him shyly. Before anything else could be said, they heard someone calling out.

"Hermione sweety, can you come help please?" It was Emma, she needed help with the presents for the couple. Hermione gave Harry an apologetic smile and went to help, Sirius had watched quietly from afar, he could see love blooming, he came up behind Harry and clapped his shoulder.

"My best advice Harry, don't wait too long." Sirius told him and steered him to the living room to greet everyone else who made it. Harry gave him a questioning look, unsure of what he meant, but left himself be navigated.

Once all the guests arrived they made their way outside, everyone was wearing shades of pink, white, and beige and no shoes. Tonks insisted no shoes be worn so that everyone could be in touch with nature.

At the arch Harry stood beside Sirius, who stood beside Remus, and on the other side stood Hermione.

Filius was in charge of music and conjured musical notes in the air and started to play soft and light music with a deep drum, it carried over easily and it made everyone feel calm and happy, but gave them large goosebumps.

Tonks stepped out of the house leaning on her dad's arm, she wore a laced white dress that was short in front and the back was longer turning into a train. Her hair was long and curled and it was brown in color with a bubblegum pink flower.

When they reached Remus ,Ted; Tonks dad, gave her a kiss on the cheek and shook Remus' hand. Tonks beamed as she stood across from Remus and Remus grinned like a fool. The ceremony was short and sweet, both had their own vows and then the wizard presiding over the ceremony completed the hand tying ritual and shot shooting stars over them when they kissed.

Everyone cheered and clapped and headed back inside for the party. Room was made for them to dance, Hermione took Harry's hand and led him to the center and they danced for a while. Harry being completely lost and Hermione leading and laughing.

When midnight came upon them they all cheered and many kissed. Harry and Hermione instead hugged, it felt awkward and they both grinned shyly.

It wasn't until three in the morning did they finally decide to end the party and get some sleep. Some of the adults decided it was time for coffee and cake, Remus and Tonks had left much earlier to get to the flat, they made plans to go on a honeymoon over the summer.

Harry had changed into his pajamas and had crawled on to his bed, when he heard his door opening.

"Harry?" Whispered Hermione.

He propped himself on his pillows, "I'm still awake." He told her, he moved over on his bed to make space for her.

She closed the door and climbed on his bed, she was wearing a long nightgown under her robe.

"Harry we haven't had a chance to talk." She started to say. He was nodding, but it was dark and figured she couldn't see him.

"I know, you're ok?" He asked her, thinking she was worried.

"I'm ok, you're worried aren't you?" He asked her.

"Yes," She whispered, "We've changed so much, we're way ahead of the timeline."

Harry leaned his head on the headframe. "Are you afraid we may not know how things actually change or are you afraid that we started something else?"

Hermione turned to look at him, "I think we started something else."

Harry wrapped his arm around her, "We got each other and we got others on our side, and we'll be teaching others how to properly protect themselves. We're doing better Hermione."

She nodded and they both sat in silence, after a few minutes Harry heard Hermione snoring softly and so he pulled the blankets off of him and around her, he laid down awkward as his arm was still under her head and slept.


	48. Chapter 46

When Harry woke up the next morning, he found himself alone in the bed, he then understood why he felt so cold, he got himself ready and headed to the first floor where he found others gathered around the kitchen table having anything from just coffee to sausage and eggs.

Hermione gave Harry a soft smile while she continued to eat her food, when Sirius bounded down the stairs a few minutes later and with a whistle, Harry felt bad for what he was about to ask.

"Sirius, can I talk to you?" Harry asked him, Sirius nodded and led Harry to the library.

"Yes Harry?" Sirius asked him and they each took a chair by the fireplace, Harry looked over the fire and then back at Sirius.

Harry was gripping his hands rather tightly, "Well..I was wondering...it's ok if we can't right now...but maybe Remus can take me if you don't want to..."

Sirius had not seen Harry so nervous and reached over to clap him softly on the shoulder, "It's ok Harry, you can ask me anything." He reminded him.

Harry gulped and asked, "Can you take me to see my parents graves?"

Sirius let go of Harry's shoulder for a second, shocked for the request, but not surprised, he gave him a smile and gripped his shoulder with gentle tightness, "Of course Harry, we can go now if you want?"

Harry stood up and went to get Hermione, he told Dan and Emma, who spent the night at Patria, where he was going and wanted just Hermione for right now. They nodded and Emma hugged him tightly, "We'll be right here when you come back Harry."

When they entered the library Sirius had the floo connection ready, he took their hands, one in each and told them. "Speak clearly, don't let go, we're going to Godric's Hollow. We'll practice once now."

They repeated the words in unison and then stepped into the fire, where they repeated the location once more.

They stepped out of the fireplace just fine, thanks to Sirius holding them up. They had arrived at a pub, Harry and Hermione were curious to see everything around them, the pub was packed with many witches and wizards.

A maid came over and with a gentle sway to her hips, causing her robes to swing around her, she had a big grin and said cheerfully, "Welcome to the Hollow's, what can I get ye' today?"

Sirius eyed approvingly, but shook his head, "We're just passing through, but we'll be back later, save us a table?"

The maid gave him a wink and went back to another patron, Sirius led them out of the pub and into the road, the sight of the village was very quaint, it had almost a fairytale aura. Sirius was pointing out some of the houses and telling them of who lived where.

"Your parents came here as the last resort, it was supposed to be the perfect plan." Sirius said as he glanced around sadly.

He could remember the conversation he had with James, agreeing with Dumbledore about the plan, but that they needed to be sure and how hilarious it would be, that Peter would be the real Secret Keeper.

He believed he was saving all of them, he had believed he lost Regulus forever, this was his redemption, but it became his downfall. He began to talk out loud, he wanted to tell his story, his side, he needed Harry to believe him, he thought he was being smart, being safe.

"Dumbledore said this place was safe, that it was quiet and no one would know. James asked me to be the secret keeper." He led them to an empty lot, he stared at the space for a few quiet seconds, "Dumbledore knew how to cast the spell, and I knew it had to be me. I was the strongest, I could have died and been ok with it, and they knew, there was no way to talk me out of it."

He held out his hand and touched the fence that surrounded the lot, he swallowed a lump in his throat and continued. "I knew I was the obvious choice, so instead I convinced James to switch Peter for me as secret keeper. I could lead them on a wild chase and keep them away from here until they were stopped."

Harry didn't want to hear it, but he knew he had to understand, Hermione had taken his hand and held it tightly.

He searched inside his robe pocket, "Look, I stayed in touch with them, Lily said they were fine, a bit bored. It took us a while to learn the switching spell, we didn't want Dumbledore to know."

Harry took the note and read through it, as Sirius continued, "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry gave the note to Hermione and he touched the fence with Sirius, his stomach did a flop and he clutched the fence tightly, he was looking at his house for the first time.

It was worse than what the notebook described, of course seeing something for the first time in real life was usually worse or better than words can describe. The house was gone, pieces were left from a corner, he suspected was his room.

The fireplace remained intact, though believed he could merely touch it and watch it fall over. Glass pieces lingered on the floor around the house, weeds grew everywhere and vines were slowly creeping on the edges. Harry looked at the fence and saw a podium that explained the events and people leaving behind messages.

They stayed for a few more minutes before Sirius took them to the graveyard, Hermione walked behind them and watched from afar as they paid their respects, first and then she joined them.

Sirius had visited with Remus a couple of days later after his release from Azkaban. Remus had to help him get back home because Sirius had a breakdown, he howled in pain and anger, he apologized over and over and clawed the ground. Remus had to set up a silencing spell around them to avoid causing an attraction, right now though, Sirius needed to let out his guilt.

That night of his visit with Remus, in the pub, the Hallow's, they drank until neither could see straight. Their tears turned to laughter, and then Remus told Sirius about Harry, and Sirius decided he would make up for his failure and protect Harry as he should've protected James.

After a minute, Hermione gave them privacy again and wandered off, she glanced down at the tombstone she had walked over to, it was Ignotus with a chipped last name. Hermione gasped softly, she had completely forgotten about the Hallow's, she was so focused on the Horcruxes.

She decided to follow up on it later, she made her way to Harry and Sirius and all three left a large bouquet of roses. Back at the pub, they ordered some dinner and drinks. The conversation was lively, old stories from Sirius and James school years.

Halfway through dinner Hermione took the note and flattened it out gently, "I need to tell you show something."

They glanced over at her, her tone turned serious, all three glanced at Lily's letter. "See here at the bottom? It says Bathilda would come over and visit."

Sirius nodded confused, "Yes, she the historian, wrote your books, she lives here apparently. I don't see the trouble?"

Harry was confused as well, and wondered if Hermione made some mistake.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Bathilda Bagshot would go and visit Lily, when they were under the Fidelius Charm, who told her where they were or even who they were?"

Harry and Sirius were both staring with their mouths open, sadly Harry had taken a bite of food. Hermione continued, "This means either Lily went out of her way to meet up with Bathilda or Bathilda came and visited her, either way she knew Sirius was _not _ the Secret Keeper."

Sirius stabbed the table with his knife, he quickly set up some privacy spells around them, mostly to keep from listening in on their conversation, as several people flinched and looked over at their direction.

"Let's go!" He paid for the food and led them out of the pub, he stopped a person and asked them a question and was directed to a neat looking cottage. He pounded on the door continuously until it opened, Hermione and Harry looking on a bit frightened.

"Who in Merlin's beard is it? What is so urgent?" An old voice carried out as the door was opened and they entered.

Sirius looked at the owner of the voice and despite her being several times his senior he demanded, "You knew Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper and you let me rot in hell!"

If Bathilda could have looked any more ancient, Harry would have believed her to be some type of zombie like in the Muggle movies she looked that old but held on to life.

Bathilda was in shock and held the door open for them and once inside she closed the door behind them, she waved her wand and soon they had hot tea in front of them.

She took a cup and drank some tea before starting her tale, "No use being sorry then...Albus said it was for the greater good, no one would really get hurt.."

Sirius glared at her, "I got hurt! I WAS LOCKED AWAY FOR YEARS!"

Bathilda looked into her tea unfrazzled by his yelling, Hermione and Harry both tried to pull Sirius away from her as he got up with wand in hand, "Dumbledore said to trust him, that it was part of a plan he had." Bathilda continued.

"Why would he come to you for help?" He demanded to know more, " Why did you agree to help him?"

Bathilda finished her tea and started on another cup before she started talking again, "That is none of your business."

Harry glared this time, "My parents are gone Ms. Bathilda, for reasons still unknown to me, they are gone and I think I do deserve some answers."

Bathilda looked at Harry and he held her stare. Bathilda placed a fist in her mouth, before she moved it away and sighed deeply.

"You're mother used to stare at me like that during our tea time, there was no way of tricking her. I tried to warn her, but she believed it was an exaggerated truth. Everyone does, but the truth is plain as the day. Albus and my great grand nephew were great friends."

Everyone hung on her word as she continued to speak, but she never looked away from Harry.

"I owed Albus a grand old debt, he warned me no one would believe me, and those who lived on and knew about it, were silenced by the Ministry or had loyalty to Dumbledore."

Hermione was very upset, "Even, you he had in his debt, he owns people."

Bathilda finally lowered her eyes in shame, Hermione stood up and knelt before her and spoke calmly, but firmly, "He is not some god, he is a wizard!" She sniffed, "He may be stronger than others, but he is still a wizard, if you confess now, he won't have a hold on you."

Bathilda stood up and went to a drawer and removed a small pile of papers. She held them tightly and handed them over to Hermione, "I am ashamed I did nothing to help stop him. Please remember us kindly when you know the truth. I am bonded from telling you the truth, but I cannot stop you from finding it."

She placed the papers on top of the table and, she looked at Harry once more, "I am sorry, I am very sorry. Your parents were the essence of life.I'll go lay down now, please let yourselves out."

They left Godric's Hollow soon after and back at Patria, they shifted through the papers, which turned out to be letters, just a few. Remus and Tonks were called over, and together the group read through them over and over.

"These can't be real?" Tonks said softly.

Sirius tore his eyes away from a very detailed love letter, "This can't be made up."

Hermione stopped reading after the first two. "It is real, and explains why Bathilda did what she did."

Remus sighed and Tonks pushed her hair behind her ears, "Dumbledore and Grindelwald….they were lovers, is this why he never fought him until years later? I thought it was because he didn't want to get involved."

Remus glanced at a couple of the letters once more, "Is there anything in the Ministry about this?"

She shifted through a few more letters, "I don't know, then again we hear oddities all the time, about everyone most are conspiracies and others are people attempting illegal spells. "

They sat quietly, it was heavy news, Remus rubbed Tonks back as she gathered the letters and neatly tied them together.

They sat in complete silence before Tonks told Hermione that her parents brought her things earlier, since they were going back to Hogwarts soon and would stop by tomorrow to see her.

That was enough to get them moving, Sirius sent an owl to Minerva for an emergency meeting. Harry and Hermione went upstairs to her bedroom, she closed her door and said in a panicked voice, "Harry, we forgot about the Hallows. We've been so caught up with the Horcruxes, that I forgot about them!."

Harry smiled, "No Hermione, I got them both, I got the cloak from Dumbledore a while back remember? And the stone is in my vault in Gringotts, I had Amelia deposit it for me."

Hermione sighed in relief. "But how do you know you have the right stone? You didn't test it did you!" She said furiously.

Harry shook his head, "No I didn't have to, I saw the markings on it."

He continued, "That leaves the wand with Dumbledore." Harry nodded, "For now it's safe, I hope."

They laid on the bed, they had to get ready for bed soon, but Hermione took her planner out, "We need to start on our homework soon." Harry gave her a small smile, "I thought we were ahead of everyone, but Hermione, if you want to talk…"

Hermione closed her planner, "We are, and no I don't want to, this greater good, putting Muggles in their place. It's ridiculous really, it means nothing to me."

She was angry, she had read everything on Dumbledore, and he was supposed to be a great wizard, fighter for Muggle borns, the light in the darkness. But with these letters, it proved he was just as vile as Voldemort, maybe even worse, because he hid his past.

Harry moved away from her as he turned to lay down on his stomach and looked at her. "You're going to change that, I know you are." He told her proudly.

Hermione sighed, "And what if I can't, we've seen wizards, they are stuck in the past."

Harry nodded, "Yes, the older wizards, keep talking and pushing your ideas at Hogwarts, one day each of those kids will be full witches and wizards and they'll look up to you."

Hermione gave a soft snort and slid off the bed, "I think I'll go to bed now Harry. I'll see you in the morning."

She left without a backward glance, Harry wanted to make her feel better, but he understood her disappointment.

The next day, Hermione met up with her parents and spent the day with them, whilst Harry stayed in with Sirius.

"Sirius?" Harry wanted to make Hermione smile so he started on his homework, she would be impressed that he's trying.

"Hmmm" Sirius replied back half listening, he was going over his bank account, he thought of what his therapist said, so he was working on a surprise for Remus and Tonks when they returned.

Harry pushed the glasses up on his nose, "How does one become an Animagus?" Sirius quickly looked up.

"Are you getting ideas Harry? I can help you with that, it's a long grueling process, but so worth it…" He trailed off as he realized Harry was giving a bizarre look. "You're not trying to become one?"

Harry sighed and raised his parchment and book, "Homework help for now."

Sirius managed to look embarrassed and offered the help that Harry requested. Once completed, Harry then rolled up his parchment and asked Sirius.

"So how did you get away with it?" Harry asked him curiously.

Sirius smiled, "Moony...I mean Remus, was the one who helped. See since we had to hold a Mandrake leaf in our mouths, Remus was able to play everything off as a prank. And it's not like these books are available in Hogwarts."

"The Restricted Section!" Harry exclaimed enthralled by the adventure.

Sirius nodded, "Your dad's cloak got us in, and we copied everything we could find."

Harry frowned, "How do you know what animal you transform into?"

Sirius tilted his head, "You can't really know, but I heard you could have a guess from your Patronus, but that's not true."

"How so?" Asked Harry fully invested in the conversation.

"Well Tonks, we spared a while back, for fun, when I got my new wand. And her Patronus was a wolf, which was amazing, so I asked her about it, she said it was because of her love for Remus." He explained.

Harry laid his chin on his hand, "So, it could just be anything?"

Sirius nodded, "Supposedly, since it's a difficult process not many have attempted, and the only records we have is of people becoming mammals and the first was an actual falcon."

Harry asked, "Why is it so hard to transform?"

Sirius had summoned a spoon and some pudding that Kreacher made, " You have to be open to the experience, and not be afraid, that is the key, don't be afraid."

Harry looked over at his school work and a weird feeling came into his stomach, "Maybe in the summer, you can help me through it?"

Sirius laughed and patted his back, "Of course! Harry, you're going to love it, the sense of freedom and living a different life when you transform!"

Harry grinned and returned back to his homework, while Sirius enjoyed another small pleasure in life, eating when he wanted to.


	49. Chapter 47

It was too soon that they were back on their way to Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione shared a compartment with Luna and Neville as they were there first but the other Brigade members went back and forth all saying hi to each other and making a quick conversation.

And as always, Draco made a point to stop and sneered at them, but everyone had their wands pointed out and Neville was the one who said.

"Just try Malfoy!"

Draco knew better, even if it was an empty threat he didn't want to test it so he left. Everyone clapped for Neville, who blushed a deep red, and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

That night at the castle everyone went to bed early, the next couple of days were going to be a lot for them to deal with.

The week flew by and Friday was soon upon them, even with all the homework they turned, they felt they received twice the amount in return.

Once they had their free period and were released from school, they met at Professor Binns' classroom and Filius changed the layout similar to his classroom so that everyone could watch from a safe distance any practical spell casting.

They laid out leaflets on each chair, Harry and Hermione stood at the front, while Daphne and Tracey took the left side, Millicent and Blaise took the right, Fred and George were at the front door ready to greet anyone who came in, Susan and Neville were sitting off to one side of the room, they were going to be taking down the names of everyone who came in.

They waited with such anticipation, the meeting said they were going to gather by four, but five minutes went by and no one had shown up, Harry and Hermione shared a worried glance, as did a few others, everyone knew of someone who promised to show up and others who asked about the information that morning.

Fred and George opened the door and sat down by Neville and Susan.

"You've reckon they got lost?" Fred asked them.

They started to snicker and giggle at the ridiculous comment, but before anything else could be said, they heard what sounded like, loud clapping sounds in the hallway and there at the door showed up a first year boy.

"Sorry I am late! The flier said tomorrow." He held out the flier he held.

They all left their posts and quickly looked at it, it was their flier, but the date was changed, a simple spell. Hermione was furious and glared at their hard work.

Daphne looked at the boy, "What's your name and how did you figure this out?"

The boy grinned widely, while he caught his breath and introduced himself, "My name is Colin Creevey, I'm from Gryffindor and because of your brother," He nodded at Fred and George, "Percy asked if I was joining you, he said he was going to be a few minutes late and to let you know."

They all shared a look, someone tampered with their fliers, but they don't know when it happened, perhaps as they handed them out, if they got left behind. No one was sure.

Neville was crestfallen, "Well we can try tomorrow then, at least we can do that."

Tracey shook her head, "No, we'll go to our houses and spread the word,-"

She was cut off as they heard voices outside, several loud voices, everyone glanced at the door and smiled pleasantly as Percy arrived with a curly haired girl; and behind them several other housemates.

"Penelope! Everyone, this is Penelope Clearwater, she's from Ravenclaw and Prefect, and a good friend of mine." Hermione said; her mood immediately lifting.

Daphne gave Penelope a nod and side smile in recognition, everyone went back to their posts and were soon directing everyone to a chair.

The room was soon packed with students, everyone was talking loudly, wondering what's going to be taught, and if this was really worth it.

Among them was Ginny with her friends, Luna and a few of the first year Ravenclaws. Lavender Brown, the Patil twin sisters, Dean and Seamus, Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillan, Cedric Diggory, Sophia Fawcett, and of course Percy.

Harry and Hermione got everyone to quiet down, Harry gave one last look over his shoulder at Hermione before stepping forward.

He cleared his throat before speaking, "Sorry everyone for the mix up, it looks like someone tried to either prank us with the date change or tried to challenge us."

A few people laughed, but the Brigade members' eyes narrowed.

"We decided to create this club so that we can all be taught proper defense strategies." He walked down the cleared space between the sitting areas, "Look, I want to be clear, I'm no expert, a lot of the things I've gotten in and out of, I had help, some luck, and a lot of training. We need all that and can't rely on only one and sometimes we can't always rely on others."

Everyone was fixated on his words, unknown to them Aurora was standing outside the door, listening on, she had overheard some students about the Club, she had believed like others it would be the next day..

"But here's the truth, Gilderoy isn't really teaching us much, and I don't remember anything from Quirrell's class." He looked at everyone, "So, unless one of you will guarantee to be by my side forever to help me or have some kind of spell for endless good luck, we need all the help we can get right now."

Ernie was going through the leaflet and raised his hand, "Why now? Some of this stuff looks too advanced, is it because of Peter Pettigrew? We deserve the truth you know!"

The new members nodded and some voiced their agreement. Hermione gave him a solemn look, "You deserve some of the truth."

She raised her wand and closed the door, Aurora stepped up to the key hole to listen.

"We're at the beginning of change, we can either be part of it or get lost in it. It is time we change the mentality towards Muggles, Muggle borns, and those without magic in a magical family." She went down to where Harry stood and shoulder to shoulder with him as his equal,-

"We are different for a reason, it means we each have something to help the other. It's not a reason to hate one another. If we're Muggles, witch, wizard, elf, or anything else, we have a voice, we have a reason, we all feel, we all sleep, we all want a better life."

She turned in a circle to look at everyone once.

"We deserve a better future than the one we currently see, do you want a Ministry that will listen to hearsay without proof? Because that's what happened to Sirius Black. Do you want to have civil war as in the books we study? Because treating 'creatures with near human intelligence' will give us that."

"We may be witches and wizards, we may hold wands, but it doesn't mean we're all powerful. It just means the victor of the battle wrote the history."

Everyone was held captive by Hermione's speech, some nodding to what she was saying.

"We need to be better than what we're told to be, and this club is proof of it! We all know our current defense abilities are laughable, if you disagreed, you wouldn't be here, you would think that all that we've learned so far is enough."

"And it's not right! We're not just some kids who are looking for trouble, demanding things that are beyond our understanding, we are kids who are done trying, and are making the future we deserve!"

Everyone cheered for her, clapping, whistles, and shouts, Harry took Hermione's hand and raised it in the air with his.

Once everyone quieted down a bit, Harry spoke, "And we believe it's best you know now before it's too late." The Brigade members gave him an encouraging nod.

"Voldemort is coming back."

A few people winced at the name and others turned to each other for comfort.

"I know it's scary for some of you, but he is, and we want you to be prepared, don't force people to join, don't start gossiping about everything we do here, if someone asks then tell them to come see what we do." He looked at everyone, "We're not some army either, we're here to teach any and all how to better defend themselves when in danger. And if you want to quit one day, then go, we're not going to make you feel guilty in staying. But if you're ready to make a difference and get better then let's do it, together."

Everyone clapped and cheered again and thus the teaching began, meanwhile Aurora took stock of Harry and Hermione's speech and left them to practice on their own.

Harry went to the board and wrote down, "The first thing you have to have, is purpose, why do you want to learn? Once you have a purpose for yourself, doing all this will be not easy, but easier."

Tracey and Blaise handed out journals for each of them, "Use these to keep track of your progress and write down anything you wish to learn about. These suggestions can help future lessons."

Everyone was soon focused on their work, and then Harry and Hermione went over the syllabus they created.

"Physical training?" This was Percy who asked.

Fred and George were both quick to answer, "Yes, Percy, you're going to have to run."

Percy looked uncomfortable.

Hermione sighed, "Yes, we're going to have to run and do other training exercises-"

Ernie spoke up, "But why? Can't we just hex the person?"

Daphne and Millicent both rounded on Ernie with their wands out.

"You have us two coming at you from different sides, what will you do?" Millicent asked him.

Ernie swallowed, his head swilleving back and forth, "Ummm, use an attack spell?"

"Be specific." Daphne told him.

Ernie looked around for help, but when no one came to aid him, he gulped and said, "Well I would use a hex, to trip you, like the Jelly Legs jinx."

Daphne nodded, "Good, but you have to point to one of us for that to work. That means the other will get to you before your spell even completed."

Millicent nodded, "Now even if you were to get one of us, that means the other is still ready to attack, then what?"

Ernie started to sweat, "Apparate? Run?"

"You can't apparate yet. Run where? For how long?" Said Blaise.

Ernie tried hard to give an answer, "I don't know, home, somewhere safe perhaps?"

"But where is that?" Blaise prodded.

Ernie shrugged, "Ok I don't know, I still don't know what does physical training does with any of this."

Harry cleared his throat, "Physical training will help you maintain endurance and build strength. In this scenario, Ernie could have just run in the direction that was clear, either straight ahead or turn and run."

Everyone started writing away, "You have to have at least two back up plans, that gives you three plans total. The one you're actually doing, the plan in case that one falls through, and the last resort."

"Always know your safe places, if you must tell someone, tell as little people as possible. These safe places are only meant to hide you for a few days, weeks at the most. We're not old enough to Apparate or know any other means of transportation, we always have to rely on someone else."

Harry continued with his simple lecture, "So we have to know and be able to run for long times."

"But you have to remember one thing first, you can't do this alone, your friends can help, rely on each other, because once we leave Hogwarts, houses don't matter."

Everyone nodded and the rest of the meeting continued in a fashion of theory and understanding first, before practical. Aurora listened on, and was very impressed by the way the Brigade taught their lessons, they had planned this very carefully.

Aurora heard enough and made her way to the headmaster, she knocked once and after being let in her cheeks were bright from the excitement.

"Aurora are you alright?" Dumbledore asked a bit worried, he never saw her in such a state.

Aurora did not sit but launched immediately in her report.

"Headmaster, Albus, the children! The club they formed is exceptional!" She stammered wanting to relive the moment. "Albus, they are banding together to change the future! They want to change the mentality towards Muggle borns, Squibs, and Muggles, and they are reforming Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

Albus came around his desk and took her by the shoulders, "Tell me everything." He said.

And she did, she told him about the speeches, the theory, and the meaning of having purpose.

Dumbledore's lips gave a small twitch, he approved of the idea of having purpose. But before his thoughts could gather speed, Aurora had taken his hand and gripped it rather tightly.

"Albus, sorry Headmaster Dumbledore, he said, Harry said, that You-Know-Who comes back….is this true?"

Aurora held a shaky breath as she looked on to her role model, who then gathered both her hands and looked deeply in her eyes.

"It's alright Aurora, you can call me Albus, we've been colleagues for years, you can trust me." Dumbledore said calmly and gave her a smile tilting his head forward to see her over the top of his glasses.

"Of course not."


	50. Chapter 48

Aurora continued to report on the Brigade activities, she realized she was not bound to the children and any information she gathered of the Circle activities though them was a very nice loophole. Dumbledore was able to keep up with the Circle, he came to find out the truth on the status of Harry's inheritance and realized he waited too late, even though he had siphoned enough to fund his Order to begin again, it was not enough to have it last for more than two or three years.

Dumbledore knew he needed to find the moment to reach out to the old members, but he decided not to wait and proceed forward. He wrote out several messages and sent them out with school owls. He had lost last year, but this year he would not hesitate to take further measures to ensure the future.

Back in London, Sirius and Remus were out tracking Peter with Moody and Tonks, Sirius was hired back on as an Auror and Remus was a consultant. It worked on every account, they were being paid for this and were able to help the Circle with any new tips.

The last of the snow melted away by the time Sirius was in Paris, Aurora did not actually travel with him, but she sent word to him to stay safe. They had remained in contact since their first encounter. Bill went along, he had an idea to stop by the Gringotts branch in France and wanted to curiously inquire about any opened positions.

They arrived first at the Ministry of Magical Affairs in France; from the concierge they were directed over to the designated area and had the vault requested pull up before them. Sirius was surprised at how nervous he was, could it really be here, hidden in plain sight?

He opened the box and peered inside, there was small velvet covered box inside, he opened it slowly and there nestled in soft cushions was a gold goblet with two beautiful handles and an engraved H. He took closed the lid and took out the small box, he thanked the attendant and they quickly walked out of the Ministry.

Sirius did not want to wait, this was pure luck that this plan worked, Bill agreed and even with unfinished business they traveled back to London. Though both were skeptical of how this Dark item stayed undetected.

It wasn't until the Easter holidays that the cup was able to be destroyed, luckily Harry and Hermione had been ahead on their homework so after destroying the horcrux in the cup they went to Paris to look for Nagini.

Hermione had been to Paris before and took the group of Sirius, Harry, Remus, and Tonks to the places she visited last time. They had great fun, but also worked hard on searching for Nagini, they heard the stories of the snake, many claiming it was sometimes an old wives tale, others said it was a creature of Grindelwald. However they seem to hit a dead end, there wasn't much to go on

The trail went cold after they kept hearing that the snake vanished when Grindelwald came.

They left Paris with a few days left to their vacation, which worked out as they were able to hold one meeting before the Brigade members had to be in school until summer.

Minerva was at the board using her wand to cross out the items completed.

_Horcruxes_

_Cup_

_Diary_

_Tiara_

_Locket_

_Ring_

_Snake_

_Unknown_

Everyone settled in as they heard Minerva clear her throat rather loudly, twice, Minerva gave them a meaningful glance and said, "Thank you all. Now at this time, with the help of Remus, Sirius, and Snape we'll go over the destroyed Horcruxes."

The guys stood up and walked over to the board Sirius stood alongside Remus, and Snape happily stood at the opposite side. Severus stepped forward and with his wand crossed off the first item.

"The cup was recently disposed of by myself and Black, along with Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger help." Severus stated simply.

Remus then went next, "The diary is gone, the Basilisk was killed and removed, Charlie and Bill have disposed of those items and we now have proper funding for both the Circle and Brigade. The Chamber of Secrets has been properly sealed and documented in the Ministry so that it cannot be used again."

Sirius crossed off the tiara and very smugly said, "This was destroyed by the Brigade members, I am very proud, just letting everyone know. It was destroyed at Hogwarts and the remains with Bill's help with the Goblins, is now being repaired. It holds no magical residue, but will be a very beautiful trophy for the Ravenclaws.

Snape went down to the locket and his face was starting to become paler and his skin if possible stiffer, "This one were was destroyed by none other than Regulus Black, and it resulted in his death."

A few members gasped in surprise and some glances were thrown over to Sirius who held a smile on his face, it was one of pride, but his eyes looked forlorn.

Remus quickly picked up the next item on the list, "The ring was destroyed as well, it's completely useless, not even a ring."

Sirius kept going on, "The snake is not a Horcrux, but it's named to be one in recent times, we're trying to find this snake, Nagini, we had a lead in France, Paris, but nothing else. We have confirmation that Voldemort was in Albania before, no exact location, but we're following villagers tales."

Severus, then picked up, "This one is the most difficult, there is one more Horcrux, that we have not been able to identify. But it's been in existence for years."

Everyone nodded, Pomona glanced around with a bit of a worried look on her face and raised her hand. "Excuse me, but it is smart to tell everyone of our plans? I'm not saying none here can be trusted, but if You-Know-Who is coming back...we should take strict safety measures."

Everyone fidgeted in their seats and some even moved away from each other, Harry and Hermione quickly ran forward. "Wait, no stop." Hermione raised her hands up.

Harry looked at everyone, "This is why we're telling everyone, because we need to trust in each other, because if we don't have each other to fight against Voldemort, we might a well as give up already."

Severus glanced at Harry and was briefly reminded of a time Lily defended him, he briefly shut his eyes, and when he opened them he chimed in. "Mr. Potter is correct, fighting alone with half truths it'll give the opponent a hold over you."

The crowd murmured in understanding and agreement, and after that presentation, Tonks stood up with Kingsley and Amelia, Kingsley now believed in the Circle and Harry. Amelia began with her news, "I've decided to create a new reform, I'm sure you've heard from the Daily Prophet, it's going to cause chaos and I'm sure plenty of protests."

Kingsley nodded, "We're not wanting this to keep you away from your current duties, but for you to know we may be indisposed for a time."

"What's the reform?" Asked Aurora, she read the paper, and would always see Amelia having private conversations with certain people during meetings.

Amelia beamed proudly and beckoned Tonks over, "I am happy to announce that my office had created an Reform Article called the Muggleborn Open Arms Revolution, or MOAR, this Reform Article, adds on to our rights as Witches and Wizards regardless of bloodline we are entitled to practice magic."

Everyone was confused at this point and Amelia hurried, "It means that Muggleborn children can move into magical communities with their parents, on the edge so that the parents can enjoy their Muggle life, constructions plans have been made, they say all houses have to be facing a certain direction so that the backyard is in the magical side."

Everyone gasped, some were shocked and wanted to argue, but caught themselves; it was old habits, but they still voiced their concern.

"My father would not stand for this!" Millicent howled. "How do you think this will be enforced?"

Pomona was also worried, "What about if something evil happens? The parents will see it and pull the children out."

Amelia called on Pomona's question, "They have a right to know Pomona, we're taking their children for 7 years and cutting them out of their lives, society, everything they've known."

Pomona sat quietly and nodded, Amelia was right, it wasn't fair to these parents to not know the dangers their children faced if any, and there were some very magical things to witness that were good, anyhow, Muggles had it worse since there was no magic to help.

Amelia turned to Millicent then, "We're not, this is optional if they want to do this. But we're going to have alarms if someone tries to cause harm, similar to the alarms Hogwarts has."

Everyone nodded, but the questions continued, "But who will be overseeing this?"-"Doesn't the Wizengamot has to vote on this?"-"Are the parents and non-magical children going to count for the Magical census?"

Amelia, answered as fast as she could, "Tonks will be overseeing, Kingsley will move on to be the Secretary of the Muggle Prime Minister, Tonks was the perfect choice because of her history, her parents are stepping forward as well to volunteer."

She continued looking at the time, she wanted to keep this short, "Not necessarily, if enough people vote yes, we can override the Wizengamot. And no they will not, but they can only live there for the terms the child attends Hogwarts."

A few others asked more questions but she shook her head, Minerva beckoned Harry and Hermione to step forward once again.

Hermione began, "We're still practicing protective spells in the DADA Club, not everyone is at the same level so we've had to take it slow, we're also starting physical therapy, running, swimming, and Muggle camping skills."

Harry went on to explain Hermione's club, "The Non-Human Welfare Protection Committee, has been reaching out to members of the Ministry, Gringotts, and here in the Forbidden Forest for them to come speak to the Club members or offer advice and their history of treatment."

Everyone applauded, everyone approved of the DADA Club, only some approved of the NHWPC; after all, this was talk of treating everyone as equals after growing up believing Witches and Wizards, not blood status, were above the non-humans.

But with time, everyone was going to come to understanding and be prime supporters of the reform and other future acts.

The meeting concluded with high spirits, many of their goals were being completed, the school year was a calm one and they were looking forward towards the summer holidays.

Once back at Hogwarts, Hermione had made schedules for the clubs for study groups and subjects which were most likely appear on the exams.

Hermione enjoyed the tutoring role, and everyone respected her for it, but when she became overbearing they in a polite, but very firmly tone tell her to go away.

They were all quite happy to be living a normal life, as normal as possible, while they concentrated on exams and the next year was their third, so their course changed, they were allowed to pick new electives that would impact their future (Percy's words).

Such a wonderful thing it was for them, little of their innocence remained, as someone watched with envious eyes.


	51. Chapter 49-He Returns

**A/N: **This is dedicated to funstm

Bill and Charlie made arrangements to buy off the house, they pooled some of their own money plus money from the funding for the Circle and bought furniture and food and left it stored neatly with a note for the couple, explaining that it was theirs, and they wished them a happy future.

It would not be the same as if they had their child back, but it did help.

Bill and Charlie didn't bother to modify anyone's memories, they believed they would be part of their legends, whether good or bad, it didn't matter but it would keep those villagers away from the forest permanently.

Back at London, everyone that was able gathered to hear the report, and with the news everyone gripped their chairs tightly too stunned to say anything.

"He's back then?" Someone asked with tears in their voice.

Severus was there, since it was a weekend, he managed to get away with the excuse that he needed more potion ingredients for the students.

He spoke in a greasy dead tone, no one could get a reading from him even if they tried, "The Dark Lord is back and he's not."

No one moved, no one asked for details, they hung on to his words, "The Dark Lord knows of spells, rituals, that are not in school books, nor any decent human would dream of, from the little amount you've told us, the ritual that was cast...it'll bring him closer to a body."

Several people reached out for each other, one of those happened to be Tonks and Remus, they clung tightly to each other.

Severus then met eyes with everyone, "We can't lie to ourselves, the Dark Lord is coming."


End file.
